The Missing Piece
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: Broken up by one bad night with the Purple Dragons she was taken from him. She was the first one to see him for who he was. Now she's back and their lives are tangled together once more. Romance, angst, adventure and revenge never taste so good.
1. Chapter 1

Black raven hair tossed over a shoulder slipping her bat under her arm as she shimmed her way down a water pipe. She looked below her for a moment as the ground was further down than she liked. She landed on a shaky old fire escape, kicking down the ladder as it stops eight feet from the ground. She rolled her eyes in a growl, gripping the metal bars as she let her body slide to a stop. Her feet dangle a couple feet from the pavement as she dropped, in a crouching position looking around the alleyway.

She couldn't remember the last time she had done this. She knew it had to of been since she was sixteen, younger but she just as flexible in her skills. She smirks slipping the wooden bat from her underarm slowly as she lets the handle twist in her palm. She walks down the alleyway to the street as she sees Purple Dragons loading a van. She narrows her eyes through her hockey mask as she crouches down watching from a safe and quiet distance.

She had been waiting a long time for this. There they were the ones that thought it best for her to leave. She was captured and treated like a little pet for weeks in that cage they kept her in. That was until her friends and her brother set her free. She was stupid for going up against the odds but that was the way her dad taught her. To do what was right even if the odds were against her. And tonight, that might have been the case as well, but at least she was prepared.

She trained for years waiting for the day she could come back to the city, her city and take vengeances out on the man named Hun and his Purple Dragons. She was Alexandra Mildred Jones and she wanted payback.

She watched them carefully from the dark shadows of an alleyway as they gave a signal to move out. She hurried over to an alleyway on the opposite side of the street.

"There he is." She heard a raspy voice say from behind her. She froze almost instantly at the new sound slashing its way through the silence.

"You're getting sloppy Jones." Another voice came as she clenched her eyes, and her fists. Her heart leaped in her throat as she tired to make her body turn towards them. She heard the footsteps coming closer as she finally moved her foot slowly, then her shoulders turning and facing them.

Large shadows on the other side of the alleyway, inches away from the light given off by the moon. She winced trying to make them out as they stepped forward into the light. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the crowbar and chains twirling and twisting in their grasps. Purple Dragons. She turned her wincing eyes into a narrowed glare through the plastic slits as they came closer.

"Not so tough without your green freaks are you _vigilantly_?" She felt a small fire erupt in her stomach. They took her home from her, her father, her life that was once beautiful and something she wished everyday to gain back. These assholes took that from her. She braced the bat over her shoulder letting her stature not be taken for that of a woman's. Her leather jacket was baggy enough to cover her curves, worn around the edges and tattered, his leather jacket.

"Weren't you a lot bigga last time we saw you?" One asked as the other nudged him.

"Who gives a fuck?" He said smacking the metal against his palm as he stepped closer. She shifted back twirling the bat in her grasp as the other started walking along with his idiot friend; then they went at her.

She braced herself for the impact as she jumped up into a kick delivering a swift blow across both of their faces. They stumbled back as she caught her bearings twisting her bat as she stood. She smirked under her mask gripping the handle of the bat with both hands and smacking it upwards as one of the thug's heads snapped back, falling into the cold puddle behind him. The other wiped debris from his lip, growling behind his wet hand as he ran towards her. He caught her stomach with his shoulder as he slammed her body against the bricks in the alleyway. She let out a grunt as he furrowed his brow ripping the mask from her face.

"You!" He said as he stepped back letting her body fall onto the concrete. She rose to her to her knees slowly shaking her head from dizziness as he stepped towards her kicking her in the gut. She fell back against the cold ground bringing her knees to her stomach in pain as he chuckled. He grabbed her shoulder, picking her up from the extra leather of her jacket. "You're gonna make a pretty little prize again for my master." The Dragon said as his hot rank breath washed against her face. She winced to the smell moving her face from it as he dragged her out of the alleyway throwing her body into the bed of the truck.

* * *

"Get in there." A Dragon hissed as he tossed her into a cell. She stumbled back slightly, catching herself with her own balance as her eyes remained in a tight glare. "Enjoy your screams." He said shifting his glare from her to the space behind her. She furrowed her brow, dismissing it completely. 

"Fuckin' Dragons…" She said under her breath as he walked away. She sighed looking up the length of the cell doors as she had a strange urge to turn around, the feeling of eyes on her. She flicked her side swipe bangs from her eyes as she turned her head slowly over her shoulder. She saw them standing there leaning against the wall in complete silence. She opened her mouth, in shock as she looked them up and down slowly in the moonlight. She turned her head back towards the cell doors as she tired to think of something come up with. She clenched her eyes shut as nothing came to her turning back as her body fully faced them.

"We're not going to harm you." One said in a soft gentle voice. "I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." She nodded her head slowly. She back up, keeping from the light shinning in a small window from the moon. She couldn't let them see her, recognize her. She backed up again, watching them intently as they looked amongst themselves for a moment. She heard a commotion coming down the halls as the cell doors sung open slamming against the metal bars.

She stumbled forward on to her knees as Leonardo leaned down to help her. She picked her head, flipping the hair out of her face as she made eye contact with him. He pulled her to her feet effortlessly as she pressed her lips together, pushing the hair out of her face as Leo narrowed his eyes slightly on her. She made a nervous smile come to her face as she pushed away; all turtles looked her up and down.

"Yeah well, you tell Hun that I ain't leavin' until that piece of shit comes down here and handles me personally!" Alex narrowed her eyes turning towards the familiar voice. The Dragon smirked walking away from the cell.

"Have fun with your little family reunion vigilantly." He said as a door slammed behind him. Casey furrowed his brow turning around slowly as Alex lifted her hand, closed fist and punched him across the face. He stumbled back from the hit as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders almost instantly.

"Alex, what the hell?!" Casey said as he held his face.

"You said you were gonna stop this Casey! You swore on dad's grave that this shit was gonna end!" She screamed as she tried to break from the grip being put on her. They finally let her go as she straightened her shirt out. She looked over her shoulder quickly as Raphael was holding her. He glared at her before she turned her attention back towards her idiot brother.

"Listen, this ain't my fault alright I…" She narrowed her eyes punching him across the face again. "Fuck…" He said in his hand. He pulled it away as blood streamed from his lip. "Where the fuck did you learn howda punch like that." Arms wrapped around her again as she went to run at him.

"You need a time out." She heard his thick Brooklyn accent say from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kicked her feet to get free. She narrowed her eyes on his as he put her back against the wall keeping his hand on her chest, across her collar bone. She glared at him then at Casey as Raphael looked over his shoulder at his hockey masked friend. "When the hell did you let her come back?"

"I didn't." Casey said crossing his arms and glaring at his sister. She glared back as Raphael looked towards her.

"He didn't have to! I can..."

"No, we sent you away and you should of stayed..."

"Don't lecture me Leonardo I am not one of your brothers!" Alex snapped back as Raphael sighed putting his hand for his brother to stop coming towards her. "Whateva…" She said turning her face away from them.

"I knew you looked familiar." Donnie said rubbing his head. She pressed her back tighter on the wall as Raphael's hand rested on her chest.

"Will you just listen to me and…" Casey started.

"NO! I'm through listenin' to you because everythin' you fuckin' say is just incoherent bullshit that makes absolutely no sense!"

"Alright, we get it you're angry…" Leonardo started as she relaxed her body back against the cold concrete wall. Raphael took a small step away from her dropping his arm, still standing in front of her in case she made another attack. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight onto one foot, as her hip stuck out on the side. Raphael looked up and down her body slowly as her scowl remained off to the side. "However, this is your brother and we are in a situation where a discussion like this can wait until we are all safe and sound." Leo said calmly as his brother's nodded their head.

"Speakin' of which, you got any ideas fearless?" Raph asked as Alex relaxed her expression watching him as the moonlight hit his emerald colored skin. She tilted her head slightly admiring his flex in muscle as he moved his arms to cross over his chest plate. She arched a brow slightly from surprise of his form. She remembered him when she was younger as that familiar feeling crawled its way back up to her stomach. She closed her eyes for a moment pushing it back down from where it came from.

"Not so far." He sighed looking over at Donnie as he shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Raphael asked as Alex looked towards him with a raised eye brow.

"Why does that matta?"

"Because, you're yellin' and screamin' at Casey for lettin' this shit go then what are you doin' here and doin' back?" Raph asked stepping closer to her as she tightened her back against the cold bricks. She furrowed her brow in thought and aggravation as he took another step closer. She slipped away from him backing up as he turned towards her, arms still crossed tight over his plastron. "You gonna answer me?"

"I couldn't just let you guys do this on your own, especially not you Case." She said in solemn tone towards her brother. He crossed her arms looked at her as she sighed letting her body fall back against the wall behind her. "I just, I couldn't stay away. I went through a lot of training and got better. And besides, it isn't like me to just get up and run from my problems! Dad didn't teach us to be pussies so why the fuck should I start now just because some jackass thinks he can push me around, fuck that and fuck them! I through being pushed around!" Alex said slamming her fist against the bricks beside her.

"You're a lot feistier than I remember?" Mikey said eyeing her carefully. She smirked a little.

"You had training?" Leonardo asked stepping over to her. She nodded her head slowly as he crossed his arms. "From who?"

"They just taught me the basics and things I didn't already know from you guys. I took a couple sessions on martial arts at a wreck center they had there." She shrugged. "I would have been fine if it wasn't for you." She said pointing towards her brother. "You keeping up with this fuckin' hockey masked vigilantly thing, I couldn't even wear mine without being mistaken for you!" She said stepping towards him as Leonardo took a quick step towards her. She narrowed her eyes on her brother as he held up his hands.

"Hey listen, I didn't tell you to cramp my style." He said tugging on her leather jacket. She growled pulling her sleeve away as took the jacket off tossing it on the floor.

"I don't want the fuckin' thing anyways." She said walking back over to her corner as they both turned away from each other.

"Ya know, this'll go a whole lot quicker if you two stop bickering." Leo said looking back and forth between the two.

"Iunno, can he handle not being a complete moron for two seconds?" Alex asked over her shoulder as Leo sighed holding his head.

"What the fuck is your problem huh? What did I do to you?"

"You sent me away!" She said turning around. "I had a home here, friends and family and just like that you took that shit away from me because you didn't have faith in me Casey!"

"It wasn't just me ya know, the guys thought it be best too." He said looking towards Leo who nodded his head.

"We couldn't protect you forever." Leo shrugged as Alex looked from Casey to Leo, over to Raph as he moved his gaze to the floor as her eyes went on his. She narrowed her eyes at all of them.

"Fine, fuck you then." She said moving away from them, into her own corner of the cell. Casey sighed running a hand through his hair.

"She's just upset." Leo said softly.

"Upset isn't even the start of it Leo." She said over the silence. He looked back at her as she sat against the wall, her legs bent as her elbow rested on one to hold her head up.

She started fiddling with someone in her shirt as Mikey picked his head up from the sound. He was closest to her as he leaned over a little to see what she was doing. She picked her head up looking at him as he furrowed his brow nodding his head towards her. She looked up at Casey and Leo as they both looked down the hall through the cell bars. She tilted her head for him to sit by her as he got up quietly and quickly moving over to her.

She had her hand down her white tank top as she pulled out a long wire from under it. Mikey made his eyes wide as she clasped a hand over his mouth. She placed a finger to hers to keep him quiet as he nodded his head. She looked over towards Leo and Casey as she got up. Raphael walked towards her as she moved her bra to readjusted herself.

"What?" She whispered hoarsely as he narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck are you…" She put her hand over his mouth as he glared at her. She stepped away from him pushing Leo and Casey out of the way as she looked down the hall. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she placed the wire into the lock, moving it around. Casey leaned over her as she pushed him away.

"What are you doin'?" He asked as she looked up and down the hall again.

"Gettin' us outta here since you wonderful gentlemen are havin' such a problem with it." She said as the lock clicked. She leaned against it as it sung open, looking behind her. "Never send a man to do a woman's job." She smirked looking down the hall again and walking it. Leo grabbed her arm as she pulled away. "What?"

"We don't know what's waiting for us." He said in a harsh whisper. She arched a brow with a slight smirk.

"I do. A buncha Dragons…Oh poor little boy doesn't know howda fight with out his swords?" She asked with a pouty lip as he narrowed his eyes pushing past her. "Ha, knew that would get 'em."

"Yeah, just wait till he kills you later." Donnie said walking past her.

"Meh…I had a good run." She shrugged with a smile patting his shell. He gave a meek one back as she nodded her head. "I missed you too Donnie." She said softly as he followed his brother. Mikey was next as he threw his arms around her in a hug. Casey grabbed him by the shell pulling him down the hall.

"C'mon shell for brains we don't have time for a reunion." Alex smirked as Mikey walked with his brother. Raphael leaned off from against the wall as she looked over her shoulder at him. He kept his eyes on her in a tight glare as she just smiled.

"Nice goin' kid." He said shorty uncrossing his arms. He put his hand on her back shoving her forward as she stumbled a bit catching herself. "I'll take the back, catch up with the othas." He said as she turned around quickly glaring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked through the empty dark hallway as sounds of pounding feet echoed through it. The group stopped for a moment as the feet passed, Alexandra gripping onto Raphael's arm as he walked next to her, her whole body tensing until the noise faded away from them. She let out a soft breath, unclenching her hands from around his arms as she kept walking forward.

A small smile went to his face as she let her soft hand glide from his arm. He kept walking as the memories of the last time he had saw her rushed into his head. He felt dizzy and sick at once as his stomach turned with pain from seeing her eyes grow with tears as she said good-bye.

"You alright big guy?" She asked softly as he bumped into her. He lifted his head up as she narrowed her eyes with concern. He nodded his head pushing her forward to walk with the others.

"Dudes, we gotta find our weapons." Michelangelo whispered as they came to a crossing of hallways. Leonardo nodded his head.

"He's right. We need to get them back. We should split up. Mikey come with me, Donnie and Casey you take east, Al and Raph you guys take south. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads as Leo pushed his baby brother ahead of him down the west corridor.

"Raph, keep an eye on her." Casey said grabbing his best friend's arm. He nodded his head looking back towards Alex as she waited.

"You got it Case."

Alexandra pressed her back tightly against the cold concrete wall she walked down, as Raphael kept his body tight against her side. He lifted his head as a sound came from another hallway, putting his hand over her stomach slowly gripping the other side of her waist to stop her from going on. She felt the warmth from his hand on the thin soft fabric of her tank top. He let his hand slowly drop back to his side as nudged her to keep going.

She slid slowly along the wall until her back had nothing to keep her up, falling back as Raphael fell with her. He caught himself, bracing his arms on either side of her before his body landed on hers. She felt the warmth of his body fall in between her legs as she kept hers hands on his chest, curling over his shoulders. Pushing his body up from hers, she let out a soft breath as it hitched in her throat from the quick movement of her body getting pulled upwards into his. She braced herself on him, her hand on his shoulder as her other landed on top of his chest plate. He looked down at her hands for a moment as she quickly removed them from him running them through her hair. He caught the sweet scent of it for a moment, taking in a slow breath as she took a step back from him.

He walked towards the darkened room as he dragged his fingers tips along the wall. He flicked on the lights as Alex shielded her eyes from the brightness. He looked behind him at her as a smirk went to his face.

"Keep look out." He whispered as she nodded her head going to the doorway. He walked into the room as he saw a table with their weapons scattered across it. He picked up his sais, checking them for damage as he whistled for Alex. She turned towards him as Donnie's bo staff was tossed at her. She grabbed it as he smirked from her reflexes putting Mikey's chucks in his belt and holding onto Leo's katanas.

"Hey, where's my bat?" She asked looking him over as he rolled his eyes.

"Because you can't get 'nother bat?" He whispered harshly as she glared at him.

"It was a special bat." She said following him down the hall. He held up his hand for her to stop as he heard feet rushing down the hall. He pushed her back into the room as he took out his sais, ready in fighting stance.

"The lights." He said over his shoulder. She looked at him in confusion as he sighed motioning for the room. She turned back around quickly and flicked the lights off. She went back to his side as he held his hand out pushing her back. "Stay in there." He said as she fell back against the wall.

"No, I'm helpin'."

"Hell you are." He said pushing her in the room and shutting the door. He took one of Mikey's chucks and put it through the handle to brace the door against the wall. She shook it a few times to get out as he knocked on the small plate of glass. "Quit it, your gonna get us both caught." He said turning back towards the hallway as the sound of rushing feet was louder.

Raphael's eyes squinted as he tried to adjust them to the darkness as two figures turned down the hall. They ran at him as he braced his legs, sticking his arm out and close lining one. He fell with a loud noise as the other running beside him, slid to a stop.

"Ah, man what the shell…" Mikey's voice said in pain as Raph put his hand out for his little brother.

"Sorry bro."

"Raph?" Leo said as he walked over to his brothers. He handed Leo his katanas as he put them in the hold on his back, giving Mikey one his chucks.

"Where's the other one?" He asked as Raph smirked a little. Leo turned his head to the noise of a door slammed against its hinges as Alex shook the handle. Raph pulled the chuck keeping it closed as she shook it again falling forward onto Leo. He caught her as she pushed herself back up.

"Here ya go Mikey." Raph chuckled as Alex glared at him.

"Now all we hafta do is find a way out of here." Leo said as Raph nodded.

"Well we ain't gonna find out standin' 'round here. Let's go." He said running down the hall as his brother's followed. Leo took Alex's arms and kept her by his side as they ran.

They turned a hall, hearing the grunts and yells from Donnie and Casey down the hall. Leo fastened his pace as Raphael ran beside him, Mikey taking up the rear. Leo let out a yell as he jumped in the air kicking a Purple Dragon in the chest as he sent him through the air from attacking Donnie. He smirked looking behind him as Leonardo landed, bracing himself and slowly getting to his feet. Alex tossed Donnie's bo staff at him as he twirled it in the air once he got it in his grasp.

"Thanks Al." He smiled as she patted his shell.

"Now, can we please get the hell outta here?" Mikey said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wow Mikey, that's twice in one night we agreed with you. Must be some kinda record." Donnie joked as he along side Leo and Casey.

"I have my moments." He smirked as ran after them.

They ran outside of the building as the cool breeze from the ocean wash over their faces. Leo sighed scanning the area ahead looking towards the ocean and Brooklyn Bridge. Casey came out, running past Leo and Donnie as he made his way into the shadows overcast by the neighboring building. He whistled for the two brother's as he found a way to get to the roof.

Donnie flipped up on the roof as he held his hands down for Casey, Leo giving him a boost. Raph, Mikey and Alex came out next as Leo waved them over to the darkness where he was hidden. Mikey flipped up from a dumpster as Leo flipped up next. Raph picking Alex up balancing her on his shoulder as she yelped from surprise. He lifted her from the back of her thighs pushing her up to Leo as he caught her by the forearms lifting her up on the roof.

"I forgot how you guys love to give off warnings." She said in a sarcastic tone, adjusting her shirt as Raphael flipped up next.

"C'mon." Leo said as they all followed him over the roof tops.

Alex tried to keep up with the others the best she could as they leaped over alleyways from roof top to roof top across New York City. They put four blocks in between them and the docks as Alex grabbed Raph's arm stopping him from jumping another roof.

"I just…need to, rest." She said in between hard breaths, leaning on the ledge as he sat her on it. He looked over his shoulder as his brother's and Casey running further ahead. He took out his shell cell.

"Yo Leo, Alex needs rest. You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Alright, just…Be careful." Leo said as Raph put the shell cell back in his belt.

Alexandra's breath settled as she leaned up from bracing her hands on her knees. She picked her head up slowly looking over at Raphael as his bandanna flowed behind him from looking over the city he has fought to protect. She smirked to herself thinking the last time they were on a roof top alone together.

"_Hamato __Raphael, you are late." She said in a false tone of aggravation as he smirked walking over to her from the darkness. He always smiled when he tried to be stealthy with her but she knew he was there. She had told him once it's because she could feel him, she's known him for so long she could just feel him._

"_Yeah, yeah." He said waving his hand at her. "Leo was keepin' me for trainin'."_

"_Always the excuse." She said rolling her eyes with a smirk. She let him walk over to her as she stood up letting her chest brush slowly up his as he placed his hands around her waist. She ran her hands slowly up his strong arms as he pulled her tighter against him a small rare smile that he usually only shown around her when no one else was around. She leaned forward as she felt the warm breath from his mouth wash against hers as he parted his lips. She licked hers slowly as her heart raced. _

"You good now?" He asked as he knocked her out of her memory. Nodding her head he jumped the other roof top before them without waiting for her to stand. She sighed softly backing up and running, leaping over the alleyway.

She ran along side him until he put his arm out to stop her. He jumped down a fire escape looking up at her as she furrowed her brow with a sigh. She jumped down on the platform as he held his arms out for her. She braced herself on his arms as he pulled her body into his for impact. She looked over the side of the fire escape at the concrete below, swallowing hard. He arched an eye ridge to her pulling away.

"You gonna make it?" He chuckled as she pushed away crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well…I don't remember the fire escapes being up this high." She shot back looking over the edge.

"Oh you didn't get the memo? They rose 'em all a couple feet for you a few years back. Somethin' the mayor thought would be a good idea." Raph said in a sarcastic tone, leaning against the railing. She narrowed her eyes shoving him as he caught her hand. "Your losin' your touch Milly. You sure that was trainin' they gave you?" He chuckled as he leaped over the railing. She narrowed her eyes on him, she hated it when he called her 'Milly'. He landing from as he flipped through the air, standing up slowly and looking up at her. "Let's go, we ain't got all night." He called up to her. She growled putting one leg over the railing as she sat on it, pulling her other leg over. She made a cross over her chest with her finger as she jumped from the fire escape. He moved under her as he held out his arms, catching her across them. She clung onto him as he brought her into his chest hugging her body against his. She looked up at the fire escape and back at him as a smile went to his face.

"I forgot that hangin' around you guys was this excitin'." She chuckled as he let her down.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't get used to it." He said using his sai to open a manhole cover.

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms.

"'Cause you are goin' back." He said pointing a finger at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am not goin' anywhere!" She said turning and walking into the darkness of the alleyway. He growled running over to her and grabbing her shoulders turning her towards him as he picking her up and over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She said kicking her legs and hitting his plastron.

"You wanna fall on your face, by all means keep kickin' like that." He said with gritted teeth as she stopped crossing her arms the best she could as she lay over his shoulder.

* * *

He walked to the lair with her over his shoulder; opening the door he tossed her body on the floor. She closed her eyes from the pain being slammed against her back as she lay on it. She opened her eyes slowly as they focused on the arching ceiling of the lair. He walked down the stairs as she arched her back, moving her eyes behind her watching him walk away from her. She turned over on her stomach as she looked up slowly at Leonardo standing above her crossing his arms. He grabbed her by the strap of her tank top pulling her to her feet.

"Now that we're back home, why are you here?" He asked in a low tone as she pulled her shirt from his hands crossing her arms.

"I already told you…"

"Yeah, and it wasn't good enough." Casey said from the stair case as he started up them.

"You don't even know what that did to me Casey! I'd rather die a hundred times over than leave here again!" She yelled back at him.

"You know what Hun is gonna do once he finds out you're back?"

"What they did to me tonight?" She asked crossing her arms.

"And you were lucky we were there." Leo said crossing his own arms as she looked over at him. "We sent you away for a reason Alex. We cannot protect you for the rest of your life."

"I can protect myself." She said in a sigh. She looked over her should as she heard the steady rap of a wooden stick coming towards her. Splinter made his way up the stairs as he placed a hand on her crossed arms, relaxing her stance.

"Come my child." He said putting his hand on the small of her back. She walked ahead willingly as he looked over from Leonardo to Casey. "She is staying here for the time being. Once we figure all this out then perhaps we can discuss another trip." Splinter said softly as she sighed with her head low walking down the stairs. She walked into Splinter's room as he slid the door shut behind him. "Kneel." He said as she did instantly. "Though it may not seem it, we are all happy you have returned home. Leonardo and Mr. Jones are just protective to things they care about." Splinter said as she nodded her head slowly.

"I understand that Master. I just, I came back to stop this and…"

"You cannot let revenge rule your outlook on honor and your priorities of what matters most to you. You used to be so full of life and happiness. Now your face is worn down with concern and worry that it has aged you more than these six years you have been away from us."

"When I was away all I could think about was you, your sons, Casey. Everyone." She sighed dropping her head between her shoulder blades. Splinter nodded his head placing a hand on her knee. "They just don't seem to understand that keeping me away was killing me more than any torture Hun and his Dragon's could. I just want my normal life back." She sighed shaking her head.

"I will talk to your brother and my sons."

"But, they're right. They can't protect me forever." She sighed shaking her head. "It's just better if I go back to California."

"Do you believe that is the right thing, in your heart?" Splinter asked as she lifted her head to his tone. She felt a small smile go across her face shaking her head.

"No."

"You're heart has always been here my child." He said patting her hands as she smiled nodding her head. "Come, we will speak with them."

"Mikey get away from the door." Leo said as he leaned back in a chair at the kitchen table. Mikey got to his feet scrambling over to the couch as Alex opened the door. Casey leaned against the back of the couch with his arms crossed as he dropped his glare from Splinter walking over to him.

"Leonardo, come here." He said as Leo got to his feet walking over to the couch. Raphael turned around slowly from where he sat on the couch as Mikey did as well. "Alexandra for now, will stay down here. Once everything is settled I will have a word with Ms. O'Neil."

"Master she is in danger and…"

"Leonardo." Splinter said sharply. "You will not question this. Alexandra has been a friend to this family for years and she in need of our help. Mr. Jones, you are her brother and you have not noticed the pain consuming this poor young woman's face?" Casey let his head fall. "She may have been in danger years ago, but we have much more things to worry about recently than the Purple Dragon's. Now, Mr. Jones go home and discuss this with Ms. O'Neil. Raphael you will give your room to Alexandra. We get up for training early Ms. Jones I hope that you will be ready." Splinter said eyeing her carefully before he left for his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked at Alex as she winced from the glares turning towards her brothers and the turtles.

"So…Had a long day so I think I'm just gonna…"

"Wait a minute." Leo said stopping Alex from walking up the stairs. She turned slowly as he let his hands fall from his plastron. "Welcome home." He said bowing his head slightly as she smiled softly. Casey nodded his head walking over to his little sister.

"You had me scared for the longest time." He said softly as he threw his arms around her in hug. "I just don't wanna see that happen again." She nodded her head in the nape of his neck hugging him back tightly.

"I know Case." She said softly.

"Dad would be proud of you." He said pulling away from her. She smiled putting her head down as she nodded it.

"He'd be proud of you too." She said patting his arm. He stepped away as she put her arms around herself giving a small wave over to the brother's as Leo bowed his head again. Mikey smirked giving a small wave back as Donnie walked over to her giving her a hug.

"It's good to have you back." He said as she hugged him back.

"I'm next!" Mikey said running over to her as he threw his arms around her shoulder, picking her feet up from the ground. She patted his shell in a wince.

"Mikey, I have ribs ya know." She said back in a chocking breath as he chuckled nervously putting her back on the ground.

"Sorry Al, don't know my own strength ya know?"

"Or ya own stupidity." Raph spoke up as he made his way over to the hugging group. "C'mon I'll take you up stairs." He said walking up the stairs.

"Don't try nothin' with her." Casey called after them as Alex shot a look over her shoulder as Raph flipped him off. She looked back up the stairs at him as she smirked to herself tucking her black hair behind her ear.

Raphael opened his door as she stepped inside. It looked exactly the way she had seen it last. Barbells lying on the ground as a punching bag hung in the corner, at the end of his bed. His bed against the bricks in the far end of his room, sheets bunched up at the end. She smiled to the familiar smell as she stepped inside, musky with a slight scent of sandalwood that seeped in from Leonardo's room next door. She sat on the bed, bouncing under it slightly as it squeaked from the movement.

"I knew where your room was." She said eyeing him carefully.

"I know ya did. Just thought you'd wanna cut off that hug fest." He said leaning against the door as it closed. She smiled at him as he kept his face straight. "So uh…"

"I missed you." She said cutting him off completely. He looked up at her as he shifted uncomfortable.

"Yeah? I'm kinda hard to not miss." He said in a cocky tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess." She said lying back on his bed. She stretched out over the soft mattress as he let his eyes wonder up her soft skin in the minimal light coming from his nightstand. He looked down at the floor clenching his eyes shut.

She smirked arching her back slightly as she stretched, knowing exactly what she was doing. There was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting. She sat back up as she saw his attention being taken by the floor as she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Just as comfy as I remember." She said with another small smile. He looked up at her nodding his head.

"Yeah, kept it that way just for you." He said in a sarcastic tone. "You should get some sleep." He said turning towards the door.

"Raph…" She said before putting a hand to her mouth not knowing what she was doing or why. She just knew she didn't want him to leave this room. She got up from his bed slowly as she walked towards him. He turned towards her as his shell stayed against the door, scared to move as her eyes dug themselves into his. She lifted her hand as it gently brushed against his arm, gliding her open palm against it slowly as she moved her eyes from his onto her hand.

He saw that smile going to her face as his heart started to race, feeling as though if she got any closer she would be able to hear it. She watched her hand move up his muscular arm, as his tensing composure made his arms flex under them. She moved her eyes back up to his as he kept his same straight non-readable face. She sighed softly leaning in as she brushed her lips along his cheek kissing it softly.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked softly as her warm breath moved over his cheek. He nodded his head slowly as she pulled back looking at him. She took his hand, gently pulling him with her back over to his bed. She sat on the edge as he kept standing waiting for her to move over.

He let his breathing settle back to a slower pace as his heart still ran rapid. She moved across his bed, sliding the sheets up to her waist as she positioned the pillows in a way she always had. They had shared a bed before, over the many years they have known each other. She had known him since she was fourteen, now with her being in her early twenties she hadn't changed all that much.

The moment they met each other she knew her life would be different. Their constant bickering only fueled their fire, making them closer and better friends. As their hormones got the best of them she started seeing him in a different light. He always saw her in that way. She was beautiful and anything in his dreams, come true. They never expressed their love in a different sense other than kissing. They did that a lot, usually when everyone was asleep or on the roof tops when they knew they were alone.

He smirked to himself as he leaned over for the light turning it off and sliding into bed next to her. He put his hands behind his head as he laid back against his pillow. She turned on her side holding her head up with her hand as her elbow braced against the bed. He moved his eyes to look over at her as she smirked.

"What?" He asked as she only let out a small breath like laugh.

"Nothin'." She said as he felt her body lay back beside his. He turned his head towards her now as she clenched the sheets at her chest.

"I missed ya too." He said turning his head back towards the ceiling. She looked over at him.

"Ya don't hafta say…"

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't of said it." He said quickly. She smiled. "It's just…been a long time." He said softly, his voice changing to a tone she's never heard in him before. She leaned up slightly as her hand went to his chest, leaning her body on his slightly.

"I wanted to come back Raph it's just…"

"No, it was betta that you stayed away. The Foot and Dragons would have just made things worse." He sighed shifting under her. She backed off as he kept his arm braced around her back to keep her in place. "Casey was worried 'bout you and Leo was just as nervous 'bout you bein' on your own for that long." Raph shrugged. "It just didn't seem right, but it was the best that we could come up with on short notice."

Short notice meant the next night she was on a plane to California. April had cried the moment she got the news to the very last second Alex looked over her shoulder as she boarded the plane. The worst fears for her brother came true the night before. She was captured by the Dragons as Hun used her as leverage for the turtles. She swore her life would be taken before theirs would and she saw the pain in Raphael's eyes as they landed on hers after the faithful words left her mouth. She grimaced for a moment as she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry', he let one of those rare smiles cross his face as he ran towards Hun.

The fight she was held back from by chains, she still had the scars from cutting her wrists as she pulled to get free went on for almost an hour. They got her out and away from the building as Hun got away once again. Casey carried Alex back as Raph and Leo both helped to carry Mikey who wounded his ankle in battle.

That night was the night she said her good-byes.

_Raph let her in his room as she fell against the bed, her hair damp with sweat as her clothing clung to her dirty skin. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he walked over to her._

_"What's the matter tough guy?" She asked as she sat up from the bed looking at him. He put his head down masking his smile as it was forced away with the reality of the situation. _

"_We gotta talk." _

"'_bout…." _

"_You're leavin'." She arched a brow at him in question as he walked over to her. He took her small hands in his as she turned towards him on the bed._

"_I'm leavin'?" She repeated as he nodded his head. "Where am I goin'?"_

"_Donnie's workin' on that." He said softly. She furrowed her brow taking her hands from his as she stood up from his bed._

"_Wait, wait just a second. What the hell are you talkin' bout Raph?" She asked as he sighed getting to his feet._

"_Listen, this wasn't my idea alright. Casey thought…"_

"_Casey never thinks!"_

"_Willya just clam down and…"_

"_No! What are you talkin' about Raphael?" He narrowed his eyes to the full use of his name as she crossed her arms._

"_We can't have you gettin' captured left and right, we're sendin' you somewhere safe."_

"_Fuck that, I'm not goin'." _

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_You are, if I hafta drag you there myself!" he said stepping closer to her. She narrowed her eyes on his as she didn't back down, letting her arms fall to her side. _

_  
"So you're just gonna throw me out like yesterdays news because I get into one little spill with the Dragons?"_

"_We've gotten into plenty of spills with the Dragons and believe me sweetheart they're never little."_

"_So where am I goin' then huh? What's this great plan you got huh Raph?" She asked as her voice rose with irritation stepping closer to him. She shoved his arms a little as he dropped them taking a step back. "You're lettin' this happen? You're just gonna let them get rid of me?"_

"_I tired to…"  
_

"_I see you did a great job at that!" She said shoving him again as he grabbed her by the wrists pulling her body in against his. She turned her face away as he sighed kissing her cheek. She turned her face towards his as he pressed his forehead against hers. _

"_I tired to Al, I did. This is for your own good, you gotta believe me. As much as I want you here, I want you safe more." He said softly as she felt tears start to burn from behind her eyes. She put her head down nodding her head._

"_So I guess this is good-bye huh?" He nodded his head against hers as she turned her head back up pressing her lips hard against his. He left go of her wrists as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He put his hands around her waist, wrapping his strong arms around her in a tight embrace. She felt the warm trickle of a tear glide slowly down her cheek. "I'll never forget you Raph." She said softly against his lips as he held her tighter._

"Yeah…" She sighed after a few minuets as their silences filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Raphael I wasn't going to leave you. I wanted to be here with you. You're the one that made this happen. You're the one that pushed me away, you're the one that broke my heart. Don't twist this around!" Alex yelled over the noise that consumed New York City streets and pounding of the rain over the roof tops where they stood. A cold breeze blew sharp rain into his eyes as he closed them, putting his head down. He could feel himself getting more and more aggravated from her accusations. He wasn't the only one.

"I ain't the only one that did this ya know!" He yelled back. "You went willin'ly." He said crossing his arms tight over his plastron.

"Willingly? You call cryin' all the way to the air port willin'? Kickin' and screamin'? Casey had to basically pry me from the cab! That's willin'?" She shot back.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this ya know?"

"And I did?!" She said throwing her arms back to the question. He stopped shaking his head as she crossed her arms, adjusting her weight to another foot.

The rain fell heavy over them as her hair stuck to her neck. Her body started to shiver slightly as her tank top and jeans clung to her skin. Her shoes making _slush_ noises as she made her way over to him. He looked up at her as she stopped, just out of his reach.

"You want me?"

"What?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Did I stutter? I said, do you want me?" She asked narrowing her eyes in return, keeping her arms tightly against her body, almost in a hug to shield her body from the cold wind and cold stare. He looked at her for a moment as the harshness in her eyes died down.

She cut off the space between them, running her hand over his wet skin, his muscles glistening in the moonlight. She felt her heart catch in her throat as his dagger like eyes pierced into hers. He let his hands fall from gripping onto his forearms as she let her palm wonder across it letting her get a step closer to his body and pressing her chest against his.

"I never wanted this, I mean…I never wanted to lose you."

"You never lost me." He said softly as she let a small smile cross her face. He grabbed her arms tightly, pulling her body into his as he pressed his lips on hers. She fell weak in his grasp as he moved his body into hers as her back bent from his apply of pressure.

Raphael woke up with a start as he tried to let his breathing settle. He looked over at his clock on his night stand as it glowing red numbers read five AM. He rolled his eyes, laying his head back against his pillow as he felt her body back against him. He looked down at her sleeping face, as it was perched on his shoulder.

With a small sigh he slipped his shoulder from under her head, replacing it with his pillow. The bed shifted only slightly from his weight as he got up gathering his gear and heading for the dojo. His thoughts remained on the dream as he could still feel the tingle of her soft lips pressed against his. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so amazing aside from kissing her.

There was fighting and working out, but they only took him so far. He wanted more and she was that something more for him. He went out at night and patrolled the streets with his brothers, protecting the great city they lived and loved. Alex was always that something more that he craved after the rush of a fight, after the burning work out in the dojo. She filled that aching feeling in his heart that yearned for another touch from someone and she was good enough a person to see past the fact that he was different.

He cringed slightly from the word as he spoke it in his head. She saw him for who he was. At least, she used to he had no idea what she saw now. She was back for reasons he still doesn't understand. There's missing your family which is most likely the case and being lonely he could understand that. He just knew that whatever happened between them once was not a possibility to happen again.

Alexandra opened her eyes as she focused on the tanned skin on her forearm. She furrowed her brow running her hand over the open space beside her as she pushed herself up to look around the room. She sighed softly pushing her hair out of her face as she looked over at his clock. Six AM.

She looked over her shoulder at the end of the bed where her jacket laid, grabbing it and tossing it on. She knew he was in the dojo, and she couldn't bare to stay in his room for any longer. The smell, the feeling of lying next to him. She wanted to get back to Casey's and shower the dirty feeling off her skin as fast as she could.

She had missed him, more than words could describe. She never met another guy where she was away that compared in the slightest. She knew it was different now, she could see it in the air. Thick awkwardness that hung over them, her as she sat on his bed, in his room. She clenched onto the leather of the jacket as memories rushed back into her head. His lips, his hands on her, the scent of him, the feeling of his breath on her neck. She shuttered from the phantom feelings and jumped from his bed shaking them away.

She opened the door almost in a run as she jogged down the stairs to the front door. She looked over her shoulder before the opened it heading into the sewers. The bricks closed behind her as she took a small sigh of relief from leaving the memories behind.

She placed her hoodie over her head as her hands shoved in her pockets of her jacket. She walked with her head down, making her way to April's and Casey's. She knew they'd still be asleep but then again April is probably worried sick. She sighed already hearing the women she thought of like a sister telling her over and over again that she missed her and wants her to be basically locked away until they "figure out what we should do." Which means, call the guys and ask them to take her, at least for a little while. She hoped in her head that it would be a different outcome, however was most likely not. She hung her head lower, continuing her walk to her brother's place.

She knocked softly on the door as it opened as she was in the middle of the third rap. Casey sung it open taking her all in as his eyes were tired and strained. She dropped her head from his glare as she stepped inside.

"We came to a decision." Casey said softly. April came in from the other room as she almost started to cry instantly. She wrapped her arms around Alex, clenching the young women's body to her own.

"God, I was so worried about you. You have no idea." She said in a sob as Alex softly rubbed her back.

"It's alright, Ape. I'm alright." Alex said as the red head pulled away with a slow nod. "What decision?" Alex said with a slight arched brow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're staying with us for the time being. I already called and told them to send your things back." He said taking a seat at the table as Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait…what?"

"You don't wanna stay, fine there's the door Pip. But, you wanna stay we have an extra room and your shit comin' here." Casey said leaning back in the chair as April nodded her head rubbing her boyfriend's arm. Alex sighed softly putting her head down as she tired to silently think about the situation. She could come back, back to her old life in the city. Get another job, live with her brother and best friend, get to see her other best friends as much as she wanted and not through a stupid camera that Donnie had set her up for her computer. A smile went to her face as she lifted it up, facing her brother.

"Thanks Case." She said as he gave a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah whateva. Just…go get some rest or somethin' you look like shit." She rolled her eyes mussing his hair up as she passed him. She was back, her life was back. She walked into the bathroom as she couldn't with out a small laugh with happiness that consumed her body.

No more running, no more places she didn't know, people she hated to be around. Just places she knew and people she loved. She leaned against the door trying to catch her breath as everything slowly settled within her, the realization of it all.

She couldn't let him know, or get a hint of her still having feelings for him. If she even did? She didn't know yet. Seeing him made her heart stop for a moment before it started to race, feeling as though it would burst from her chest. Her hands clamed up as he touched her, the feeling of his strong arm made her almost weak in the knees. She shook her head trying to push them away. They were both older, it had been six years, he had most likely moved on if not hated her for leaving. There was nothing she could do, she was on a one way ticket to out of there and had no way to refund it. She would have given her life to stay at that point in her life. Just one more day, hour, minuet, second even to feel his lips on hers, his arms wrapped around her body the warmth she felt in her cheek and chest as he said he loved her.

She sighed from the feeling as her eyes started to burn from tears forming behind them. She shook her head once more turning on the water as she cut off her thoughts completely. It was a ridiculous notion to believe that after all this time he, Raphael would even consider having an inkling of a feeling left for her. No way, no possibility. If there was some things Raph was, subtle was not one of them. Neither was dishonest or someone that dwelled on anything especially his emotions. It took her years to get him to even say he liked her. Love was a total different and surprising thing all together.

It was rainy, and cold. She had been waiting for him on the roof tops as she hugged her body for warmth. Then she felt him come from behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, his head fitting almost perfectly in the nape of her neck. He took in her scent as she smiled putting her head back on his shoulder with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw the moon coming out from the smog covered skies above, shinning brightly through the rain. She turned her head towards him as his lips touched her softly, almost not at all. She went for another one, not satisfied from the first as he pulled away slightly, keeping his grip around her tight. "I love you." Was all he said as she furrowed her brow for a moment trying to absorb this new information. She was shocked, stunned, and all she could do was stand there like an idiot and gawk at him.

He arched his eye ridge slowly and dropped his hands as he took a step away from her. She tired to coax him back as he lashed out at her. For his own stupidity to trust himself in believing she could ever feel the same about him, for even having a thought like that about her and except it to be returned. Her heart broke a little as she tired to deny it and say her peace as he shook his head, turning and jumping the roof tops disappearing in the dark shadows of them.

She went to the lair after drying her tears and a talk with April. She had told her that Raphael was very emotional and wasn't lashing out at her, but at the fact that he let his guard down for her. She had been the first to see Raphael as Raphael. Not a killing ninja, not a brother, not even a turtle just Raph. Alex placed her head down fully understanding. She had thought for a second that maybe it was a bad idea as she stood outside the bricks closed off from the guy she sought out. She placed her hand on it gently as they opened, him staring her in the face in his arm crossed stance. She looked up at him as his expression softened seeing her red, teary eyes. It would have been evident to anyone that she had been crying. He took a step towards her as she took one in. He placed soft shaky hands at her waist as she kept her eyes on his. She placed her head on his shoulder as more tears started to fall. She never let any guy any human guy get to her the way he had. He knew her better than anyone, better than herself. She knew she knew him as well, and there was no other thing to say but I love you back, and she did. She couldn't lie to herself any longer. She had been in love him with him from the moment they met. His cool manner, and I don't take bullshit attitude matched hers to a tea. She never believe in soul mates or even love before she knew him now, she couldn't think of anything else.

A soft knock on the door broke Alex out of her state of fading away with her memories. The hot water running along her body steamed the small room as she released her tight clenched she had on her lofa sponge. She ran her face under the steamy water for a moment trying to clear her eyes of puffiness.

"Who is it?"

"It's April, I just need something."

"Come in." Alex said as she turned her back toward the flowing water as she put her head back wetting her hair.

"You've been in here for awhile." April said softly as she rummaged through hermedicine cabinet.

"Thinkin'." Alex said softly as April smirked from the other side of the curtain.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" She said back as Alex stopped looking towards the curtain. She pulled it away a little just showing her head as April turned her smile still attached to her face. "Couldn't hurt." She shrugged.

"Talk to who?"

"Raph."

"'Bout what?"

"Iunno, maybe he missed you too?" She shrugged as she headed back towards the door.

"Did he say he did?"

"Does that sound like Raph, to talk about anything to anyone that's bugging him?" April said putting a hand to her hip. Alex nodded her head with a sigh.

"Yeah, true."

"Unless it's you."

"Yeah, that was like six years ago now April, he doesn't…He just couldn't. And besides, I'm just gettin' these memories because I saw him and he was my first whateva. I just needa hang with him and the guys for awhile and everythin' will settle back to normal." Alex said going back to her shower.

"Whatever you say." April said as she shut the door.

Alex sighed putting her face in the water again as she rubbed her hands over her face. She was right, the only reasoning behind these mixed emotions and memories was because she pushed them so far down for so long they're resurfacing. She can't just assume right off the bat that these feelings could possible mean love again. She barely even knew him anymore. She growled at her arguing thoughts turning off the water.

She went to the spare bedroom as April laid out some of her clothes for her to wear until she got her things back from Cali. She smiled a bit at the girly fabrics and Capri pants, snorting back laughter. She wasn't one for frilly things or anything pink. She mostly wore blacks, whites and grays. Colors didn't really suit her. She tossed her dirty clothing on the floor putting on April's as she got another knock. She pulled down her shirt quickly before answering it. Casey stood on the other side leaning against the door frame.

"How's it goin' kiddo?" He asked as she gave a meak smile with a shrug.

"Could be betta, could be worse." She said walking back in the room as she sat on the bed. He nodded his head entering it as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Right. So, you gonna tell me why you're back?"

"Besides to see you brother dear?" She said sarcastically as Casey rolled his eyes. She sighed putting her head down, cutting through the bullshit. "Alright. I just." She sighed again running her hand through her wet hair as she looked back up at him. "It was horrible there. I knew no one, I made zero friends which believe me was a blessin' because those bitches are nuts. I mean it was nice and all to see Aunt May and Uncle Tom again but I just couldn't handle knowing the reasoning I was there because I couldn't be here. I was run outta town because of some plan gone wrong. I was taken from my home, my city, my life just because someone jepordized my safety! That doesn't seem wrong to you?"

"I knew it was wrong, and I knew you'd be pissed. But I knew that if you stayed here, you'd get captured again or even worse end up dead. They already took dad from me, I couldn't handle them takin' you too." He said letting his head fall. She sighed standing up.

"I know Casey, I was there too. Dad just…He did the right thing and it's them that deserve to be in his place! I came back to prove that to them, all of them! This needs to end now, and I am not gonna stand around outside my city, my home and let this go on any longer." She said in a dark tone. Casey eyed her carefully.

"How do ya think that's gonna happen huh?"

"I had trainin'." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, from who?"

"Ya know how May and Tom have money, well I went to this self defense class that taught me a few things."

"Self defense?"

"Yeah. But, my sensei he gave me private lessons when everyone else left for the night. I told him my story about the Purple Dragons and trying to regain myself back and he started teaching me things. I leaned a got and I got really good and I have my black belt." She said with a shrug. Casey furrowed his brow a little.

"What was his name?"

"Ryuu." She said as he nodded his head.

"So you're really serious 'bout this huh?" He asked as a smirk went to his face. She mocked it with a nod of her head.

"I think so yeah."

"Well, you know that I'm in." He said patting her shoulder. "I'd just talk to the guys before we do anythin' drastic. I mean…"

"I'm not gonna go and find it Casey, not again. I just wanna be home for awhile first. Settle. Then if somethin' comes along just know that I'll be able to defend myself."

"I trust you Pip. But ya know I'm gonna worry."

"Yeah, I know Case." She said with a smile as she put her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, squeezing her body to his slightly clenching his eyes tight.

"I missed you Alex."

"I missed you too Casey."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Alexandra stayed at her brother's and April's place. She stayed in her room catching up on sleep and trying to clear her head. She knew that soon everything would go back to normal and she would be able to call him her best friend again. She just wanted it so bad right now that it hurt. Her stomach felt sick, she barely ate anything and her sleep was haunted by his face. She sighed rolling up and off her bed as she walked into the living room. Wearing her gray sweat pants, a sports bra on, and a white ribbed tank top over that she took a seat on the couch starting to flip through the channels. She had thought it best to clear her head in a run but opted to sit and not move instead.

"Hey Pip." Casey said as he walked in the front door, going into the kitchen. Alex held up her hand in a wave as he smirked grabbing two beers from the fridge. He handed it to her over her shoulder as she looked up at him and took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you look like you need one." He said sitting next to her.

"Nice." She said sarcastically as he shrugged.

"Well, you've been mopping around here all day and night."

"I don't have my stuff, I can't do nothin' without my shit." She said slightly irritated and taking a swig of her beer.

"You wanna work out?"

"What?" She asked furrowing her brow in aggravation and looking towards him. He rolled his eyes getting up.

"C'mon." He said waiting for her to get up. She sighed getting to her feet as he walked out of the apartment. "When I moved in April had a spare room down here she used to rent out. I put my work out shit in it." He said as they walked down to stairs that lead to the store. He opened the door as she walked in to the room that held a punching bag and a rack of weights along the wall. She smirked a little looking around.

"Awesome man, thanks." She said as Casey nodded his head.

"Radio is right there, some CDs." He shrugged. "I"ll call ya when dinners ready. The guys might be comin' over, April said somethin' about a family dinner." He said rolling his eyes. She smiled.

"Sounds nice." She said as he smiled turning towards the door to leave. She sighed turning back towards the punching bag. She needed something to release this tension and building up aggravation that ate at her since she's been home. She prepared herself for years to fight the Purple Dragons. Years of training and practicing, she couldn't remember a day that went by when she was there that she didn't find herself in the dojo beating her worry, angry, sadness out on a defenseless leather bag.

She started punching the leather bag, going through a routine she had done a million times before, and all those haunting worries and fears came rushing back into her head. She had been fighting with herself ever since she came back. All these years trying to ignore him because she knew it was what he was doing. It just made her angrier. The fact that he spent these six years moving on and ignoring it as though nothing happened, like they never happened it made her stomach churn and blood boil. She narrowed her eyes punching the bag harder as her knuckles started to turn red. Her skin started to get moist with sweat as she delivered a spin kick to the bag in another grunt. He had no right to just ignore her, the fact that they were together for so long, the fact that he for once loved someone and they loved him back. She loved him back, let him into her little world that barely anyone got that privilege and just like that he can turn around and ignore it like it was nothing? She hit the bag again as she looked up at him in the door way. Her heart beat started to race faster as she ripped the head phones from her ears.

"What's up?" She asked leaning against the bag as tried to catch her breath. He looked her up and down.

"April said to tell ya dinner was ready." He said walking in the room a little.

"Alright. Thanks." She said turning away from him and turning the radio off. She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll be out in a minuet." She said as he leaned off the wall, giving her a look before he walked down the hall. She let out a small sigh as he left the room.

She washed off her sweat and changed as she made her way back into the kitchen were everyone stood, drinking and talking.

"'Bout time, we are starvin'." Casey said with a smile as he handed Alex a beer. She rolled her eyes twisting the cap as everyone sat at the table.

"So Al, how was it in Cali?" Donnie asked as he passed a bowl to her. She took it with a smile looking across the table for a moment at Raph as he took a swig of his beer.

"It was alright." She shrugged.

"Just alright?" Leo asked passing the bowl to Mikey.

"Yeah, well. I mean, nothin' all that great. Just another city." She shrugged again leaning back in her seat and taking a swig of her own beer.

"So, you meet anyone?" April asked with a devilish smirk as Alex lifted her head up towards the other woman as she sat next to Raph. Alex's eyes darted over to him quickly before looking down at her plate.

"No. Didn't have time I guess." She said in a cool manner. She lifted her head back up to April as her eyes slowly moved over to him. He let her get eye contact before looking away taking another sip of his beer. She sighed softly playing with a cheery tomato on her plate as she rolled it around.

"Yeah, Casey said something about you training a lot?" Leo asked as Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I earned a black belt in karate." She said with a shrug.

"Wow. What weapon did you learn?" He asked leaning against the table a little intrigued. She looked over at him and cleared her throat.

"Sais." She said as Raph picked his head up looking over at her with a furrowed brow. "You already taught me a little with 'em so I thought it would be easier than to learn another." She shrugged.

"Aw c'mon chucks are way better." Mikey said leaning back in his seat. Alex smirked rubbing his head.

"I'm sure they are Mike, but all you were taught me to do was to beat Mario." She chuckled as everyone else joined in.

They asked a few more questions about her life there as she gave small one word answers. She kept feeling him looking at her, not being able to shake the judgment he glared on her. She helped April clear the table as the boys went to the living room to start a movie.

It was a beautiful spring night and Alex finished helping April as she took a seat next to Casey on the couch. Alex walked over to the fire escape looking up it as she opened the window ducking and going outside.

"Where you goin'?" Casey asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Just out here, it's nice out tonight." She said about to close the window. "Do I need a protector? Donnie, come…"

"I'll go, I need some fresh air anyways." Raphael said getting from the couch as April smiled at him.

"I was being sarcastic." Alex said as he went over to the window.

"I don't care, I need some air." He said pushing through her and up the stiars. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she followed him up to the roof top.

She got to the top watching his bandanna flow rhythmically in the wind by his head as she stopped. She felt a lump chock back her breathing as she couldn't take another step towards him. She was rushed with another memory or being on this roof top, with him on a night like this.

Clear skies are rare in the City, so when they happen she used to take full advantage or pointing out constellations and waiting to see a shooting star. They'd lay out a blanket on this roof top as she put her head on his shoulder, lifting her arm and pointing out the stars and shapes they made. He'd smile and call her names like dork and geek, but she always found it endearing. He'd end up wrapping his arms around her as she turned on her side just letting the feeling of safety and warmth of the overwhelming happiness consume her.

Since she was a kid she was always so in awe of the skies beauty. Something so big and so vast that everyone saw every night was just amazing to her. Someone could be hundreds of miles away and still see the same sky that you are looking at. She always thought that when the moon came out Raphael was on the other side of the country looking at that same moon. She felt her little spark of hope stay with her in those early times.

She sighed walking over to him as she sat on the edge of the roof top. He remained silent, his arms tightly wrapped around his chest as his glare stayed out towards the lights of the city. She looked up at him for a moment before turning back towards the sky.

"Why you back?" He asked softly as she turned back towards him.

"What?"

"Why you here?"

"I came back to regain my life back." She said adjusting herself on the ledge. He shook his head keeping his glare ahead of him.

"You're life there wudn't good enough for ya?" He asked as she could hear the angry in his voice.

"No, it wasn't my life." She said gather her own irritation.

"When you got thrown into that jail cell you knew it was us and you tired to play it off like you didn't know us." He said turning towards her as she narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't want the Dragons to know who I was."

"Yeah, sure. So why flip on Casey then? I'm sure you thought that would keep undercover gig real tight." He said sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Anger got the best of me." She shrugged.

"If you never got caught you'd do what you had to do and be on the first fuckin' flight outta here back to Cali!" He shot at her as she jumped to her feet in defense.

"You don't know that!"

"I saw the look on your face when you saw us in that cell. I saw the expression and I knew from the moment you were thrown into the cell who you were! Then you totally ignore us and make it seem like you don't know us at all? After six years Al! Six! And you completely just….Were you even wonderin' why we were in there or were you so wrapped up in your undercover gig that you couldn't be bothered?!"

"I didn't know what to think! I wanted to…" She sighed. "I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like it was the best circumstance to have a big reunion party! I was in a cell by the Purple Dragon's for Christ sake! I left because of them and the first day I get back they throw me into a cell, what the fuck was a supposed to do?"

"Just admit it, if you weren't captured you woulda never come and saw us." Raph said crossing his arms as she sighed running her hand through her hair as the wind blew.

"Fine, you want me say it. Fine! I wouldn't of saw you, or your brothers or Casey! I woulda came in and killed them all and left. Is that what you want? Because, apparently whatever I say isn't gonna matter because you're set on this one idea of me leaving without…" She growled stepped closer to him. "You want me to tell you the _turth_ be level with you? Alright, you wanna play the truth game, _Raphael_. Fine, let's fuckin' play! Did you even miss me when I was gone? Did you even care to wait a day before you got ova me? Because as I recall I got one letter from you. ONE! After the hundreds I sent, I got one back! So, how about you enlighten me a little on that!" He narrowed his eyes on her taking a step towards her as she kept her ground. He let out a growl through clenched teeth before he turned and jumped a roof top. She watched him for a moment before slumping back against the ledge of the roof and sliding down it until she sat. She bought her knees to her chest as tears started to burn behind her eyes.

She sat watching the stars twinkle over head as she heard the fire escape move from people walking up it.

"Hey Al, where's Raph?" Leo asked as Donnie and Mikey followed. Alex shrugged keeping her face towards the sky as the guys all looked at her in concern. "You two fight?" She sighed getting up and forcing on a smile.

"Nah, just went home I guess. We didn't really talk, just both wanted to be alone I guess?" She shrugged as Leo saw right through it.

"Uh huh. Well, get some rest ok?" He said patting her shoulder as she gave another meek smile. She stepped closed to him giving him a hug as she moved down the line.

"You two." She said over her shoulder as she made her way down to the apartment.

She walked into her room without a word from Casey or April as she grabbed her beer she left plopping down on her bed. She covered her eyes with her forearm as tears started to form again. She didn't know what to think anymore. He was angry at her for not being cordial to him when she got thrown into a cell? That can't possible be the real reason. Besides, he's the one that ignored her letters. He's the one that never wanted to talk to her on the phone the little times she called. He basically cut her out of his life when she left. She didn't want that, she thought maybe they could work something out, at least keep a friendship. He wanted nothing to do with that, or her once she was in Cali. She left him with a kiss and a hug, knowing that he loved her back. She left feeling the same hurt and pain he did so why was she getting all the backlash. He did it too, if not worse. She sighed removing her hand and placing her beer on the night stand while tears steamed down her cheeks.

She tired to close her eyes but she kept hearing his voice raise with angry, his movements towards her out of frustration, not love. She pressed the heal of her palms into her eyes as more tears started to flow. She didn't want this, she wanted everything to go back to normal, as normal as it was. Her heart was screaming at her to just go after him and find him tell him he's an idiot and….She growled to the thought of giving in that easily. He thought that less of her to not even stay here, to go and see them. This was her city, her life was here before everything went wrong and he thought she would just turn her back on it that quickly?

She tossed in her bed once more looking at the mocking clock beside her on the night stand. The hours ticked away on it was her head wouldn't settle. He was wrong, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about the ache in her heart to have him be mad at her. She hated that feeling. She could careless if someone was mad at her, hated her even. But, if it was him the whole world stopped.

She should be mad at_him_; he didn't write and basically threw _her_ out of_his_ life. Not the other way around. The way he just ignored her question completely, running away from it as always. He didn't change at all. The only reasoning behind that was he was scared. Scared to face the truth that he missed her the same, possible more than she missed him. He knew it, he felt the same pain as her day in and day out when she wasn't there. He had to. If he didn't he would have thrown it in her face, mocked her for thinking otherwise.

She tossed on her back staring at the ceiling as the moon shone in from the window. Her eyes were heavy and tired. Her head throbbed from crying, but sleep wouldn't come. She knew if it did he'd just torment her there as well. She couldn't get away from him and she knew there was a reason. She couldn't deny it, not with everything screaming at her not to.

She had to talk to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The first week back home went well, as well as it could for Alexandra. She kept her distance from the lair and if the guys came over completely ignored Raphael. Not that she really had a choice, he did the same to her and better. She'd look up at him and he was already turned away, or walking a different direction. She'd narrow her eyes for a moment as he turned not giving him the satisfaction to see him getting to her. She'd laugh and tell jokes with Mikey as he barely said two words to anyone.

Tonight she sat on her roof top, watching the clouds in the sky slowly move over head as the wind blew through the city. She felt a sense of home and comfort come over her as she listened to the cars screech to a stop, their horns blowing, people's voices screaming over the other sounds. She closed her eyes leaning back on a heating duct as her legs were propped up by the ledge, putting her arms behind her head as she held onto a beer just listening. For the first time and a long time she felt at home.

"Hey Pipsqueak." Casey said as he climbed the fire escape. She smiled keeping her eyes shut and taking a sip of her beer.

"Hey dipshit."

"I invited Raph over to watch some baseball."

"Yeah? Have fun with that." She said adjusting her seat and putting her head back.

"You ain't gonna come and watch. It's a good game."

"These don't matter until the playoffs." She said taking another swig.

"You used to love watchin' games with…"

"Yeah, tell that to him."

"C'mon Pip. You're the one that wanted stuff to be normal again right? So, why don't you just swallow whatever bullshit pride you have and talk to him?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." She sighed kicking her feet down and standing up. "Just sucks ya know, he's gonna throw it in my face…"

"You don't know that. He could agree or just not say nothin'."

"Yeah, him not sayin' anythin' would be worse than him throwin' it in my face." She sighed sitting on the ledge.

"Just talk…" Casey heard someone land behind him on the fire escape as they started to walk up. "Hey man, I was just tellin' Al 'bout the game."

"You grab the beer?" He asked completely ignoring Alex altogether. She narrowed her eyes with an exasperated sigh walking in between them and down the fire escape. She opened the window and slammed it shut as Raph and Casey turned their heads to the noise.

"Nice goin' man." Casey said punching Raph's arm.

"What the hell did I do? I just asked 'bout the beer, not my fault she's…"

"Yeah, actually it is your fault."

"Don't start somethin' you know nothin' 'bout Case." Raph said walking down to the fire escape.

"Are you kiddin' me right now? I know nothin' 'bout it? I've been watchin' you for six years buddy, believe me I know enough."

"She's the one that came back here an wudn't gonna say nothin' to anyone of us!"

"Did she say that was the case? 'Cause the Al I know wouldn't go anywhere if she knew her family was there."

"She's changed."

"Not a whole lot she hadn't" Casey said crossing his arms. Raph sighed leaning against the ledge as his head hung low.

"How do you know?"

"She's my sister, for one. I know her betta than she knows herself, an so do you man. You know her an you know that all these things you're accusing her for are just some bullshit to push her away."

"What the fuck are you talkin' 'bout? No it's not." Raph said getting to his feet and glaring at Casey.

"No?"

"No!"

"Then why you so pissed at her?"

"I'm not." He said crossing his arms and relaxing his expression. Casey rolled his eyes turning towards the fire escape.

"C'mon spaz the game is startin'."

They walked into the living room as Alex was in the kitchen grabbing another beer. She looked up as Raphael came through the window first, looking at her. She felt her heart catch in her throat as she pushed it away with her anger turning around. She popped the cap of her beer bottle off as she turned around again to him leaning against the table in front of her. She took a step back from surprise as he arched an eye ridge.

"You wanna hand me one of those?" He asked nodding his head towards her beer. She looked at the beer in her hand and back at him as she nodded her head slowly, grabbing him one from the fridge. She handed it to him leaning against the table as he took it from her hand giving her body a quick once over before meeting her eyes again. "Thanks." He said popping the top off and walking towards the living room. She shuttered out a slow breath as she regained herself going into the living room.

"So you're gonna stay an watch it an not go back into ya black hole?" Casey asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh ha ha. Yeah, might as well watch the Yankee's get their ass' handed to 'em." She chuckled sitting in a chair off to the side of the couch. She sat in it side ways as her legs hung over the side.

"You grew up here an you still hate 'em that much?"

"They deserve it! Red Sox…"

"Don't even bring that name into this house!" Casey said in a sarcastic anger. She laughed shaking her head.

"Well, they deserve their wins is all I'm gonna say." She said holding up her hands in defense. Raph smirked looking back at the game as Casey caught it having a smile of his own.

They watched the game as Alex cheered for the opposing team as Raphael and Casey both slapped hands and wooed for the Yankee's. They all laughed and trash talked as Alex finally felt like everything was falling back into place.

"You guys want anythin' to eat?" She asked keeping her eyes on the TV as she got up from the chair.

"Yeah." They said in unison keeping their eyes on the TV as well. She smirked rubbing Casey's hair around as she walked back into the kitchen. April came through the door with bags as Alex grabbed some from her putting them on the counter.

"Hey Ape."

"Hey Al…Raph's here?" She said in a whisper as him and Casey wooed to the Yankee's getting on first. She smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah, they're watchin' the game." Alex smiled as she started emptying a bag. April returned it putting some milk in the fridge.

"Really? How's _that_ going?" She asked rolling her eyes slightly to the question. Alex smirked knowing exactly what she meant by it. April wasn't one for ignoring the fact that Alex had been mopping around the house and doing nothing but working out. She stopped the young woman one night when Casey and the guys were out on a patrol. She opened a bottle of wine and told the twenty something year old to spill her emotions on the table. Alex denied at first, thinking it would just bring so much more dwelling and festering anger about the situation, but April was persistent.

After a bottle and a half of wine Alex's emotions became more real and her answers and explanations longer. Her thoughts rolling through her head since she had been back were brought out through her mouth and onto the kitchen table for April to sort through and trying and explain.

"Alright." Alex shrugged. "We haven't ripped each other's head off yet."

"I see that, your head is still in tact." April giggled.

"Hey babe!" Casey called from the couch.

"Hey Case, Raph." April said with a smirk as Raph turned his head over his shoulder giving April a head nod. He looked at Alex before turning back around as Alex felt her cheeks get warm. April nudged her handing her a bag of chips. "Go give these to them." She said shoving Alex towards the living room.

Alex smirked catching herself as she took the step down to the living room. She walked to the back of the couch dropping the bag of chips on Raphael's lap. He looked over his shoulder at her, letting his eyes wonder up and down her again. She smiled walking back over to the chair and sitting down.

April finished putting away the food as Alex leaned back in her chair, hanging her head over the arm as she looked at April upside down.

"Hey Ape, you get that ice cream that shit head finished off last night?"

"Hey!" Casey said as Raph chuckled and April shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah, I got it. Want some?"

"Yeah." She said getting up and going into the kitchen. Raph turned his head as he watched her walk away. Her sweat pants hung lose around her hips as she pulled them up a little as the string in her thong was exposed. Her tank top was small, coming up inches above her pant line, as her white zip up hoodie she wore was opened and hanging loosely around her shoulders. He noticed the color in her skin, and how different it was now that she lived in California. It was brighter and looked like she was glowing.

She bent over to the fridge grabbing the carton as she went in a drawer to grab a spoon putting it in her mouth as she shut the drawer with her hip. She walked back towards her seat as Raph turned back looking at the TV. She sat back on the chair, her legs bent as she opened the ice cream scooping the sweet, cold treat in her mouth. She slowly licked the spoon clean as Raph looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching her. Her pink tongue dragging along the silver as the white, creamy substance lay over the tip of her tongue. He shifted in his seat turning his head back towards the TV.

April walked over to the back of the couch as she leaned over it kissing Casey on the cheek. He turned his head with a smile kissing her lips as Raph rolled his eyes with a sigh moving away from them.

"Don't you two got a room for that?" He asked crossing his arms as Alex smirked licking the spoon again.

"This is their apartment." Alex said looking at the TV. Raph leaned forward to look at her as she tired not to acknowledge it, trying to force her face to not smile. He leaned back against the couch rolling his eyes again.

"I needa beer." He said getting up as they all watched him walk away. Alex sighed as she turned to April and Casey both staring at her.

"So?" April asked in a whisper.

"So what?"

"Nothin' happened, its like they're still on two different sides of the country." Casey said with a shrug.

"Who's on different sides of the country?" Raph asked as he took back his seat. Alex tried not to laugh shoving a big spoon full of ice cream in her mouth so she couldn't speak. April put her head down to cover her smile as Casey just looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"What?"

"What did you say?" Raph asked again twisting his cap.

"You're losin' it dude." Casey said taking a sip of his own beer. April smacked Casey with the back of her hand as he flinched a little.

"I think they're plotting our demise." Alex said in a chuckle as Raph looked at them.

"Ok, now you're losin' it." Casey chuckled as Alex tossed a pillow at him. He ducked out of the way as it smacked Raph on the side of the head. Alex's mouth opened as a smile went to her face.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked holding it as she put her hands up in defense.

"That was aimed at Casey, not you!" She chuckled as he lifted his arm to throw it. She put up her hands to block as he tired to push away a smirk getting to his feet. She yelped running into the kitchen as he jumped over the back of the couch. "Mercy, uncle…Um…Don't forget Bushido Raphael! Honor and fair fights!" She said as she squealed running over to the table as he braced himself on the other side.

"You ain't gonna be able to get away. " He said with a smirk as she smiled back.

"So sure of yourself Ninja?" She mocked as he narrowed his eyes faking one way and going the other towards her, grabbing her from around the waist as she tired to get away. She couldn't help but laugh as he smiled pulling her body closer to his as she fell to the floor. He held up the pillow and smacked her on the behind with it as she lay on the floor, breathing heavily from laughing.

She stopped slowly as he hovered above her, his face inches from hers. She let herself calm as her heart beat still raced just as fast as he met her eyes with the corner of his mouth turning up slowly in a smirk. She let out a sigh as they kept their eyes focused on each other's.

"If you two are gonna do it can you at least go back to the lair where we don't hafta hear it." Casey said as April smacked him again. Raphael leaned off of Alex as she leaned up on her elbows glaring at the back of Casey's head.

"You'rea 'tard." Alex said getting off the floor as Raph helped her up. "How many times did mum drop you on your head when you were little?" Alex asked in a concerned tone as Raph snickered going back to the couch.

"Almost as much as she let you eat lead paint." He said without missing a beat. She rolled her eyes sitting on back on the chair as Raphael took his seat back on the couch. "So you two love birds done?" Casey asked with a smirk as Raphael took the pillow and smacked him with it.

"So are you just not gonna be subtle about it anymore?" Alex asked crossing her arms and Casey shook his head.

"Why should I? It's your relationship not mine."

"Exactly, so maybe you should stay outta it." Alex said looking back towards the TV.

"I would if you weren't so damn depressed all the time. It's like havin' to live with Debbie Downer all day long." Casey said as Alex's eyes widened looking towards Casey, shifting her eyes towards Raph as he looked at her with a little concern on his face.

"I'm not depressed." She said to Casey as she leaned forward looking at Raph. "I wasn't depressed."

"So what are we callin' it now then?"

"Shut the fuck up, that's what." Alex said getting from her chair and leaving the living room. April crossed her arms as she leaned up from the couch glaring at Casey.

"Nice going Jones." She said walking into the kitchen. Raphael watched Alex leave for the hallway as moment later her bedroom door slammed shut. He looked back over at Casey who shrugged.

"Not my fault. Like I said, ain't my relationship. That _is_ my sister." He said turning his head towards Raph. "You still have feelin's for her."

"I…"

"That wasn't a question numb nuts." Casey said as Raph narrowed his eyes a little. "Go in there and talk to her. I'm only tryin' to look out for what's best for both of ya. An what is best is that you get off your shell an go in there an talk out whateva it is that is buggin' the both of ya because honestly it's drivin' me up a fuckin' wall." Raph shook his head getting up with a sigh as he walked towards her room. He tapped his knuckle against the wood softly as he could hear her growl on the other side walking with heavy feet over to the door as it sung open.

"What…Raph. Oh. Sorry." She said putting her head down a little as she leaned against the door. He shrugged as she lifted her head up.

"We need to talk." He said finally as she arched her brow slightly nodding her head. She leaned off from the opened door as she let him into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

_So here it is. The great big speech that's supposed to make me swoon. If that's even why he wanted to talk? Could just be another change to accuse me of shit I didn't even do just to distract himself from his true feelings. Not that I should talk? At least I called and put an effort! He didn't even give me that satisfaction and he was mad at me? Now I'm playing that head game again. He's not talking yet. Just standing there, he hasn't even bothered to look up from his glare on the carpet. I can tell he's nervous, his hands are so tightly wrapped around his arms that if his completion allowed his knuckles would turn white. He looks lighter than he did was he was younger, if that possible? Just, the way I remember anyways. I've had so many distorted dreams and images of him I could of just forgotten. Maybe, I just had this picture in my head of him for so long that over the years the Raph I knew became the Raph I saw in my dreams, not the real one standing before me in this awkward silence that if we had a knife could cut through. With him standing here, all I can think about is all those times I was away and I begged and wished to have this chance again. The things I would say, the things I wouldn't. How he'd hold me, how I'd try to fight tears but give up anyways and just let them flow while he comforted me. Somehow, I doubt that'll be the case. _

Raphael picked his head up slowly as they met Alex's eyes. She tired to force herself to look at him as he cleared his throat letting his lips part slowly as she looked at him with anticipation or his first words. Without any leaving his mouth he let out a sigh as she followed putting her head back as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I don't know what Casey said or why he said it but it's not true. I'm alright. I wasn't depressed, he's an idiot." She said crossing her arms as he looked up at her words, loud ones that cut through their silence. He furrowed his brow, leaning back against the wall as she started to pace the floor. "I just don't understand what the big deal is? I mean, we were young and stupid and feelin's can get carried away when you're at the height of your young adult hood. Nothin' more than just a summer love kinda thing, right?" She asked stopping in mid-pace looking up at him. He shrugged as she sighed, in more than a growl than anything. "It's not like I had a choice! I wanted to stay! You pushed me away Raph!" She said turning towards him now as he furrowed his brow in suspicion. He couldn't understand why those words seemed so familiar leaving her lips. "You barely did anythin' take make this easy on me. I left, I was thrown out of my life and you didn't even send me a post card! I tried real hard to be strong and wait and think that maybe one day I'd pick up the phone and it would be you, or get somethin' in the mail from you, with your hand writin' but nothin'! Years and years I waited and nothin'!" He shifted against the wall opening his mouth to dispute as she cut him off. "I don't wanna hear why, I don't even care anymore! You got over me that easily apparently I didn't mean all that much to you, its fine. It happens." She shrugged trying to blink away the tears that glossed over her eyes. He took a step from off the wall as she took a step back. "All I wanted was to come back and have my life back. I wanted it so badly I forgot about all our past bullshit and just thought about how great it would be so see you again, and your brothers and my brother. I made this whole idea in my head up that everythin' would be ok, that for once in my life I'd be ok again." She put her arms around herself as she took a step back sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I wasn't over you." He said keeping his head down. She furrowed her brow picking her head up as a small tear graced down her soft cheek.

"What?" She asked sniffing as he picked his head up, turning his head from her sad face. He let out a sigh as he took a step closer to her.

"I wasn't over you. It was…" He sighed rubbing the back of his neck as his dropped his hand. "I knew if I read your letters or listened to ya voice I woulda just wanted you here more than I already did…"

"Wait…" She said holding up her hand as he stopped walking towards her. "So you really just never sent me anythin' because it hurt you? You never thought 'bout what it did to me?"

"No! I knew it killed you and that made me feel like more shit! You don't think I heard your voice when you talked to Don and how shitty you sounded? It hurt, it hurt like hell, and it took all I had inside me not to rip the phone off the fuckin' wall!"

"So you thought it was a good idea to just ignore it altogether? Until just one day you woke up and I wasn't in your head anymore?" She asked as her voice rose with irritation standing from her seat. He took a slow step back as his arms crossed around his body, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought it, but I didn't happen! You were always there! You never left, or left me alone or gave me a seconds peace! Since the fuckin' day you left till right now you were always there!"

"Yeah well, same for you! I never slept, I wanted to strangle you sometimes 'cause of the shit that ran through my head! Even without sendin' letters or callin' anymore I still thought about you! You were like the fuckin' plague on my life and my head!"

"What do you want me to say huh? I already told you I missed you, I don't lie so why the fuck would I start now?"

"I don't know that you don't lie! Apparently since _I've_ changed so much, why couldn't you?" She asked with a stuck up tone to her voice.

"I thought you changed 'cause of the night in the cell! You couldn't even look at us! What the fuck was I supposed to think?!"

"I was scared! Alone! I wanted nothin' more than to just…" She let her thoughts drift as she used hand motions. "I don't know what?! Kiss you, hold you, just fuckin' touch you I didn't care! But, I couldn't!" She said her voice a few octaves shy of a scream. She put her arms down trying to catch her breath, calming herself down. "I couldn't." She sighed softly.

They stood for a moment, away from one another as they let their angry emotions settle. She kept her head down as she felt another tear roll down her cheek as he rubbed his face with his hand before dropping them from over his chest. She could hear the loud thud of his heavy walk as he cut off the space between them. She furrowed her brow looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but before she could utter a word his lips wrapped around hers.

She sank into his arms from the feeling of his body close against her, the same feeling running through her that she used to get when she was younger. It was different some how, his kissing matured. It was hard and wanting, but caring almost as his hands clenched the fabric at the small of her back. She let her hands rest on his biceps as his strong arms wrapped around her. She clenched her eyes shut never wanting this feeling to end. He began to pull away as she pushed herself forward latching her lips back on his. She brought her hands up around his shoulders pulling her body against his. He pulled his head back placing it against her forehead as they both sighed softly.

"I gotta breathe sometime." He said as she smiled kissing his shoulder. "I wanted to do that since the moment you looked at me in the cell." He said as she kissed him again.

"Me too." She said softly. "You know how hard it was not to throw myself at you when stayed with me in your room?"

"Are you kiddin' me? I hadda lay on my hands from fightin' the urge to wake you up and…"

"And what tough guy?" She asked with a smirk as he rolled his eyes trying to force one away.

"Like you dun know." He said as she laughed. "So…what know?" He asked as her laughter faded and the room became silent. She looked up at him in wonder to the question. Should they do this? Should they go back to the way it was, if they could. They were different, older, matured. They lived their lives apart for so long growing and changing, could they go back to the way it was? She sighed softly putting her head back down.

"What do you want?" She asked looking back up at him as he let his hands graze up her back.

"You." He said simply as a smile went to her face.

"I was hopin' you would say that." She said softly as she ran her hand along his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

mature content in chapter.

* * *

"I was just thinking." Alexandra said as she tucked her raven black hair behind her ear from the wind rushing through the roof tops. Raphael looked over at her with a small smile as he sat on the ledge looking over his shoulder at the skyline behind him. "Well, what if we lived different lives?"

"Whaya talkin' 'bout?"

"Well…" She said swaying towards him as he placed his hands around her small waist, holding her against his body. She ran her finger slowly down his bicep before continuing with her thought. "I mean, what if somethin' went wrong and our lives never crossed…Or even worse than that, what if I freaked when I met you?" She asked as her eyes grew with anticipation. He smirked tucking her hair that blew wildly with the wind behind her ear again, holding it in place as he slowly dragged his thumb along her cheek bone.

"Why you thinkin' like this?"

"Just, iunno…" She shrugged looking down at her hands as they rested on his forearms. "I was just thinking since everythin' with us is so different already…" She said picking her head up slowly meeting his eyes. "It's just always in the back of my mind ya know?"

"I don't think any of that matters. We're are livin' the lives that fate gave to us and I'm happy with it." Raphael said with a smile as she smiled back leaning in and kissing his lips gently. He pulled her body closer between his legs as he leaned over him as he still sat on the roof top ledge as she stood.

She ran her hands up his arms around to his shoulders as he opened his mouth on her lips deepening their kiss as her tongue followed his pattern they have learned from one another over the years.

He got up from the ledge, as his plastron brushed against her chest making her take a step back as he still held tightly onto her. She smiled against his lips as he leaned down slowly to hers as they never broke, taking in a breath through her nose. He moved his hands around her waist, searching for her hands as he took them in his pulling away from her lips and her back towards her fire escape that lead to her bed room. She suddenly froze as he left the weight of her body not moving with him any longer.

He turned towards her with a furrowed brow as she swallowed hard looking up at him with an uneasy expression. He took a step towards her as she kept her hands on his.

"What's the matter?" He asked as she let a slow shaky breath out.

"I-I don't know." She said slowly dropping his hand from hers. He crossed his arms over his plastron as she tried to regain her composer to even lift her head to look at him. She felt butterflies flying wildly through her stomach as her heart raced and jumped into her throat. She shifted her gaze towards the beautiful lights ahead of her, looking past him as his bandanna wisped into her view. She shook out of it looking back at him as his expression didn't change. "Raph…Do you love me?"

Alex woke up in a cold sweat as she could still feel the slight tingle of the sharp wind against her skin from that night playing back in her memory. The uneasy look Raph gave her from the question, the feeling of butterflies floating around her stomach as she remember the undeniable feeling of her being ready to take anything he was willing to have with her to the next level. She wanted it so badly her mouth watered from the thought of having him her.

The feel of his hands along her body, the tingle between her thighs as he kissed along her neck, collar bone. The lingering feeling of his weight over her body, pressing down in between her legs. The squeeze his strong hands would grasp around her thick thighs as he guided her leg under his arm. The arch her back would make as he sent pleasure only he could through her every muscle. The heart pounding feeling of his lips on hers, on her neck, her stomach, her legs. She wanted to feel the light featherlike kisses he could leave along her sensitive skin, making her beg for him as she couldn't handle the waiting any longer.

She never had these thoughts when she was younger. The dreams of her memories started months ago, before she even came back, the day she decided finally she would return to New York. In her dream she was of the age when she left, but with feelings she had now and reactions she would act out now as a young woman. This dream was different. This dream she didn't interact with him besides a kiss but, still made her wake with her brow covered in sweat.

She shook away the lurching feeling in her stomach as she pushed herself off the mattress. She stretched, opening her bedroom door as made her way to the kitchen. She glanced out the living room window as she saw the brightly sunny sky. Normal spring day in New York.

She went into the kitchen noticing the coffee pot was still on. She smiled to herself with the relief she wouldn't have to wait for a cup. She poured herself one as she heard the bathroom door open as a hair dryer started. April was getting ready for work no doubt. Casey had most likely been sleeping still from his late night with Raphael.

After their talk, the game ended and the two vigilantes decided to go out for a few hours. Alex had heard sounds of her clumsy brother coming through the living room fire escape at around four in the morning. Now, with it being almost nine thirty there could be an earthquake and he wouldn't even notice. She smirked to herself as she turned on the TV, flipping through the channels for the morning news.

"Some people say that the new gang activity is caused due to a group that call themselves the Purple Dragons. Their called that from their Purple Dragon tattoos on their bodies." A blonde headed man behind a desk said as Alex took a seat on the couch sipping her coffee. She furrowed her brow sitting on the edge as she turned the volume up.

April came into the kitchen with her hair a scattered mess on her head, her rob wrapped tightly around her body.

"Morning Pip." She said with a slight yawn as she went to the back of the couch watching the news flash. "More Purple Dragon news?" She asked with a grimace as Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah. Apparently after all these years they finally figured out that their called the Dragon's because of their tats. Retarded. This is stupid! They know and yet nothing will happen because Saki is just gonna pay whatever reported about this story and tell news station not to talk 'bout 'em."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it. Casey and the guys have been trying since, well you know. You were here." April shrugged as Alex turned back towards the TV shaking her head.

"Well, that shit is 'bout to change." She said placing her forearms on her knees as her hands hung in between them. April sighed going back to her room.

"You and your brother…" She said as she walked away.

Alexandra positioned herself on the couch, back against it as she put her head up with a sigh. She needed to stop this, since she came back to the city she wanted to stop this. She was ready. Her sensei told her she was prepared and ready for anything these people were willing to throw at her.

She sighed shaking her head as she knew she wasn't, not yet. As soon as she tried to do something, change something she was captured by some newbie Dragon that didn't even know about her, her reputation, or her brother's for that matter. The idiot. She knew enough to take them down if she was out number. She needed the element of surprise. She needed to focus on everything around her, be able to know what was going on before it even happened. She smirked to herself of the thought.

"Leo…"

"So let me get this straight." Leonardo said as he slid his katanas back into his hold on his shell. "You want me to train you?" She nodded her head with a hopeful smile as he raised an eye ridge. "Didn't you already have training?"

"Well, yeah. But, just enough to hold my own in a fight." She said with a shrug. He looked her up and down and backed up.

"Let me see." He said sliding his katana from his strap. She swallowed hard nodding her head.

"Alright…" She said bending her knees in a stance. He tilted his head looking at her and gave an approving shrug.

"At least you're doing that right." She narrowed her eyes at his smug attitude.

"Thanks." She said with a sarcastic harshness.

He smirked walking at her as she backed up, stepping into a flip. He sung his katana inched from her feet as they left the ground. She landed looking at him as he stood for a moment waiting. She took a slow breath watching him intently. He went at her again as she went towards him leading with her shoulder.

He held his katana up to slice her shoulder as she dodged, coming in contact with his hard plastron as she winced slightly from the crack in her shoulder blade. She turned as his arm went around her waist for an attack as she took his arm by his elbow pad flipping him over her shoulder. He flipped back to his feet.

"Well at least you can defend yourself." He said slipping his katana back onto his strap.

"I just took you down." She said crossing her arms trying to catch her breath.

"I was taking it easy. Really, really easy." He said arching his eye ridge as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You gonna help me or not?" She asked in a sigh. He smirked a little.

"Well given the circumstance, and you having a bit of training I don't see why not." He shrugged. "I'll just pick up where Splinter left off with you."

"Six years ago?" She asked in surprise as he nodded his head.

"I'm doing this right." He said folding his arms.

"Wow, that's a surprise." She said shaking her head.

"I don't have to help you." He said narrowing his eyes slightly. She sighed trying to bite her tongue from any other offence she might throw at him.

"No, no. I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm just a little on edge. I guess…?" She shrugged as he eyed her carefully.

"How come?"

Raphael walked into the dojo, stopping at the sight of Alex and Leo standing in the middle of the matt. She shifted her gaze from Leo to Raph as her eyes grew a little and dropped her head down before he noticed the reaction. She lifted her head back with a forcing smile as he arched his eye ridge.

"Whaya doin' here?" He asked as she looked towards Leo as he looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"She asked me to train her a little." He said with a shrug as Raph looked back towards Alex.

"Is that right?" He said walking in to the room pulling his sais out from his belt. She felt a lump grow in her throat as she tried to swallow it down, hard making her almost choke.

"Y-yeah…" She said trying to control herself as he stalked towards her slowly, twisting the shimmering steal against his forearms. She knew this was a bad idea, him and Leo butt heads already and now she's throwing this into the mix. It was stupid; she should have approached Raphael first. She couldn't, she knew how to fight and Leo knew other ways to use her skills, not that Raph didn't. She sighed to her contradicting thought as he came closer towards her.

She breathed out through her nose slowly as she lifted her graze back towards his eyes. They were forceful as they met hers, making her stare into them, even when she tired with everything in her to look away.

"I'm sure he'll be a great teacher." Raph said in a low voice as he passed Alex walking over towards the punching bag that hung in the corner. Alex sighed a little letting the tension relax in her shoulders. Leo watched them both carefully as she finally lifted her glare from the floor over at him. He gave a small smirk.

"I don't think I want to." Leo said as Raph turned quickly. Alex furrowed her brow as Leo gave her another smirk. "Yeah, I don't think her other training would match with mine." He shrugged as Alex finally caught on. She looked over her shoulder at Raph as he put down the weights he had been using.

"Well, I need to learn somethin'. I mean, my sensei said I was ready but apparently not if I got caught, ya know?" She said looking between the brothers as Leo nodded his head.

"You're not ready." He said point blank as Alex felt a little bit of angry crawl in her chest.

"I think she did fine." Raph said narrowing his eyes on his older brother. Leo turned his head slowly towards the comment.

"She got caught her first time out. So did far from fine." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, at least I'm not dead." Alex said narrowing her eyes. Leo sighed holding up his hands.

"I'm out before this gets out of hand." He said walking out of the dojo.

"Great…" Alex sighed looking towards Raph. "I guess I could ask Donnie or Mi…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Raph said pointing a finger at her as she smirked.

"Well you gonna or not?" She asked crossing her arms as he sighed rolling his eyes.

"I guess I have no other choice."

"You could say no." She said narrowing her eyes as he walked over towards her.

"Yeah right, you couldn't even last a minute with a newbie Dragon and you're thinkin' you can just go out and stop this city with the lame ass trainin' you got in Cail? Are you jokin'?"

"Shut up." She said shoving him a bit as he caught her arm pulling her body hard into his. She caught herself on his shoulder as the quickly grabbed it, twisting her around as her back pressed against him.

"First lesson, you should always be prepared for anythin'." He said softly leaning against her. She narrowed her eyes pulling away from him as he smirked when she turned towards him.

"You gave me a false sense of security."

"People will do that ya know." He said with a shrug.

"Not my trainer."

"Says who? Splinter did it to us all the time." He said with a smirked as sighed rubbing her wrist.

"You gonna teach me anythin' else besides tryin' to rip my arm from its socket?" She asked as he chuckled shaking his head.

"Nah, thought I'd rough ya up a bit." He said in a low tone as she arched a brow stepping towards him.

"Really, in the dojo? Don't you have a room for that?" She asked as he furrowed his brow sitting up straight. She smirked dropping quickly to her feet as she swiped his out from under him. "Ha, lesson number one bitch!" She said with a laugh as he narrowed his eyes grabbing her leg and bringing her down on the floor. She yelped, slamming her chest hard against the matting as he pulled her towards him by the ankle, rolling on top of her as he pinned her arms down.

She tired to move her arms free as he applied more pressure around her wrists making them dig into the bamboo along the concrete floor. She winced from the slight pain, moving her hips to try and squirm free as he put his legs over hers to keep them in place. She opened her eyes slowly looking up at him as his bandanna brushed against her cheek.

She tired to move as her muscles started to burned from her trying to push him off. He smirked hovering above her face as she finally put her head back focusing on his eyes. His smirk slowly faded as her movements stopped. They locked onto each other's eyes as she felt him move off her legs, straddling her hips as his knee pads ran along her jeans. She let out a slow shuttered sigh as he moved his hands up her soft arms along her sides.

She felt her head lift from the floor as it inched itself closer to his. She brushed her lips against his as he pushed her head back down against the matt kissing her. He opened his mouth, tilting his head as his breathing started to quicken, moving his hands up her side as her shirt followed. He put his hand on her soft skin as she let out a soft sigh, feeling his rough palm glide along her stomach. She pulled back opening her eyes as they focused on his, dancing back and forth.

"Wanna go to your room?" She asked, almost in a whisper as she could hear the lump he swallowed. He slowly nodded his head leaning up from her, taking her hand and lifting her effortlessly to her feet. She smiled as her hands rested on his strong shoulders, slowly moving down his biceps as he let his hand cup around her cheek, moving her hair that fell into her face back. He gripped the back of her head, pushing it forward as her lips were forced back onto his. He moved his other hand down to her lower back, pushing her body back on him as she moved her arms around his shoulders.

She pulled away slowly with a smile as she let her hands glide down his arms letting his hand go, dropping hers to her side as she backed away from him. He let her go ahead for a moment before following with a smirk.

She looked out into the main room from the alcove as Mikey was on the couch locked in a video game. The lab door was shut and Leo was in the kitchen. She smirked looking back over her shoulder as she walked towards the stairway.

"Leaving already?" Leo said taking a seat at the table as she looked behind her as Raph started for the stairs.

"Uh…No." She said continuing to climb the stairs. Leo eyed her and Raph carefully as Raph couldn't take his eyes off Alex on the stairs. She walked in the direction of their bed rooms as Leo gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, brushing it off.

Alex turned the corner to the rooms as she waited, her back pressed against the wall. She heard his foot steps coming as he round the corner, feeling her hand grab a hold of his. He turned quickly towards her as he found himself lost in another kiss, her hands searching along his body as his moved to the sides of her neck, gripping onto her soft hair. She pulled away with a breath as she slipped from the wall, opening his door. She smirked nodding her head from him to follow her as she walked inside.

He shut the door behind him as he turned, losing the feeling in his knees for a moment as his shell hit the door. He saw the white fabric of her tank top land on the floor in front of him as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He swallowed, opening his mouth to see if that would give him more air to breath as it became harder as the straps slowly slid down her shoulders.

She let her bra fall to the floor as she backed up to his bed. She put her hands to her waist starting to unbutton her pants, pulling the zipper down as slowly as she could as she kept her eyes locked on his.

He finally getting the feeling back in his legs he pushed himself from the door walking over her discarded clothing. He instantly put his hands on her soft skin as her body leaped into them. She tired to stifle a moan as it came up in her throat quicker than she would have thought from his hands along her body.

Her pants fell, pooling around her ankles as she pulled away from him, sitting back on his bed. He followed her, leaning over her body as his lips pressed against hers. She pushed herself back as the top her head touched the cold bricks of his wall. She laid back as his body went on hers, their lips never leaving one another. She clenched her eyes tight as he moved his hand down her thigh, pulling her body into his as he rested between her legs.

She felt his finger play with the string of her panties as she took in another long breath. He pulled back from her as her lips instantly wanted his back on hers. He opened his eyes looking down at her as she did the same, furrowing her brow from confusion to why he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a breath as he scanned his eyes slowly across her body, back to her eyes.

"Last time this happened, you…I wanna know this is really what you want." He said in soft words as she smiled a little.

"Raphael, I missed you more than anythin' in this world. I thought 'bout this so many times, dreamed 'bout you so many times that if I don't get this I'm gonna explode." He smirked a little putting his head down as she lifted it back up to look at her. "Nothin' changed tough guy, I still love you. I'll always love you." She said furrowing her brow for a moment before shaking her head. "Jesus that was lame." She said as he chuckled. He put his head down on her shoulder as he kissed it softly.

"I dreamt 'bout it too." He said against her skin as she smiled putting her head back down on his mattress.

"Really?" She asked as he kissed her collar bone nodding his head. "What happened?"

"Pretty much same, 'cept you ain't wearin' these." He said snapping the string around her waist as she chuckled.

"Maybe you should do somethin' 'bout that then." She said with an arched brow and smirk as he lifted his head looking at her. He slowly put his finger around the string as he started to slowly pull them down. "You can't think of a _quicker_ way?" She asked as he lifted his head back towards her with a smirk pulling the fabric back from her hip hard as it snapped and broke off from her body. He pulled the tattered fabric away from her, leaving her exposed under him as he laid himself back on top of her.

He slowly moved her soft black hair away from her face, holding it back with his hand as she smiled tilting her head against his mattress as he looked down at her. His eyes never broke from hers as a smile went to his face for a moment.

"I really did miss ya." He said as she smiled nodding her head.

"I know."

"You really thinkin' this'll work?"

"It did before." She shrugged as he sighed breaking his gaze to looking down at her body.

"You don't think we've changed?"

"I know we did. But, I also know that I can't live without bein' near you. I tired and it don't work." She said running her hands slowly along his bicep. He looked back up at her from her chest as he kissed her lips.

"I love you Al." He said softly against her lips as she smiled leaning up and pushing hers back onto his. She opened her mouth against his, pushing her tongue past his lips as his dove into her mouth making her fingers dig themselves into his green skin. She felt his hand move along her inner thigh as he moved around on her.

She sucked in a breath as he moved himself against her. She braced tightly onto him for support as he stayed for a moment, letting her muscles relax from the tightness of the slight pain. She let a shuttered breath out as he slowly moved back letting out a sigh himself against her neck.

She smiled as it was forced away from the arch of her back and a soft moan escaping her lips as his hips moved back into hers. She clenched her eyes shut tight as she tired to hold back her moans begging to escape from her throat as he made all the pleasure she had been yearning for in her dreams for years come to life in his bed.

Sweat started to gather along her skin as he kept a steady pace against her hips. Her legs moved up under his arm as he gripped onto the sheets beside her head. She arched her back against his chest plate once more as her body started to tingle all over. His focus was beginning to dwindle as his head was filled with the sounds of her moans echoing as they left her mouth. The feeling of her hot breath and slick skin against his as her brow furrowed and her lip bit back hard from trying to contain herself. He could feel his skin heat up as it felt like all the pleasure started to build up inside of him, coming forward at once. He clenched his eyes tight as he tried to hold back, having her soft breath wash against his face make him let everything go.

He could feel his arms start to shake as the strength slowly seeped out of his body. He moved himself off her, laying close next to her body as she stayed on her back for a moment lifting her hand to her head as she pushed back her hair that stuck there with sweat. Her body ached and trembled as she laid there staring at his ceiling.

He felt her body move along his side as she laid her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest as she smiled to the sound of him letting out a slow shuttered breath.

"So much for trainin' huh?" She smiled as he did too, running his hand along her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexandra slid her bedroom door open slowly as she ducked stepping inside her dark room. She looked towards the city lights taken over the dark city as she smiled getting the tingle back through her body that she felt hours ago.

"Late night?" She heard her brother's voice say as she jumped slightly. She sighed as he stood from her bed crossing his arms.

"Jesus Case you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Ya know, I understand you needed a place to crash but this ain't a hotel! And on top of that, do you know there are Dragons out there lookin' for you right now? Or are you to thick headed to…"

"Shut up. I wasn't out hunting Dragons, I was with Raph."

"Wait…what?"

"I was with Raphael. Turtle, 'bout this tall, green skin, red bandanna, sais, your best friend...Any of this ringin' a bell?" Alex said crossing her arms as Casey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know 'em. I thought you two were still fightin'?" Alex smirked shaking her head.

"We made up." She said walking out of her room to the living room. Casey eyed her carefully before walking out with her.

"Well how long does it take to make….Wait…I don't wanna know." He said sitting on the couch as Alex smirked grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"Yeah, most likely not." She chuckled handing him one.

"I liked it better when you two were kids."

"Aw, times have changed big brother. I'm not a kid anymore." She said hopping over the back of the couch and mussing his black hair.

"Yeah and neither is he. He better keep his hands offa you. I didn't have to worry about that before." Casey said kicking his feet on the table and twisting the cap off his beer.

"You don't hafta worry about it now either. It's Raph for Christ sake." She chuckled as Casey shook his head.

"You're still my little sister."

"And he's your best friend."

"Yeah, and if it was any other girl I'd be all for it but him…you…Just, Jesus... Horrible." He said putting his hand over his face to block out the images.

"Hey man, I didn't tell you to get graphic. That's your own fault." Alex snickered as she got from the couch patting her brother's knee in passing. "You'll live."

"Yeah, he won't if anythin' happens." Casey called after her as she rolled her eyes.

"Night Casey." She called back with a smile shutting her door.

* * *

Raphael laid on his bed staring at his ceiling as the smile never left his face. The blood rushing through his vines kept him up as the sensation of her was slowly fading. Years of having her dream like body rest over his, the feeling of her phantom lips graze along his skin was nothing compared to the realness of her actually being there, being with him. She was back and all his doubts had been put to rest. 

He tired for so long to get rid of her, forget her as if she never existed, like he never loved her. Now, to have these feelings rush so quickly back made his body almost tremble. He tried for weeks to ignore her and keep away but he couldn't handle not being near her or looking at her. His stomach lurched upwards every time he forced himself to look away, or block out her laughter. She was hypnotic to his senses and they gave in every time.

After years of his heart slowly breaking itself down, sleepless nights and haunting dreams she was back and all the restless feelings settled within him. He could sleep soundly knowing she was alright, knowing that he still held her heart. Everything was finally back to the way he wanted it.

He turned his head slowly as his smile slowly faded and his brow furrowed from the slight rap at his door. He got up sliding it open as Leonardo stood on the other side, arms crossed and his face straight. Raphael eyed his older brother waiting for him to explain why he was standing there.

A few moments passed as Raphael shifted uncomfortably to another foot letting out a sigh as Leonardo arched his eye ridge tightening his larges hands around his biceps.

"What?" Raph finally asked as Leo let his shoulders drop with a sigh.

"We need to talk."

"'Bout?"

"You and Alex."

"What 'bout us?" Raph asked crossing his arms now, his voice raising in irritation.

"I'm not stupid Raphael." Leo said narrowing his eyes slightly. "I know what you two did…"

"That ain't none of your business!"

"I'm gonna make it my business! She's our best friend's sister. Whom we sent away because she was getting followed by the Purple Dragons and is known personally by Hun. She's back, and we need to keep her safe and at the rate she's going it's going to be hard. And most likely we'll need to send her away, again."

"That ain't happenin'." Raph said narrowing his eyes now as Leo shook his head with a sigh.

"Fate will decide whether or not she stays. I hope she does, I just don't want you to get wrapped up in that again. It was too much to bear before."

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"We all saw it Raph! Trying to keep your pride in tact or not, we all saw how broken and…" Before Leo could finish his sentence he was shoved back against the metal railing of the platform over looking the living area. His shell slammed against it make the poles vibrate through the lair as Leo hooked his arms around the second pole, pulling himself back up as Raphael stalked towards him.

"You didn't see shit!" He yelled pointing a finger in Leo's face.

"Her leaving hurt you, like it or not it happened! And I'm not gonna stand here and let it happen again!" Leo said in a shy of a scream as Raph narrowed his eyes running at his brother with a growl. Leo's body fell back against the cement flooring as Raphael wrestled him to the ground. He kicked his feet, getting out of the hold as Raph pushed himself back to his feet, both standing in stances.

"She ain't leavin' again and she ain't gettin' into trouble with the Dragons." Raph growled as they started to circle one another. Donatello and Michelangelo came out from their rooms as they looked at one another with a shrug, watching their older feuding siblings.

"You don't know that!"

"It doesn't matter! We'll be there to protect her!"

"We can't be there forever!" Leo yelled back as their voices started to echo off the brick walls.

"Nothin' is gonna happen Leo so get off it!" Raph said turning his back on his brother as he headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Leo called after him.

"Out." The bricks slid shut behind Raph as Leo sighed dropping his head and turning his attention to the lingering feeling of eyes on him. Mikey and Don stood in their doorways watching their older brother as Leo sighed again waving for them to return to their rooms.

"Go back to bed." He said before he started for the stairs.

"What was that about?" Donnie asked as Leo shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Mikey added as Leo turned on a heel crossing his arms towards his little brother.

"You can't keep Raph from loving her Leo, you know that." Donnie said softly as Leo nodded his head in a sigh.

"I want him to be happy and…"

"He is happy with her, so why you trying to take that from him?" Mikey asked furrowing his brow as Leo lifted his head towards his little brother's tone of voice. "I mean dude, he was like a wreck for six years straight and you think that you can just stop him from falling back for her? I knew you weren't exactly up to snuff in the ways of love but man Leo, that's harsh." Mikey said as Donnie turned towards him and back over his shoulder at Leo.

"I hate to say it but Mikey's got a point."

"You can't protect us forever bro, sooner or later you hafta let us fight for ourselves. And Raph is doing that, so just let 'em. He's a trooper, he'll deal." Mikey said turning back towards his room.

"How can you be so sure Mikey?" Leo asked softly as Mikey smiled wide turning back towards his older brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, he's my bro. And like it or not, I know him just as good as you do." Mikey said as Leo let his shoulder relax and a small smile go across his face. "And besides, Al is hot I'd beat the crap outta him if he didn't go for it again." Mikey chuckled as Donnie rubbed his hand with his face in a sigh.

"For a second I almost thought you were going to give me more insight." Leo chuckled arching an eye ridge as Mikey shrugged.

"That was too much for one day."

"Yeah Leo, those lasting brain cells can only handle so much at one time." Donnie chuckled as Leo joined in.

* * *

Raphael found himself leaping from roof top to roof top across town in the direction of Casey's apartment. For the first time in a long time he wasn't going there for a beer to forget about the fight Leo and him had, but to see her. He felt a rush of heat lift in his cheeks as he remembered the sensation from years ago. She always knew a way to cheer him up after a fight with one of his brothers. A way to relax him and take his mind off the stress that was seething in his body. 

He reached their apartment and instead of knocking on the living room window he landed on Alexandra's fire escape knocking there. He waited a moment before he saw the curtains lift as her face smiled, then her brow slowly furrowing when she read his expression. She opened her window as he stepped inside, putting his arms around her body. She tired to ask him what happen as his lips found hers, demanding them on his as she bent back from his force. He pulled her body against his as his fingers clenched onto the shirt on her back. He finally pulled away in a breath as she opened her eyes looking into his.

"Wanna talk 'bout…" Before she could finished he rushed his lips back on hers, pushing her backwards until her body fell on the bed. She let out a soft noise against his lips as his body landed on hers. She adjusted herself, as he went in between her legs finding a more comfortable position. She moved her hands from around his neck to his shoulders as she pushed him back. He lifted himself up, bracing his arms to having his torso hover above her as she sighed. "What happened?"

Raph sighed pushing himself off the mattress as Alex furrowed her brow sitting up on her elbows. He started pacing her floor in front of her bed as she let her eyes wonder up and down his body, reading his language.

"That good huh?" She asked as he shook his head still pacing her room. She sat up watching him a moment more before she sighed getting to her feet and grabbing his shoulders to hold him still. "You always gonna push me away or for once are you gonna actually let me in?" She asked looking into his eyes as he slowly met her gaze. He dropped his head at her soft, hurt eyes digging into his.

"We had a fight." He sighed as she nodded her head not needing to know the who.

"You guys always fight." She shrugged.

"Not 'bout you." He said lifting his eyes back to hers. She furrowed her brow dropping her hands from his shoulders.

"What 'bout me?"

"He doesn't wanna get you caught again. He's scared that somethin' is gonna happen to ya and we're gonna hafta send you away."

"I'm not…"

"I know that's what I told him, and even if you did I'd protect ya. He should know that." Raph said clenching his fists at his sides. She noticed the flex in his biceps as she reached down, putting her small hands over his. He let his grip drop as she smiled, moving her hands up his arms and pulling his body against hers.

"I'm not a kid anymore. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. I'm not goin' anywhere." She said putting her hands on his face to make him looked at her as a rare smile went over it. "I have too much for me here to just walk away from it again. Dragons or not Dragons, Leo has nothin' to say 'bout me leavin'. Neither does Casey. It took me six years to get back here and they think I'm just gonna fuck it up like that?" She scoffed then shook her head. "They got another thing comin'."

"You leavin' was…" She put a finger to his lips as he stopped and looked at her. She smiled cupping his cheek as she ran her hand slowly down to his shoulder.

"I know it was hard for me too…But, that's all in the past now. I'm here and I'm not goin' anywhere, promise." He smiled again, pulling her body closer to his as she pushed her lips onto his.

* * *

"You mean to tell me you had her and then let her go?"

"Yes Master Hun." The Dragon said softly letting his head fall between his shoulders. Hun narrowed his eyes gripping the edge of his chair as the wood creaked in his grasp.

"She came back to this city, after six years and you idiots let her escape!?"

"They had those freaks wit 'em!" The Dragon said cowering lower to the ground as Hun stood from his desk.

"You tell me this now?! You go out there and find her, bring her here! Those freaks will follow her where ever she goes, them and her idiot brother. Call all leaders, I don't care if it takes all night! Find me that girl!" Hun said slamming his fists on his desk as the Dragon jumped to his feet.

"Yes Master Hun." He said before hurrying out of the room.

Hun turned towards his monitors on his desk as Saki appeared on a once snowy screen. Hun straightened his back bowing his head slightly towards the screen as Saki's expression never changed.

"Master. I have got some very good news for you." Hun said as a evil smile slowly grew across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra, Raphael, Casey and April all sat on their roof top. Casey and April lay on their hammock as Alex sat with her legs hanging over the ledge of the roof with Raphael's arms grasped tightly around her. She smiled running her hands up his arms as she looked over her shoulder kissing his lips softly.

The wind picked up as she took in a slow breath, the fresh smell of rain in the distance hitting her senses as she smiled looking up towards the sky.

"It's probably gonna start soon, we're gonna head in." Casey said as he held the hammock for April to get off first. Alex turned nodding her head towards her big brother as he eyed Raph carefully. "Don't think I can't come up here at any time buddy boy." He said pointing a finger at Raph as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Casey."

"I'm just sayin'." He said in a shrug as April elbowed him.

"Don't worry he's not going anywhere." April said shoving Casey down the fire escape with a smirk. "Night guys." She said as they disappeared down the stairs.

Alex smirked looking up at Raph as he ran his hand down her hair feeling the softness of it glide between his finger tips. She took his large hand in hers lifting it to her lips as she pressed them against his skin. She felt a warm droplet of water fall on her bare shoulder as she looked up at the sky feeling another drop on her cheek. She smirked as he wiped it away.

"Wanna go in?"

"No…" She said standing up, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders as her chest pressed against his plastron. "I like the rain." He smiled leaning forward against her lips.

Soft rain started to fall over them as they kissed. She tilted her head as his arms wrapped around her tighter. She clenched her fingers against his skin her feet coming off the ground as he straightened his back. She jumped up against him as he grabbed the back of her thighs quickly, holding her up as she braced herself against his shoulders.

She smiled against his lips as he moved back towards the hammock. He placed her body down on it slowly moving his next to hers to adjust the counter weight so neither fell. Rain started falling harder around them as her jeans clung to her skin, her hair wet in his grasp as she moved under him to his kiss.

In the distance shadows appeared on a roof top. Their glared eyes through masked faces watching the two intently and motioning for the more behind them. Jumping closer and closer to the lover's roof, they stopped waiting for the right moment.

Raphael picked his head up from her lips in a breath and looked over his shoulder. He felt something different around them. He took in the smell of the air as it shifted quickly, bringing a new scent, someone was there. He sat up, holding the hammock for her to get off without falling as he slowly slid his sais from his belt. She furrowed her brow watching him as she went to his side.

"What is it?" She asked softly as he said nothing, walking towards the ledge of their roof. The sky was dark with clouds as the rain never slowed, pounding heavy droplets over his green flesh as his narrowed dark brown eyes scanned their area around him.

"Stay close." He said over his shoulder as she almost rushed to his side, turning to look behind them for a moment. She felt her heart beat start to race as she noticed a figure, dark and quick move out of the corner of her eye.

She opened her mouth to say his name as he already pushed her down from a katana coming in his direction. He braced his arms as the hook of his sai caught the sharp blade. He gritted his teeth pushing the Foot Ninja down as another attacked. He kicked his foot out behind him, sending the Foot flying away from him as slumping against the ledge.

Alexandra growled jumping in the air and kicking a Ninja across the face as he tried to attack Raph from the back. Raphael turned with a smirk as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Watch your shell." She said in a false aggravated tone as he smirked stopping another katana blade with his weapon and punching them across the face, using the steal of the sai blade against his forearm for a harder contact.

He pushed her behind him as more Foot dropped from a roof top. She backed up with him as his hand never left her stomach, almost gripping on her wet shirt to make sure she was still there. She danced her eyes over the large number of Foot working their way out of the shadows as Raphael let out another growl, holding his sai up as his body tensed at ready. Ready for a strike and fight them all off, or turn quickly tossing her over his shoulder and running. He watched them stalk towards him slowly as his feet shifted back again, waiting.

It seemed like a blur coming at them as the Foot all attacked at once. Raphael twisted his body in so many directions before her, with different kicks and punches letting out a deep throated noise with each thrust of his body. She fell back from the push he made on her stomach as they came at them. Her wet black hair made her vision impaired, pushing it back as she noticed a Foot running at her.

She felt something finally kick in her sense as she got to her feet kicking the Foot across the face. They stumbled back from her blow as she smirked, kicking them again to keep them down. She turned, holding up her arm for a block as she turned her torso pushing her fist across their face with all her strength in a punch. She felt her knuckles crack against their jaw as she felt her heart beat start to keep a steady pace, pounding in her chest.

She felt arms grab her from behind as she turned quickly letting out a yell as her foot lifted in a kick, their head snapping back as his body fell making room for another to come through. She bounced on her bended knees now, hands up at ready as they stalked towards her, waiting for an opening she wouldn't give them. She smirked, going at them as they grabbed her fist, pulling her body towards theirs as he twisted her wrist. She hissed in pain, falling to her knees as she heard the low husky laugh from their stomach. She took her another hand punching them in the groin as they fell next to her. She stood up, kicking them across their masked face.

She felt another set of arms grab her around her mid-section as they were pulled off almost as soon as they came. She turned seeing her brother smack a wooden bat in a switch motion across the attackers face, their body flying back away from him against the ledge of the roof.

"I'm guessin' I missed a party!" Casey quipped as Alex smirked quickly grabbing her brother's bat from him and hitting the tip of it hard against a Ninja's stomach as they bent forward from the impact. She moved the bat upward as it smacked against their face letting their body fall to the cement roof. She handed it back to him as Casey pulled his mask up eyeing his sister carefully. "Geesh, I shoulda gave you more credit." He said as he punched another Foot that came at him, swinging the bat as their body fell. She chuckled, jumping into a kick as that Foot Ninja fell next.

Raphael, Casey and Alexandra looked around the roof top at the groaning Foot. Most gathered what strength and stability they had left to flee as a few were unconscious, or un-moving. Raphael flicked the crimson from his sais as he turned around looking at Alex as she pushed her black raven hair out of her face, turning towards him with a smile.

"That was almost better than sex." She chuckled as Raph arched an eye ridge and Casey winced.

"Don't you add to that!" He said pointing his finger at Raph as he shrugged. Alex chuckled as she stopped hearing the lone Foot Ninja that was left groaning behind her. She turned quickly dropping her smile as she glared at him, bending down on one knee and gripping the fabric of his uniform in her grasp. She pulled his torso up from the cement as his head bobbed for a moment before finally looking up at her.

"Who sent you?!" She growled.

"You'll find out soon enough little girl." His broken voice managed as she narrowed her eyes lifting her hand and punching him across the face, the back of his head smacking against the hard cement as he shook away the dizziness trying to lift his head to look back up at her.

"I'ma ask you again fucker, who sent you."

"You will get nothing from me." He said darkly as she growled looking over her shoulder at Raph and Casey as they stood beside her. She noticed the gleaming metal of his sai in his belt as she reached up for it, pointing the tip against the Ninja's neck.

"Tell me…" She said slowly moving the tip along the Ninja's torso down against his groin, pressing it there as the Ninja hissed slightly, trying to shift himself away. "Or you'll find yourself askin' if you really do look that pretty in a dress." She said in a husky tone as Raph smirked crossing his arms.

The Ninja hesitated for a moment, watching the dark glare in Alex's eyes. He let a smirk go to his face, covered by his torn mask as he knew she wouldn't go through with it. She waited keeping the slight presser there of the sai as he leaned up slightly. She gripped his uniform tighter keeping him in place as the sai dug into his sensitive flesh making him chock back a noise of pain.

"I'm waitin'…" She said in her dark tone as he cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright. Purple Dragons, Hun he sent us. Saki and him have been waiting for you."

"They've been waitin' six years?"

"That's all I know." He said trying to cower away from the tip digging into him as Alex lifted the blade. She eyed him carefully before letting go of his uniform and shoving him back against the roof.

"You tell your Master and that oversized excused for a human Hun that I'm not playin' their little games anymore. They're gonna hafta try a whole helleva lot harder this time. I've been waitin' fuckin' years for this, I'm not gonna fall that easily." She said crossing her arm as the sai stayed in her grasp. "Oh and, I'd put some ice on that." She smirked nodding towards his waist as he got to his feet slowly, hobbling from the pain. He finally jumped the ledge disappearing down the streets as she let the glare go back over her eyes, keeping them towards the roof tops ahead of her.

The rain slowed around them as the wind ran over their damp skin, sending a shiver up her spine as she broke from her glare, looking over her shoulder towards her brother and Raphael. Casey surveyed the roof tops around them as Raph caught her eyes on his walking towards her. She let a smile slowly rise against her lips as his hands searched her body for anything.

"You hurt?" He asked as she shook her head. She twisted the sai from against her forearm to pointing the hilt out towards him. He raised an eye ridge at her as she smirked.

"Somethin' I picked up over the years." She shrugged as he took the cold steal from her grasp as her fingers slowly let the tip slide through her palm. She smirked a little looking up at him as he gave one back putting the weapon back in his belt.

"I think you should stay with me for a couple of days." He said softly as she nodded her head. "We'll figure this out, I promise." He said cupping her cheek in his large hand as she took it in hers, nodding her head with a smile.

"I believe you."

"Whadya think Casey?" Raph asked looking over his shoulder at his human friend.

"'Bout what?" He asked lifting his bat over his shoulder.

"Al stayin' down in the lair, keep her safe and you guys too if they come back here." Raph shrugged as Casey nodded his head.

"Whadya think Pip?" He asked Alex as she smiled.

"You and April would be better off, and you wouldn't hafta worry 'bout me." She said stepping away from Raph as she walked towards her older brother. He smirked nodding his head.

"I'm still gonna worry 'bout you. It's my job." He said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yeah…" He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her body into his in a headlock as he pulled her down to the fire escape.

"C'mon toad, you can help with her bags." He called over his shoulder at Raph as he smirked shaking his head following the siblings down to the apartment.

April opened the window for them as Casey shoved Alex in. She chuckled stumbling a bit as April wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright? God, I was so worried!" The red head said as Alex smirked patting her back.

"I'm fine, everythin' in tact. Promise." She said reassuring her.

"What is gonna happen now?" She asked looking towards Casey with worried, wide eyes as Casey put an arm around his girlfriend with a smile.

"Raph is gonna take her back to the lair, let her stay there for a couple days until this settles a bit." He shrugged as Alex nodded. April let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at Raph hugging him next.

"Thank you." She said as he slowly patted her back.

"No problem April." He said a little off guard from her hug as she smiled pulling away and hugging Alex again.

"C'mon babe, we gotta let her pack." Casey said pulling April from Alex as she smiled thanking her brother silently.

Raphael followed Alex into her room as she tossed a few items of clothing into a backpack. He watched her move quickly as she gathered some toiletries from the bathroom, and a few CDs she couldn't leave behind even for a few days. He smirked as she opened her top draw looking over at him before putting anything in her bag.

"Turn around." She said as he furrowed his brow.

"Why?"

"'Cause, I got stuff in here and…Just turn around." She said in a sigh as he complied, turning towards her window. He smirked sneaking a peek over his shoulder as he noticed her putting small fabrics into a side pouch.

"What, you got my competition in there or somethin'?" He joked as she threw a pillow at him. He turned quickly catching it as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ninjas…" She said in a false disgust as he smirked walking over to her. She tired to force a smile away keeping a straight face as she backed away from him. She shoved her bag in between them as he grabbed it looking down at it then her. "Thanks lackie." She smirked walking around him towards her door. He took the bag in one hand grabbing her by the forearm with the other. She stopped as he pulled her back against him, pressing his lips hard against hers as she moaned against his lips from the impact letting her knees give a little. She braced her hands on his arms, holding herself as he pulled away letting his smile that slowly went to his face slide along her lips as well.

"Welcome." He said in a low tone as her body shivered from it. She opened her eyes looking into his as he pulled away from her walking out of her room, with her bag slung over his shoulder.

* * *

He opened the door to the lair as he let her step inside first, hoisting her bag higher on his shoulder as he walked in next. It was quiet as the only sounds that echoed through it were the repetitive music of the pinball machines and squeal of the subways over head. She took in a slow breath of the familiar scent before Raph nodded his head towards his room. She smiled following him as he opened his door slowly and quietly letting her inside. He shut it as it clicked slowly, flicking the lock he had setting her bag on the floor.

"Leo's probably still up, meditatin'." He said as she nodded her head sitting on the edge of his bed. "You did pretty good tonight." He said as he started to take off his gear. She smiled with a shrug.

"Thanks."

"I guess my teachin' is really payin' off." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You gave me one lesson and it wasn't even a good one then we ended up…" She smirked looking down at his bed. "Well here."

"Yeah, I remember." He said rolling his eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You sure?"

"No actually…" He said walking towards her now as he leaned his body down on hers. She leaned back on her elbows as his plastron pushed against her chest, his hands made into fists at her sides as his knuckles dug into the mattress. "Maybe you should remind me?" He asked in the same tone that made shivers return through her body.

She smiled lifting her hand up to the back of his neck as she pushed his lips against hers. She let her back fall against the bed as he kept his arms braced leaning down on her, moving one of his hands under her back as he lifted her from his bed and moving her to lay with her head down on his pillow. She smiled against his lips as he laid his body over hers, still holding some of his weight up from her.

She bent her leg as her damp jeans rubbed against his thigh, slowly back and forth as he finally moved his hand on it, squeezing it in his strong grasp as she sighed against his lips from the sensation. She leaned up against him, as their lips never parted, exposing her stomach, chest, then pulling back from his lips to pull the shirt up and over her head pressing her lips back on his as she tossed it to the floor.

"God I missed you." She said in between their lips parting as they slid their tongues against each others. He squeezed her body against his tighter as she sighed again, clenching onto his body to try and imprint the feeling of her hands on him forever in her mind.

He moved his hand from around her back slowly down her exposed skin on her side to the top of her pants. He unbuttoned them tugging them down as she moved her hips up against him so he could pull them down over her backside. She lifted her foot against her other leg, moving the damp itchy fabric off her thighs and passed her knees until they bunched at her feet. She kicked them off onto his floor as he let his hand wonder along her soft skin resting on her hip.

Nothing more was in between their bodies as he laid on top of her. She moved her thigh back against his as he felt the heat coming from between them onto his lower plastron. He moved his lips from hers, finally as he let them graze against her neck, down to her chest kissing the curves of them as his hands moved from beside her head on the pillow, down to her hips.

He squeezed her thick skin in his hands as he steadied himself with a pace, making her back arch against him as her soft breaths washed against his shoulder. She was holding back, he could tell as she let soft moans escape her lips, then pressing her lips tightly together to muffle any more sounds.

He let his grip go on her hips as she slowly moved his hands along her sides, her breathing hitched in her throat as she felt the slight shutter of his body against her. She smiled opening her eyes as he looked down at her skin, glistening with sweat up to her eyes. He slid his hands around her back, holding his weight with his elbows as he lowered himself against her more, wrapping his strong arms around her body. She smiled, moving her head to the side letting his head lay against the nape of her neck.

"I ain't lettin' them near you again." He said softly against her skin as she clenched his arms in her hands.

"I know."

"You trust me?" He asked tilting his head so his soft words hit her ear. She nodded her head leaning forward so her lips brushed against his shoulder.

"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

"So I have an idea."

"What's that?" Raphael asked as he sat next to Alexandra on the porch swing of Casey and her grandmother's farm house. She smirked standing up as he braced his legs to keep the swing steady looking up at her.

"Well, since ya know we never get to do anythin' back home in the day light which ya know I'm totally fine wit, I mean it doesn't bother me or nothin'…"

"Al, point." He chuckled as she smiled running her hand through her short black hair.

"Right, well...Wanna go for a walk?" She asked with a slight wince as he smiled getting up and taking her hand. She smiled gripping it tightly in hers, as her other arm wrapped around his bicep hugging it in between her breasts placing her head on his shoulder.

They walked down a worn down path as the trees shaded the sunlight that tired to peek through over head. She looked up at the fluffy cloud covered sky, a perfect shade of blue as the sun finally broke over her shoulders. She closed her eyes from the harsh, hot light raining down on them as he let her hand go seeing a pond. He turned towards her with a small smile before walking ahead.

"Theres a lake like three miles from the house, that can't be it." She said mainly to herself as she walked to an opening in the path noticing the pond being bigger than she expected. Her eyes widened in surprise as Raph kicked his feet under the water at the edge testing it out.

"It's a lil' cold." He shrugged.

"You really think we walked three miles already?"

"Yeah road runna I think we did." He chuckled.

"What's that posta mean?"

"You walk like your tryin' to win a race." He said still letting bits of laughter leave his throat as she chuckled along with him.

"Shut it, no I don't."

"What was that?" He asked squaring his shoulders and stalking towards her. She couldn't remove the smile from her face and crossed her arms.

"I said, shut it." She said in slow words cocking her head slightly as he was inches away from her now, his chest plate almost rubbing against the tops of her breasts. She arched a brow as he grabbed her by the waist flinging her over his shoulder. She screamed kicking her feet as it turned into laughter from him climbing on the dock. "Raphael, no! Put me down!" She said kicking her feet as he shrugged.

"Alright." He threw her from his shoulder against the cold water as she yelped before it getting cut off from her head going under. She surfaced in a breath pushing her hair back and glaring up at him as his arms crossed shaking on his chest from his laughing.

"You're a dick!" She screamed from the water, keeping herself afloat by moving her arms and kicking her feet. He turned to walk down the dock as she swam towards it. "Wait where are you goin'?" She asked almost in a pleading tone to not leave her as he turned quickly running and jumping into the water next to her in a large splash.

He swam to her under the water as he grabbed her by her ankles pulling her under again. She flung her arms around to keep to the surface wildly as he emerged next to her. She did the same pushing her hair out of her face coughing from water going in her lungs.

"You're so dead." She said swimming towards him as he tired to swim back to the dock. She grabbed his shoulder pulling him towards her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She fought him for a moment before he ran his hand over her forehead pushing back her hair. She stopped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her legs went to his waist. He was able to stand in the water as he kept her against him by his hands connected at her back. She smiled leaning forward as her moist lips connected with his.

Alex woke up with a smile as she could still smell the sweet June air rushing through their bodies, held tightly against one another. She missed that old farm house, and that had been the last time she was there. It held memories of her childhood, her family, of him. She smiled as her sense finally started to wake themselves from slumber hearing the soft snoring he made beside her. She turned onto her back, then on her side facing him as she ran her hand slowly down his cheek, neck, onto his shoulder, down his chest as her fingers dragged along the edge of his plastron.

A small smile went to his face as he opened one eye looking at her. He closed it again, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling it tightly to his. She smiled, feeling the warmth of his body wash against the front of hers as her legs fit into a perfect configuration with his.

"I had a dream 'bout you." She said softly as he grunted, nudging his head against hers. She smiled placing her lips on his as he kissed back for a moment and putting his head back on his pillow.

"What 'bout?" He asked in a deep, husk covered voice from sleep. She smiled to it; she always loved his voice in the morning.

"That summer we spent at the farm house with everyone." She said softly closing her eyes as he smiled clenching her tighter. "I miss those." She said in a yawn. He nodded his head. "We should go back there." She said opening her eyes seeing that his were still closed.

"Mhm…" He grumbled as she chuckled a little.

"You're not even listenin' to me." She said moving her back a little. He opened one eye again before closing it.

"Go back to bed." He grumbled as she laughed softly pulling out of his grasp. He growled, trying to grab her back as she was already off and putting a shirt over her head.

"You wanna take a comma be my guest. I like to communicate with the livin' once in awhile." She said pulling sweat pants up to her waist that read 'mosh' down the front of her left leg. "Besides, my body is in need of nourishment." She leaned down against his bed kissing his cheek as he opened both eyes looking up at her. She leaned back as he quickly grabbed her by the waist pulling her body back down on the bed.

"You ain't goin' no where." He said clenching her tighter as she fought to get away. Her stomach grumbled as he looked at it and then up at her.

"See, you're upsettin' it." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes letting her go.

"You're the only girl I know that eats as much as Mikey."

"You mean besides April?" She asked in a smart ass tone as he chucked a pillow at her. She dodged out of the way walking out of his room. "Nice try loser!" She called closing his door before his other pillow smacked her in the face.

She kept her smile on her face going down the stairs into the kitchen as she rummaged through the fridge. She found a apple and took a bite out of it, grabbing a bottle of water as she lifted her free hand above her head in a stretch.

She was defiantly sore, as she bent her back, wincing from the refusal of the movement. She ignored it, stretching again as she started walking down the alcove towards the dojo. She finished her apple, finally feeling the comfort of her stomach lining not being destroyed by stomach acids and kept the core, placing it on the floor with her bottle. She leaned down stretching out her legs, leaning back up as she started walking towards the middle of the floor.

She struck her fist against the hard leather of the punching bag that hung in the far end of the dojo. Music blared from the small speakers by her side as she tossed her black side bangs, damp with sweat to the side as she turned kicking the bag in a crescent kick. Her legs started to burn as she bounced on the ball of her foot, trying to keep her heart rate up, jumping back and lifting her foot in a round house.

The song ended as she tried to catch her breath, leaning down and bracing her hot hands on her knees. She dropped her head between her shoulders staring at her feet poking out from the bottoms of her baggy sweat pants. She lifted her self back up stretching her arms over her head as another song started.

She nodded her head to the hard beat of the drums and bass rippling through the speakers. Her hips were next as she mouthed the words of the hard lyrics being screamed by the singing. She started to bounce on her feet again, shaking out her hands on her side as she moved her head from side to side releasing the tension in her neck.

She kicked her legs out behind her as her hands landed on the floor. She lifted her legs straight up in a hand stand as they opened in splits. She slowly brought them back up straight as she brought her body down, doing a push up. Her legs shook from her weight as she gritted her teeth doing it again. The burning sensation returned through her body as she accepted it with a smile putting her legs back on the ground shaking out her arms. She faked a punch, ducking her body as it rolled across the bamboo matt. She sprung to her feet faking a hook as she flipped back out of the way kicking her leg up at the imaginary attacker and spinning her body letting her leg follow.

She stood, her chest raising and falling heavily on her as she lifted her hands up above her head, pushing her bangs back. They started there from the oil of her sweat as she took in a slow calming breath through her nose and letting it out through her mouth. She tilted her head back closing her eyes as she did it again her breathing started to settle. She bent her head more as her back followed, letting her the tips of her fingers touch the ridges of the soft bamboo. She placed her palm down behind her as she kicked her legs up again placing them back down behind her as she stood up straight.

The other song ended as a slower one came on. She sighed with a smile letting her muscles relax as she turned towards the wall that was lined with barbells and weaponry. She tilted her head in interest to the gleaming silver of Raphael's old sais he had to of used for training. They were dull and looked to be not polished in some time. She felt a smirk come across her face as she ran her finger tips along the metal for a moment, gripping the hilt. They were heavier than her ones she had used for years of training while she was gone. She twisted the blade against her forearm as she twisted it again with the tip stuck out.

She reached down for the other as she twisted both now, smiling once again from her skill in not forgetting. She spun them in her fingers as she turned around to change the song. The loud clack of the metal slamming against the concrete made her wince as he leaned off from his spot on the wall he had been watching her from a few moment after she had entered the dojo.

"Nice moves slick." He said walking over to her. "Where'd you learn howda be so limber?" He asked arching an eye ridge as she let a smirk go to her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said passing him to the middle of the floor as he turned his head with his ridge still crooked.

"Yeah actually." He turned his body full towards her now as she smiled with a slight chuckle twirling the sais once more as they pointed out towards him.

"Wanna spar?" She asked bending her knees slightly. He crossed his arms with an amused unbelieving look on his face.

"You jokin'?"

"Scared ninja?" She mocked as he laughed in a scoff.

"Of you? You _gotta_ be jokin." He said walking towards the door. She narrowed her eyes sticking her arm out as she used the blunt of the hilt against her forearm to push him back. He was shoved back a step as he looked down at her arm and then over at her.

"You should be." She taunted in a low seductive tone. He felt a chill cover his skin as a smirk turned up one side of his mouth.

"Alright pipsqueak. Let's just see how _badass_ you really are." He said slipping his sais from his belt as she kept her eyes on his, circling him. He stayed still keeping his amused face on, watching her.

"Bad enough." She said keeping her dark tone as he turned his head towards her. She moved out of the way from his head movement as he furrowed his brow turning again.

She ducked down behind him as she kicked his legs out from under him. His shell slammed against the matt as she jumped to her feet, pointing the sai down at his throat.

He narrowed his eyes on her as she leaned up with a smile.

"Wow, that took what? Five seconds?" She chuckled as she put her foot down on his chest plate. "First lesson Raphael. Be aware of your surroundings." She said in a soft sarcastic tone.

He took her ankle twisting it as her body spun to the floor. She pushed herself up as he pushed her down from his foot shoving her hip. She growled turning on her back as he lifted his sai to strike down. She rolled out of the way, flipping back onto her feet as she jumped again sending a kick against his face. He stumbled back as she stood, landing in a bended knee stance, her sais pointed out towards him as she beckoned him towards her with the tip.

He growled going at her with his shoulder as she moved out of the way, flipping back not being quick enough as he grabbed her by her thighs slamming her body down on the floor. She winced from the pain, giving out a whimper from her throat as he placed his foot down on her stomach. She tired to kick his leg away as he grabbed her leg holding it under his bicep. She gritted her teeth letting out another noise of pain as he smirked twisting her ankle slightly. She growled at him at her position of not being able to move as he chuckled darkly at her.

He let her leg fall to the floor as she instantly stood up rubbing the pain away. He crouched down next to her pointing the tip of his sai against her chest as she looked down at it then up at his brown eyes. She always loved how his red mask brought out the hues of red within his eyes. She couldn't help but ignore the pain he had just inflicted upon her and smiled.

"Don't try that shit again, or next time I'll break it off." He said shoving her shoulder as she caught herself. She narrowed her eyes with her smile still remaining as she shoved him back. He caught her hand bringing her body from the floor in a swift pull against his as she caught herself on his shoulder. He tossed her body over his shoulder the rest of the way as she let out a high pitched noise in her throat from the switch movement. He got to his feet as she hit his shell.

"Raphael, put me down!"

"We've been in this predicament before haven't we?" He asked in a chuckle as she let out an annoyed growl.

"What are you doing?" They heard Leonardo's voice say as Raphael turned around letting his smile and chuckle die away. Leo raised an eye ridge to the both of them as Raph gently put Alex back to her feet. She straightened out her black tank top.

"We were sparring." She said in a breath as she punched Raph in the arm. He narrowed his eyes returning it at she wrinkled her nose giving him one back.

"Alright, alright." Leo said holding his hands up as Raph slowly put his down from getting ready to strike her again. "Do you mind if I train a little before you two get too punch happy?" He asked slipping his katanas from his hold on his shell. Alex chuckled nodding her head before punching Raph in the arm again and running from the dojo. He got ready to sprint towards her as Leo held his arm out. "Wait, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what?" He asked looking down at Leo's arm and back at his face. Leo put his hand to his side as he took a slow breath.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for being so accusatory towards Alex and yourself. I just was looking out for your best interest and…"

"You don't know my best interest Fearless." Raph said narrowing his eyes a bit. Leo sighed ignoring the opening for a backlash. He could have easily scowled him, telling him he did in fact know the better interest for his young brother. He did, and Raph knew this. Raph accepting it was a different matter completely. He was trying not to turn this into another battle of the worlds. He knew his brother and he knew the hurt and pain he had gone through over the past years and bringing those emotions forward in a time such as these with Leo would was something Raph would have to open up about himself. Leo couldn't force making him feel better. Taking a waving white flagged step away from his hotheaded brother Leo let his head back towards the angry glare, softening his eyes from any conflict that might have shown through them.

"I try to. However, I just wanted to say I'm sorry anyways. I was only…" He sighed again straightening his back, and crossing his arms. "I was only trying to…"

"Protect me? Listen, I don't need ya protection constantly bro."

"I'm aware. I am still your brother and that doesn't mean I still don't have the feeling inside of me to…"

"Dude, you talk way too much. Just drop it alright?" Raph said with a shrug as Leo sighed once again nodding his head.

"We're good then?" Leo asked lifting his head back towards his brother as Raph let a smirk raise and fade away from his lips before walking away with his shoulder's squared off.

"For now."

Leonardo shook his head in a soft laugh to himself as he twisted the hilts of his katanas in his grasp, starting his training.

Raphael walked out of the dojo, down the alcove as he picked his head up to Alex leaning against the bricks. The outline curve of her body being illuminated from the bright lights of the main room behind her, the way her hip cocked out to the side as she lifted her shoulder from the wall slowly rolling her body up straight in a beautifully graceful motion. He let his eyes wonder down her skin, still slightly bronzed from the California sun with a slight glisten of sweat from their work out.

He had to admit, to himself at least she had gotten better. She was more powerful and watching her go through tactics she had learned with the sais when she was away made him feel a slight hitch in his stomach and a soft tingle throughout his skin.

She ran her hand through her hair shaking out the frizzy sweat of it as he reached towards her, his large hand curving around her hip as he pulled her body against his. She ran her hands slowly down his chest, dragging the tip of her finger slowly along the top of his plastron. He smirked taking her hand and kissing the top of it as she leaned in moving her hand along his cheek, feeling the long strands of his bandanna play along her palm.

"Raphael, Alexandra you are both up early." Splinter said as he passed to go to the dojo. Alex leaned back quickly straightening her back as Raph nodded his head instantly crossing his arms over his chest and his shell leaning against the bricks of the alcove.

"We were training." Alex added as Splinter nodded his head leaning on his walking cane as he started towards the dojo. Alex turned towards Raph slowly as she smiled with a slight mocking grimace on her face. "Uh oh. We almost got caught. I thought you had all these enhanced senses ninja boy?" She said snorting back laughter as she jogged out of the alcove over towards the kitchen.

"Yeah well, Splinter is quiet when he wants to be." Raph said following her as he caught a bottle of water she tossed at him over her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know he caught it.

She smiled grabbing one herself as she looked towards the stairs seeing Michelangelo yawn and stretch as he lazily walked down towards the living room. He turned on the TV with another loud yawn as the click of the television in front of him clicked through channels slowly. Raph and Alex watched him for a moment as she chuckled shaking her head and turning towards the cabinets. She rummaged through them for a moment before she went through another and closing it moving onto the next.

Raph sat back in his chair, watching her with a smirk on his face. She furrowed her brow, opening a cabinet she had gone through before and placed her hands to her hips. She looked back and forth over the cabinets before turning towards Raph, with his eye ridged crooked and smirk still plastered on his face.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked as she turned towards him.

"I was tryin' to see if you douche bags had some food. Apparently, not."

"It's in da pantry loser." He said thrusting his thumb behind him as she lifted her head in the direction. She rolled her eyes in a sigh as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist in passing. She giggled as she kept trying to walk towards the pantry.

"You want food or not?" She asked in a chuckle as he let her go. She stumbled a bit, catching herself with the floor as she stood up quickly adjusting her tank top. "Jackass." She said over her shoulder as he smiled sitting back down at the table.

She walked into the pantry clicking on the light as she looked up the walls for a box of cereal. She found a couple and grabbed it as she grabbed a box of pancakes as well with a smile.

She kicked the door closed softly as it didn't click against the hinge. She sighed pushing her backside against it as it shut, leaning off of it with a smile of accomplishment. She placed the boxes down on the table leaning back and placing her hands on her hips. Raph looked at the boxes and slowly up at her.

"Pick one. You can either have cereal, or sit there like a lazy ass and watch me make pancakes."

"PANCAKES!?" Mikey asked finally being knocked out of his daze of sleep and running into the kitchen.

"Morning Mikey." Alex chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"So, you makin' pancakes?" He asked excited as she shrugged.

"That's upta him." She said nodding her head towards Raph.

"Ah man. C'mon Raph, you totally know you want pancakes! They're so awesome and especially when Alex makes 'em! C'mon, c'mon you know you do!" Mikey said bouncing with his hands gripped onto the back of the chair. Raph shook his head at his little brother before turning his gaze over at Alex who still kept her hands to her hips.

"Well?" She asked as he smiled.

"What one is gonna get you up stairs faster?"

"Ah! Gross!" Mikey said cringing. Alex chuckled as Mikey nudged her. "Ignore that, what could be better than makin' your favorite brother from another mother pancakes? I'll tell you what! Nothing! That's what!" Alex covered her mouth from a giggle as Raph rolled his eyes.

"Mikey is more enthused about this than you are tough guy." She said with a shrug. Raph narrowed his eyes at Mikey as he stopped bouncing around.

"Yeah man, you can do…._that_ anytime. This is a once in a life time chance! And besides every time anyone else makes pancakes they burn 'em." He said with a pout as Raph sighed rolling his eyes again.

"Whateva." He said motioning towards the box of pancakes and Mikey jumped in the air.

"Yes!"

Alex laughed turning towards the counter as she took out milk and eggs from the fridge. She placed all the things along with a mixing bowl she had to pull out from behind a million pans that were useless since Donnie had made them into scrap metal. She started mixing everything together as she felt his hands go around her waist, tightening his hands to grasp her hips and pull her backside into him. She giggled as he kissed her neck softly tilting her head down to look over her shoulder.

"So I'm assumin' the discrete card is just out the window huh?" She asked going back to her mixing as he shrugged.

"Nah, if that wus the case I'd be doin' much worse to ya then just kissin' ya neck." He said in a gruff husky tone against her ear as she felt a chill crawl over her body.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to keep her knees from buckling as he just rolled her hips against his lower plastron. He started inches his fingers in the sides of her elastic as she grabbed his wrist bending it down. The crack was louder than she excepted as she smiled with accomplishment putting him in some pain that he had inflicted on her in the dojo.

"You needa cold shower." She said over her shoulder. She let go of his wrist as he stepped back. Her body was towards him still, it being safe to rub the pain from his wrist. "When you come back down you'll have pancakes." She said turning towards him as he dropped his hand giving her a slight head nod. She smiled rolling her eyes and turning around as she noticed from the corner of her eye him climbing the stairs.

Donatello passed Raph on the stairs as he smiled at his older brother being ignored. He sighed seeing Alex in the kitchen as another smile went to his face.

"Moring Al."

"Morning Donnie." She said mixing the contents together as he nodded his head looking towards the living room seeing Mikey flip through channels. "I'm guessin' this is your handy work?" She said holding up a pan with a hole cut out of the middle. He grimaced snatching the back of his neck.

"Uh…haha, yeah. I needed to patch up something." He shrugged.

"Mhm…" She said before turning back towards the pan that was heating.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes." She said pouring the batter into the sizzling pan.

"Wow, what did we do to deserve…"

"What says I was makin' 'em for you?" She asked over her shoulder as his face drooped from a smile. She chuckled turning and punching his shoulder. "I'm just jokin' Don!" He smiled rubbing his shoulder.

"So you're staying with us for awhile?" He asked as Alex flipped a pancake.

"You talk to April?" She asked with a smirk over her shoulder he chuckled nervously again.

"Yeah…She called this morning."

"Uh huh, so shouldn't you already know that answer?"

"Ya know, I missed your wit." He said dryly before putting a plate on the counter for her to put the pancake on. She turned towards him with a smile before sticking out her tongue.

"You love it." She said sarcastically as he shook his head looking towards Leonardo as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Morning Leo." He said sitting at the table as Leo sat next to him.

"Morning." He greeted eyeing Alex carefully as she flipped another pancake. "You talk to April?" He whispered as Don nodded his head.

"Yeah..." Donnie whispered back before Alex turned around.

"Yeah, Raph and I ran into Foot last night." Alex said placing the plate of pancakes on the table. "Mikey, food." She called as he jumped from the couch flipping over the chair and landing in front of his seat at the table.

"I was only asking…"

"Because you don't remember me? Or trust me? Or think me worthy of your trust like you had before? Tell me when I got one right Leo." She said crossing her arms over her chest. He adjusted in his seat as she dropped the syrup and butter on the table in front of him.

"It is not that at all Alexandra." She heard Splinter's soft voice say. "You were in trouble and you should know Leonardo's way to protect his family and those he cares about. You are apart of this family."

"Yes Sensei." She said in a grumble as he smiled patting her arm in passing.

"I know that you and Raph are capable of taking care of yourselves but, this whole situation is not a good one. You are back and they are aware of that, so to keep you protected isn't going to be easy."

"Yeah, but bro don't we have the Foot and Dragons looking for us like everyday?" Mikey spoke up as Donnie and Leo looked towards him.

"Well..." Leo started.

"I think perhaps what Mikey was trying to say was we'll always protect you." Donnie smiled.

Raphael walked down the stairs. He put his hand on Alex's back to take the seat in front of her, kissing her on the cheek before he sat. He stabbed his fork into a couple of pancakes putting them on his plate. She sat next to him as her and Leo eyed each other before he passed Raph the syrup.

"So you really staying here for awhile?" Mikey asked with food in his mouth. Raph chewed his smacking his little brother upside the head. Alex chuckled nodding her head.

"Yeah Mike. As soon as this all fixes itself."

"And you think that'll be soon?" Leo asked as she turned to look at him with a slightly glare.

"Yeah. Casey is gonna call us whenever he sees anythin' topside."

"Us?"

"Raph and I." She said sharply as Raph lifted his head eyeing Alex and his eldest brother.

"Is that a problem?" Raph asked sitting back from the table as Alex turned towards him and back at Leo.

"No, it is not a problem only if you know what you're going up against." Leo said getting from the table. Alex turned in her chair.

"I think out of all of us I know exactly what the Dragons and Foot are capable of." Alex said her voice rose slightly with irritation.

"I know..." He said in a sigh as Raph turned to look at both of them. "This wasn't how this was supposed to be."

"No, I was posta stay in Cali forever and be safe as my insanity slowly seeped out of my head."

"Don't be so dramatic." Donnie said rolling his eyes. She snapped her head towards him as he put his head down poking at his foot.

"You were safe there." Leo said crossing his arms.

"Shes safe here." Raph said standing from the table and crossing his arms. Alex sighed standing in between them.

"You two are not gonna fight 'bout this. You sit and eat and you come with me." She said turning Raph back to the table and grabbing Leo's arm. He followed as they walked into the dojo. "Leo, I understand this is not how we planned things. But, you can't possible believe that I was happy there?"

"I am happy you are back Al, Raph is..." He sighed knowing that if his brother knew he was being talked about this fight would turn worse than what it was already. "I just don't want anything to happen." She felt a smile go across her face.

"You're a good brother Leo." She said patting his shoulder. "And a good friend. I'm not leavin' again, and nothin' is gonna happen to me. I am good at what I do now."

"You sure about that?"

"With you four and Casey with me, I'll be even better."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He said turning back towards the door as a smirk slowly went to his face. She chuckled and followed him out nudging his shoulder as she jogged to the kitchen.

* * *

Ahh! I hate writers block! It took me like 4 times to write and re-write this chapter. the music Alex is listening to is Smile in your Sleep by Silverstien, She Broke my Heart so I Broke his Jaw by Just Surrender and The Theft by Atreyu. good songs. don't own 'em. I thought that this would be a good time to show one: how bad ass Al is. two: her connection with the fam and three: whats going down with the foot and dragons.


	12. Chapter 12

Casey Jones wasn't exactly a subtle man. His blunt weapons, matches his blunt personality and way to come about things. There wasn't much in his life besides his girlfriend, sister and best friends and he would take anyone down who caused harm to any of those things.

Having Alex back in his life had brought him more reassurance of her safety, relief and pride knowing that his father was still strong within the both of them. The life lessons that he taught them will always be instilled throughout their lives, along with the hatred for the Purple Dragons.

Casey's raven hair blew over his shoulders as his eyes narrowed under the plastic slits of his hockey mask. He had been following them for blocks and knew that sooner or later they were going to stop. When they did, he'd come in and give them a good lesson to learn themselves, never fuck with the Jones family.

As soon as he saw her, not counting the sucker punch to the face he felt one hundred percent better. The feeling then faded when he realize she was back in their grasp, locked up and unsafe. He felt the fire in his belly erupt and twist his mind with hate and angry as it did the night he watched those flames take down his father's store, and life.

This wasn't going to happen again. She was going to be back here, safe with her family where she belongs and they weren't going to restrict her of her life any longer. Not as long as he lived.

The van stopped as Casey stopped his bike down a long alleyway, turning the engine and kicking the stand down. He went to the other side of the alleyway crouching down to stay in the darkness. He and Raphael had gone on a lot of outings like this. Trailing, keeping to the dark, sitting, waiting, watching. He had been used to it, but he had also had the slight calm of Raphael's ninja tactics to keep him in line from running and jumping out at the wrong moment. He was alone this time.

He noticed a couple of Dragons come out of the building as the van doors opened dragging out a couple of bags with them. Weapons, drugs, members that had gone astray he didn't know or care. He waited, feeling his feet twitching with anticipation to move towards the Dragons and just take his frustration out on them first. He at least needed one fight tonight. He crouched lower to the pavement as the tops of his fingers grazed the cold cement his leather gloved palm, pressing down to keep his balance as he crouched.

He furrowed his brow as the soft vibrate of his phone against his hip sent a shivering surprise through his body. He shifted on his knee to keep better balance as he answered it, still watching the van before him intently.

"Sup?" He asked in a whisper, putting his hand over his mouth to keep from any noise escaping that small space.

"Case, where are you?" He heard Raphael's gruff voice answer from the other end. He smirked knowing that he was in need of a tension release as well.

"Docks." Casey whispered. "You got your bike?"

"Yeah, I just was fixin' it up, why you at the docks?"

"Uh…research." He said arching his brow slightly with an amused smirk on his face.

"Need a study buddy?" Raph chuckled as Casey nodded his head.

"Can you be here in five?"

"You new? I'll be there in three." Raphael's line clicked as Casey put his phone back in his jean pocket, bouncing on his foot as he repositioned himself in his crouch.

He turned over his shoulder after a few minuets as the lights that turned the corner quickly went out. He heard the slow fading roar of Raphael's bike as he parked it at the other end of the alleyway.

The van hadn't moved other than more bags going in and out. Casey searched the building over and over again, top to bottom trying to search him out. He must have not gone on this job. Too dangerous, or not dangerous enough.

He heard Raph's feet softly walk beside him as he saw his turtle friend crouch in the same position at the other end of the alleyway.

"So what's the story?" He asked softly as Casey kept his eyes forward.

"They've been movin' shit for like twenty minuets now." He shrugged as Raph grunted in response.

"Must be somethin' good if they got that much."

"Yeah but what?"

"What's it matter?"

"Well if their here, there ain't any to kick the shit outta." He shrugged as Raph chuckled.

"That never stopped us before?" Raph said getting to his feet as Casey looked up at him with a smirk.

* * *

Casey and Raphael made their way back to the lair as Casey held his broken bat with a solemn look on his face.

"Man, this was my favorite bat."

"Oh calm down, you can get a new one." Raph said opening the door to the lair as Casey sighed walking down the stairs to the main room.

Alex and Mikey sat on the couch as she looked towards Raph and her brother walking down the stairs. She smiled getting from her seat as Raph let a smile move over his face.

"Hey guys." She said returning Raphael's smile as it slowly started to fade noticing Casey's broken bat. "You…Went out." She said sounding sadder than she would have liked.

"We just…" Casey started putting the bat behind his back as Alex folded her arms.

"Save it." She said rolling her eyes. "Did you at least find anything out?"

"Well…No we just…"

"Went out to bust some heads?" She said walking past them towards the kitchen. Casey and Raphael looked at her and back towards one another with a questionable look.

"Dude, she's your girlfriend you figure it out." Casey whispered walking over to the couch to sit next to Mikey.

"Hey, she's your sister!" Raph said in a harsh whisper as Raph winced slightly from the sound of a cabinet being slammed shut behind him. He sighed turning towards her as she kicked a chair from the kitchen table out and sat on it.

"What?" He asked looking down at her as she ripped a bag of chips open. She ignored him shoving her hand in and taking out a fist full, putting them all in her mouth. "Hey!" He said kicking her chair a bit as she caught herself from falling on the ledge looking up at him. "What's your problem?" He asked narrowing his eyes as she pushed the bag of chips away dusting off her hands on her jeans.

"Nuttin'." She said her mouth still full with chips.

"Yeah right." He said following her as she sat up getting a soda from the fridge. She cleared her mouth of chips as she glared at him the whole time he looked at her, arms crossed and glaring right back. She rolled her eyes shoving past him as she walked her way to the alcove leading to the dojo.

Leonardo took in slow calming breaths as he moved his hands out before him going through the graceful slow movements of his katas. He stumbled a bit hearing the sound of the dojo door slamming against hits hinges as Alexandra walked over to the punching bag, giving it a hard and accurate spin kick. He arched his eye ridge watching her for a moment before he stood straight noticing his red clad brother storm him behind her.

"I did ask you somethin'!" He yelled as Leo sighed standing up right from his position.

"I chose to ignore you!" She yelled back as Leo shook his head, grabbing his katanas that lay in their hold on the wall and strapping them over his shoulder.

"What the hell did I do?!" Raph asked tossing his arms back as he took another step closer to her. Alex stood her ground punching the bag with the side of her hand as it sung back from the power she put behind her hit.

"Nothin! Just forget it!" She said turning away from him as Raph growled about to leave as he noticed Leo standing to the side with his arms crossed. Raph growled louder walking out of the room as Leo sighed following him.

"You could talk to her." Leo suggested as Raph turned towards his brother almost making Leo run into him. He caught himself taking a slow unnoticeable step back.

"I tried! There ain't any talkin' to her when she gets like that!"

"Remind you of someone?" Leo asked in an amused tone as Raph only glared back. "Look, she wants to tell you. You're probably the only person she can talk to when she's like that. _You_ just have to learn how to control your temper for long enough to actually talk to her."

Raphael sighed dropping his head, knowing his older brother was right. Alex knew how to push his buttons just like he knew how to push hers. They couldn't talk to one another if they were both riled up. He needed to know what was wrong, and she wanted to tell him. He just had to keep his cool long enough to let her talk, or yell what she needed to at him without him flying off the handle.

Without another word between the two, Raph pushed past Leo walking into the dojo as Leo smirked going into the main room.

"Let's try this again." He said as she twisted his practice sais in her hands, arching her brow as he reentered the room. "What happened?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Iunno you tell me tough guy." She said folding her arms as the sais stuck out atop her biceps. He took a slow breath in trying to suppress the growl that worked it's way up in his throat.

"Why are you actin' so…"

"Don't even say it." She warned pointing his sai at him.

"Say what? All I was gonna say is that you're actin' weird since Casey and I got back from…"

"From what Raph?" She asked stepping closer. He furrowed his brow picking his head up slowly. "From goin' out and fightin'? Purple Dragons? Somethin' I wanted to do since I got back?!" She asked taking a step forward with each question, her voice raising with anger. "Since I've been back all I wanted to do was get them back for what they did to me! Did to you! I am ready and does anyone see this? NO! I'm stuck down here, again because Casey thought it would be best. Believe me, I don't mind it because I get to see you." She said as a soft smile went to her face for a moment, remembering herself and removing it as quickly as it came. "But, I came back for a reason and that reason being to have my life back! This isn't my life! I wanna be up there with my brother. Have my own place, have you come and sleep with me in my bed without havin' to worry 'bout Leo in the other room." She said lowering her tone.

"So what, you want us to tell ya next time we go out?" He asked with a shrug as she sighed shaking her head.

"No. I just want…" She sighed again dropping her arms as she placed his sais in his belt, slowly dragging her hands up his plastron, over his strong shoulders until her arms snaked around his neck, pulling her chest tighter to his. "I just want my life back." She said with a soft tone as he nodded his head leaning in closer to her. He left his cheek brush softly against hers as his head lay on her shoulder.

"You will."

"And yeah, next time you go out, you better tell me!" She said pulling away and punching his arm. "How else am I gonna get practice? I can't keep kickin' your sorry ass." She said as a smile slowly crawled over her face. He chuckled darkly at her as he took his sais from his belt.

"You really think you could kick my ass sweetheart?" He scoffed as she arched a brow crossing her arms.

"You're armed and I still could, _cupcake._"

"Try it, _baby._"

She narrowed her eyes on his as he smirked watching her. She slowly bent her knees as he followed taking a stance, keeping his sais pointing down at his sides in case she sprang at him. She side stepped as he moved his eyes on her before turning his head keeping the smile as she started to back up. He straightened for a moment, shifting his weight on another foot as she smirked running at him.

He dropped his sais to the floor as he grabbed her by the waist, flipping her body over his shoulder as she landed on the bamboo mat behind him. She winced from the pain, but knowing that would be his tactic. She smirked kicking herself up on her feet as he watched her in surprise, having the lights around him blur and feeling a pain ring in his head as it bounced off the matt, laying on his shell. She stood over him with a smile crossing her arms.

"Told ya, _love bug._" She said in a chuckle as he growled, moving her foot that pressed on his plastron to stand up. She moved it quickly, dropping on top of him to keep him down. She straddled his lap, pressing his biceps hard onto the mat. He kept his glare on her as she smirked hovering her face inches from his.

She moved her gaze up for a moment at the dojo door, as it was open just a crack. She looked back down at him as he kept his brooding expression, struggling to move his hands as she kept her weight all on his arms. She didn't weigh that much so he could easier pick her up with one arm, but the place she put her weight made him almost immobilized under her.

"What are ya gonna do now tough guy?" She asked in a husky tone as he felt shivers crawl up his spine. She leaned down, as he felt the soft wetness of the tip of her tongue drag along his jaw line down the side of his neck. He closed his eyes letting the feeling of her body on top of him start to make his skin hot. She closed her lips over the place her tongue stopped at the base of his shoulder, as she heard the lightest sound of a breath leave his lips.

She smiled against his skin, opening her mouth again as she kissed rolling her tongue against his tough skin, closing her lips as she dragged her teeth shut with them pinching his skin between them grinding her teeth as she pulled back. She heard another soft sound, almost something sounding like a whimper come from the strong turtle under her grasps.

"Want more?" She asked against his skin as she felt his head bob up and down. She smiled opening her lips again as she lowered her hips on his slowly grinding herself on top of his lower plastron. She heard his breathing hitch in his chest as she smiled wider, biting a little harder this time as she pulled back. Letting her hands drag their way up his curved biceps, to his large hands she gripped them into the bamboo above his head. He thruster his hips up against her as she giggled, leaning up to look at him as his eyes were dark and covered in want for her.

She pressed her lips on his as she let a moan escape from her as his mouth expressed the exact want he had for her. He bucked his hips again grinding hers down hard on his, keeping them against the mat. Shoving his tongue past her lips, letting it mingle and tangle with hers as she pushed her chest from his and his hands harder down.

He gripped back around her palm as she winced slightly from the pain as she felt his body lift up from under her. He shoved her back from him as she went on her back, leaning up on her elbows trying to catch her breath. He lunged at her, as she fell back against the mat feeling his body thrust themselves in between her legs. She moaned a little louder as he muffled her with his lips. He grabbed her by the back of her thighs as he pressed her body even tighter on his, rolling his hips into her feeling the vibrations of her lips moaning against his. She pulled back feeling her heart beat faster and her body heat up.

"Up stairs." She said pushing him off her as he smirked grabbing her hand and lifting her from the floor in a swift motion, tossing her over his shoulder. She yelped as he walked out of the dojo. "Wait!" She said as he stopped.

"What?" He asked in between harsh breaths.

"What 'bout Casey, and the guys?" She asked trying to catch her breath as well. He shrugged against her stomach as she chuckled.

"They can deal." He said walking out of the dojo and into the main room.

Mikey was sitting on the couch with Casey as their eyes glued to the television. Raph smirked moving his way to the stairs quickly with Alex covering her mouth from any giggles or other sounds as he climbed the stairs without any questions.

Raph sighed as he opened his door, stepping inside and closing it without anyone questioning them. He let another smirk, evil and mischievous crawl over his face as he tossed her from his shoulder hard onto his floor. She winced looking up at him as he dropped down on top of her, pinning her arms down in a manner she had to him on the dojo floor. She smirked a little, ignoring the pain from his pressure as he leaned down kissing along her jaw line. She let out a soft sigh, titling her head to expose her next to him as she rolled his hips into him.

He moved his knee against hers harshly spreading them apart as he laid himself onto of her, feeling the warmth from under her jeans burn against his lower plastron.

* * *

"Where do you think they went?" Casey asked keeping his eyes on the TV as Mikey shrugged.

"It's been six years dude, he's gotta make up for that time somehow." Mikey said still keeping his eyes straight and attached to the TV. Casey furrowed his brow slowly turning his head towards Mikey as a smile was on his face.

"What?"

"Dude, seriously? They're in love and like old and stuff. Older now at least." He shrugged again.

"Alright, alright. Jesus. I am her brother."

"Well don't ask questions 'bout that stuff then. That's just wrong man." Mikey said kicking his feet on the table in front of them and crossing his arms over his plastron. Casey sighed rubbing his hand over his face, then up and through his hair.

"I just hope nothin' happens." Casey said softly as Mikey arched his eye ridge slowly turning his head over to Casey.

"Really man, you're beginning to sound like Leo. Quit it, you're creepin' me out!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Not that I don't love you draggin' me through the sewers but, where the hell are we goin'?" Alexandra asked as Raphael walked ahead of her.

"You said you wanted to get out." He shrugged ducking his head under a pipe as she sighed doing the same.

"Not exactly what I meant."

"What'dya mean then?" He asked turning towards her as she furrowed her brow slowly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Out, like out, out. In the fresh air and breeze of the city! Up there!" She said pointing above her head as he rolled his eyes turning back down the dark pipe.

"You can't go up there." He said plainly as she kept in her spot with her arms crossed. He looked over his shoulder from not hearing her foots steps behind his and turned towards her. "What?"

"Who says?"

"Let's see, Casey, Splinter and oh yeah…Me! Now, move it." He said turning back around as she arched an eyebrow. She turned the other direction as he stopped looking back over his shoulder at her. "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"Out, like I planned on doin'." She called over her shoulder as he sighed following her.

"What do you plan on doin' up there?"

"Relax, I just want some fresh air. I think this place is startin' to give me a rash." She said with a smirk as she climbed a ladder to the surface. He put his hands around her waist, pulling her back down and out of the way.

"I'm goin' first." He said pulling himself up the ladder as she rolled her eyes and followed.

Raphael pushed the cover to the manhole cover aside as he looked around the empty alleyway. He jumped up as he held his hand out for her, pulling her to the surface.

She took in a deep breath of the crisp night air letting it fill her lungs. The breeze washed over her damp skin as she ran her hand slowly through her black hair that stuck to the back of her neck with sweat from the walk in the humid sewers.

"Better?" He asked leaning against the alleyway wall as she smiled nodding her head.

"Much. Wanna grab somethin' to eat?" She asked as he shrugged leaning from the wall. She smiled taking his hand as a scream echoed through the alleyways behind them. Raphael narrowed his eyes for a moment looking in the direction of the noise before running after it. Alex staying close behind as they got to a dead end of the alleyways.

Two Purple Dragons hung their crow bars and chain links down to the dingy concrete as they cornered a woman, shaking against a dumpster. She pleaded with them, emptying the contents of her purse before their feet.

"P-p-please. Th-that's all I have. I-I swear." She stammered as Raphael gritted his teeth clenching his hands into tight fists. Alex narrowed her eyes as Raph ran towards them leading with his shoulder as the two Dragons leaped at the poor, scared woman.

Both of their bodies slammed hard against the metal dumpster as the woman screamed and scrambled to her feet. She ran into Alex on the way out as Alex stood and watched Raph throw his fists at the two men trying to fight him off. He put his arm up, blocking a swing of the crow bar with his large forearm, twisting his body as he lifted his leg kicking both of them across the face. Their bodies fell back against the hard bricks of the alleyway then went limp, slumping against one another. Alex let out a soft breath as Raph cracked his knuckles grabbing the woman's wallet.

"Here, go drop this off at the police station." He said sounding like he nearly broke a sweat. She nodded her head taking the wallet as he jumped up to a fire escape, climbing it to watch her over the roof tops.

Alex could feel eyes on her while she walked through the lit streets of the city to the police station that was four blocks away from where the attack took place. She knew the eyes didn't belong to Raph, she knew his watchful eyes too well. These seemed to come out of no where, digging into her back like a dagger. She darted a look over her shoulder quickly seeing nothing but the people who just passed her. She furrowed her brow for a moment trying to shake the feeling as it came back almost as instantly as she lost it.

She sighed seeing the police station dead ahead when she felt a sharp pull on her shoulder. She saw a blur of light before everything went dark. She tried to adjust her eyes from the sharp street lights to this unlit alleyway getting nothing but a large shadow before her. She heard feet scuffling along the cement in front of her, boots, big boots. She narrowed her eyes trying to focus as she noticed the sound of breathing coming from her left, then closer on her right. She slowly rose to her feet, feeling the back of her pants wet from falling back into a puddle. She growled in her throat feeling the wall behind her as she rose, keeping it under her finger tops as she started to slowly move down closer to the light pooling in from the streets.

"I've waited a long time for this." A dark voice came from her left, closer than she expected. She tired not to flinch from the familiarity but failed miserable. "You and your little freak boyfriend causin' more trouble than you're worth put togetha'. Hell I'll even add you're loser brother into the mix and still wouldn't add up to all the shit you've caused me."

_Caused you? CAUSE YOU? You kiddin' me buddy? I spent a good portion of my life away from the only thing I knew, the only thing I felt was worth feelin' for! And you're talkin' 'bout shit I caused you?_

She bit her tongue harder than she thought as the bitterness of copper hit her taste buds. She dragged her finger tips from the wall behind her into a fist as she kept them at her sides, not wanting to move, they needed to make themselves known. They knew where she was, she needed to know where they were. She tired harder to focus, looking towards the lit streets and back towards the alleyway seeing if she could catch a glimpse of something.

"I thought you woulda learned your lesson the first time girly. But I guess you Jones' were always dumb fucks." She gritted her teeth now, swearing she could feel blood start to trickle down her palm from her nails digging into it. "But ya know what Al? You're doin' me a favor. Now that we have you again those freaks would do anythin' to get you back. You always were good at playin' bait." He chuckled. She could feel his warm, foul breath against her cheek as she slowly moved her shoulder trying to use the darkness to her advantage.

She struck, hard and fast as he hissed in pain taking a small stumble back. She darted left and felt a pair of arms grab her. She stomped her foot back trying to get their toes as she felt their grip loosen. She pulled away, turning around as she jumped in the air kicking them in the face. She heard their body fall back against a trash can as she smirked, taking off further into the maze of alleys.

She ran as fast as her feet could move, breathing hitching in her chest from panic and trying to fight back tears. She looked over head trying to see his shadow but saw only the smog covered skies. She cursed herself for not walking fast enough to get to the police station, for not calling for him when she felt something weird around her, for not seeing it coming. She trained for this and now, to just run away. She stopped as her shoes slid against the moist pavement. "_No._" She thought, turning towards the pounding feet coming at her. She was in the light now from a motion detector outside the backdoor of a flower shop. She looked around as she noticed a pair of hedge clippers sticking out of a bucket. She smirked quickly grabbing them and holding them out in front of her. She wasn't going to run anymore.

Raphael furrowed his brow as he waited outside the police station. It had been a good ten minuets since the fight and he didn't think she walked that fast to beat him to the station, and he still hasn't seen her walk in. He sighed staring hard at the two glass doors, trying to duck his head to see inside the lobby. He knew it couldn't have taken this long to hand in a wallet.

He pried his eyes from the doors for a moment and looked around the alleyways on either side of the building. He heard and saw nothing but old trash lying across the street. He looked back towards the doors as they opened and he felt relief leap inside his chest as it fell hard back down seeing another woman walk out.

Alex stood as four Purple Dragons and Hun walked towards her with gleaming smiles over their faces. She narrowed her eyes watching them intently with every step, keeping her feet in a perfect stance ready to pounce. She had once chance, and this was it. Not her weapon of choice but for what she had planed, it would get the job done.

"You're not doin' this to me again." She said, her voice low and straight as she tried to control her shaking disposition. She needed to focus, stay calm, breath. Master Splinter always said to breath. Know your surroundings, know your right moments to strike if needed, know your control. She slowly let out a shaky breath as Hun smiled went wider.

"Don't kill her, I need her." He said to his Dragons as they all let out sicken chuckles before lunging at her. She tired to push down the fright in her body as they came at her and she tense for a moment. She felt a swing hit her face as she stumbled back, gathering herself and falling back into a stance.

She narrowed her eyes on him and jumped up into a kick delivering it across his face as the other ran at her. She closed the clippers using the rusted metal end to smack across their face as he fell back. She bounced on the balls of her feet, as the one who got the kick came at her from behind. She twisted her body quickly blocking their punch as she flipped the clippers, grabbing the metal and using the blunt wood to hit them away from her. She swung it away as they didn't let go at first, swinging it again across the other cheek as he finally fell back and crashed through flower pots.

Alex turned around at the reminding two and Hun as he nodded his head for them to go in. She smirked looking around her as she noticed a pot lying on it side. She ran over to it, placing her foot inside the opening and flipping it in the air, she roundhouse kicked it at one Dragon as it smashed against his face, sending him back next to Hun.

Raphael heard the slightly echo of something breaking in the distance as he furrowed his brow looking over his shoulder. The wind carried another sound, louder as he jumped to his feet going after it. He leaped over a few roof tops before he came to a lit alleyway seeing a girl with hedge clippers fight off some Purple Dragons. He smirked to himself before it fell, quickly noticing the larger of the Dragons to be Hun. He narrowed his eyes jumping down in the darkness behind him as he saw the girl clearer now.

Alex opened the clippers towards the Dragon that whipped a chain at her, and caught her around the ankle. She fell to the ground as the chippers fell from her grasp trying to kick him away. She reached for them right above her head as the Dragon ignored her kicking feet, pulling her body across the cold concrete covered in broken plaster. She grunted and kicked again, finally making contact as she heard the crack of his nose against the sole of her shoe. She smirked flipping over on her stomach and grabbing the clippers. She turned on her back, to jump to her feet as he landed on the rusty metal from throwing his body back on hers.

Her eyes went wide in shock as she watched the life slip from his. The warm liquid of his blood running over the once cool wooden handles and over her hands. She leaned up, pushing his body from hers as her shirt was covered in his blood. She furrowed her brow looking down at her bloody hands as Hun walked over to her and pulled her to her feet by her shoulder. She felt someone grab her but couldn't see who as her eyes danced back and forth over the sticky crimson lathered over her palms.

Hun lifted his fist as he fell forward, bringing Alex down with him from a body colliding with his. He pushed the girl away as she fell on her stomach, trying to find an once of strength left to push herself back to her feet.

Raphael ran at Hun as he lifted Alex up to her feet, leading with his shoulder as it connected with Hun's back. They all fell forward as Raph regained himself quickly, jumping back to his feet and relieving his sais from his belt. Hun turned slowly with a glare, getting to his feet as he grabbed a bat that had fallen from one of his unconscious Dragons.

Raphael and Hun ran at each other with yells that filled the alleyway as their bodies slammed together. He punched and barely connected as Hun took his hand and threw Raphael's body against a wall. He walked back over to Alex as Raph shook away the dizziness, quickly jumping back to his feet.

"NO!" Raph yelled as he ran at Hun again, taking him out by the legs. Hun fell forward, as Alex rolled out of the way, scrambling to her feet as she pressed her back tightly against the wall. Her breath was starting to pick up in her chest as she felt the sting of tears forming behind her eyes.

Hun kicked Raph's body off his as Raph slid across the cement to a stop, pushing his legs forward in a run back towards Hun.

"You just don't give up do ya freak?" Hun growled as Raph ducked another violent swing and connected with one of his own using the blunt of his sai to follow with the strength of his fist.

Alex felt something vibrate in her pocket as she watched the horrible scene in front of her. Raph fighting for her, as blood lay across the alleyway. She clenched her eyes shut tight as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt the vibration again as it broke her out of her hellish state.

"Casey?" She asked over Raph's shell cell that he gave her before they left the lair to the sewers.

"No, it's Leo…Al you ok?"

"N-N-No. It…It's Hun. He and Raph, there's blood and oh God, Leo I-I don't know what to do…AH!" She screamed as she moved out of the way of Hun's body slammed against the wall next to her. She ducked behind a wheel barrel of flowers near the backdoor as she shook in fear, trying to calm herself.

"Alexandra, listen very carefully to me." Leonardo's calm voice said over the line. "Stay where you are, we're going to track you on Raph's cell, don't move." She heard a click as she dropped the cell to the ground gripping tightly to the wheel barrel her fingers digging into the soil.

"Why you protectin' this girl anyways freak? She that important to ya?" Hun smirked through a bloody smile as Raph said nothing. They circled one another as their breath started to get ragged. Raph flicked his sais out towards Hun as Hun still did nothing but wear his smile. "Ya know, when she was younger, you should have seen the things my boys did to her. Screamed like a little bitch." Hun chuckled darkly as Raph narrowed his eyes. He felt his legs start to shake to move forward and attack but he knew Hun was trying to get him to go, he was trying to get him angry.

Hun waited as he and Raph stood quiet but the whistle of the breeze through the alleyway. Hun shifted as Raph felt his body ache to move again but didn't. He needed to wait and focus. He was losing time and had no one to help him. He had to tire Hun out to make it out alive, for Alex to make it out alive.

Alex watched Raph in front of her, his muscles flexed as his shoulders raise and fell heavy to his breathing. He was tired and needed someone to back him up. He couldn't face Hun alone. She felt more tears swell in her eyes as she was paralyzed to move. She tired to force herself to her feet but her body wouldn't allow her. She stayed, crouched behind the wheel barrel like a coward watching her everything fight her nightmares.

Raphael's ears perked up as he kept his glare on Hun, hearing foots steps from above running and then silence. The low sound of air moving around a bo staff dropped down next to him as the rattle of wood loosening against metal was to his other side, then the sound he never thought would bring him such a feeling of relief of twin katanas sliding gracefully from their hold.

"Nice of you to join the party freaks." Hun said through his smile as the brothers did nothing but glare. Leonardo crossed his katanas before him as they slid apart making a beautiful sound as he ran forward. Michelangelo and Donatello followed with battle cries as Hun tried to deflect their weapons.

He grabbed Donnie's bo staff, flinging him against the brick wall beside him as he sung his arm at Mikey, knocking him away. Leonardo ducked and rolled under the large arm as Hun jumped back and grabbed a crow bar from another one of his Dragons, stopping Leo's katanas before they sliced down. Leo's arms shook under the pressure as he pushed his body weight down over Hun that kneeled on one knee in front of him. Finally, Hun grunted shoving Leo's katanas away as Leo quickly regained himself.

Donnie was back on his feet as he twisted his bo staff around him, running in for another attack. Hun swung the crow bar as Donnie ducked out of the way, twisting around and smacking his bo staff across Hun's face. Hun stumbled back deflecting the next hit from the staff with the crow bar and pushing Donnie back off him. He ran at him again with Leo and Mikey by his side, all attacking at once.

Raphael ran over to Alex's side as she shook behind the wheel barrel watching the brothers fight. He put his arm around her shivering body as she collapsed against his plastron, holding on to him. She couldn't stop the compulsive shakes of her crying as they rained over his shoulder, trying to bury herself inside of him and away from what was happening. He closed his eyes running his hand over her hair slowly, pulling her body closer to him as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Sh…You're ok now. Everythin's gonna be ok." He whispered softly into her ear, rubbing smoothing circles across her back. He looked back at the fight as he noticed his brothers all connected in a kick at once across Hun's face as he finally fell back. The crow bar falling from his grasp as Leonardo turned quickly towards Raph and Alex.

"We have to go, now!" Leo said running towards the nearest fire escape and jumping up. He pulled the ladder down as Mikey jumped next, then Donnie. Raph picked Alex up in his arms as she lay across them, hugging herself tightly into his chest.

"Hold on." He said as she nodded her head, gripping her arms around his shoulders tighter. He held her close with one arm as he used the other to carry them both to the roof tops.

The four brothers leaped roof tops until they closed in to the closest, quickest route to the lair underground. Leonardo jumped down first as he noticed a manhole, checking the area before he motioned for Mikey. Mikey ran over to the manhole cover and slide it open and jumped down. Leo motioned for Donnie next as he helped Alex down with Raph. They both went down into the sewer next as Leo kept a hand to the hilt of his katana, looking around the area once more before jumping down himself. Mikey quickly recovered the manhole as they started back to the lair.

"Is she hurt?" Leo asked over his shoulder as Donnie examined all that he could as she stayed attacked to Raph's body.

"Not that I can see, the blood isn't hers." Donnie grimaced as Raph sighed.

"She killed a Dragon that was attacking her. She held hedge clippers over her and he threw himself on top. She didn't mean for it to happen." Raph said looking down at Alex's sleeping face, her grip still as tight as it was if she was awake.

"She got really freaked dudes, I never saw Al like that." Mikey said scratching the back of his head.

Leo opened the doors to the lair as everyone walked inside, without saying a word. Leo waited for Raph to pass him before stepping inside himself.

"You brought her to the surface." Leo said as Raph kept walking.

"Not now." He said as Leo sighed.

"After everything and you brought her up there? What were you thinking Raph, she could protect herself, you of all people should…"

"Should what Leo? Know what she's capable of?" Raph said turning towards his brother as Alex winced in her sleep.

"No, should know to protect her. What do you think Casey's gonna say?" Leo said folding his arms.

"I don't give a shit! Right now all I care 'bout is that she is alive and safe!" Raph said before walking back down the hall to his door and slamming it shut.

He placed her on his bed and sighed running his hand over his face as he kneeled down beside his bed. He ran his finger slowly over her cheek that was beginning to bruise as she furrowed her brow, moving her cheek closer to his touch. Her eyes fluttered open as he slowly moved his hand away. She grabbed it before he could leave her skin and put it back over her cheek.

"I need you to keep touchin' me." She said softly as she looked up into his eyes. He nodded his head standing up as she slowly slid her body across his bed to give him room. He laid his body next to hers as she put her head on his shoulder, taking his arm and wrapping it around her waist.

"It's gonna fall asleep in like a second if ya do that." He said plainly as she lifted her body up to move it and he pressed her hip back down on the bed keeping his arm where it was. "It's more than worth it." He whispered turning his head towards her as she didn't smile but lifted her face towards his and touched his lips softly. The light brush didn't give him the satisfaction that he wanted from her. He needed her, he needed to know she was alright. He sighed opening his eyes slowly as their lips parted. She bit her lip from quivering, putting her head down on his shoulder. He felt warm tears fall back over it as he pulled her closer, turning on his side as she cradled herself in the curve of his body.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." She said against his skin, through deep breaths of trying to keep her voice from shaking. He took in a slow one himself, running his hand through her hair.

"That ain't gonna happen." He said back just as soft as she shook her head pulling away.

"You don't know that! They're doin' this to get to you, either way we lose."

"They ain't gonna get to us and they ain't gonna get to you. I won't let that happen." He said pulling her face far enough away from his so his eyes could focus on her eyes. "You understand?" He asked as she nodded her head slowly with a sniffle.

He smirked pulling her face into his as her lips graze softly against his once more. She clenched her eyes shut as he slowly pulled her away from him only allowing what he thought she would. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulder pulling his body back towards hers as her lips tightly grasped around his. He closed his eyes tighter, falling over her body and putting his hands against the mattress to catch himself as he held his weight from over her.


	14. Chapter 14

She heard nothing but the sound of her heart beating in her chest like a low thud in her head. Each step brought another quivering breath throughout her body, louder than the last. She had no where to look but ahead knowing all too well what was chasing from behind. She gritted her teeth forcing herself faster, just a few strides further and she'd be where he said he meet her and she'd be safe again. He'd protect her, he always did.

Turning the corner of the alleyway she felt large arms wrap around her body. She winced making a low grunt in her throat as the air got knocked from it. She squirmed to get free as she felt their laugh vibrate in their chest against her chest. She tired to move as they applied more pressure around her body. She let out a soft sound as the air slowly seeped out of her lungs and the feeling of her ribs cracking made her groan in pain.

"Take her." She heard his voice say as her body, limp and sore from its tight hold being tossed to another pair of arms taking hold around her middle. She let her head hang low, not letting them see her tears, not giving them the pleasure to see they might have defeated her.

The light in the alleyway bled away as the doors to the truck she was tossed into closed. She scrambled around in the darkness feeling around for something, anything to break herself out. She could open the two doors of the truck, tuck and roll across the pavement, possible crack more ribs; she didn't care as long as she was out of the hands of these people. She found nothing on the ribbed bed of the truck and finally leaned herself against the metal on the side. She brought her knees up to her wheezing chest as tears streamed down her face.

As the doors opened she pushed her damp hair back out of her face and cleared it of all emotions. They took her by the biceps, pulling her from the bed of the truck as she went willingly, being dead weight in their arms. Her dirty shoes dragged along the pavement to an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city. She watched it pass under her, not letting her head up as her raven black hair hung over it.

They said little to her as they passed her over to more Purple Dragons before tossing her into a holding cell. Home made, she thought as she looked up and down the chain-link fencing welded into the metal pillars of the side of the warehouse. She gave nothing but glares and fierce looks to her watchers that sat in front of her. They did nothing but sit, and she did nothing but glare. Her legs tight to her chest as her arms hugged them, her dark black hair, and icy blue eyes giving a look of death to anyone that tried to come into her cage.

They tired, the hours, days, weeks she stayed in there. She couldn't tell anymore without a clock and without a window. They walked in, brushed her cheek, brushed her breast and they tired to pin her to the cold concrete as she kicked her foot out coming in contact with their groin. They brushed her lips with theirs as she bit down, hard enough to have blood fill her mouth from ripping away their skin. She spit it out as they fell back in pain slamming the door shut to her cage and calling her a "crazy bitch". She'd smirk as blood covered her lips, wiping it with her dirty hands.

She couldn't sleep, her eyes wouldn't allow it. They stayed open and focused on everything as she waited there with the slow passing of time. It was dark, no lights and no watcher she sat in the middle of her cage glaring ahead and she heard his heavy foot steps enter the room. She slowly let her eyes drift upwards at his large stature as he smirked flicking on the harsh lights over head. She winced putting her head down feeling his large hands grab her before she had time to react. He put his arm around her neck, pressing her backside into his front as he walked her down a hall.

"You have visitors my dear." His dark voice said from behind her as she did nothing but let her feet walk with his.

They entered the large room, open space of the warehouse as he threw her body to the floor. She let herself stay down as more arms wrapped around her, twisting them back and making her hiss in pain. They grabbed the back of her head forcing her face up to look ahead of her as her eyes shown the first emotion in hours, days, weeks. Her tired eyes widened as she saw the four brothers and Casey before her, weapons still in tact.

Raphael growled shifting forward as Leonardo kept him back. He gave his brother a warning eye as Raph narrowed his in response not moving until the time was right. This is what her waiting was about, so he could have them and use her was bait. This was apart of their plan. She forced her body to move, do something but she was too tired and too weak to do anything but let them hold her up. She felt her eyes burn from tears for the first time in she couldn't remember how long anymore. Her body ached to be in his arms again, just for a moment, a second even she just wanted to feel him on her. She wanted to be close to him and safe. He let his eyes wonder over her body before catching her eyes with his. They softened as she felt a tear slowly roll down her bruised cheek. She noticed his chest raise and fall with a heavy sigh as he brought his focus and glared eyes back towards Hun.

"You have no where to go freaks." Hun said with a smirk as his Purple Dragons surrounded the brothers and Casey. Michelangelo and Donatello both looked around them as Leonardo, Raphael and Casey glared straight ahead.

"Dude, there's a lot of 'em." Mikey said in a whisper as he leaned over towards his eldest brother. Leonardo gripped the hilt of his katanas tighter shaking his head.

"Nothing we haven't handled before Mikey." He said in a low growl as Raph smirked a little.

"Come and get her." Hun smirked as the Dragons tossed her body to the floor and ran forward.

Alexandra shot up in Raphael's bed in a harsh sweat, her heart racing as her eyes burned from the feeling of tears trying to come out. The dream slowly faded from her mind, her hands shaking as she ran them through her black hair. She looked over at him as he leaned up slowly with a furrowed brow looking at her face. She couldn't feel what expression she was wearing, but she knew it must have told him everything as he slowly put his arms around her bringing her body into his.

"It was justa dream Al." He whispered softly in her ear as she held tightly onto him.

"It, just felt, so real…" She sighed her cheek pressed tightly against his shoulder as she felt his head shake.

"Just a dream, I'm right here." He pulled away from her as she picked her head up. "I ain't lettin' anythin' happen to ya."

"It-It was 'bout that night I first got captured…" She said as he sighed, pulling her body back down to lay next to him. She let her head rest on his shoulder as his arm stayed around her body, rubbing smooth circles across her back. "I haven't thought about that night for years now." She said softly, letting her finger slowly graze the top of his plastron as she lay in his arms. His chest rose and fell with a heavy breath as she tilted her head upwards to look at him. "Last night shouldn't have happened." She sighed looking back down at her finger that moved down the line of his plastron, falling into harsh cuts and grooves left there from fights over the years.

"But it did." He said trying not to let his body shiver to her soft touch.

"Yeah, and it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Don't go blamin' yaself now for shit that ain't even ya fault." He said looking down at her as she tilted her head upwards again.

"But I made you go topside I…"

"You didn't make me do shit. I went willin'ly. When was the last time you made me do anythin'?" He asked arching an eye ridge as she furrowed her brow.

"I can make you do stuff." He scoffed as she pulled away from him a bit.

"Like what?" He asked in an amused tone as she narrowed her eyes pushing his shoulders hard against his mattress as she sung her legs around his waist, straddling it and flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"Well for one, I know your weakness." She smirked still pinning his shoulders down. He narrowed his eyes on hers.

"'Course ya do." He said rolling his eyes as she arched a brow.

"You don't think so?"

"No, because I ain't got a weakness."

"Ok…" She said leaning her body down over his as she nudged his head to the side leaving his neck venerable as she kissed it lightly. He let out a soft laugh under her as she slowly opened her lips rolling her tongue over his green skin, leaving another soft kiss.

"That's nice and all sweetheart but I'm no where near…" He shifted under her slightly as his breath hitched suddenly in his throat as she kissed his neck once more, taking a hand from his shoulder and gliding a finger across his lower plastron. She moved it down onto his thigh as she ran it back up against his shell. She pulled back with a smile as he kept his narrowed eyes on hers.

"Like putty in my hands." She smirked as he grabbed her by the biceps and lifted her from his lap onto the mattress beside him. "Aw c'mon baby…" She giggled as he got from the bed and started putting on his gear. "It's just one of your spots." She shrugged still with a smile on. "It's a good thing I know them. And me, only me. Right?" She asked furrowing her brow slightly as he turned towards her with a confused expression.

"Who else would?" He asked tying his mask as she shrugged.

"Iunno, I was away for awhile and you never…?"

"No! And what the hell do you mean spots?"

"Like, certain places make you do certain things." She said crawled towards the edge of his bed as he stood in front of her. She slowly got on her knees sitting up as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders slowly tugging his body into hers. "Like here…" She said taking his hand and kissing the back of his wrist, opening her lips slowly against it as the tip of her tongue gently grazed his skin. "That's one." She said with a smile as he watched her with his eyes softening from the touch. "Found that one when we were fifteen." She looked down at his hand as she turned it over, walking her finger tips up his forearm. "We were wrestling an' you said I twisted ya wrist too hard. I knew you were lyin'…" Moving her eyes to his she noticed the slight twitch into a smirk at the corner of his lips. "But, I played along. And kissed it, like I just did slowly and seductive. I knew what I was doin', I just didn't think it would have sucha effect on you." A full smile taking over his face, as she let one came across hers.

"At that age everythin' you did had an effect on me." He chuckled lightly as she let out a soft one herself.

"Oh and you did a wonderful job at hidin' it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! You were there and I had my hormones runnin' all crazy…"

"That was the summer we all went to the farm house." She said snorting back a laugh.

"I remember that." He said as she started messaging his hands now as he still stood in front of her.

"Yeah I bet." She said watching her fingers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked looking down at her as she slowly raised her eyes to his, laughing again.

"That was the summer I finally got boobs." She said motioning towards her chest. "And that bikini I wore. I'm still tryin' to comprehend why Casey never shot you on sight." She said with a smile as he shrugged.

"I never noticed."

"You nearly fell off the dock." She said dropping his hand and looking up at him.

"Mikey fell off the dock, I…"

"Blushed like an idiot when I was sun bathin' and stammered every time I asked you what was goin' on." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "C'mon don't tell me you didn't replay me slowly slidin' off my white shorts and then slowly pullin' my tank top off shakin' out my hair and relievin' myself in that skimpy thing over and over again in your head that summer?" She said in a low voice. He narrowed his eyes looking down at her and taking a step back.

"Why would I tell you somethin' like that?" He asked rolling his eyes and turning towards the door.

"Because it's kinda hot." She said in a shrug starting to get off the bed as he stopped and turned back towards her.

"What?"

"Yeah! I mean most guys think 'bout like famous playboy bunnies or movie stars but you thought 'bout me. It's endearin' in a way." She smiled walking over to him.

"Well, I did think 'bout other girls." He shrugged with a smug smirk as she punched his arm.

"You'rea asshole. I thought we were havin' a good moment, reminiscin' 'bout our past and you…" He pushed his lips against hers as she put her hands up to push him away, putting her hands on his hard chest as they slowly moved up and around his strong shoulders pulling his body closer on hers. She smirked against his lips as he pushed her forward laying her back on his mattress as she let out a small noise as her body fell on it. He pulled back kissing down her neck as she closed her eyes tracing her finger tips slowly down the curve of his bicep.

"That got ya to shut up." He said in a smirk against her neck as she narrowed her eyes pushing him off her. He grabbed her hands pinning them to his pillow as he continued to kiss her neck. "I only thought 'bout you." He said in his husky voice against her ear as it felt like her whole body trembled beneath him. "When you were gone I tired to think of another girl, I even borrowed some of Casey's porn but, I did keep seein' that fuckin' bikini over and over again. The way you came outta the water, and laid down on the beach. You legs opened slightly with one bent with ya hands runnin' over ya thighs. When you were still wet and the wind blew over ya body, the way goose bumps went over ya skin." He said using that tone as he ran his hands up her stomach, under her tank top.

She arched her body into his touch as he smiled pressing his lips softly against her neck, before brushing them along it as he spoke. "I thought a million times, playin' the scenario in my head that summer how I would sneak down to your room and wake you up and you'd just want me." She sighed softly as his hands moved down her stomach and over her soft panties at her hip, curving around to her ass. "Why do ya think I took so many cold showas?" He asked as she smirked with a shrug. She slowly ran her hands up his arms as they circled around his shoulders pressing her body tight against his plastron as his hands ran along her body, moving from her ass up her back to her shoulder blades, and back again. "Wrestlin' with you used ta' kill me." He said with his lips still linger against her neck. She chuckled, waiting for him to go on. "Those sports bras you wore, and that piercin' you had on ya stomach…Man…" He sighed as she smiled nuzzling her cheek against his.

"I got rid of that awhile ago…" She said as his hands ran over her stomach, moving up slowly to her chest as his finger ran over them, moving along the round curve and down her side as her body shivered, letting out a small gasp as his finger grazed against her sensitive skin.

"I'm glad ya did…At the time though, it drove me up a fuckin' wall. That an' those jean shorts ya wore in the summer. There were times when ya bent over…I thought I was gonna die." He said as she chuckled again as it turned into another slight gasp, covered by a moan from his reaching around and firmly grasping her ass as he pushed her body up and tighter to his.

"So what now huh tough guy?" She asked in her own husky tone as he leaned up from her and looked into her eyes.

"You're back Al." He said softening his voice as she smirked. "That's all I need." He said averting her eyes as her smirked turned into a full smile, leaning her head up from his pillow and kissing his lips.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes ya know that?" She said keeping her smile as he let his eyes drift back to hers.

"I try." He said rolling his eyes as he leaned up off her and got from the bed. He turned his head as there was a knock on the door. He sighed walking over to it was he heard his youngest brother on the other side.

"Hey Raph, everyone decent in there?" Mikey asked as Raph rolled his eyes opening the door to Mikey standing with his hand over his face, covering his eyes. Raph shook his head and grabbed his brother's arm pulling it away and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Willya knock it off." He said walking past his younger brother as Mikey rubbed his head with a smirk at Alex. She sat up in Raph's bed with a smile as Mikey winked at her.

"Nice under-roos Al." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Mike, it's the same thing as seein' me in a swim suit."

"Yeah…" He said tilting his head slightly as she got up. She sighed walking over to the door to shut it as Raph stormed back towards his little brother, grabbing him by the tails of his bandanna and dragging him down the hall. Alex chuckled as she shut Raph's door, picking up her jeans from the night before.

She shook them out as she placed her foot inside one leg, noticing a tare in the knee. She sighed laying the jeans on Raph's bed to look for any other damage as she noticed blood stains on the sides, and a bloody hand print on her left back pocket. Her heart caught in her throat as she remembered the feeling of the warm blood of someone she had killed trickling down her palm. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to swallow down the bile that worked its way from her empty stomach. She dropped on her knees beside his bed as she tired to force the memory away.

She was able to keep her mind busy as it woke up with Raphael. His arms being around her, his body close and the feelings he made her experience to prolong the memories that were ignored. Now, seeing the evidence on her clothing, having the haunting feeling of blood on her hands, her muscles tightening as she heard the pop of his skin as it broke against the sharp blades. She clenched her eyes tighter, putting her hands to her head, feeling her skin moist with a cold sweat.

Getting up from the floor with shaky arms, braced on his mattress she slowly slid the blood ridden pants over her legs and buttoned them as fast as her shaky hands would allow. She left his room swallowing down hard again as more saliva built up in her mouth. She took in a slow shuttered breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth as she gripped tightly onto the railing.

Splinter watched her from the table in the kitchen as she finally took the last step. He let out a calming breath as he stood, leaning heavily on his walking stick starting towards her as she picked her head up to meet his gaze. She felt her stomach lurch forward again as she placed a hand to her mouth and felt her damp, clammy hands over her face. She closed her eyes taking in a slow breath as she smelt the residue of copper still lingering on her finger tips. She chocked back once more, before running towards the bathroom. She pushed Donnie out of the way as he exited just making it as her body heaved into the toilet.

He furrowed his brow as Splinter walked over to him placing a hand on his arm and patting it gently.

"She is fine Donatello. Go and make her some tea to sooth her stomach. We need to talk awhile." The elderly rat informed his intelligent son as Donnie nodded his head and turned towards the kitchen.

Alex laid her head on her forearm that draped against the rim of the toilet. She tried to steady her breathing, but as soon as her heart seemed to balance out she got another image of his eyes and the life in them slowly seeping away. The warmth of blood, his blood rolling down her arms, the smell of wet pavement and soil being taken over by the earthy smell of copper taking over her senses. She couldn't think of any good in it. Her life for his was what she kept telling herself. She could have died if she didn't kill him. She could have knocked him out, she could have tired a different maneuver. But, she didn't and he landed on those hedge clippers and he died because she killed him. She killed someone. For years she plotted death to any Purple Dragon that came her way, she just never thought this would be the after effect.

Sick with guilt of taking someone's life. He could have had children, he could have had a wife, he could have had a loving family and just needed money to get by. She clenched her eyes tight as tears seeped out from them and jumped to the feeling of a touch on her shoulder. She couldn't find the strength to pick her head up and look at him, but she knew who it was. She took in a breath of him as the linger scent of incense still clung to his robe.

"It was not something you could have prevented my child." He said softly as she felt her chest take in a shuttering breath before more tears worked their way out from behind her tightly shut lids. He ran his paw down her long black hair as she let herself relax a little. "Raphael has told me of what happened. If you could have done something differently, I know in my heart that you would have done it. But, that is fate my dear. You cannot change something that has already been done as much as you wish it to be true. You could have died in place of him, if you did something differently."

"B-B-But, I didn't…" She said in a hiccup, picking her head up slowly to meet his soft teaching eyes. He sighed guiding her head to press against his robe. She took in a breath of his familiar scent as her whole body seemed to relax. He put his hand to her chin, lifting her face again as a soft smile went across his face. He caught a tear that rolled down her cheek as she shook her head averting his eyes as much as she could.

"For the cost of his life over yours Alexandra I am grateful it was him. You are a strong, passionate, young woman with a heart that is set in something more pure than gold. The pain my sons would have seen if it was you by his hand would be beyond repair. Raphael would have done things that his heart isn't meant to see for revenge of your death. This is what we are trying to prevent by keeping you here. My concern is for your safety, and if that means a Purple Dragon shall go down, than so be it. You're life is more precious than any life he could have led." He felt his hand cup her cheek as she took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes slowly. She felt her head nod, trying to block out the images of all the brother's ridden with grief of her death. She felt another tear glide down her cheek as he sighed, taking her hand in his. She opened her eyes as he helped her to her feet. "Come, Donatello has made us some tea. It'll help calm your stomach." He said walking out of the bathroom as she followed with her head hung low.

She let her hand slowly drag along the bricks that lead to the kitchen to help steady her shaky legs. Leonardo got to her first as he walked down the stairs, catching her in his arms as she stumbled from her hand running out of wall. He steadied her back on her feet as she gave a meek smile patting his shoulder in thanks as he helped her to a chair.

She let her head fall on the table as she heard a cup slid in front of her. She picked her head up moving her bangs from her face and bracing her cheek against her palm as she gave another forced smile to Splinter as he sat next to her.

"Leonardo has informed Mr. Jones of last nights happenings. He is on his way." Splinter said taking a sip of his tea as Alex sighed lifting the cup her lips and taking a small sip herself. The hot liquid ran down her sore throat, soothing it slowly as it trickled down into her stomach. "I know you wish to change the past Alexandra." He said softly as she furrowed her brow, meeting his eyes. "It is apart of this city that I too wish my sons could have defeated by now, however it is not. They will always find us a threat, and they will always come looking for you as bait. I know you and Raphael have shared feelings of love for one another." The elderly rat said a little uneasy as Alex smirked a little to herself. "It is something I thought could never happen to any of my boys. I am glad you have given that gift to Raphael, and I do not wish to take it from him again."

"Sensei I…" She said in a horse tone as he held up a hand.

"I think it is time that we enhance your training." He said as his whiskered twitched at the tip of his snout. She furrowed her brow for a moment, being taken-a-back from the statement before her expression softened and a smile grazed across her face. "You will begin after your discussion with Mr. Jones. If you wish to stay here I do not want to keep worrying about you and your abilities. If I know you are prepared and ready, then and only then will you be able to accompany my sons in their patrols. Perhaps even find a place of your own, close by to your brother and Ms O'Neil." Splinter said as a smirk went to his face from watching Alex's expression becoming brighter.

She jumped from her chair wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he smiled wider patting the young girls back.

"Thank you Sensei! I won't let you down!" She said as she pulled away from him and bowed her head. He nodded his head waving his hand at her.

"Fine." He said turning back towards his tea. "Now, I believe it is almost time for my stories." He said grabbing his walking stick and heading for the couch.

Alex smiled watching him walk away as she turned to the fridge to grab a soda, feeling much better about her stomach. She sighed happily as she furrowed her brow slowly, closing the fridge door as she heard heavy running foot steps come down the stairs. She watched her brother look towards her, his face intense with a dark glare over his eyes. She arched a brow slowly to his expression.

"Where is he?" He asked in a growl as she cracked her soda open walking over towards her riled up brother.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Alexandra! Raphael! Where is he?"

Hearing his name being yelled from the kitchen Raph walked into the alcove from the dojo and slowly slipped his sais back into his belt. Alex followed her gaze from her brother to Raph before she shook her head, trying to get him to go back into the dojo.

"You!" Casey said pointing towards Raph as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Casey, don't!" Alex said as she grabbed her brother's arm before he ran at Raph. Raph took a step back as Leonardo came behind him from the alcove looking at Casey with a confused expression. "It wasn't his fault!" She said tugging Casey's arm back as he pushed forward.

"Bullshit it ain't! He let you go up top without a thought that they might be lookin' for you? Huh? You ain't gonna keep doin' this to her!" He yelled pulling his arm that Alex gripped forward, pointing it towards Raphael.

Raph kept his glare tight on Casey's as the man still walked towards him. Leo stepped next to his brother squaring off his shoulders as Alex ran forward to catch Casey before he came too close to Raph. She kept herself in between them as Casey took a step back. "Move Pip." He growled as she shook her head.

"No! Will you stop being a Neanderthal for like two seconds and listen to me?!"

"Listen to what? He's…"

"He has done nothin'! I wanted to go up and he kept me safe if _he_ did anythin'! If it wasn't for _him_ I'd be dead right now!" Casey crossed his arms as Alex kept her hands on Raph's behind her back, keeping her eyes on her brother as he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"What the fuck were you thinkin'?" He asked his sister as she sighed shaking her head.

"I just needed to get out." She shrugged as he rolled his eyes grabbing her shoulders and pulling her body into his for a hug. She hugged him back as Raph let his hands drop to his sides. Leo smirked patting his brother's shoulder before making his way to the kitchen.

"You're an idiot." Casey sighed against Alex's head as she chuckled a little.

"Yeah…But you woulda done the same thing."

"That's what worries me most." He said pulling away from her and mussing her hair. "And you!" He said pointing towards Raph. "Thanks for keepin' her safe man." He said punching Raph on the arm as Raph retaliated.

"Sure thing ya maniac." Raph chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder dragging her into the kitchen. She giggled trying to break free as he finally let her go, walking towards the fridge and grabbing a soda for him and Casey.

"So, when are we gonna start my trainin'?" She asked taking the chair from the table and spinning it around sitting with her arms crossed over the back of it. She looked towards Raph, then Leo as he put down his tea cup, sitting back in his chair.

"Whenever you want." Leo said in a shrug as she smirked jumping from her chair.

"Let's do this then, fearless." She said walking towards the dojo.

"Why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea?" Leo asked looking towards Raph as he shrugged.

"Because it's like havin' another one of him 'round. An' no one wants that." Casey chuckled clapping a hand on Raphael's shoulder as Raph glared towards his friend moving his hand away.

"Wonderful…" Leo sighed sarcastically getting from the table.


	15. Chapter 15

A sharp katana blade whooshed past her head as she bent her body back, throwing her arm in front of her and catching the other blade in the hook of her sai. She gritted her teeth to his strength as she leaned forward pushing him back from her. She regained her bearings as she flipped back quickly to those twin blades sweeping at her feet, then close to her neck as she landed, crouching against the concrete of the warm roof tops.

Catching his dark eyes on hers, they both remained still their breathing filling the noise around them and over taking any made on the streets below. She growled through clenched teeth, making her feet push her forward as she lunged at him. She swiped the large pointed tips before her aiming for his mid-section, then legs as he flipped backwards effortlessly. She twisted the tips of her weapons against her forearms as she blocked a punch he sent for her. She retaliated with a kick and, a punch trying to catch him with the blunt of her weapon. He was too quick, dodging out of the way with a cartwheel, and landing behind her.

She caught his blade aimed for her back as she twisted her body, trying to shove him off her as he pushed his strength down on her. She grunted in pain as her arm bent in the opposite direction, trying with all she had left to remove the pressure from her body. She fell on her knees in front of him as she rolled her body away, catching the tip of his blade on her shoulder as it sliced her tender skin. She hissed slightly, pushing the pain down and turning towards him as he rolled the hilt in his grasp.

They circled slowly, watching the other intently as she waited for his attack. She saw his wrist flick for a moment as she prepared herself for impact. He rushed at her, jumping into the air and delivering a spin kick across her cheek. Her head snapped to the left as she fell back, into a summersault and caught herself back on her knees, twisting her weapons as they pointed out in front of her. Pushing with the balls of her feet she rushed at him, leading with her shoulder as he swiped his large katana towards her. Catching it in her hook she pressed his arm out away from her, holding his other by the wrist as he tried to push her off him. She had him in a hold even his strength grew weak on. She smirked slightly as he lifted his knee to her stomach. She ignored the pain, adjusting the grip on his wrist as he took that moment to break the grasp and grab hers. He twisted it slightly as her body turned to his will, her back tight to his front. Her sais fell to the concrete below her as she hissed in pain now from him twisting harder.

"Alright, alright Leo I give!" She said as he let her go. She fell forward rubbing her wrists as he put his katana back in their hold.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked to her clothing in that area moist with crimson. She tugged on the ripped shirt as more blood bubbled out from the small slit. She shrugged.

"Eh…had worse." She said looking up at him with a smirk as he returned it handing her back her sais.

"You did good." He commended her as she bowed towards her Master.

"Thanks, that run you had going on…" She chuckled. "Jesus, I thought I was gonna die."

"Well, you need to build up some stamina before you just go out and fight." He said looking out towards the lit city. "We should head back, it's getting late."

"It's like nine." She said in a laugh.

"Exactly, and you shouldn't be topside any later than that." He said in a warning tone as she rolled her eyes following him down a fire escape.

"Oh, yes Sensei Leonardo-san." She said in a fake Japanese broken English accent, bowing towards him as he rolled his eyes.

"Cute." He said sarcastically, arching an eye ridge as she chuckled, dropping down beside him as they landed in an alleyway. He lifted the manhole cover as she bowed towards him again. He rolled his eyes pushing her down as her laugh echoed through the sewers.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Mikey asked as Alex and Leo walked down the stairs to the lair.

"Fearless got katana happy on me." She chuckled rubbing Leo's head as he passed her. He ducked turning over his shoulder towards her, trying to hide a smile as she laughed harder. "Nah, we were practicing and I took a hit. I'll be fine." She said taking a seat from the table and turning it around as she placed her arms on the back. Mikey smirked grabbing a can of soda and slice of pizza from the fridge.

"You should have Don check it out." Leo said with his shell towards her as he filled a tea kettle with water.

"Yes Sensei Leonardo-san, I will go right away to Donatello-san, tell him fix bad shoulder." She said in her bad accent, getting from the chair and bowing. Mikey chuckled as Leo shook his head.

"She seems happier." Mikey said as he started back towards the couch.

"Yeah, she does." Leo said in a small smile as he walked her walk into the lab.

"Wud up you sexy piece of turtle?" Alex said jumping into the lab as Donnie lifted his goggles from his face as turned towards the raven hair girl as she winked at him.

"Al, you really wanna scream that, Raph's in the dojo."

"What, scared he might find out 'bout our love affair?" Alex said in a seductive voice waltzing over to Donnie's chair, sliding her hands slowly across his shoulder. He shifted quickly turning towards her as she smirked leaning forward and putting her hands on the arms of his chair.

"Will ya stop it?" He said pushing her away as she chuckled walking over to the medicine table.

"Ah, but its so fun watching you get all flustered!" She giggled, jumping on the table as Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a reason for being a bothersome intrusion on my work or are you just taking a cue from Mikey?" Donnie asked turning back towards his computer as Alex smiled.

"Leo got my shoulder in practice and told me to have you look at it." She shrugged picking up one of Donnie's tools and examining it.

"Ah, ha so there is a method to your madness." Don said turning towards her as he slid the goggles from his head.

"Aw, you look hot in those." She said in a pout as he rolled his eyes and looked at her shoulder.

"Can you lift your shirt up?" He said furrowing his brow as he tried to get to the cut from around the fabric.

"My, my, my Donatello who knew you could get so frisky." She said as he lifted his gaze towards her arching an eye ridge.

"Just do it." He sighed as she chuckled lifting her shirt from her body as she was in a red and black sports bra and her black tight yoga pants.

"It's just a miner cut, the bleeding already stopped. I'll just put something on it so it doesn't get infected." He said turning towards his cabinet of medicine as Raph walked into the lab.

"Hey Don have ya…Why is she topless?" Raph said stopping mid-sentence as Donnie looked towards Alex and then towards Raph.

"Oh no! He found us out, quick Donnie fight for our love!" Alex said putting her hand to her forehead as Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'm checking her wound. Apparently Leo got her shoulder in practice."

"Yeah, and I'm not topless. Don is far from seeing boob-age." She said crossing her arms as Raph looked at her shoulder.

"It ain't even bleedin'."

"Yeah, but Leonardo-san said it wise for me to check small wound so grasshopper can fly with ease through grassy field." Alex said as Raph eyed her carefully.

"What the fuck did you take?" He asked her as she laughed.

"I'm just in a good mood. You don't remember me being funny?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I always thought it was stupid." He said as she opened her mouth in defense.

"Mean! Mikey always thought I was funny!" She said as Don shook his head patching her wound.

"Mikey isn't exactly a good example since he has the mentality of a nine year old."

"Oh it's at least twelve." She said crossing her arms as Raph walked out of the room.

"No, no, no! It's yours you take it with you." Don said shoving Alex towards him as she glared at Donnie.

"Ya know, I might have found that offense Donatello!" She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but ya didn't, let's go." Raph said hooking his arm around her neck as he dragged her out of the lab.

"Why you in sucha good mood?" He asked jumping over the side of the couch as she followed landing a little more on him than beside him.

"Well, I've been doin' better with my trainin' and I get to actually go outside and see ya know like live and be apart of it again instead of watchin' you go topside with Case every night and sittin' here watchin' movie after movie with Mikey. You wonder why I'm so nuts all the time. I got nothin' better to do than sit here 'n get stir crazy. So finally getting' to feel air on my skin again and be outside and see those lights again made me just iunno feel better. Filled with life 'n excitement I guess." She said with a shrug as a smirk slowly flicked at the corners of his mouth.

"You have been doin' better." He said turning the TV on as he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her body closer to his. She smiled taking his hand in hers and laying her head on his strong shoulder.

"Have I?"

"Yeah, I don't feel ya wake up anymore from nightmares." He said flipping through the channels as she nodded her head.

"It's been months since I had a dream 'bout that night." She sighed, remembering the passing months that went by since she had killed someone and almost once again gotten taken by the Purple Dragons and Hun. "Now I just gotta wait for Sergeant Slaughter to lay off me for one night and let me go out wit you 'n Case." She sighed as Raph let out a chuckle. She smiled turning towards him.

"He'll ease up after he knows that you're ready."

"Yeah, but I am ready." She said as her smile dropped. He shook his head.

"Have ya been able to drop Leo yet?"

"Well, no…But I…"

"Then you ain't ready."

"I can drop Mikey!" She said in a slight pout as Mikey picked his head up from the armchair beside the couch.

"A three year old could drop Mike." He scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I'm right here!" Mikey said waving his hand as Raph kept his eyes on the TV.

"Yeah, what's ya point?"

"Should I remind a certain bro 'o mine who's shell I totally kicked in the Battle Nexus?" Mikey said as Raph narrowed his eyes on the TV.

"That shit was years ago Mike, its over and you got nothin' to show for it!"

"Yeah, well it still happened!" Mikey said crossing his arms as Alex smirked a little.

"You wanna see somethin' happen?" Raph asked as he jumped from the couch tackling his little brother in the chair. They both rolled onto the floor as the chair tipped over, wrestling each other to the ground.

"You guys are gonna break somethin'." Alex said sitting up on her knees as she watched them grunt and roll across the floor.

"What happened?" Donnie asked as he heard the commotion from the lab.

"Mikey has the balls to actually fight for our love." Alex said getting from the couch and sticking her nose in the air as she passed Donnie. He rolled his eyes walking back into his lab.

Alex smiles walking around the fighting brother rolling about on the floor as she makes her way into the kitchen opening the fridge to get a soda.

"Alright, alright Raph I give!" Mikey cries from the floor as Raph fakes another punch before getting from his little brother. He chuckles lightly as Alex hops on the couch rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey Case." Raph says as Alex looks over her shoulder to her older brother coming down the stairs. "What's wrong?" He said furrowing his brow as he noticed Casey's face in his serious expression.

Casey sighed as he took the last couple of stairs, walking over to the kitchen table as he dropped a note that had a tare in the middle. Alex slid off the counter top slowly walking over to the note in curiosity as she leaned over and read it.

"They're lookin' for ya." Casey said in a soft tone as Alex shifted her gaze from the ratty note to her brother. He leaned over the table, shoulders tense as his head hung, lifting only his eyes to look at her. She furrowed her brow slowly picking up the note and turning to Raph as he crossed his arms over his chest plate, with a scowl running across his face.

"Where'd they…"

"April's shop." Casey sighed as Alex growled slamming her fist down on the table. Casey shook his head. "This is why Pip, this is why you needed to stay…"

"No! I don't need ta do shit! They're the ones that are gonna stop! This is gonna stop!"

"How?" Casey said leaning up and throwing his arms back in a gesture towards his sister. "How are you gonna stop anythin' they have to throw at ya? After one fight you were already down 'n out!"

"Fuck you Casey! You don't know what happened that night!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Nice Al, fuck me huh? Fine! You wanna fight this all by ya fuckin' self? Then fine! Go ahead!" Casey said before storming off back up the stairs.

Leonardo slowly slid his katana back in this strap on his shell as he came out from the alcove that led to the dojo. Crossing his arms over his chest plate he creased his brow in question of what was going on in the kitchen. Casey pushed past him towards the steps as Leo grabbed his friend's bicep quickly to stop him.

"Case, what happened?" He asked softly as Casey threw a glare over his shoulder at his sister who chucked her soda can hard into the sink before leaning against it, her back towards them.

"Ask her! She seems to have all the answers!" Casey said before tearing his arm away and leaving the lair.

Leonardo watched Casey leave as he sighed looking back towards Alex and then Raphael who leaned against the counter staring down at the kitchen table. Leo walked over picked up the note and dropped it with a sigh.

"Well, at least she's safe down here." He said looking towards Raph as he gave a single nod.

"If she don't do anythin' stupid." Raph said looking towards her. She picked her head up slowly, snapping it towards Raphael in hard glare as she pushed herself away from the sink and nudged his shoulder hard with her own as she past him to the stairwell that leads to the bedrooms. Raph sighed and turned to Leo who gave a small sympathetic shrug.

"She's good, getting better. She needs a lot more training before she can even think to do anything alone." Leo said as Raph nodded his head.

"Alone. She ain't gonna be alone." Raph said softly, almost to himself as Leo leaning back against the table.

"I know that." He said arching his brow slightly as Raph furrowed his picking his head up from the glare on the table to meet his brother's eyes.

"Wait…So…"

"Yeah, if we can, and she gets her hands on a weapon. She's pretty damn good with your old sai." Leo smirked as Raph nodded his head having the slightly twitch of a smirk himself.

"So when?"

"When she calms herself and we think this through. Let her and Case get through their spat and we'll talk about it. With their help and the right strategies, we'll be able to make them wish they never knew the Jones name."


	16. Chapter 16

Casey walked along the streets of the city making his way back to April and his apartment. He shook his head with another sigh trying to figure out what had happened moments ago in the lair. His anger got the better of him, and she wasn't any different. They fought like this all the time, growing up especially. One time it even came to blows, though he never raised a finger to her. She did have a pretty good left hook.

He smirked a little picking his head up, as his black hair glided into his eyes from the wind. He ran his hand through it slowly with another sigh as he decided to himself, he'd let her cool down before going back. They needed to talk about this. She wasn't going back, that was clear and he couldn't make her. He just wished there was another way.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice said as Casey passed a dark alleyway. He stopped and furrowed his brow slowly as he noticed figures moving along the walls, coming out towards the lights pooling in from the street. He narrowed his eyes quickly as he saw Hun's large structure and face appear from the shadows. "Ain't it just a beautiful evenin' for a stroll Jones?" He grinned as Casey looked around him noticing Purple Dragons surrounding the empty street he walked along. He let out a low growl as he remembered leaving his bat at home.

"What the hell do you want Hun?" He growled as Hun chuckled a bit.

"Just ta talk, like old friends."

"Fuck you."

"Now, now Jones. You don't want something to happen to your precious sister do ya?" Hun asked as he leaned against the alleyway entrance.

"You ain't goin' near her again Hun!"

"You wanna be so sure of that?"

Four men took Casey from behind at once, grabbing his arms by the forearms and biceps as they tugged them back harsh enough to have him fall on his knees. He winced slightly letting out a small hiss in pain as Hun's boots clacked against the concrete. He took a handful of Casey's raven hair and pulled his head up to look at him.

"You think you are gonna have the freak fucks protect you and your sister forever?" He said inching closer to Casey's face. "Give 'em a message for me, will ya Jones? N'a kiss for ya sister." He said with a slow smile crawling over his face as he leaned up and cracked his knuckles.

It felt like they all hit at once, repetitively. He couldn't remember the last time he took a beating like this. He was younger that was for sure. He laid on the cold cement in front of the alleyway for, he couldn't comprehend how long. Their feet covered in heavy boots, and fists slamming against his ribs, stomach, shoulders, and back. He coughed, as blood splattered against the top of his hand as it tried to grip onto something to move away. He should have remembered his bag. He should have known it was later, and that Al wasn't going to take the news like he hoped. He knew, he knew she would freak but he ignored his gut feelings with the instinct of keeping her safe. He cringed to the feeling of a metal chain colliding with his back and spine as his arms shook from the weight of his body and he collapsed on his stomach.

Then it all stopped. Their voices were muffled, the lights all swirled together slowly as he saw a large shadow, dimly looking like Hun, their mouth moving and muffled noises hitting his ears as he slowly and painfully rolled onto his back. Something fell down from the larger image hovering over his battered body and landed on his chest. He cringed to the movement but felt nothing as he finally let his eyes close.

* * *

Alexandra slammed Raphael's door shut as she stormed away from her temperamental brother in the kitchen. He was wrong, this was going to stop and she was going to do it. She was able, more than she has ever been and they're not doing this to her anymore.

She growled giving a harsh kick to Raphael's punching bag that hung in the corner of his bedroom, before turning and letting it swing back towards her and away again as he fist connected with it. She wasn't going back, she wasn't going to let them win.

"You don't think you were a little hard on 'im?" Raph asked as he leaned back against his closed door. She turned over her shoulder giving him a glare as he shrugged. "I'm just sayin', he's tryin' to help."

"He's doin' a hellva job!" She said punching the thick leather again. Raph sighed and walked over to her grasping his large hands around her arms and holding them close to her body to have her stop moving. He moved his body closer as his plastron brushed against her back. She growled trying to break free as he let his hands slide slowly across the top of her stomach.

"You're not leavin', we get that Al but ya gotta understand there is a lot to just stoppin' 'em. I mean they're the fuckin' Purple Dragons. The Foot would get involved and Saki, it would be a mess. He owns 'em, he wouldn't just let some girl and us just kill 'em. We'd be going up against the Foot, the Purple Dragons, Saki, and Karai. That's a shit ton of problems right there."

"Fuck 'em." She hissed, breaking free of his grasp and turning towards him. "I've fought that bitch before I can fight her again. Thinks just because she's Japanese she can fight? Fuck that!" She said crossing her arms.

"Alright fine, you got that covered." Raph said rolling his eyes. "What 'bout the rest of 'em huh Al? What are ya gonna do 'bout 'em? We can barely take on the Foot with the four of us. We've been fightin' 'em for years. You know that. It's a never endin' battle and it sucks but what the fuck else do you want us to do?"

"Fight! We need to fight for ourselves and…"

"Did you not just hear a fuckin' word I said?" Raph said narrowing his eyes and taking a step closer to her as she glared back. "We have been fightin' for most of our fuckin' lives! And trainin', breakin' our shells day after day for this useless war we found ourselves in the middle of! It's never gonna end. There's always gonna be Foot, there's always gonna be Dragon's. Doesn't matter who or what we fight, or kill or how many. They'll come back as bad as ever! I ain't puttin' you through that!"

"So what? I live down here for the rest of my life and just lay down and take it? Fuck that! I don't do that and you of all people should know that!" She said arching a brow slowly as she shoved past him towards his door. He grabbed her arm as she yanked it away. "I'm fightin' till the death with this. They're not gonna win! Not this time, not ever the fuck again!" She said before walking out of his room and slamming the door again.

Mikey stopped on the top of the steps as looked at her as she pushed her hair back out of her face with a claming breath. She smiled at him as he arched an eye ridge to her watching her walk down the stairs. Raphael sung open his door and pushed past his baby brother as he ran after Alex as she made her way into the dojo.

"One big happy family." Mikey sighed to himself as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Milly you better fuckin' cool yourself or your gonna be in a whole lot of hurt." Raph growled as she rolled her eyes and kept walking into the dojo. She slid the door shut in his face as he growled and shoved it open. "Milly you need to…"

"Don't be cute with me Raphael!" She said glaring at him as they stood a few feet apart.

"Fine, Alexandra." He growled in slow words as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want from me huh? You want me to just play nice? Pretend like this shit ain't botherin' me Raph because it's killin' me!"

"You don't think I know that?!" He screamed as he took a step closer. "I can see it on ya face and it kills me too Al! I wanna help you, we all do but you can't think you're fightin' this alone!"

"I know I'm not alone! It's you! You…All of you! You say you're gonna back me but every time I say lets fight you all fuckin' back down!"

"First of all, I never backed down from a fight. Second, the time isn't right for us to go topside and end this! You can't just rush into things like…"

"Like you? What are you Leo now?" She scoffed as he narrowed his eyes slowly.

"I never said that." He said through a clenched jaw.

"Fine tough guy, then what are ya sayin'?"

"I'm sayin' you need to cool ya fuckin' jets and wait. You can't keep…"

"I've been waitin'! For six years I've been waitin' and that's all I keep hearin' from you! Wait, wait, wait! I'm fuckin' tired of waitin'! I wanna…"

"You wanna what? Go topside again and have a run in with some Dragons and get ya ass handed to ya like last time? We had to come and save you!"

"That was months ago! I've been doin' better with trainin' and…"

"You do good enough not to get yaself killed. Badly wounded is 'nother story. You can't just take all this on at once!"

"So I sit around 'n wait to get better? I wait to drop Leo, or you? You both out weigh me by like eighty pounds!"

"Size has nothing to do with it." A soft calming voice said from the entryway as Splinter stood with his hand on his walking stick. "Alexandra, we had just received a message from Ms. O'Neil. It seems as though Mr. Jones is in the hospital." He said in a solemn tone as Alex furrowed her brow for a moment looking at the elderly rat. He bowed his head as her breathing started to hitch in her throat. She looked towards Raphael before running out of the dojo. Splinter moved out of her way as she rushed towards the stairs.

Michelangelo stopped her in his arms as he handed her, her cell phone. She took it, her breathing still hitched by tears as her shaky fingers dialed her sister in law's number. Mikey rubbed her back softly as Raph and Splinter came from the alcove. Raph caught eyes with Mikey as he nodded his head slipping Alex into Raph's arms as Mike took a seat next to his father.

"H-Hello." Alex said in a sniff trying to hold back her tears.

"Al?" April asked in a shaky voice as Alex nodded her head, pressing her lips together tightly. Just telling from the sound in April's voice she knew it was bad.

"Y-Yeah Ape…Is it…"

"You need to come to the hospital."

"Kay…" She said softly. "I'll um…" Her voice drifted off slowly as tears started to over flow out of her eyes. "I'll be there as soon…Oh God." She said placing a hand over her eyes as tears pooled out from under them.

"He's in intensive care and they're telling me he's going to be alright… He's just so beat up."

"W-What happened?" She hiccupped.

"Just, come to the hospital." April sighed. Alex nodded again and clapped her cell phone shut and put her hand back over her face trying to adjust it from sadness to serious.

All the brothers and Splinter stood around the table looking at her as she cleared her throat, lifting her head slowly. She wiped a single tear off her cheek quickly and crossed her arms.

"I need to go to the hospital." She said in a flat tone as Splinter nodded his head.

"We will follow you my child." He said softly as she nodded her head turning her back towards them before another tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Alex walked through the streets with her black zipped up hoodie pulled low over her head, just enough for her to see. She walked quickly and listened carefully to everything around her as she kept a tight grasp on her pocket knife she kept in Casey's leather jacket pocket.

The four brothers and Splinter moved gracefully along the roof tops, keeping a watchful eye on Alex as she walked the streets below to the hospital. Once she was inside they jumped onto the roof and waited.

"Um…Hi I'm Alexandra Jones I'm lookin' for…"

"Pip!" April called as she ran down the long hallway through the double doors.

"Uh…Never mind." She said as April engulfed the young woman's body in a hug. Alex clenched her eyes shut tight hugging her back as they stayed in that embrace for a moment. "Is he ok?" She asked softly as April pulled back giving the girl a quick look in the eyes before grabbing her hands and taking her to her brother's room.

Alex's hand went to her opened mouth as she rounded the corner to where they kept her brother. His body was covered from almost head to toe in bandages. His face was bruised and red, dried blood around his lip and eyebrow. Black eyes, a broken nose, cheek bones cut up and bruised. She furrowed her brow taking slow steps towards the bed, hearing nothing but the steady beep of the machines by his bedside.

April took her seat by his bed as Alex slid another chair over and sat, her hand resting on his bloody knuckles. She pressed her lips together trying to hold back but felt her breathing starting to hitch again. She let her head fall on the mattress as tears flowed from her eyes. She clenched his hand tighter as she looked back up at his sleeping, beat up face.

"You're an idiot." She said softly as she placed her forehead back against his arm.

"They left this…" April said taking a piece of folded paper from her pocket and reaching over Casey's unconscious body as Alex took it slowly from her grasp. She unfolded it giving Casey another once over, and a sigh as she sat back in her chair. Her brow furrowed slowly as she let her eyes wonder the badly hand written note.

"_Let this be the first warning freaks. One by one we'll take everything you love. Break them. Just wait till ya see what we have in store for the girly."_

Alex crumbled it up in disgust as April got up from her chair in a sigh and took it from the trash bin.

"We need this." She said smoothing out the wrinkled paper as Alex huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Donnie might be able to find out who wrote it…"

"It's Hun. I remember the poor writing skills and lack of creativity." Alex said sarcastically as April gave her a look.

"This is serious."

"I know that." She sighed running a hand through her long black hair. "It's just…I mean. Jesus Christ looket this!" She said motioning towards Casey. April sighed giving her fiancé a look out of the corner of her eyes before dropping her head.

"I know Pip." She sighed again before jumping up a bit to the feel of her Shell Cell vibrate in her pocket. She furrowed her brow sliding it out as she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"April, hey." Mikey's seemingly chipper voice said from the other line.

"Hey."

"We're on the roof, is it uh…Ok if we come in?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and the lights in the hall are dim. I doubt they'll be doing rounds." April sighed as Alex mouthed 'who's that'. April smiled slightly, covering the mouth piece. "Mikey." She whispered as Alex nodded her head sitting back in her chair.

* * *

Moment that seemed to drag on for days went by as Alex sat and stared at her beaten and bloody brother. Her finger slowly dragging back and forth over her bottom lip as if she was in an unbreakable trace, just focusing on his face. She felt a strong hand clasp her shoulder as she jumped up in her seat looking at it and then meeting eyes lined in crimson. She sighed placing her hand over his as he crouched down beside her.

"He'll be alright Al." He said softly as she nodded her head looking back towards her brother for a moment before going back to his amber eyes. She smiled for an instant before letting it drop, as her head slowly fell down to her hands that fumbled in her lap.

"I'm, um…'Bout earlier…Ya know I was just mad 'n, I mean I know what you were sayin' with everythin'. It's not like I don't wanna be down there with ya or anythin' it just…" He took his hand from her shoulder and put it over her mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, leaning in towards her as her eyes widened slowly.

"Come again?" She asked as he rolled his eyes leaning in a little closer.

"I'm sorry." He said again as she shook her head pulling back to give him a good look.

"I can't seem to hear you correctly, if ya could just…One more time." He sighed standing up as she smirked grabbing his hand. "I am too tough guy." She said looking up at him as he leaned down, wrapping his lips slowly and softly around hers. Her eyes fluttered close to the feeling as she placed a hand on his cheek, letting her fingers brush against his emerald skin. She sighed softly from this moment of something seeming right in this terrible night of events as she felt his strong hand move through her soft hair.

"You two should get a room." Mikey said from the corner as he sat next to Donnie who rolled his eyes. Raph glared at him, about to walk over as Donnie held up a hand.

"I got it." He said as he sung his hand around, smacking his little brother in the back of the head.

"Ow…"

"Thanks Don." Raph said in a smile as he took Alex's seat, grabbing her by the waist as pulling her onto his lap.

* * *

A/N: writers block suuuccckkkssss...Finally! I believe I am to be on a roll once again with this. bear with me!


	17. Chapter 17

Alexandra's eyes fluttered opened slowly as the sound of beeping made its way back into her ear drums. She sighed sitting up in the chair that Raphael must have placed her in before he left. She remember his smell taking over her senses before drifting slowly off to sleep. His strong, reassuring hands stroking smoothing circles on her arm as he stayed with her.

Sitting up and running a hand over her tired, stressed face she looked at her still beaten and bruised brother. Dragging her chair closer to her brother's bedside she took his bloody knuckled hand into her own.

"My baby…" She heard from behind her, furrowing her brow slowly she turned to look over her shoulder as she saw her mother rush towards her son's side, wiping a tear from her face. "What happen…Alex?!" Alex was soon wrapped up in her mother's arms and chocking back air as it was knocked out of her chest from her mother bringing her into her body.

"Hi mom." Alex said in a sigh as she let her go, taking her chin in her fingers and looking her over quickly.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did Casey bring you into…"

"No, actually other way around." Alex sighed dropping her head.

"Wait a minuet I thought those turtle boys sent you away to California?" Her mother asked, her thick Brooklyn accent just as harsh as Casey's shinning in her words. Alex smirked a little for the first time in twenty four hours.

"They did, I came back."

"And ya didn't tell me 'bout it?!" Her mother yelled smacking Alex in the arm. Alex rubbed the spot for a moment.

"Ow, well no I had other things to worry 'bout." She said standing up as her mother pushed her back in her chair.

"Oh sit down, I'm not here to fight with ya or cause anymore trouble that I'm sure you have. What happened?"

"Hun…" Alex sighed as her mother's eyes widened.

"You two and that man! Will ya just leave it alone already?! You're father is twistin' and turnin' in his grave with you two always searchin' this Hun guy out! You're gonna get yaselves killed! Looket this! You're brother is in the hospital because of this man and you two still can't get it through ya thick skulls that maybe he'll win! He killed ya father, what is that not enough for you two? You just wanna tear my heart out completely? Is that it?"

"It has nothin' ta do wit that mah. You know it!"

"You don't raise your voice to me Alexandra Mildred Jones." She said pointing a finger towards her daughter as Alex let her head fall with a sigh.

"Uh, hello Mrs. Jones." April said in a grimacing smile, holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

"April dear." She said walking over and giving the red head a hug. Alex sighed shaking her head for a moment before she looked toward her brother.

She noticed his face move for a moment, an expression change from his relaxed state. She moved closer as his intense blue eyes opened on hers. She gripped her hand around his as he smirked for a moment before wincing in pain.

"Ow…" He said softly as she sighed leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Casey." April said going over with his mother as they both kissed him softly.

"How are you feelin' baby?" His mother asked as April nodded to the question.

"I'm alright mah, you two are just as vocal as I remember." He said in a smirk as Alex let her eyes go up towards her mother for a moment and back down at her brother.

"Well good, I'm glad ya heard it! You both should be ready for an ear full. But, I'm gonna let you wait to recover first." She said arching a brow and crossing her arms as Casey gave a meek smile.

"Wonderful, can't wait."

* * *

Raphael and Leonardo both crouched in the darkness of the roof tops surveying the docks. They had been watching Purple Dragons for hours now, both stewing in their own anger of what had happened. Raphael's seething breaths, harsh and echoing in Leonardo's ears as he kept himself placid. He had to clenched his eyes shut a few times, clearing his head of a random thought to jump off that roof top and strike them all down where they stood for what he was doing to his friends, his family. His legs would tremble as he kept himself on that roof top next to his seething brother. Both not saying a word.

"Guys…" Michelangelo's soft voice said from the far end of the roof top. He pulled himself up the rest of the way on the fire escape as he walked over to the two eldest. Neither giving him a reaction to him being there. "Uh…Al called. Said Casey's up." He said in soft voice as Raphael's head perked up to her name. His shoulders dropped a little before he pushed himself up to stand straight, looking over his shoulder at his little brother.

"We'll be there, give us a minuet." Raph said in a husk tone from hours of not using it. Leonardo tore his eyes away from the docks and up at his brothers. He stood with a soft sigh crossing his arms over his chest plate. "Whadya say Fearless?" Raph asked meeting his brother's gaze as Leo let his hands fall to his sides.

"We can't take them all. Foot will get involved. Either way, they'll know it's use because that's what they want. We could always just put them in a bad way and hope for the best. That they're smart enough to leave us alone."

"They ain't that smart."

"No. Which is why I think we should…" Leo sighed rubbing his hand over his face before giving a small shrug. "Casey is hurt, so that's out of the question. April could help she's getting better. Alex is another factor to throw in for assistance, then there is all of us…" He turned back towards the docks for a moment before looking back at his brother. "We just are never going to win are we?"

"It's that famous turtle luck we got goin' on." Raph shrugged. "We'll figure out somethin' man, we always do."

"Yeah, just wished it didn't have to happen like this." He said as they both started for the fire escape.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Brunette hair, and a face covered in worry jogged along the hospital hallways until she reached her destination, the nurses' station. With a slight sigh to catch her breath she pushed her long side bangs from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"Hello, my name is Hayley Williams I'm with the Jones' family." She breathed as a nurse looked up at her from the brim of her glasses.

"Relation."

"Oh, uh…Friend. Family friend."

"I'm sorry Miss but we aren't allowed to send anything more than just family into this section. If you can find a person in that family to escort you to their room…"

"Hails!" Alex's voice yelled behind the double doors as Hayley sighed turning towards the nurse with a smile and then running towards the doors. She wrapped her arms around the raven hair young woman's body as Alex did the same. "God, what took ya so long?"

"You try makin' it from the airport to here in the time you wanted! You're crazy!" Hayley said as Alex chuckled bringing her down the hall. "So, how is he?"

"He's up." Alex sighed happily as Hayley did the same.

"Thank God. Your mum alright?"

"Yeah, she's here too."

"Good. What 'bout um…" Alex smirked to her best friend of 20 years stumbling with the right words.

"They came earlier, and they should be back once the hospital settles."

"Oh, well, good." Hayley smirked as she turned the corner to Casey's room.

"Hails!" Alex's mother exclaimed as she wrapped the young woman's body into a hug.

"Hi mum, how are you doin'?" Hayley asked as their mom sighed and nodded her head.

"Good, I'm better now that my baby is up."

"Mah, really will ya quit it wit the baby shit. I mean for Christ sakes I'm 29 years old!"

"Jesus…really?" Hayley smirked walking over to Casey's bedside. "You are gettin' up there man." She joked as he rolled his eyes threatening to flick jello at her. She chuckled and leaned down giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How ya holdin' up gramps?"

"Keep it up." He said taking a bite of his food. "I'm good. Why you here?"

"I got an argent call from Millie a couple hours ago to come here as soon as I landed."

"You comin' here anyways or…"

"Yeah, haha. Nah Case, you just mean that much to me!" She said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "However, I am glad I was able to come where I did. If I knew 'bout this and didn't get a crazy phone call I woulda been worried 'bout my big brother." She said mussing his hair as he swatted her hand away.

"You worse than she is."

"Ah, but you love us!" Hayley smirked as she walked over to Alex putting an arm around her shoulder. "I mean who wouldn't love these faces?"

"You drink on the flight?" Alex chuckled as Hayley joined in.

"Hayley!" April exclaimed as she walked in to the room.

"Hey April." She said turning towards the red head and giving her a hug.

"What brings you up this way?"

"Oh, well I'm transferring." She shrugged.

"To NYU?" April asked excited as Hayley smiled and nodded vigorously.

"They accepted me a couple months ago, I just had to wait for my semester to end in FU and then come up here."

"Oh wow, congratulations!"

"Yeah Hails, I didn't know that." Alex said sitting down on a chair and patting her lap. "I'm proud of ya." Hayley smirked and sat on her best friend's legs.

"You've been busy." She said rolling her eyes as Alex smacked her arm.

"I had reasons!"

"Yeah, sure, sure. One of those reasons named Raph?"

"Hey! You know he is very demanding!" Alex said in defense for her boyfriend as Hails smirked and leaned into her best friend's ear.

"In the bedroom." She whispered as Alex opened her mouth smacking Hayley's arm again. She burst out laughing as Alex joined in.

"It's true."

"Ah! C'mon!" Hayley said getting off her lap.

"You said it first!"

"You didn't have to agree!" They both kept laughing as her mother looked at them, placing her hand on her hip.

"You two better not be talkin' 'bout what I think you are."

"She started it!" They both said as they pointed to each other.

"You two haven't changed a bit." Casey said hiding a smirked as April smiled sitting on the edge of his bed.

* * *

Going up to the hospital's roof top the two best friends sat and looked over the lights ahead of them. Hayley sighed happily to herself as she hugged her heather gray fitted long sleeved shirt closer to her body, her ripped at the knee dark blue jeans with a large flare and black chuck converse on her feet finishing off her outfit. Alex still in her sweat pants from the night before and long thermal black shirt, they both sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the city.

"It's weird to be back…" Hayley spoke up softly as Alex smirked.

"Yeah, I thought that too."

"How long has it been?"

"Since we've seen each other?" She asked as her friend nodded her head slowly. "Two years right?"

"Wow…Yeah."

"Miss ya girly." Alex smirked as Hayley smiled back nudging her friend's shoulder with her own.

"Me too Mills." They looked out for a moment longer, searching the roof tops. "You never seemed fit in Cali."

"I never felt fit in Cali. You in Florida?"

"No. Not even a little."

"We're both New York girls, through and through." Alex smirked as Hayley let out a soft laugh.

"Damn straight." She said holding out her knuckles as Alex pressed hers to them. Hayley smiled looking back out towards the skyline as she noticed something move for an instant. "Hey you see…" Before she could finish she heard small thuds behind her. One, two, three, four. She furrowed her brow as Alex smirked watching her reaction.

"Guys, you remember Hails." Alex asked as Mikey nodded with a large smile.

"You're back?!" He exclaimed as Hayley let her eyes wonder over them for a moment taking them all in.

She remembered from her pre-teen and high school years. The occasional visits to the lair Alex and she would go on. The constant teasing they would give both of them. She hated them for most of her younger years then, it all stopped. The teasing and name calling and she got to know them all as friends. She watched her best friend fall head over heels for one as she stood by and kept hers silent and to herself. They both knew it was for the better.

Once she graduated she kept in touch seeing as though once Alex left she had very little friends in her high school. She'd go to the lair after school most days having Donnie help her study and make that last year really count. She got an good score on her SATs because of it. Choosing to move far away from everything she went to the University of Florida until she switched majors and moved back here. This was her visiting trip before she got all her things to come back and tell everyone the good news however, with their life things usually ended up, up in the air.

"Yeah. I'm back. For at least this weekend…" She smirked as Mikey's smile faded.

"Oh, well I'm glad that we got to see you." He said in a sad tone as Hayley let him wrap his strong arms around her in a hug. She patted his shell lightly.

"Well, I hope you get to see me a lot more since I need some strong handsome turtles to help me move all my shit." She said in a soft tone as Mikey's eyes lit up. He pulled her back at arms length and looked at her.

"Really?! You're really, really coming back?!" He asked as she chuckled nodding her head.

"Really, really." She smile as he pulling her back against his body. "Ah, Mikey, lungs need air!" She said as he let her go with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry babe."

"Move knuckle head others wanna say hello too!" Raph said shoving his little brother out of the way as Hails smirked and held her arms out. He gave her a half hug as Alex smirked to Hayley rolling her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as he took a step back.

"A hug."

"That was a sorry excuse for a hug!" Raph rolled his eyes giving her another one, both arms around her back this time as she smiled. "Better." She said in approval as Alex smiled giving him and small peck on the lips as he walked over to her. "Who's next?" She asked keeping her arms out as Donnie walked to her.

"Missed you Hails." He said softly as she smiled patting his shoulders where her arms snaked around slowly.

"You too Don." She said back just a soft as he pulled away giving her a last smile before he moved for Leonardo to come forward.

"Hey you." She said as he gave a small smirk.

"Hey." He said putting his arms around her as she did the same with Donnie, only letting her hands slowly smooth over his shoulder muscles as they slowly snaked around his neck, pressing her body to his. He bent down, putting his face on her shoulder as he took in a slow breath of her, remembering it from when they were younger. Same scent of pomegranate and coconut mixing with her neck and hair. He closed his eyes for a moment as she pulled back. He met her smile with once of his own as she glided her hands down his arms.

"I don't remember you guys being this tall." She chuckled as Leo smirked.

"I know! It's weird right?" Alex said as she sat on Raph's lap. Hayley chuckled. "I didn't remember them being so jacked either." She said running her hand along Raph's bicep.

"Please babe, I was always this jacked." Mikey said flexing his arms as his brother's rolled their eyes.

"Keep dreaming Mikey." Don said in a laugh.

"Yeah, you got a long way to go before ya catch up ta the big boys." Raph said holding out his hand for Leo as he smirked hitting their knuckles together.

As the night went on the brother's slowly made their way down in twos to see their best friend in his hospital bed, glad that he was up. Hayley and Leonardo went back on the roof after their visit as the others stayed down and talked. She sat on the ledge of the roof top, letting the cool wind blow over her face as she took in a breath, letting her eyes close for a moment.

"You're back for good?" He asked softly as she looked towards him, tilting her head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of his expression.

"I need to go back and get a few things but, yeah."

"You shouldn't come back." Leo said keeping his glare tight on the skyline ahead.

"Why?"

"There's a lot going on."

"They don't know I'm associated with you, they never did." She shrugged as Leo sighed turning to look at her. She looked back and felt her heart leap up into her throat. She took a hard swallow as his body took a step closer. His hand reached for her arm as she felt her body lean into his touch.

"You shouldn't, it's not a good time. You should be somewhere safe." He said looking down into her eyes as she looked up into his. She slowly got to her feet as her body moved up his, their chests close together. She put her hands on his arms, coaxing his body closer to hers as she felt the familiar leathery texture of his skin. Her hands shaking as they worked their way up his tones muscles, watching them for a moment before her nervous eyes landed back on his. He picked his hand up to move her hair from blowing into her face at her neck, their faces inching closer. She swallowed once more as their eyes kept in a straight stare into one another's almost trembling to his touch along her neck. Parting her lips slowly, letting her tongue drag along her bottom lip for just a moment, his eyes moving from her pink tongue to her eyes again. She let out a slow breath as his face was so close to hers, her eyes fluttering close.

"Leo, the guys are heading back if…" Hayley and Leo both took a step away from each other. Putting his hand to the back of his neck as she ran her hand through her hair, Alex arched an eye brow to both of them with an amused smirk on her face. "They told me to come and let you know." Alex said crossing her arms as she walked over to the two of them. Hayley avoiding her eyes, looking down at her feet as Alex kept her smirk. "Right, well I'm going to go back to the lair tonight. April said I need a good night sleep, and Hails since you can't stay at my place, you have to come too."

"Wha…No!" Hails said lifting her gaze quickly to meet Alex's then Leo's. "Uh…I mean, no. I don't need to I mean, I can get like a hotel or, somethin'." She said with a shrug, moving her eyes back to the roof.

"No, you should come back with us, right Leo?" Alex asked turning with a still amused look towards the turtle in blue as he kept a straight face.

"She's right, you'll be safer down with us." He said looking towards Hayley as she finally moved her gaze towards him.

"Ok." She sighed as Alex chuckled putting her hand on her friend's back. "My things, they're…"

"Mikey grabbed them."

"Wonderful." Hayley said sarcastically as Alex laughed.

"They'll be fine."

"You two just keep to the lights. We'll watch from the roof tops." Leonardo said before leaping from the hospital roof to another. Hayley watched him disappear into the night as she tired to remove her stupid grin from her face.

"So…" Alex said leaning into her friend as they both walked down the stairs from the roof. Hails rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened."

"Yet!" Alex exclaimed as Hayley rolled her eyes once more.

"Willya shut up! It was a moment of weakness nothing more. It's been almost four years since we've seen each other. Feelin's and shit like that come rushin' back." She shrugged as Alex furrowed her brow with a look of disbelief.

"Your kiddin' me right? You totally got the hots for Leo and ya not gonna admit it?"

"Oh God! Are you serious? I do not have the _hots_ for Leo. We were just caught up in a moment, that's all. Once we're both clear headed and actually talk for like more than a minuet we'll be fine."

"You wanna borrow a condom?" Alex asked in a serious, mock tone as Hayley groaned walking away from her best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Hayley hugged the old flannel blanket to her up, her fists clenching under her chin as she stared out at the quiet living room. Her legs sticking straight out from under the blanket, perched on the coffee table as her baggy orange cream Pink sweatpants bunched at her knees. It's the same as she remembered. Same high pitched squeak and rumbling sounds of the subway over head, same mixtures of smells containing the strong calming of incense with undertones of pizza. Everything was just as she remembered it. She sighed reaching for the remote for the many television screens set up in front of her.

She couldn't sleep. Once they came back to the lair Raphael and Alexandra made their way to his bedroom to sleep, and that girl needed it. Worry always took a toll on Alex, even when they were younger. Her eyes were already fluttering close as Raph helped her up the stairs. She didn't blame her though, a few days like the ones Alex had been going through lately and Hayley would have passed out on the spot.

Donatello and Michelangelo stayed with her to watch a movie which was basically used as background noise as they asked question after question. When she planned on coming back for good, when she decided to come back at all, when she was going to come down and see them and tell them, why she barely contacted them, what her classes were like, did she meet any interesting people.

Hayley smirked to the question of whether she planned on telling them. She wanted it to be a surprise, that she'd involve April, Casey and Alex into. She'd bring pizza with Alex one night and Mikey joked about that being the hottest thing he's ever heard. Donnie smacked him upside the head and apologized for his brother's idiocy.

Then the questions ended and the movie turned into a blue haze around them. She was comfortable again. She never felt comfortable like this around anyone else, this was like her family…It _was_ her family. She forgot how much she missed them and wished she stayed in touch.

College took a toll on her. She switched her major every other semester and just never could think of what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. The idea always scared the crap out of her. Till one day it hit her, she design wedding dressed.

She was outside a line of shops in Miami on a day trip with some of her friends from school. She smiled as she passed by a small little wedding boutique, with a girl working in the window. She watched for a moment as her heart fluttered to the sight of the girl tightening a dress around a mannequin's waist, holding it in place with pins that she took from her mouth where she kept most of them. She watched the smooth silky fabric flow along the torso and down the bust to a perfect little waist and beautiful flowing train. She wanted it so bad her mouth salivated. She knew from that moment on her whole life was going to be devoted to dresses.

The best place she could think of to hone this new sensation was her home town, born and raised in New York in the bustling City. She couldn't think of the reasoning why she left this town to begin with now, why it was such a good idea at the time and why she wanted to get away.

Sighing and flipping through paid program after paid program she finally rolled her eyes and clicked off the screen. Bringing her knees up on the couch sitting in the minimal light coming from the kitchen she looked around the lair. She looked up to the large stairwell that leads to all their rooms. She felt her stomach churn and instantly gather a fleet of butterflies as she thought of him, sleeping only a few feet away.

She's always known they were close, she always known he was a friend; he even played her best friend for awhile once Alex had gone. She found herself trusting in him, completely. He had that look about him, those eyes that could just tare right into you without him even trying or seeming like he was. She shuttered slightly from the thought and looking down at her hands with a hard swallow.

The week before summer vacation was over came flooding back to her memory.

Packing her things in her mother's old apartment, her phone was attached to her ear the whole time with Alex on the other end feeling sorry she wasn't there to help and see her off. She remembered feeling so hurt and just angry at her best friend knowing it wasn't Alex's fault. She had basically everything ready to go and cousin's truck was going to be there in the morning, her mother's small car couldn't hold her iPod never mind her computer or bags and bags of clothing.

She went down to the lair that night after packing. She had almost talked herself out of going but knew if she didn't they'd never forgive her for it, she'd never forgive herself. She needed to be their friends, keep them around her they deserve better than to just up and leave without any notice.

Taking a long breath she reached her hand to touch the bricks of the door as it opened to a smiling Michelangelo.

"Hey chick!" He said holding a piece of pizza. She smiled for a moment before it faded. His did the same as he let her walk inside. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said softly as they walked down to the kitchen. All the brother's and Splinter sat enjoying their family dinner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you guys at dinner…"

"Please my child, you never need to apologize for your company." Splinter smiled as he motioned for Leonardo. Leo got up from his chair quickly, getting another for himself. She smiled at him and sat in the seat as Raphael shoved the pizza box across the table at her. She looked up at him with an arch brow as he kept his face down, not looking up. She sighed knowing he was still slowly healing from Alex leaving.

"So you're leavin'?" Mikey asked again taking a bite of his pizza as she felt all their eyes look up at her at once. She wanted to sink into the floor and just melt away but nodded her head slowly.

"For Florida."

"You got accepted?" Donnie asked a little cheerful as she smiled nodding her head. "Well awesome! Congrads Hails!"

"Thanks Don."

"Yes, very good my child. We are all proud of you." Splinter said as she bowed her head a little to his compliment.

"Thank you Master."

"So you have come to say good-bye then?" He asked as she nodded her head a little slower this time. He smiled. "No need to be sad, this is a wonderful time." He said as Donnie nodded.

"Yeah Hails, you should be happy." Donnie said as she looked up at him with a small smile. She let her eyes slowly wonder to Leonardo as he sat back in his seat, his arms casually resting on his belt as his eyes met hers. She wanted to look away but he kept her gaze for a moment, his face straight and without emotion. She hated when he did that. Finally letting her eyes wonder back to Don she put on another smile.

"I am, I just wish that I didn't have to leave you guys."

"It was bound to happen sooner or lata." Raph said getting from the table and leaving to his room. Hayley sighed and watched him leave as she felt Mikey's hand land on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine."

The rest of the evening she spent explaining her expectations, her wishes once she's there, what she planned on seeing. She never had been away from home, by herself for more than a week. This was going to be something new and she was nervous and excited at the same time. Soon the youngest of the brother's left her to be as her and Leonardo sat on the couch looking at each other for a moment.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said softly, averting his eyes as she felt the couch move to his body sliding closer to hers.

"Me too Hails." He said softly. She swallowed down her nervousness and looked back up into those eyes feeling weakness instantly consume her body. Never had she met any male to have that effect on her. "It's for the better."

"You think so?"

"I…We, just…" He sighed letting his head fall as she bent a little to see his expression. He looked up at her again with a small smile. "It wouldn't have worked."

"You don't think so?"

"You do?"

"Well, I know what I feel Leo."

"It might have been alright for a little while, but it would have put you in danger and your family. It's not worth it." He said letting his head fall again as she felt her heart break. She knew what she felt for him, and she also knew that everything he was saying was true. Alex had to leave because she fell for one of the Hamato Boys. They're surrounded by things that make it impossible for them to be with who they love.

She didn't know if it was really love, or just her emotions running away with her at that time, when she was eight-teen. She was moving and she never wanted to tell him, she never wanted him to feel the pain the second eldest was going through, what Alex was going through.

She clenched her eyes shut tight trying to erase the memory as more came flooding back in.

"I don't want you to end up like Al…" He said softly as she almost had to lean in to hear him. He finally picked his head up as they faces were so close she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. Blushing from the sensation she nodded her head, never backing down from her position.

"I don't either. She's hurting, still."

"I know. He's not any better." He sighed as she nodded her head. "It's better. You'll always be in my heart Hails, you're a good friend." He said trying to force a smile as she shook her head.

"You're my _best_ friend Leo. Besides Al, I mean if it wasn't for you I don't know how I could have survived."

"You would have, you're an amazing, strong willed girl, you would have found a way." She smiled at that, letting her head fall as he let his eyes wonder across her features.

"You're amazing too Leo." She said lifting her head as they caught each other's gaze. Letting their eyes dance back and forth for a moment she swallowed and noticed her body pushing her forward. She didn't resist and neither did he as they're lips finally touched. Soft and sweet at first, until he took in a breath through his nose and grabbed her by the upper bicep. She let out a soft noise in her throat as her body was pushed against his, their lips pressed harder as she sighed moving her hands up along his shoulder muscle and snaking around his neck.

Rolling her eyes to her memories she got up from the couch. Heavy lidded eyes leading her to the minimal light in the kitchen. Going through the cabinets she found a small tin filled with chamomile. She looked at it for a moment, her arm stretched to grasp it, weighing whether or not she really wanted it. Shrugging she reached and grabbed it, taking the tea pot from the stove and filling it with water.

She leaned against the counter, staring at the smooth wooden slab in front of her. Her eyes fixed and wide as she dazed off for what felt like the millionth time that night, thinking of the way his hands felt on her, just felt right. She sighed shaking her head and crossing her arms as she leaned her back against the counter she once faced.

She couldn't understand this ridiculous behavior. She missed him, she missed them all. She had never loved him, she had a crush sure but love? Not even in the slightest. She dated other boys in college, and always found herself comparing them to Leo. No one came close. He was strong willed, passionate, loyal, caring, honest…Beautiful. She picked her head up as her brow slowly turned into a crease at the word.

He was different sure, and had a built body and hands that could take down any one that crossed him, God she loved his hands…But beautiful? He was, in more than one way. She closed her eyes for a moment shaking her head with a sigh as the tea started to whistle softly at first. She knocked herself out of her daze and quickly took the kettle off the heat.

She took a cup placing the tea bag into it as she took the water and poured it in. She bounced the tea bag form its string up and down into the water for a moment as it started to turn a light brow. Smirking to herself she let her head rest on her shoulder as she braced her arm on the counter watching the tea bag.

"Lemme guess?" She jumped from the voice behind her as she turned quickly, her heart leaping to her throat. A shatter of plaster came from behind her from knocking the tea cup to the floor. Leonardo furrowed his brow to her reaction as she took a slow breath, placing her hand to her chest as if to slow her heart rate with her hand.

"Jesus Leo…" She sighed turning towards the mess on the floor. She rolled her eyes kneeling down as he came up next to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a slight hint of amusement in his tone. "Can't sleep?" She looked up at him crooking her eye brow to his tone and nodded her head. "Me either." He sighed helping picking up the broken plaster.

"Ow…" She said dropping a piece she had picked up and holding her palm. Blood started to seep from her fingers as he looked up at her. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled her too her feet. "No, I'm fine it's justa scratch." She said as he moved her hand from its hold, blood flowing into her cupped palm. He looked up at her as she winced slightly to his stern expression. "See...No worries." She said trying to force a smile as he rolled his eyes pulling her towards the sink.

She hissed as the cold water opened her cut, more blood flowing down the drain. She hissed again, narrowing her eyes at him as she tugged her hand to her body. He pulled it back under the water holding it there as his bicep braced at her elbows, having her body press tightly to his side.

"I need to clean it, there could be more ceramic in there." He said looking at her wound as she whimpered softly, placing her head on his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment with a smirk. "It's not that bad, almost done." He said smoothing his thumb over the cut. He let her arms go, as she kept her body close to his, picking her head up from his shoulder. He took a towel from the rack on the wall and wrapped it tightly around her hand.

"Stupid tea." She said in a frown as he chuckled lightly.

"I don't think it was the teas fault." He said going over to the spilt water and sopping it up with another towel.

"Well, I can't blame you for being stealthy. It's kinda your profession." She shrugged as he looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. He stood up as she leaned against the counter watching him walk towards her slowly. She swallowed hard for a moment letting her eyes move over his body in the small amount of light. He leaned over the sink and rung out the towel.

"So, why can't you sleep?" He asked after placing the towel back on the rack. She shrugged, still holding the towel tightly around her hand.

"Have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He said with a smile as she gave a meek one back.

"_Oh God, Casey. I completely forgot about him. Jesus…Nice friend you are Hails. Get distracted by his pretty muscular, beautifully green skinned…AH! Snap outta it!_" She said averting her eyes that ran over his body once more and closing them for a moment. Taking a breath she looked back up at his face. "What happened?" She asked softly as he reached into the fridge for a can of soda. He tilted his head towards the living room as she nodded hers, following him to the couch.

"Well, the Purple Dragons like to keep their reputation in tact." He said dryly as she sighed tucking her legs under her as he sat back on the couch, his legs opening slightly as he sighed as his strong thighs relaxed.

"They just don't know how to stop."

"Which is why I think it is best that you go back to Florida. Stay there, at least until this is blown over."

"Blown over or not Leo, apparently they'll come back. It doesn't matter what happens or where I go, keeping me safe, keeping Al safe is just something that'll always be a worry. I mean, you can't watch over us all the time and sending us away won't matter any. It'll just make us miss things here. Things we care… About." She said her voice slowly trailing off as her gaze went to her hands fiddling with the blanket on her lap.

He watched her for a moment, furrowing his brow at her frown. He didn't want to think about that, missing her and protecting her. He had enough things on his mind.

Earlier on the roof top was foolish. He had lost sight of the matter at hand for a split second and focused solely on her face, her soft features in the moon light. His heart sped up quicker than his mind as he noticed himself moving closer to her beautiful lips. She was so beautiful…

He shook his head looking down at his own lap as he sighed trying to ignore everything rushing back at once.

"It would just be easier if I see you guys like I had been before. I never got caught up in anything before. It was pretty easy."

"Things are different." He said softly as she turned towards him. "It's more dangerous now. You should just stay in Florida."

"I don't want to." She said narrowing her eyes as he looked up at her.

"It's for the better Hails…"

"I'm sure it is, however I can't. I have school here and my family. I have a life here too Leo. I'm not, I can't stay in Florida."

"Well then you stay away from us." He said as his stern voice came through his words. She looked back down at her hands from his tone as he sighed letting his head fall. She felt the couch move to his weight as she lifted her head back to meet his gaze. "I don't want to have to worry about you too." He said softening his tone as she smirked a little.

"You don't have to Leo, I'll be…"

"You're not sure. I'm not sure. We can't be sure, ever." He said lifting his hand to the side of her face as he let his thumb smooth over her cheek bone. She moved into his touch as he dropped his hand quickly letting his head drop back to the ratty couch fabric. She sighed softly leaning back in her seat as he did the same.

"I always did enjoy a challenge." She said arching a brow as she slowly turned her head back towards his. He smirked a little shaking his head. "You all mean a lot to me. I might not be able to throw a decent punch, however I can play a very good damsel in distress." She said placing a hand to her forehead. He smiled wider, letting out a soft chuckle.

"I am sure you could. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I did miss you." She said finally after the smiles faded and the silence weighed down on them both. He picked his head up to look at her, being met by her eyes softly on his.

"I…Missed you too Hails." He said with a slow smile as she smiled back. "I should probably let you get some rest." He said getting from the couch as she could feel the words burning in her throat, her tongue tingling to just speak out as she bite them all back. Nodding her head she watched him walk back towards the stairwell to his room. "Night Hails." He called as she nodded her head once more keeping her lips tightly pressed together.

"N-night Leo." She managed as she watched him disappear upstairs. Letting out a loud groan she fell back on the couch, her head smacking into the arm. "You're an idiot." She mumbled to herself letting her hand fall on her forehead. She furrowed her brow picking up the wet cloth that was still tightly wrapped around her palm. She smiled to herself running her index finger on her good hand over the towel. Rolling her eyes with another sigh, she closed them trying to fall to asleep. "Idiot."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hails…"

That strong voice like a whispered carried with the wind made her eyes open as she sat in a grassy field. Nothing but green all around her with the sweet smell of rain lingering as the wind blew. She sighed happily to herself thinking of her days in Massachusetts with her best friend and family.

"Hayley…" It called again like a soft melody as she got on her feet looking all around her for where it was coming from. Nothing but the soft touch of wind graced her face, blowing her brunette hair off her shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw it, the wisp of blue leave her line of slight. Turning quickly again she saw him standing there a yard away. She felt her knee buckle as he slowly slid his gleaming katana back in their hold on his shell.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she nodded her head slowly, not being able to form words. Just the sight of him, walking slowly towards her with strong shoulders straight and arms swinging slowly at his sides, his fists slowly unclenched. He reached for her as she fell into his arms, letting her hands roam against his skin. He let his eyes look down into hers as a lump caught in her throat. "I can't lose you." He said softly placing his strong, calloused palm on the side of her face. She brushed her cheek against it as it cupped around her face, her eyes closing as her sensed filled with his familiar scent. "Not again." He finished as she opened her eyes again looking up into his.

"I won't let that happen." She said softly, her voice a whisper in her own ears as a small smile graced his face. "I made myself forget for years." She said shaking her head as the smile remained. She took his hand in hers letting her fingers glide slowly over his. They both watched each other's hands before meeting the intense gaze again. "I made myself forget this feeling, butterflies. Whenever we touch Leo, I just get millions of butterflies."

"At night when my mind was slowly going to sleep the last thing I always saw is your face, with this smile." He said as she did to the word looking down at their hands again. "You have to do something for me." He said moving his hands from hers to her shoulders. She furrowed her brow to his tone and looked back up into his serious brown eyes.

"What?"

"You have to wake up."

"What?" She asked her brow creasing deeper as he shook her shoulder.

"Wake up."

"Hayley wake up!" She fell off the couch in a groan as she looked up at the blue eyes wrapped in orange. She narrowed her eyes softly, smacking his shin as he jumped back out of the way. "Sorry babe, but I didn't wanna sit on your head." Mikey said as he put his hand out to help her up.

"You're unbelievable Mikey." She sighed still aggravated as he winced slightly. She pushed her hair out of her face as she adjusted herself sitting up right. "What time is it?"

"Uh, like noon I think? We had practice and everything. You're a heavy sleeper."

"Have a lot on my mind." She mumbled as he nodded his head sitting on the couch.

"If you're still tired you can borrow my ro…"

"Doubt it!" She said walking towards the kitchen.

"Aw, c'mon babe, it's not that bad."

"Mikey, you have things _living_ in there. Pizza boxes crawling by themselves and…just…" She shuttered slightly to the thought. "No thank you. Love you little brother, but no thank you."

"You're over exaggerating. Besides, I've grown up since you the last time you slept over. I'ma man now baby." He said flexing his arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Mikey knock it off. You're gonna strain something, like a brain cell." Donnie said as he came out of his lab tinkering with something in his hand. Hayley smiled at him as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Thanks Donnie."

"No problem, you should remember not to get him riled up so early in the morning."

"He pushed me off the couch!" She said throwing her arm out towards Mikey as he looked up from his bite of pizza.

"I said I was sorry!" He called from the living room as she rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh plopping down in a chair at the kitchen table. She placed her hands on her head pushing her hair from her face.

"You doing alright?" Donnie asked eyeing her for a moment before grabbing a can of soda for her and him.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." She said looking up at the can of soda and giving him a small smile in thanks. He returned it taking a seat across from her.

"I'm only going to assume this has more to do with that fact that Mikey is an idiot?" Hayley chucked a little.

"He's not an idiot Donnie." She said shaking her head. "I'm just worried, 'bout Casey I guess?" She said in a shrug as he eyed her again for a moment and got from his seat.

"If you say so?" He said walking back to his lab. She sighed again twirling the can in front of her as she heard a giggle from the stairway as Raphael and Alexandra came down the stairs.

"Hey sleepin' beauty." Alex laughed as she sat next to her best friend. Haley smirked a little nodding towards her.

"Hi."

"You sleep alright?" Alex asked with a slight hint of concern laced in her tone.

"Yeah, ya look like shit." Raph said as Alex smacked him on the arm. Hayley chuckled again shaking her head.

"Thanks buddy." She said sarcastically, sitting back in her chair. "I'm alright, just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh……" Alex said slowly as a smile went to her face. Hayley sighed rolling her eyes.

"Not that."

"Yeah, sure…." Alex chucked as Raph furrowed his brow.

"What?" He asked sitting up from his slouched position in his seat.

"Nothin'." They both said in unison.

"Morning." Alex and Raph turned and smiled towards the voice as Hayley winced slightly, trying to calm her stomach from fluttering to the sound as Leonardo walked over to the sink. Her back to his a foot away from her filling the tea kettle with water, she stared hard at the table in front of her determined not to have her body tense up.

Alex smirked a little watching her friend tense instantly to the sight of the blue clad turtle and nudged Raph so she could sit in his lap.

"So Hails…" She started as Hayley moved only her eyes to meet her friend's. "I'm goin' back there tonight, the hospital you wanna join me?"

"Yeah. I'll go first through, that manhole near that abandoned warehouse. No one ever goes near that place and the Dragons are too stupid to think of it." She sighed running her finger along the rim of her soda can.

"I'll go and keep an eye on you from the roof tops, just to make sure." Leonardo said over his shoulder as he let his tea bag steep.

"So you can get caught? No, you stay here and help Al. I'm good." Hayley said shaking her head. Leonardo slowly furrowed his brow turning around to glare at her. She still had her back to her and slowly raised her head to meet Alex who gave her a worried glance. She mouthed the words 'what' to her life long friend and she just winced in responds.

"You think I'd be caught?" Leonardo asked crossing his arms as it slowly dawned on Hayley what she had just said. She turned in her chair to face that glared face as she felt her body tense.

"Well…No, I doubt you would but just it's…There's a lot going on right now and Casey's hurt because of them and I just wouldn't want anything else to happen because of me."

"Are you joking?" Leonardo asked as Hayley's nervous disposition melted away and gathered a glare of her own.

"No. Why would I joke about your safety?"

"Then perhaps you don't remember what my brothers and I do?" Leonardo asked taking a step closer as Hayley rolled her eyes standing up herself.

"Please Leo. Yeah, I forgot, are you joking now? I didn't mean anything by it, I wasn't saying you were incapable of protecting me I was just saying that it would possible be better if I went alone."

"How could that possibly be better?" Leo said taking another step.

"That way you're safe and I know it. And I know I'll be fine."

"How do you know that? They could have men at every manhole cover in this city looking for one of us to slip up. You're not capable of going by yourself." Leo said keeping his voice straight and stern as Hayley felt a rush of anger roll over her.

"I'm not capable?! I'm not a little girl anymore Leonardo, nor am I one of your brothers whom you think you can just boss around! I am a big girl and I can handle myself!" She said grabbing her bag from the back of the kitchen table chair where she had left it that night and sung it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asked watching her walk up the stairwell.

"Home to see my family. Or am I not capable of that? Maybe you wanna carry me there so the great and power Leonardo can make himself feel like he's done a good job?" She asked in a mocking tone as Leo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm trying not to get you killed!" He said walking over to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's the same one I've used for years knowing you guys and leaving here! I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to go alone!"

"You have no say over who goes where with me!"

"If it involves your safety yes I do!"

They both stood for a moment, trying to catch their breaths and calm themselves down before anything got too out of hand. Leonardo sighed letting his head fall as he walked up the stairs slowly. Hayley watched him for a moment before turning towards the eight sets of eyes on her.

Michelangelo had stopped playing his game and watched their screaming match intently from the couch, as Donatello had came back out from his lab because of the commotion. Raphael and Alexandra sat at the kitchen table her still on his lap wearing a worried expression as he had a smug smile. She sighed letting her head fall as she looked up meeting those intense brown eyes wrapped in that beautiful blue.

"I'm only doing this because I care about your safety." He said softly as she sighed nodding her head. "Grabbed a little bit of independence while in college did we?" He said with a smile as she returned one shoving his arm slightly.

"Shut up."

"Do you have everything?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, my bags…" She sighed looking back down at the couch where her bags were propped up against. He smiled a little.

"And you expected we'd just bring them to you after your little fit?" He asked arching a brow as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me Leonardo." She said pointing a finger at him and walking down the stairs.

* * *

Hayley reached her mother's apartment building just as the sky turned a beautiful purple through the smog skies. She sighed for a moment, her eyes scaling up the large building in front of her as she noticed the wisps of a bandana shadowing over head and smiled to herself before stepping inside.

She knew he'd be there to protect her, there wasn't really any need for her to go back to Florida. Seeing him, all those feelings and that ridiculous dream… She sighed shaking her head as she stepped out of the elevator on her mother's floor. Knocking softly on the door to her old home an older dark haired woman, wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts answered the door. Giving Hayley a small smile she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't call me!" The woman exclaimed before wrapping her daughter in a tight hug. Hayley winced from the impact and the tight hold she was kept in.

"I told you I was going to the hospital right away." Hayley said in her mother's shirt as she was pulled back. Her mother ran a hand over Hayley's face tucking her light brown hair behind her ear.

"You could have called." Her mother glared before guiding Hayley into the apartment. "How is Casey?"

"He's awake."

"I should go check on him." She said in a sigh as Hayley shrugged taking a seat at the small wooden kitchen table.

"I'm sure Mrs. Jones is still there, Al is going up later."

"How is Alex, is she doing well?"

"I'm guessing she could be doing better?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Her mother said as she took two coffee mugs from the cabinet and started some coffee. "Are you staying with Alex or did you want to use your old room?"

"You mean the gym?" Hayley chuckled as Mrs. Williams smirked.

"Well, would you have rather the bright pink walls with floral print be kept up?" She chuckled as Hayley groaned.

"Oh lord, no. I'm staying with Al so no, I'm good."

"Well, good. We should go to the hospital later to see Casey and Alex."

"I planned on it." Hayley smirked.

The two women walked along the well lit streets of the City to the hospital where Casey had been staying. Hayley tried to call Alex on her way to let her know that her mother was on her way as well but, her mother kept her arm hooked with hers and couldn't sneak a phone call. Sighing and listening to the rambling woman beside her Hayley's eyes wonder to the roof tops for a moment. Her heart sped up with anticipation of seeing just one shadowed figure leap over the alleyways. Letting her head fall back towards the streets she let another sigh out.

Once in the hospital Hayley smiled at her mother before taking furious looks down the halls to try and find that familiar raven haired head. With a sigh, she returned to the conversation her mother had been going on about half way through their walk.

"…I mean he's a good boy, he's nice to you, treats you like gold. Believe me sweetheart men like him are hard to find." Mrs. Williams said as Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Which one is this?" She asked slightly aggravated as Mrs. Williams placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean 'which one'?"

"You set me up with like ten guys a week mah, I can't keep track anymore."

"You think you can do better for yourself?"

"I have for most of my life."

"Oh please! Who? That boy that took most of your money in Florida because 'he had a nice tan'?" Mrs. Williams said as Hayley groaned grabbing her mother's arm and taking her into the far corner of the waiting room.

"He didn't take all my money and I was just out of high school and…Confused about things. I have a clearer, smarter head about things especially when considering my heart and I would like it if you kept out of it." Hayley said calmly as her mother's mouth opened in shock. Hayley sighed slowly letting her head fall as she waited for the verbal assault about to leave her mother's lips.

"You have no idea what is good for you Hayley Ann Williams. You think you can just push anything good that comes your way because you are scared." Mrs. Williams said in a harsh whisper as Hayley sighed once again walking away, trying frantically to find her friend in the busy halls of the hospital.

"Mother, not now."

"Yes now. You give me one boy in your life that has been good for you." Her mother said crossing her arms. Hayley tried to stifle a smile as Leonardo's face came and faded in her head.

"I don't need a 'boy'. I have school and my life to worry about." Hayley fought.

"You're life should involve a man, and marriage with children." Mrs. Williams fought back following her daughter down the hall. Hayley groaned once more turning towards her mother.

"I don't know if I want all those things, for goodness sake mother I'm only twenty two."

"So getting married at twenty two is a horrible thing?"

"I'm not you! I didn't meet the man of my dreams at a young age. Dad was a good man, and was amazing to you, I'm not you, I'm different."

"I'm sorry that being me is such a horrible thing." Mrs. Williams said as Hayley placed a hand to her forehead.

"Mom, that's not what I meant and you…"

"Hails!" A familiar voice yelled from behind double doors as Hayley turned around seeing Alex push through a couple of doctors. "Mrs. Williams, I didn't know you were coming what a good surprise." She said with a forced smile as Hayley winced.

"Oh dear, you've grown into a beautiful woman, looket you." Mrs. Williams said as she wrapped Alex in a hug. "How is your brother is he alright?"

"Wonderful, he's been eating and said he could walk a whole two feet earlier. April was all happy about it." Alex chuckled as Mrs. Williams nodded. "His room is the third on the left, around the corner. I was getting some coffee, did you want anything?" Alex offered as Mrs. Williams shook her head.

"No. Thank you dear, make sure you don't give any to Casey the last thing that boy needs is caffeine." Alex smirked nodding her head as Mrs. Williams walked down the hall.

"Fingers broken?" Alex asked arching a brow as Hayley sighed.

"Don't start, the woman wouldn't stop yappin' at me for four blocks." She said walking with her friend down the hall to the coffee machine. Alex chuckled.

"Well, lucky enough the guys aren't comin' till later. So…Earlier, in the lair…?" Alex asked with an amused look.

"We used to fight like that all the time, we were just testing the waters." Hayley shrugged as Alex snorted back laughter.

"Yeah, ok. And Raph and I fight the way we do because we hate the make-up sex. Are you kiddin' me right now?"

"Listen, I have no idea what to say or do with him and I just want to worry about Casey."

"Casey's a big boy, he can deal with his shit for himself. He's got two women crazy over him, he don't need three." Alex said taking the two coffee cups and handing one to Hayley. "Hails, you gotta talk this shit out with him or you two are just gonna be playin' this fucked game of push 'n pull. It's not right."

"We're friends." Hayley said through stressed words as Alex shook her head.

"I've known you both long enough to know that neither of you wanna be 'just friends'." Hayley sighed ignoring her Alex's comment and walked back to Casey's room. Alex grabbed her by the arm before they turned into the room. "C'mon Hails, we're best friends and I know you better than anyone. You looket me right now and tell me you don't have feelin's for Leo."

"You have feelings for Leo?" April exclaimed as Hayley looked behind her at the red head exiting Casey's room with her eyes wide in excitement. Hayley turned a glare back towards Alex who shrugged.

"No." Hayley said looking towards April then towards Alex. "No, I do not." She said moving into the room as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Has she always liked Leo?"

"_What do you mean you kissed?!" Alex exclaimed over the phone to her friend as Hayley lay in her bed with bright pink walls and floral print. _

"_I know!" She squeaked. "It was amazing, why did you tell me it was amazing to kiss them? I would have done it sooner!"_

"_Well I always thought you were a little weirded out by me and Raph." Alex chuckled. _

"_No! Of course not, that knuckle head makes you happy."_

_  
"Made."_

"_He still loves you Al."_

"_He's doin' a hell of a job showin' it. One letter in two years?"_

"_He's not one for emotions, _you_ of all people should know that."_

"_Still, I miss him…" She sighed. "Forget that, what 'bout you and Leo?"_

"_I-I don't know. I've never felt like this before! I feel like nothing could ever happen to me, like I could fly!"_

"_Precious." Alex said dryly._

"_I know, totally cliché and lame, however true. Extremely true. I just, I don't know 'bout him. I mean I'm leaving and now this. I don't want to go. Looking at all these bags, just to leave him here after everything tonight. He said he was going to miss me, and I knew it was true, the way his eyes get all serious, you remember."_

"_Yeah…Good ol' fearless." She chuckled._

"_Well, he did that and the way he held me. His arms were just, and those hands…" She sighed happily as Alex chuckled._

"_So go to NYU."_

"_I would have to get accepted, then transfer and live here for another four to seven years. I still don't even know what I want to do."_

"_What happened to physical therpy?"_

"_I don't know…All those bones and muscles…I don't know if I could remember them all."_

"_You don't think you could? You kiddin' me? You're so smart Hails, you can do anythin'."_

"_You could go to school too ya know."_

"_Nah…Not my scene. Payin' for somethin' I'm gonna loath doesn't seem all that excitin' to me." Alex chuckled as Hayley joined in._

"_Well either way, you're just as intelligent."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I got my looks for another twenty years or so, I'm good. But, once these tits start to lose their bounce I'm outta the game for good." Both girls erupted in giggles. "You love 'em?" Alex asked after their laughter died down. Silence was on the other end as Hayley let out a slow steady breath._

"Not always…" Alex said in a smirk as she followed April back into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Arnold Jones, if you keep strugglin' like this you're gonna break your legs all over again." Mrs. Jones said as she helped carry her eldest child to his and April's apartment. April holding onto his other arm with a meek smile as the older man groaned.

"Mah, I told ya not ta call me that."

"I can call you whatever the hell I want you fell outta me." She said opening their door as April snickered a little as Casey groaned once more. Alex and Hayley brought of the rear holding his bags and dirty clothing as Alex nudged Hayley with her shoulder.

"It is true brother dearest, we did come outta her va-jay-jay." Alex said as April snorted back another bit of laughter as Hayley slapped her leg from laughing.

"Alright, alright, you four aren't allowed neah me, evah the fuck again." Casey said pulling his arms away and using his crutches to go into the apartment.

"Aw c'mon baby." April said with a pout trying to hid laughter.

"Yeah, c'mon baby." Hayley and Alex said in unison with higher pitched voices as Casey rolled his eyes making an exasperated sigh throwing his tired body on the couch.

"Unbelievable." He said to himself putting his forearm over his head. April gave a look to the girls over her shoulder as Alex and Hayley giggled once more.

"So Case, you wanna tell us what happened?" Hayley asked in a chuckle as she sat on the arm of the couch. Him and Alex both looked quickly at their friend as Casey made slashing movements over his neck as their mother walked in with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Arnold, please inform us on what happened to make Hun beat the ever-livin' outta you." She said glaring at both of her children. Alex sighed running her hand through her raven hair as Hayley bit her lip.

"Sorry…" She said softly.

"Don't defend them!" Their mother yelled as Hayley nodded her head quickly going to stand next to April. "This business with those Purple Dragons and that Hun are goin' to end. Your father died because of this non-sense and it's going'to end. I'm not gonna have you two wonderin' this city lookin' for…"

"Alright, alright." Casey sighed as he placed a hand over his face. "Mah, we get it, we'll stop lookin'." He said tiredly as their mother nodded her head.

"Fine. If I hear more of this both of your asses are mine." She said glaring at her children before she went to the kitchen to hug April and Hayley. "You tell me what he's up to once he's better." She said pointing a finger at the red head as April nodded her head with a worried smile.

"I sure will." April smirked uneasily as Hayley nodded her head.

"And you should go back to Florida. There's no need for you to be subjected to their vigilantly bullshit." She said, saying the last loud enough for Alex and Casey to hear.

* * *

As the day went on, Hayley and Alex promised to stay and help April take care of Casey. After getting him settled, April and Alex told Hayley to stay in the apartment with him for safety reasons, while they both went out to get food and beer for him. She sighed looking around the apartment, cleaning a few things as her name was called from the living room once again. Rolling her eyes she walked out to the living room, placing her hands on her hips.

"What would you like now?" She asked as Casey looked at her from over the back of the couch.

"Can ya move my feet from the table to the couch?" He asked in a false pout as she sighed nodding her head.

"Ya know, for someone who fights crime with a bunch ninja's, you're a big baby." Hayley said doing what he asked. She scrunched her face wiping her hands on her jeans as he rolled his eyes. "Jesus, how'd ya feet get so sweat from just lyin' there?" She asked as he chuckled.

"He's just always sweaty." Alex called as her and April walked in the door with bags in their hands. She strolled into the kitchen holding a six pack of beer by the plastic hoop and dropping it onto his lap. "There you go your highness." She said dryly as Hayley reached down and took one.

"Hey!" He said as she cracked it open and took a sip.

"This is my payment for touching your putrid feet." She said taking another sip as Alex chuckled.

"I got rum in the kitchen." She said thumbing behind her as Hayley smirked handing the beer to Casey.

"Aw c'mon, you're holdin' out on me?" He whined as the girls all giggled walking back towards the kitchen. April looked over her shoulder at them with a smile.

"How's our little prince doing?" She asked in a smirk as Hayley groaned.

"My God, I don't remembering him being this needy."

"He never was, April spoiled the shit outta him." Alex chuckled as April stuck her tongue out.

"Woman need a strong man, and all men need are a stronger woman to take care of them." She said proudly as Alex chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense, if Raph didn't have me, he'd probably go nuts by now."

"Or ya know, buy a hooker." Hayley chuckled taking a swig of beer as Alex furrowed her brow throwing a chip at her friend.

"So, I was thinking strawberry daiquiris? Kinda a girls night, get to dish and talk. I haven't had one of those in forever." April said as she took out a blender from under her counter.

"Really? Because I was thinkin' shots." Alex said as Hayley laughed.

"You have to love her enthusiasm." She shrugged as April rolled her eyes getting out some shot glasses.

"Are the guys coming?" April asked as she grabbed a beer for a chaser.

"Should be." Alex said in a shrug. "I haven't really talked to them since last night." Alex chuckled. "Ha, you're mom was funny." She said looking over at Hayley as she took a shot.

"Oh yeah, hilarious. I think Mikey nearly wet himself when she screamed."

"Good thing no one called a nurse." April said with wide eyes. "I can't believe after all these years she never knew about them." She chuckled as Alex snorted.

"I never brought it up." Hayley shrugged.

"Not even Leo…?" Alex asked in a sing-song voice as Hayley rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Aw c'mon, every time we talk about this you get all shut off. That just leads me to believe that you're totally all 'bout him." Alex chuckled. "I know you Hails. I know you still…"

"That was years ago." Hayley sighed playing with her empty shot glass.

"Yeah, when you left. You're back now, maybe something could…" Alex started.

"No. Nothings changed. He's still what he is and I'm still something that he cares about that he'd hafta protect. I don't wanna be another something he has to protect. He does enough." She sighed.

"Ya know, like it or not he's still going to protect you because you are apart of this family now. From the moment you accepted them as friends, and brother's that's it. You're in." April shrugged as Hayley sighed.

"I know that's what makes this so hard. I don't want him to..." She sighed again looking down at her hands that played with the glass. "I'm just a little confused is all. I mean, it's Leo right? He's just...He's Leo, he'll do anything and everything to make himself be right. He doesn't know it, but he does. He thinks the best thing for me is to go back to Florida and I can't, not because of well...I mean I guess a part of it is because I'll miss him but another is because I'm going to school here now, which is where I should have some to begin with. I guess that was because of you Al." She said raising her head towards her friend. "I didn't wanna stay in a place that reminded me of you everywhere I went knowing you were miserable. And, he is stubborn! He's so stubborn. Almost as much as Raph sometimes. But, he can be so strong and passionate about things and just, ah man the way we can just talk for hours. At least the way we used to talk? We could be two totally different people now, with different things and everything that's going on with the Dragons and you guys I mean, he has a lot to think about. I don't wanna be added stress." She finished as April and Alex exchanged glances before looking back towards their saddened friend.

"You love him." April said in a smirk as Hayley rose her head slowly furrowing her brow.

"What?"

"You love him!" She exclaimed louder as Hayley quickly looked over her shoulder shooshing the older woman.

"I do not." She said in a harsh whisper. "It was something that was something years ago and now is just a friendship, nothing more. Well…I _thought _it was something years ago. It could have just been mixed emotions because I was leaving and he was dealing with a lot at that time and…." She sighed running her hands through her hair. "I don't know, I think we were just young and stupid and…"

"Stop making excuse!" Alex said slamming her fist down in a smirk of false anger. "You love him and you're an idiot for thinkin' otherwise! So is Leo! If I know the Hamato brothers, and I do like the back of my hand he cares about you just as much as you do him. You should just give in to whatever your heart is tellin' and knock off this self-righteous bullshit act you both got goin' on."

"Whoa…What?" Raph said as he and Mikey leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. Raph arched an eye ridge looking at the three girls as Mikey's excited bright blue eyes danced from Alex to Hayley quickly. Alex smirked as Hayley groaned letting her head smacked hard against the kitchen table as April grimaced rubbing the girl's back.

"You love Leo!?" Mikey asked as Hayley shot up from the table and clapped a hand over the orange clad turtles mouth.

"Shh!" She said to both of them, grabbing their arms and swinging them into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder as Donnie looked over at Casey, not giving any sign her hear anything. She sighed for a moment looking back towards the two brothers. "Neither of you say a word to Leo." She growled as Raph put his hands up and Mikey nodded his head. "Promise me Mikey." She said taking her hand away and pointing a finger in his face. He nodded his head again.

"Yeah babe, I promise."

"Good." She sighed walking into the living room as she noticed Leonardo helping Splinter through the window. She felt her heart race as she cleared her throat fighting back the reddness in her cheeks. She adjusted her button up black sweater on her shoulders, that was opened to a heather grey tank top with lace on the top and plain dark blue jeans flares with black flip flops on her feet. "Hi Master." She said kindly walking over to him and helping Leo as Splinter held onto Hayley's hand. He patted it gently.

"Good to see you again my child." He said as she helped him to a chair next to the couch. Leo smiled as he watched Hayley take care of his father to the chair, settling him down slowly, letting him lean on her if needed.

"You too Master." She said warmly as the elderly rat looked about the room. "Would you like some tea?"

"I just warmed up some saki." April called from the kitchen as Leo picked his head up giving a smirk to his father.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Splinter said as Hayley smiled patting his hand back to let it go.

"I'll get you some." She said walking back towards the kitchen. She turned towards Leo, taking a step up to the lifted floor. "You want a cup too?" She asked as he looked towards his father who gave him an approving smile nodding his head towards his eldest son.

"Yes, thank you. I'll help." Leo said getting from the windowsill where he sat and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Leo." Mikey smirked as April, Alex and Hayley all looked towards the orange clad turtle with a glare.

"Hi Mikey…?" Leo asked a little confused as Alex narrowed her eyes handing Mikey a beer. He took it as she shoved it hard into his plastron. He winced slightly as she walked back over to Raph, leaning against the counter.

"So Hayley..." April said breaking the silence. "you're going to be transferring here, correct?" She asked as she set down some of the rum and strawberry mix waiting for Hayley's answer to turn the blender on.

"Yeah." Hayley smirked trying to contain her excitement.

"What for?" She asked a little louder as she pressed the button a few more times taking the large container and grabbing some cups.

"Oh, our little Hails here is a regular Coco Chanel." Alex smiled nudging her friends shoulder as Hayley rolled her eyes pouring some saki into three cups.

"Really?" April asked.

"Yeah, I've always loved dresses and my advisor said it was ridiculous that I was in Florida when I grew up in like the Fashion capital of the United States. If I could get into NYU which I did, they told me I should transfer right away so I did." She said with a smile and shrug.

"What kind of dresses?" April asked handing Raph a beer as Alex took another shot.

"Wedding." She said with a smile handing Leo two of the cups of saki. He took them with a smile as she let her fingers slowly graze the tops of his without realizing. He felt his face warm up to the contact as he gave her another shy smile. Hayley cleared her throat turning her attention back to April as no one in the room caught onto their moment of weakness.

"Well now I know where to go." April said turning back towards the blender as Alex furrowed her brow.

"What, numb nuts actually purpose?" She chuckled jumping up onto the counter as she took a swig of Raph's beer handing it back to him. He gave her a look as she smiled pulling his arm she he leaned in between her legs as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Ha right! Like that'll ever happen." April said rolling her eyes. "I mean when I get married, to _whom_ever." She said a little louder as Casey picked his head up from the couch.

"What?" He called back as everyone chuckled.

"Nothing!" She said turning on the blender.

"I'll let you go through my sketches." Hayley said taking a cup of saki for herself and sipping it as Alex smiled at the both of them.

"Well what about me?" She asked as Raph chocked on his beer.

"What about you?" He asked looking over his shoulder as her as she chuckled a little smacking his arm.

"Relax tough guy, I just wanna see her sketches."

"Yeah well, you better not be gettin' any ideas." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ok." She mocked in a deep voice patting his head as he grabbed her hand and moved it to her side.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them either." Leo said walking back over to Hayleyas Donnie joined them in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"You gettin' married fearless?" Raph chuckled as Mikey joined in.

"Are you two ever going to stop being childish?" Hayley asked sliding up on the counter as well.

"I don't believe they have that capability." Donnie chuckled

* * *

"Pip." He asked in a husk tone as it almost carried away with the wind over the roof tops. The movie and laughter could still be heard from the closed windows as everyone else was inside enjoying themselves. She stood looking over the city as she kept thinking of what happened to Casey.

She sighed, being beside herself from seeing her old friend. She loved Hayley and was happy when she was around, but the stress on what happened with her brother, to her city was still fresh in her mind. Her nightmares came back, even though they weren't as violent as before. Raph didn't know, all those nights she woke up in a cold sweat, feeling the scream work its way to her throat right before she let it out. She'd cover her mouth from waking him up as he'd just roll over and continue his snoring.

She took a slow swig of the rum bottle in her hand as she felt him move closer to her, hearing his heavy foot steps slightly raggeder from the alcohol invading his system. She was slipping, and she knew they knew. For some reason, she could feel it. She could feel Hun's plotting against her and her family with each beat of her heart, the way the wind ran cold over her body. Shaking her head with a furrowed brow she took another swig of the bottle in her hand.

"You shouldn't be out here." He said walking over to her. She kept her wobbly gaze ahead of her, towards the dark roof tops as he furrowed his brow trying to catch her gaze. She kept her angry expression forward as he sighed taking his hand and catching her wild hair from blowing around her, holding it in place at her neck. He moved her head to look at him as she complied letting her expression lighten slightly.

"I needed some fresh air." She said softly, her voice deep and strained from the harsh liquor and laughing for hours with her family and friends. She clenched her eyes for a moment remembering why she was angry before. Her family, her friends. People that were hurting because of her, because of them. Shutting her eyes closed she moved her body closer into Raph's as he opened his arms, placing his hands around her waist.

"You get enough? You've been out here for…"

"I'll be fine." She sighed nuzzling her nose against his neck. She took in the air around him. Comforting, calming scent that made her knees weak and stomach flutter. Her feeling of safety and home. She leaned her face upwards as her lips brushed against his strong neck, moving along his jaw bone.

"Al, we should go in." He said trying to ignore how good it felt to be kissed like this by her. The way her body was warm against his as he held her to his body. The way her fingers lazily played with his elbow pads, moving up the back of his arm, and down again.

"I wanna stay out here, everyone else is inside. We're alone." She sighed softly. Her warm breath washing against his skin as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"I know babe, but we're safer in…"

"Ah, screw them." She said angrily and stepping away from him. "They wanna make a move let 'em!" She yelled turning back towards theroof top ledge and stepping up on to it. "You hear me you fucks!" She screamed throwing her arms out at her sides as the wind blew over her. Raph furrowed his brow watching her for a moment and keeping his hands at her waist. "You wanna a piece come and get some!" She yelled as Raph grabbed her around her middle and threw her over his shoulder.

"Alright, you're cut off." He said going back down the fire escape as Donnie got up from the couch and opened the window for him.

"What was she yelling about?" Hayley asked in a giggle as Leo helped her stumbled up from the couch.

"C'mon you assholes! I can take all of ya on without…." Her loud voice was cut off from Raph putting her on the ground and clapping a hand around her mouth.

"Willya shut it. You're gonna wake up Casey." He growled as her muffled voice answered with narrowed eyes under his hand. "I'm puttin' her to bed." He said throwing her over his shoulder again as Hayley chuckled.

"Yeah, we should get home and check on Splinter." Leo said as Donnie got up with Mikey.

"Nah bro, you can stay." Mikey said placing a hand on his purple clad brother's shoulder. "Me and Don can go check on 'em." Mikey smiled as Hayley looked over at the younger brother with a furrowed brow.

"Mike, it's alright…"

"No, no you deserve to have a night off bro." Mikey said patting Leo on the shoulder as he and Donnie made their way to the window.

"Alright…" He said a little uneasy at first as Hayley shrugged trying to fight down her blush that was turning her cheek red.

"You two crazy kids have a good night." Mikey said winking at Leo as Hayley narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Night Mikey!" She said hurrying him out of the window as he chuckled. She closed the window with a sigh and looked over at Leo as he still stood in front of her. She smiled a little feeling her alcohol rush into her head from sitting up too fast. Placing a hand to her head she giggled to herself before plopping down on the couch. Leo arched a brow slightly and wathced her hobble over to the couch before sitting down in a huff. He sat down next to her as she smiled over him for a moment.

"I think I'm going to stay tonight if you two are here." He sighed placing his hands on the back of his neck and slouching down on the couch. She smirked a little watching his relaxed posture and moved slightly closer to him. She felt her skin brush against his arm as he looked over at her before shutting his eyes tight. "I think I had one cup too many." He sighed placing a hand over his face.

"So I finally got Leonardo drunk?" She giggled. He picked his hand up and looked at her with a smirked and arched brow.

"I wouldn't say drunk." He said as she shrugged. "Slightly tispy." He chuckled a bit.

"Not enough to impair that perfect judgment you have." She mocked turning her body into his, lying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not perfect Hails." He said looking down at her as she smiled a little looking up at her.

"I see nothing wrong with you." She said softly, moving a little closer as his eyes danced from her eyes to her lips. She stopped suddenly sitting back up. "Sorry." She said clearing her throat as Leo sighed.

"For what?" He asked still looking at her as he tired to catch himself from looking down her body, at the top of her lacy heather gray tank top. The color of her tan skin against the soft gray made his eyes want to keep moving down the curves of her breast. She smirked as he noticed his eyes no longer on her face. He looked back up at her, looking away quickly and shaking his head slightly. She chuckled a little moving her body a little on his as he kept his hands at his sides. She chuckled a little to herself, grabbing his hand that hung off the side of the couch and the one on the back of it and placed them around her waist, onto her stomach. He felt his face heat up as she looked back up at him.

"Where did you wanna sleep?" She asked softly chewing on her bottom lip out of nervous habit.

"The floor is fine." He sighed looking anywhere but her. She smirked leaning back up and placing a hand on his cheek. She remembered seeing that look before years ago and her heart race and she felt herself become more weakened by it. Her blood rushed with alcohol as she felt move brave, leaning up slightly her eyes dancing over his. Moving in closer she pressed her lips to his as he furrowed his brow waiting for his body to finally react, but before he could she started to pull away. She looked up at him as he averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be." She shrugged. "I shouldn't have thought after all these years you'd…"

He sighed rolling his eyes to himself leaning forward quickly and pressing his lips hard against hers. She moaned softly from the impact as he rolled his body on top of her as she gripped her hands into his biceps, as his hands tangled themselves into her hair. She rolled her hips to his movements on her body feeling her body tingle from his kiss. She clenched her eyes tighter, holding him down on her as close as he could get as she let out another soft moan from his tongue sliding into her mouth and moving along with hers.

"Whoa!" Raph said as he covered his eyes to what was going on the couch. Leonardo jumped up off of Hayley as she leaned up quickly fixing her shirt and hair. "Uh…I just came to tell ya Al was asleep and I was gonna stay here for the night and watch 'em but I guess you got that covered fearless." Raph said trying to fight back a smirk.

"Yeah, uh…I'm staying. I'll be um, on the floor...In here, to make sure no one comes in here." Leo said crossing his arms over his chest as Hayley nodded her head with a nervous smile, sitting upright on the couch and turning to face Raph.

"Alright." He said before turning back towards the hallway and opening Alex's bedroom door. He chuckled a little as he closed it placing his belt on the chair next her bed as Alex laid on her stomach with her legs spread out. He snorted back in laughter as he placed his hands around her back turning her around to lay on her back as he unbuttoned her pants tugging them down.

"You takin' advantage of me?" She asked in a grumble as Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'm makin' ya more comfortable." He said putting her pants on the bed.

"Ya didn't wanna do anythin'?" She asked as arching her back slightly and running her hands over her chest and down between her legs. He pushed her back down.

"Get in da bed." He said pointing to the turned down sheet as she smirked with a giggle getting on her knees.

"You wanna get in me?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're wasted." He sighed taking her hands from around his neck.

"You're sexy." She smirked putting her hands back around his neck as he rolled his eyes grabbing her back the back of the thighs and putting her in between the sheets. She made a pout face as he leaned against the bed putting his head down.

"Quit it." He said glaring at her as she let her lip quiver.

"It's not like ya doin' anythin' wrong…" She said sitting up and crawling towards him in her black tank top and matching thong. She played with the hem of her tank top, lifting it up her stomach as he groaned putting his head back down. "I love you." She said softly leaning up and kissing his cheek, moving slowly over and kissing his lips.

"I love ya too babe, go to bed."

"I don't want to."

"You were passed out like two minuets ago."

"That was before I knew we were gonna have a sleep over." She giggled putting her arms back around his neck.

"Babe, lay down."

"Only if you lay with me." She pouted as he sighed grabbing her again and laying next to her. She smiled cuddling next to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Remind me to never let Hayley get you drunk again." He grumbled as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

I don't like it! Kinda lame, kinda forced, however the action is coming. I promise. I needed a cusioner to get them back to the apartment. hence the drinking and i wanted Leo and Hails to FINALLY make a move. drunkeness helps out with that! hehe


	21. Chapter 21

Hayley and Leonardo looked at each other for a moment as they both heard Raphael click shut Alexandra's bedroom door.

Hayley sat on the couch, running her hands through her brunette hair nervously, her knees pressed tightly together as her shoulders slumped forward. Leonardo stood on the other side of the coffee table, his posture straight as he could muster and his arms crossed over his chest plate. He sighed dragging a hand over his head to the back of his neck as he looked over at Hayley for a moment. She slowly let her eyes wonder up his body to his as they made eye contact. He gave a small nervous smile as she looked back towards Alex's room then to him.

"That was embarrassing." He chuckled a little as she smirked nodding her head. He slowly made his way back to the couch sitting closer to the other side.

"Leo…" She started before letting out another sigh, looking back down at her hands that folded on her lap, her knees still together as he furrowed his brow looking at her.

"What?"

"I, it's just…Well, since I've been back has this been weird?" She asked looking back towards him as he kept his furrowed expression turning towards his own lap.

"I suppose a little awkwardness between us yeah." He shrugged as she moved a seat over, closer to him.

"Why? You're one of the two people I can trust and call a best friend. I don't want to have this tension anymore. I know you want me to go back to Florida, but I also know that that's not going to happen." She said looking at him with a serious face.

"I thought seeing you again would be so fluid and normal, like nothing ever changed…"

"But it has." She finished for him as he sighed nodding his head.

"We've both grown and gone through some…"

"Changes." She said in a small smile as he looked over at her.

"I guess that's one word for it."

"I thought about you." She said almost to herself, as the alcohol had not quite moved out of her system yet.

"When?"

"Everyday would be an understatement." She said arching a brow and staring off at her hands. He watched her for a moment as she seemed to be caught in a memory before a smile crept back over her features and she turned towards him. "I thought 'bout that kiss." She said finally feeling her stomach twist with nervousness of finally letting it out. She almost wanted to take it back, but it was too late, her mouth worked faster than her head at that moment and he looked up at her. She still hated his unreadable straight faced expressions.

"Hayley, if you're talking about anything, with us…It just…" He sighed, not wanting to say it. He wanted to forget all about what was going on with Alex and Casey and the Dragons. He wanted to just grab her into a kiss and feel that pure ecstasy he felt moments ago when they connected to his. He didn't want to be the voice of reason. He wanted to be reckless and carefree like his brother, let his heart speak for him for once instead of the logic screaming in his head. He'd take a fleet of Foot right now than to sit here and explain this to her. "It's just not…"

"I know." She said softly, looking back down at her hands. "Maybe not ever…" She sighed. "But…" He picked his head up a little looking at her as she smiled turning her face towards him. "I just…I don't know if it's the alcohol talking but, I can't sit here right now, with you this close to me and not want to touch you." She said as her hand grazed his bicep, her eyes watching it move across his olive toned skin. He smiled for a moment before taking her hand in his and meeting her eyes.

"Hayley we…" She slowly moved closer to him, taking in a slow and long breath before placing herself on his lap. He watched her slow movements, feelings his hands twitch to move her but couldn't find the willpower to do it. He closed his eyes trying to shake away the doubt and the logic but he couldn't., everything about this moment felt right. Opening his eyes back on hers, a smirk played at her lips as she let her hands wonder down his strong arms. With a sigh, he took her hands.

She leaned forward, the tip of her nose softly caressing the side of his beck as her eyes finally fluttered close. He took a soft breath doing the same as her lips connected with his again. His hands finally reacted as they moved up to her neck, letting his fingers drag through her soft long hair. Furrowing his brow to the still screaming logic he moved his finger tips slowly down the side of her soft neck, placing a hand at her shoulder and giving her a slight push back. Their lips separated as her eyes furrowed, dancing over his. He sighed letting his head fall a bit before meeting her gaze again.

"We can't." He said softly as she shook her head.

"I wan…" He placed his hands around her waist picking her up from his lap and putting her on the couch beside him. "Leo this isn't fair ,I…"

"I'm going back home." He said using his stern voice as he placed his leather katana strap back over his shoulder. "You should sleep this off."

"Sleep you off?" She asked aggravated as she crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed heading for the window.

"Hayley, this just wouldn't…"

"I know Leo. Good-night." She said shortly before getting from the couch and grabbing the cups left on the coffee table and heading into the kitchen. He sighed watching her walk away as he heard a slight clatter of dishes being throw into the sink. He let his head fall for a moment before pushing the feelings of regret away. This just couldn't happen. He thought shaking his head once more as he stepped out onto the fire escape.

The crisp air washed against his skin for a moment as he looked out towards the city. He needed her safe, no impaired judgment, no complications. If something was to happen, if he wasn't there… He stopped shaking his head to the thought, jumping another roof top. It's better this way.

* * *

Alexandra felt her head pound as soon as she let her body wake up. She rolled onto her back opening her eyes slowly as the sun shinning in her window made them shut. She groaned placing a hand to her forehead as she felt a lump next to her. Her eyes still closed she reached out beside her feeling around feeling his hard skinned arm, moving down to a calloused palm. She looked beside her, pushing her raven, messy hair out of her face wincing from the light and looking at the snoring form of Raphael. She smirked a little letting her head fall back to her pillow.

"Raph." She mumbled as he made some kind of grunt in response. "Did we…"

"You passed out before I could even get in bed with ya." He said back into his pillow with his husky toned voice.

"I'm sorry." She said softly trying to hide a giggle as she moved her face to nuzzle against his neck.

"It's alright, somethin' 'bout doin' it to ya when you were wasted felt wrong." He said shrugging slightly.

"Like you have morals or somethin'?" She chuckled as he shoved her. She rolled to the other side of the bed, placing her hand over her face as she yawned rubbing her head. "How much did I drink last night?" She groaned as he chuckled again.

"Well, I tired to take the bottle from you at one point but I'm pretty sure Hayley tired stoppin' me by hittin' me with her shoe."

"Good friend." She chuckled.

"Speakin' of Hayley…" He said turning towards her in bed as Alex furrowed her brow looking at him.

"We're not havin' a threesome." She said as Raph looked at her with a confused look, then slowly smirked as she smacked him.

"What? You gave me a visual." He said holding up his arm as she hit him with a pillow. She rolled her eyes putting her heavy head back down as Raph moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I walked in on somethin' interestin' last night." He chuckled as she furrowed her brow turning towards him.

"What?"

"Hayley and Leo were horizontal on the couch." He said as Alex sat up with an opened mouth.

"Nu-uh. What did you do?"

"I covered my eyes before I saw a shirt get thrown at me or somethin'." He said as Alex hit him.

"You didn't say anythin' to stop 'em did you?"

"I think I mighta said 'whoa' or somethin' along those lines." He shrugged as Alex grabbed a pillow and hit him with it again. "Hey quit hittin' me!" He said grabbing it from her as she fell forward catching herself on his plastron.

"You're an idiot! You know how long they've been waitin' to do that?!" She asked a little louder than she shoulder as he as winced slightly from her shrill voice, shoving the pillow in her face.

"Cool it. Leo is a big boy. I think if wanted a piece he'd know where to get one when an opportunity came up." He said choosing his words carefully as he chuckled a little.

"Maybe he's in love, ever think of that?"

"Psh…I don't really think that's possible."

"Why?" She asked putting the pillow down and dragging her finger on his plastron as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because, it's Leo. He'd bore her to death with his holier than thou bullshit." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, Leo isn't always like that."

"The Leo I know is."

"That's because you never took time out to get to know your brother." Alex sighed getting from the bed and running her hands through her hair.

"I know 'em just fine." Raph said in defense as Alex arched a brow putting on a pair of sweatpants.

"You didn't even know that he even liked Hayley to begin with." Alex said placing her hands on her hips.

"We don't talk 'bout that kinda shit. Besides, when you were gone I barely talked to anyone." He shrugged as she sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning down and kissing his shoulder.

"Ya both play the tough guy act way too hard sometimes. You should talk to 'im and tell 'im it isn't bad to show emotion towards a girl, who he might have feelin's for and who I know has feelin's back." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"I ain't sayin' that shit to him." He said folding his arms as she rolled her eyes tapping his beak with her hand.

"Bad boy." She said walking to the door. "You talk to him or no more sex." She said before shutting her bedroom door. He groaned laying back on the bed as she went into the living room. She peeked out at the couch seeing the living room picked up and blanket folded neatly over the back of the couch with Hayley's sweater she had been wearing on the arm.

With a small smile she smelt the wonderful scent of coffee fill the small apartment. With a happy sigh she turned to corner to the small kitchen and smiled at her friend holding her head with a cup of black coffee in front of her.

"Hey sunshine." Alex chuckled as Hayley groaned in response.

"Why'd you let me drink so much?" She asked her raven hair friend as Alex laughed again grabbing a cup of coffee for herself.

"I believe it was you that had me drinkin' too much." She said taking a seat as Hayley shook her head into the palm of her hand. "Where's Leo?"

"I think he left last night." She sighed as Alex furrowed her brow.

"Didn't you two kiss?"

"Raph's a dick." She mumbled as Alex chuckled. "Yeah, then he kinda freaked I guess and left." She shrugged. "I wasn't too happy 'bout it, I remember that much." She said running a hand through her tangled brunette hair.

"So nothin' happened?" Alex asked as Hayley lifted her eyes to her friend slowly arching her brow.

"Not even close." She said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, we just needa lock you two ina room together so you can have at it."

"Right now I think the only 'having at it' would be fighting."

"Whateva, spice it up a little. Raph and I fight in the dojo before we fu…"

"You finish that sentence I swear to God I'ma smack you." Hayley said pointing a finger at her friend as her face was held up in her palm. Alex chuckled taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mornin'." Raph said smiling at Alex as he grabbed some orange juice from the fridge.

"Speak of the devil." Alex smiled back as Hayley rolled her eyes getting up from her seat and moving into the living room,

"What was that 'bout?" Raph asked sitting next to Alex.

"Nothin'." She said softly as they both watched the brunette slump down on the couch.

* * *

Leonardo sat on his floor, in his room nothing but the candles around him flickering against the bricks. He stayed that way for most of the night have to calm himself. There was nothing more that he could have done. His emotions at this point were the last of his problems. He had to keep her safe, he had to keep Alex safe. His family was more important than some fling that might or might not be. A mixture of alcohol and emotions raged through their systems and he had to leave. He had to get out of there before he did something that they both might have regretted. Relaxing his shoulders he took in a breath and let his mind settle.

"Hey Leo." Mikey's soft voice said from the doorway as Leo kept his posture and eyes closed. "Uh…Splinter wanted me to get you for morning practice."

"I'll be done in a minuet Mike."

"Ok." Mikey said softly going to close the door before pushing it back opened. "Bro, you ok?"

"Fine, just start warming up. I'll be down." He said opening eyes towards his brother now as Mikey nodded his head again and closed his door slowly.

With a sigh the eldest brother got from the floor, stretching his arms out for a moment, taking another slow breath in and out. This was for the better.

Raphael came into the dojo shortly after Donnie and Mikey were finished warming up, followed by their leader, who lazily placed his katana strap over his shoulder. Raphael eyed him carefully as he didn't even acknowledge the fact Raphael was just now coming home.

"Are we ready to start my sons?" Splinter asked as Leo nodded his head taking a stance next to his father. "Leonardo, you seem distracted. Is everything…"

"I'm fine sensei." He said softly before giving his arm a short stretch and taking a katana from their hold. "Are we doing teams?"

"Actually I have something to discussed with all of you that I already with Michelangelo and Donatello before you two arrived." Splinter said as Leo furrowed his brow finally raising his eyes to meet Raphael's amber ones. He smiled smugly at his older brother before crossing his arms over his chest plate. "Since something is in the making with the Jones' family and Purple Dragons I believe that we should be keeping a watchful eye on their home. Along with Miss Williams." Splinter said holding tightly to his walking stick as Leonardo nodded his head.

"So what about not being able to protect them all the time?" Raphael asked furrowing his brow as Leonardo raised his eyes in a glare.

"For years we have been waiting for the Purple Dragons to make a move and now that Mr. Jones is home and safe I feel as though they will be making another move, aimed towards Alexandra. She is strong willed and revenge is running harshly through her vines since she has been home safely. We need to make sure she is ready."

"She is Master." Leonardo said before Raphael could, crossing his arms. Raph narrowed his eyes slightly as Leo kept his face straight.

"If you are positive my son, then I suggest we all make sure that we are there for whatever it is to happen, happens." Splinter said bowing his head slightly. "I hoped that this day would never come."

"We all did Master." Donnie spoke softly as the brothers and their master stood in the dojo with their heads bowed.

"So, like, are we gonna just wait or…" Mikey started as Leo shook his head.

"No Mike, we should end this now." He said furrowing his brow slightly, keeping an intense glare on the floor ahead of him.

"End it how?" Raph asked with hostility still ringing in his words as Leonardo picked his head up towards his brother.

"They already made their move. Twice. Once on Al and then on Casey. We stood by and let it happen, it's not going to happen again." Leo said raising his voice slightly as Raphael took a step towards his brother.

"We stood by because you thought she wasn't ready! She was more than ready to…"

"She wasn't at the time! She had to recover from that night for almost a month physically and mentally Raph! You of all of us should know that! You heard her screams at night!"

"It was her first kill! Mikey was twice as bad for his first time too!"

"Hey…"

"She's better now, she's ready _now_. With us there for her they'll be a chance that this will finally all go away." Leo said trying to calm himself. He furrowed his brow again lifting his head back towards his brother with a glare. "I told you this Raph! I told you the night Casey was ambushed she was ready, that we needed the right strategies to end it! We're going to end it!"

"What then Leo? We watch and wait, some more? You wanna do somethin' then do it! We can't keep waitin' around for them to keep takin' out our family!"

"You don't think I know that Raph!?" Leo asked tossing his arms back towards his brother as they both faced each other, inches away. Splinter slammed his walking stick down on the bamboo matt, knocking his son's out of their argument.

"Enough!" He said as Raphael kept his glare on Leonardo's for a moment longer before taking a step back. "We are all worried about what is to happen with the Jones' family. We are here to stop it, and this fight between you will slove nothing." Splinter said looking between his two eldest as Raphael sighed bowing his head. Leonardo sighed, his brow still deeply furrowed as he shook his head a little.

"Now that they have made another move, they'll have no room to make any more. They're the Dragons so they're method will be sloppy." Leonardo said looking towards the two youngest as Raphael kept his glare down on the floor. "Alex and Hayley are the priority."

"Why Hayley?" Donnie asked furrowing his brow. "They don't even know she exists."

"They'll be seen together sooner or later, and she'll be aimed as a target. Alex and April were going to the store for Casey yesterday meaning they could have been trailed back to the apartment, and Hayley could have been seen. I'm sure Hayley will be staying there for the remainder of Casey's healing so she'll be going out as well, and possible trailed. All of these are possibilities. We watch them both." He said sternly. His brothers nodded slowly as Splinter smiled towards his sons.

"Then it is settled. Your patrols at night will be around the Jones' apartment. For the time being we shall prepare ourselves for battle. Line up." Splinter said tapping his stick on the floor once more as the turtles fell into their stances before their Master.


	22. Chapter 22

Hayley stepped out of the shower wiping the steam off the mirror and taking the towel and ringing out her hair. She sighed looking at her reflection running her hands through her hair and shaking it around to make it curl around her face. Pushing it back with her hands she took her make-up bag and started to apply foundation.

"Hey Leelee." She heard Alex's voice said from the other side of the door and slowly smiled to the old nickname.

"Yeah?" Hayley called back leaning towards the mirror to apply mascara.

"I'm goin' fuckin' stir crazy here, wanna go grab some ozone?" She asked leaning against the closed door as Hayley chuckled to her mannerisms.

"Yeah, alright. But, are we askin' the guys to trail us? Or…"

"Well I was thinkin' we just go there." She shrugged as Hayley smiled. It had been awhile since she seen Leo.

Two weeks had gone by since their kiss and every time they were alone, they'd soon be interrupted by multiple people with multiple questions. Casey was feeling better, his leg healing, enough of him to limp and still need his crutches his necessary. He was going a little stir crazy himself.

"Am I goin' with you just to have you leave me so you can get laid?" Hayley called as she put on a little eyeliner, making her eyes look smoky as she shaded it out at the corner.

"Well, what? Did you wanna watch?" Alex asked in a smirk as she knew Hayley just stopped what she was doing and looked towards the door.

"Ya know, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." Hayley said in a sarcastic chuckle as Alex joined in.

"Well you could do _somethin' _with Leo." Alex said in a hopeful tone as Hayley rolled her eyes.

"What? Watch him meditate?" Hayley scoffed rolling her eyes.

"What did you just say 'watch him masturbate'?" Alex asked laughing as Hayley leaned against the sink in laughter.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Hayley asked opening the bathroom door to her best friend bending forward in laughter, holding her sides.

"I can't help it!" She said in between laughter. "I haven't gotten laid in two weeks!" She said in a pained voice turning towards Hayley and grabbing onto her shoulders and arms as she fell to her knees. Hayley held onto her towel looking down at her friend.

"You're pathetic." She said rolling her eyes and making her way to Alex's bedroom to change.

* * *

The night was crisp and clear as the two young woman walked their normal way to the lair they took every night as young girls. Giggling at Hayley's joke, both chuckling a little as it started to escalate to the other laughing, laughing even harder because the other was laughing so hard. Shoving her slightly Alex looked over at her brunette friend. Her life was normal again. Casey was healing, slowly up surely. It had been weeks since she had another nightmare, everything was finally going back into place. She sighed happily hooking her arm with Hayley as they both smiled and walked briskly to the lair.

Alex started feeling something around her, as if the air had shifted. She shrugged it off to be nothing but her imagination until she heard a noise from a nearby alleyway they were about to pass. Furrowing her brow she looked into the darkness of it and saw a large shadow step forward. She felt her heart leap a bit as she put her head back towards the street ahead of them.

"What is it?" Hayley asked, her smile slowly fading as she looked over at her friend's serious face.

"I don't…We should walk faster." Alex said turning her friend to face back towards the lit streets.

Large shadows came from the alleyway, as Alex looked over her shoulder. She could hear their chains and heavy boots coming up faster behind them. Her heart started to race as her legs ache to move faster, but she couldn't scare her friend. Gripping Hayley's arm with hers tighter, she fastened her pace.

"Hails…" She said softly as Hayley swallowed down the lump in her throat looking over at her friend. "Don't be scared, ok?" She asked softly as Hayley nodded her head. "Good, just do something for me. Run, don't look back, just run." Hayley instantly shook her head as Alex growled hearing them get closer. "Do it!" She said pushing her friend away from her. Hayley stumbled a bit, catching her bearing and pushing her long curls from her face and looking back to Alex as she fell into fighting stance.

Hayley furrowed her brow watching Alex stand her ground to men twice her size sneering at her with weapons and chains. Hayley's stomach dropped as she turned back to her exit, seeing it was blocked off by more men with chains and weapons. She could get around them, licking her lips in concentration she bounced on her feet for a moment before taking off in a run.

This couldn't be happening. She never saw this side of their life, the infamous Jones' family way. Swallowing down a nervous heart beat she saw street lights, and cars ahead. Feeling hope rise in her chest as she saw a manhole cover tucked away in an alleyway. If she could just get to it, she'd be safe. As soon as she noticed the dingy metal laying in the middle of the well lit back alleyway she felt herself stop, the wind getting knocked out of her lungs as someone wrapped their arms around her.

Her feet were lifted from the ground as her backside was pushed into the front of a larger male. His hands slowly moved up her body as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to block it out. This couldn't be happening.

"Where ya goin' sweetheart?" He asked as she tired to shove him away. His hands stopped groping at her, as she felt the cold, heavy linked chains go around her middle. She looked around frantically for something, anything. Looking upwards towards the roof tops for one shadow, familiar and warm, but nothing but a hand crawl slowly under her shirt. She kicked and tired to scream before his dirty hand clapped around her mouth. "Don't do that angel. We wouldn't want someone comin' in on our fun." He said taking his other hand to run down her tear covered cheek as she felt the vibrations of the other man's laugh at her back.

* * *

Alex took the crowbar from the Dragon's grasp and kicked him in the face, spinning the crowbar around her as she smacked it against the face of another coming from behind her. Throwing it to the ground she took off in another run, trying to find her way through the New York City labyrinth of alleyways. She was glad Hayley ran, she just prayed she was safe. Biting back tears she forced herself to move faster. She should have warned the guys. This wasn't over, just because her nightmares stopped, didn't mean the real one did. This one never did.

She strained to try and hear as their voices got further away. She took another corner, looking over her shoulder she saw nothing but the empty alleyway. With a sigh she ducked into the darkness of a backstreet and leaned her body against the cold bricks, feeling her breathing slowly settle. With a small smile of escape she wiped the sweat from her brow.

The smile slowly fading she saw something move to her left. Before she felt the gasp work its way in her throat a large arm took her by the waist and a dirty large hand around her mouth. She could taste the salty taste of his sweat on his palm as it forced on her lips to muffle her scream.

"Thought you'd be rid of that easy? I shoulda killed ya whole family when I had the chance." Hun's dark voice said from behind her as she clenched her eyes shut screaming behind his filthy hand as loud as she could, but nothing was noticed.

She stomped her foot down on his, but his with his boots he just chuckled darkly at her. Tightening his grip around her waist he spun her body around, her back slamming hard against the bricks. She winced from the pain and felt a head ache start to work its way from the back of her head as his face wasn't even visible in the darkness. She could feel his hot breath move down her cheek as she squirmed to get free. He placed a hand on her shoulder, grinding it into the hard wall as she bit her lip to keep from whimpering in pain.

"You know, for a Jones you're a pretty little thing." Hun smirked wickedly at her, moving his eyes slowly up and down her body. She shivered under his gaze as it only made his smile widen. "Maybe you won't be sucha waste after all." He took his free hand that pinned her stomach to the cold bricks, gliding it slowly down her cheek as her raven hair struck to her moist skin. She watched it with wide eyes as she finally clenched them shut trying not to let out tears with all she had left inside of her. She couldn't let him see her cry, she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction. She swallowed hard once more and opened her eyes in a tight glare on his. She felt his warm hand glide down the side of her breast as he took a small step closer against her. His large body smothering hers in that small alleyway as she tired to get as tight against the wall as her backside would allow. "Pity you're contaminated by that freak." He spat as he took her by the shoulder and threw her body out into the lit back alleyway.

She looked up, moving her hair from her face as she heard the muffled noises of her friend, being held tightly in the arms of her enemy. She balled her hand into a fist, looking back over her shoulder as Hun's boots clicked against the pavement.

"Shouldn't you girls be smart enough not to travel the streets alone after dark?" Hun smirked smoothing his sleeveless black jacket out. "There are bad men out this time of night." He said smugly moving over to Hayley as she squirmed and tired to move away from his outreaching hand. He only smiled, clasping his large hand around the back of her neck.

The Dragon behind her let go, as she took an intake of fresh air. She was pulled forward by Hun falling against his body as she hit his large chest, trying to move away. He chuckled, putting a arm around chest, holding her to his body.

"She's feisty, I like that." Hun said as his other Dragons chuckled around him. Alex glared at the man, looking around of anything to throw, or break his hands free from Hayley. With a growl, she threw herself running full force at the larger man. Hayley cried out, but she knew at least it would get his hands off of her. With a foot left she felt her body be captured in the arms of another Dragon.

She turned quickly breaking from their hold, and swinging her arm back as it connected. Another Dragon stepped up, as she swung at them. He ducked out of the way taking his chains and wrapping them around one of her wrists. She pulled it back towards her, he narrowed his eyes pulling her back towards him as her body turned around, feeling more chains wrap around her other wrist. Alex growled shaking her arms from the hold as the Dragon pulled the chains tighter, making her arms be forced back. She narrowed her eyes to the pain as Hun started to walked towards her. She watched him carefully as he cracked his knuckles. Rolling her eyes she took a quick look over her shoulder at the smaller Dragon grasping her arms back. Feeling a smirk go over her face she removed it quickly turning her attention back towards Hun.

"I've been waitin' a long time for this girl." He said as Alex took a slow breath. She looked towards Hayley for a moment as she tried to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. Looking back towards the approaching man she felt a rush come over her and lights around her twirl in a fast blur as her wrists were freed from the chains.

Strong hands gripped tightly around her bicep twirling her again into something harder. She trembled in their grasp as she slowly picked her head up, moving her raven hair from her eyes. She let out a sigh as his dark eyes landed on hers and she couldn't help but feel the tears start to pool from her eyes. He said nothing and pressed her body into his letting her face hide in the nape of his neck. She wanted to never leave his side again, always feel the warmth of his arms around her body, tight and secure as they are now.

"Hun, you don't ever, _ever _get to touch her. You underastand me?" Raphael growled as Alex looked over her shoulder at the man being kept back by a barrier.

Michelangelo's face was indescribable to her. She had never known a time to see angry and fury over his always bright and happy blue eyes, but it was. They were narrowed, and his chucks tight in his grasp making his muscle flex as he slowly clasped his fingers around them. Donatello next to him holding his bo staff with the same intense look she was getting from Mikey, but she's known Donnie to have that type of look before. He was focused, but you could see the angry ready to come out. Leonardo held Hayley behind him, their hands clasped together as she nearly clung to his body. A katana drawn in his other hand in front of him ready to strike as his legs bent and his thigh muscles flexed with anticipation of the pounce towards his pray. Raphael held Alexandra as close to his body as he could, glaring ahead of him at the man that stood before them.

She slowly turned her head back and looked up at him. He felt her eyes on him as he adjusted his gaze looking down at her. She smiled meekly as he kept a straight face. Looking over at his younger brother Mikey nodded his head wordlessly and put his chucks back into his belt. Taking Alex's hand, Raphael fixated his gaze back on Hun's smug face.

Leonardo let go of Hayley's hand as she looked down at it, then up into his intense brown eyes. He said nothing but she nodded her head slowly as she felt her arm taken in Mikey's soft touch. She followed him looking back over her shoulder at Leonardo as him, Raphael and Donatello stood at ready.

"You always have to get into shit that doesn't concern you freaks!" Hun spat as Raphael growled, itching to move forward. Leonardo raised a hand slightly as his hot tempered brother, keeping him back.

"This _shit_ is our family. And our _family_ is our only _concern_." Leonardo said in a dark tone as Raphael smirked and ran forward.

Michelangelo guided the girls into a nearby alleyway, away from the fighting. Hayley shivered from the cold and the blood rushing through her body as Alex sighed running her hands through her sweat coated hair. They two friends made eye contact for a moment before breaking out in sobs and falling into each other's arms. Mikey let them hug as he rubbed Hayley's back comforting her as her shoulders shook with tears.

"Hails, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have put you through this, you should have went back home when…" She sobbed as her friends head shaking made her quite.

"It wouldn't of matter. I didn't think you went through this. This is horrible, I never knew. All these years I never knew." She sobbed as Alex hugged her tighter.

Mikey peered his head around the corner of the alleyway to make sure his brother's didn't need him. With a smile he grabbed the girl's hands and led them to the nearest manhole.

"What 'bout…" Hayley started looking back towards the entrance as Mikey shook his head.

"They're almost done babe, we're meeting back at the lair." He said as he pulled aside a manhole cover. Hayley went down first as Alex went second. Mikey looked around for a moment before dropping down next and sliding the cover over head.

Raphael grunted, tossing his shoulder into Dragons stomach as he forced his sai out, stabbing the gut of another. Feeling the warm liquid cascade down his wrist he twisted it upwards before releasing and letting their body fall back. Moving aside quickly as the other Dragon looking to him for their balance fell forward, Donnie caught him with the edge of his bo staff.

He forced it upwards as it cracked against their chin, snapping their head back as they fell. He gripped tighter to his weapon, turning quickly and ducking as a Dragon ran at him with a small hand knife. Letting their body roll over his shell he sung his bo staff around his body, hearing the grunt from behind him as it connected with their face.

Leonardo thruster his blades forward as he caught the stomach of two Dragons coming at him. Letting them fell at his feet he kept his eyes locked on Hun's as he slowly backed away. The Dragons slowly getting to their feet, Leonardo threw out a fist letting the one next to him fall in a grunt as they were not moving again.

Raphael flicked the tips of his sai as blood speckled onto the dark pavement, looking up towards the large man before him. His broken men laying at his feet. The brothers all stepped forward, slowly and carefully as Hun narrowed his eyes.

"You got no where ta run." Raphael said, his tone low and gruff as Hun looked behind him for a moment.

"If you freaks were smart you'd back down now." Hun said taking a step back with each one they brother forward.

"We never back down." Leonardo said matching his brother's tone as Donatello twisted the wood in his hands, gripping it tighter.

"You will soon enough." He smirked as a large black car pulled up in the street behind Hun. Turning quickly he ran towards the opened door and jumped inside. Leonardo darted as fast as he could towards the vehicle just in time to watch it speed off. Growling under his breath he turned back towards the alleyway as police sirens rang through the streets.

"I believe that's our cue gentlemen." Donnie said looking around for a manhole as Raphael called them into an alleyway. Leonardo slid his katana into their sheathe as he followed his brother's to the manhole.

Sliding the cover over head, he dropped down in the dingy water looking towards his brothers. Donnie slid his bo staff to his shell as Raphael gripped his hand around the tip of his sai and smeared the blood off of it.

"This wasn't good." Leonardo said in a sigh as Donnie nodded.

"They'll be back, possible with Foot."

"Yeah, and we're more than ready." Raph said watching his brother pass him with narrowed eyes.

"She seemed a little shaken up, but I think in a right mind set, going into it she would have done better." Donnie said in a shrug referring to Alex.

"She'll be fine." Leo said rubbing a hand over his head as his eyes were growing heavy. "We'll all be fine." He said walking back towards the lair. Donnie and Raph followed as they exchanged glances for a moment.

* * *

Alex paced the kitchen as Hayley, Mikey and Master Splinter all sat at the table sipping some tea. Hayley held a blanket around her shoulders as Mikey sat close to her rubbing smoothing circles on her back. Master Splinter watched Alex pace back and forth, looking towards the door every so often.

"My child you need to sit."

"Not until I know they're ok sensei." She said playing with her hands, cracking her knuckles. She looked towards the door as she heard the click of the bricks close shut and ran towards the stair way.

Leonardo took a step down as Raphael and Donatello followed wearing wore down and exhausted faces.

"Ah, thank God." Alex said running up the stairs and wrapping her arms around Leonardo first. He put his foot back on the last step to regain his balance as Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, her feet nearly coming off the ground. Raph looked at her for a moment as she smiled moving to Donnie next as he smirked a little giving her a hug back.

She let the brothers pass and Raph crossed his arms looking at her and she smirked a little taking in his appearance. His hands and forearms splattered with blood, knowing it didn't belong to him. She sighed for a moment, almost happily as she placed both hands on the side of his face and pulled it into hers, their lips pressing together. He clenched his eyes tight, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Don't you ever, ever, do that do me again." He whispered harshly as she smiled against his lips, pressing hers back on them.

Leonardo walked down the stairs as Donnie plopped down in the free chair at the table next to Master Splinter.

"Ms. Williams has agreed it is better for her safety if she stays down here." Splinter said eyeing his eldest son as Leonardo nodded his head. His arms folded on his chest as his face was straight and almost starring off into nothing.

"It's for the best." He said softly as Hayley raised her eyes to looked up at him. Furrowing her brow she looked towards his brothers as Donnie gave her a shrug.

"You need your rest, perhaps some meditation." Master Splinter said leaning heavily on his walking stick as he got from the table. He patted Leonardo's arm in passing as Leonardo bowed his head for his sensei.

"Good-night Father." He said in a straight tone as Mikey arched an eye ridge and looked towards Donnie.

"Bro, you uh…" Mikey asked looking back up towards Leo. "You ok?"

"Tired." He said keeping his eyes straight ahead as Hayley smiled a little patting Mikey on the head and getting from the table.

"We all had a long night." She said, handing the blanket to Mikey as he got up. "We should all get some rest." She said as Mikey nodded his head.

"You can take my room, I'll sleep on my cot in the lab." Donnie said stretching his arms around as Hayley smiled in thanks.

"She'll sleep in mine." Leonardo said in almost a demand as Hayley looked at him. He tore his eyes away from the spot where he looked and met hers. She smiled nodding her head as Donnie nodded his.

"Alright Leo." He said making his way to the bedrooms as Mikey followed with a furrowed brow.

"Night bro, night Hails." He called as Hayley smiled.

"Night Mikey." She called back as Leo looked down at the table for a moment. He waited until he heard the soft click, once then twice before meeting her gaze again.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly as she nodded her head.

"Better now." She sighed as he moved closer to her, softly touching her arms and unfolding them from around her body. She watched him carefully as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Did they touch you?" He asked his brow creasing in concern as she hesitated to nod her head. He sighed and ran his hands slowly, and softly up her arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." He whispered as she looked at him, trying to catch his gaze.

"Leo, it wasn't like you could have prevented…"

"That's exactly what I could have done." He snapped as she moved away slightly. He took in a slow breath before raising his eyes to meet hers and letting it out. "I can't let it happen to you again." He said moving closer to her as she nodded her head almost locked into his gaze. Her body responded to his touch as he coxed her closer, their chest touching. She looked away from his eyes, down his neck, to his chest and to hers as she meet his eyes again with a soft smile. "I can't lose you." He said softly as he placed his hand at the side of her face. She tired to stop herself from crying but couldn't help it as a tear rolled down her cheek. It had been emotional night, too emotional and she couldn't hold on to them any longer. She felt as though she couldn't be without him. Not right now. He was the only thing that was making her feel safe.

Looking down at his strong arms slowly fixing themselves around her waist, she let out a shuttered sigh looking back up into those beautiful eyes. Closing hers slowly, she moved her hands from her sides and placed them on his forearms. Slowly sliding hers hands up his arms, she felt every curve and crevasse of his muscles against his taunt skin.

Biting her lip she re opened her eyes on his as she let out another soft broken breath. She moved her body closer, leaning up towards him as he bent down sliding his cheek along hers. She closed her eyes again to the soft touch, feeling his warm breath wash against her ear. Her body trembled as he ran his hands up the small of her back.

"Hails…" He said softly as she nodded her head, not able to find the breath to speak. "I don't think I can stop." He said softly. She clenched her eyes shut, pressing her lips together to hold back a whimper as she felt his hands find their way under her shirt.

"I don't want you to." She said softly back against his neck as he took in a deep breath. She felt his chest raise against her as his hands quickly moved from her back to the back of her thighs and pulled her body up against his. She almost yelped as he held her tight against him.

She smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips tightly against his as her hands gripped his shoulder muscles, helping him with her weight. He carried her effortlessly up the stairs and to his room as he shut the door softly with his foot. He set her down on his floor as she smiled against his lips, slowly pulling back. He rested his forehead against hers as their eyes remained shut. Moving his hands from her back, up in her hair letting the soft stands run through his fingers as she smiled to the touch.

"Leo, please tell me this isn't just a one time thing." She said softly as he pulled back and opened his eyes on hers. He searched them for a moment before sighing and grazing his thumb across her neck.

"I don't know…I want…" He stopped with another sigh as she pressed him to go on.

"You want what?" She asked softly, leaning her face into his neck as her nose slowly grazed against it. He took a slow breath in from the touch as her lips touched his neck, kissing slowly down to his shoulder. He ran his hands up into her hair as she smiled kissing that stop again.

"This." He sighed softly as she smiled nodding her head.

"I want this too." She said as he shook his head.

"We can't."

"Says who?" She asked kissing her way back up his neck. He hit his head back against his door trying to clear it and make himself think straight as another wave of pleasure hit like wild fire throughout his body from her lips touching his skin.

"Hayley." He said softly as he pulled her head up to look at him. She did as her lips glistened in the candle light of his room. He took in another calming breath before speaking. "You really want this?" He asked arching an eye ridge as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Leo I've wanted _this _for a very long…" Before she could finish her sentence he pulled her lips on to his by her neck. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he walked her body back towards his bed.

Falling onto his soft sheets, she giggled softly as his lips left hers and pressed onto her neck. Tilting it upwards she sight softly, gripping her fingers into the sheets at her sides as he moved his body up on hers, between her legs. She moved her hands on his arms, gliding her hands up and down them as she felt a pulse hit her, making her back arch into him as his teeth grazed the skin at her jaw. Her hands left his arms and went to her jeans as she struggled with the button as his plastron rubbed against her hands.

Leaning up from her he unbuttoned her pants and ripped them from her body, tossing them over his shoulder. As he leaned from her, she leaned up taking off her shirt and bra off, tossing them behind her. He looked back down at her soft skin and stopped for a moment. His heart beat raced as he reached down and grazed that back of his hand down the curve of her breast and slowly down the side of her body. Opening his hand on her hip, he slowly brought his hand back up agianst her stomach feeling the warmth and softness of her skin. She arched into his touch as he leaned back down looming over her as pressed his lips softly to her shoulder.

She sighed softly, tilting her head to look at him, as he ran his hand over her brest slowly, feeling it in his palm as she let out a soft moan. Her hips bucked up against his as he looked down at their bodies together, and back to his hand as it slide around to her back, lifting her body closer to his. He leaned down kissing her collar bone softly as she moaned again letting her hands roam against his arms.

"Please..." She whispered softly, against his shoulder as he looked down at her. Her eyes soft and pleading in the candle light as he swallowed down his heavy heart beat and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

A/N: WELL IT'S ABOUT GODDAMN TIME! Everyone clap for Leo, he got laid. lol. woo!

ha, alright. So, a lot going on I know. HOWEVER. Totally worth it! He's my favorite I couldn't deny him the booty for too long. haha


	23. Chapter 23

…_that same night_

"What the _hell_ were you thinkin'? If you were even thinkin' at all? Were you? I mean, what kinda dumb ass goes out _knowin' _the fuckin' Purple Dragons are _lookin'_ for 'em? Huh? You gonna answer me?" Raphael yelled while pacing his room as Alexandra sat on the bed watching him in a sheepish smile.

"Well, if ya just stop talkin' maybe I could…"

"No! I ain't gonna stop because you needa know that this shit ain't gonna keep happenin'! Back and forth with this bullshit! You can't keep sayin' to me that ya ready when every fuckin' time Hun shows up you turn into a scared lil'…"

"Little what? I'm nota pussy Raph! If you guys didn't show up I could have handled myself!"

"Yeah right! You practically cried when ya got in my arms!" He said as she stood from the bed in a glare.

"Maybe I missed you! Ever think of that? Maybe I felt safe in your arms! Maybe it could have possible been the fact that I haven't been alone with you in almost two fuckin' weeks! I haven't gotten to touch you, feel you, _be _with you for two weeks!" She yelled stepping closer to him as they both kept a tight glare. She brought her hands up to his arms, grazing them against his skin and up to his cheek. "I missed your arms, and that stupid look in your eyes when you look down at me when your gonna protect me! And that stupid face ya make when your all focused and angry! God, I missed _you_ you inconsiderate prick!" She yelled, moving her hands down to his chest and pushing him back from her.

He glared at her, barely moving from the shove as he stepped closer to her and grabbing her by her biceps. She winced, but it was quickly replaced by a glare into his dark eyes as his strong hands dug into her skin and lifted her body harshly against his. He moved his lips down on her, forcing them hard against each other. His arms lifting her higher as she didn't comply at first, trying to move from his iron grip. He kept her in place as she couldn't take it anymore and felt her whole body stop resisting him.

She shut her eyes, still wearing her creased brow as he gripped her body tighter, her feet hovering over his floor. He opened his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue in as she moaned softly, moving her hands into his arms as her finger tips cling into his emerald skin. Letting out a low growl he pulled away from her, her body taking a step back from the slight strength he put in letting her go. His eyes kept their narrowed glare as did hers as they stood for a moment looking towards one another.

"Fuckin' asshole." She said in a dark tone.

"Shut up." He said covering the space between them quickly as he took her in his arms again.

She wrapped hers around his shoulders but, they didn't stay long from him grabbing her at the waist and throwing her body onto his mattress. She sat up and ripping her shirt from her body as he walked over to her pealing off his gear, and mask before laying his body down in between hers.

_Early the next morning…._

Hayley felt her body ache all over. Her thigh muscles tense and sore as she slowly lifted her head up looking around the lightly lit room. She was laying on her stomach, staring at Leonardo's bedroom door as his gear and her clothing laid strewn along the floor.

Pushing her brunette curly hair from her face she looked over her shoulder as Leonardo slept with his arm bent behind his head. His face naked with the sheet laying between his legs, only covering his lower plastron. She smiled a little adjusting herself as she noticed her legs were kept in place by his strong thighs. Smiling wider she turned onto her back and sat up, slowly as she could wincing a bit as she felt her lower stomach ache in protest to her movement. She sighed relaxing her body in the new sitting position, looking down at his sleeping face. With a smile she traced a finger tip lightly along his arm that laid over her thigh.

She brought the sheet up to cover her exposed chest as he breathed deeper from sleep, his eyes starting to flutter from the small tickle along his forearm. He opened his eyes slowly as she smiled down at him. He returned it, taking in her for a moment.

Her hair was a curly mess on her head, draping over one shoulder. His white sheet bunched around her chest as her arm held it there, her other hand moving up and down on his skin.

"Mornin'." She said as he leaned up tucking a curl that fell into her face behind her ear. His hands slowly slid down the side of her neck to the nape, caressing her soft shoulder. She hummed to the touch closing her eyes, her head leaning into it as he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. She pressed back, leaving the bunched up sheet to fall from around her, letting her hands move over his arms.

"Sleep well?" He asked, pulling away slowly but breathing in the scent of her skin and hair, letting his hand slowly glide through her curls.

"Amazing." She said softly as he took in another breath of her. "You?"

"Best sleep of my life." He said as she smiled pressing her lips to his again. "I missed you so much Hails…" He said softly as she nodded her head.

"I missed you too much Leo."

"What now?" He asked searching her eyes as they looked into his. She sighed softly looking down across his olive toned chest and shoulders back into his eyes speckled with gold.

"I don't know…" She said softly. "I want… More." She said trying to grasp the right word.

"You didn't get enough last night?" He asked arching an eye ridge slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Not that." She said as shaking her head as he smirked. "God, all men are the same." She sighed. "I meant more with us. You and I. I want…"

"What Al and Raph have." He finished for her in a more serious tone as she nodded.

"Not as angry." She said as he chuckled a little.

"Course not."

"Even though, that face you make when your all broody and mad is really sexy." She said moving closer to him as her legs that were tucked under his, slid on top over his thighs. He smiled down at her milky skin, grasping the thickness of it in his palm. "Like really, sexy." She said slower, brushing her chest against his shoulder as he looked down at them and back up into her eyes. They moved closer as his hand trailed up her thigh make her body tremble to his touch.

"Hey Leo are ya…Whoa!" Mikey asked as Leo's door sung opened. Leo sighed as Hayley clenched the sheet back to her chest, covering her face in her hands. Mikey quickly clapped a hand over his eyes turning away. "Sorry bro." He said turning back towards the room with his face cover.

"Michelangelo, get out!" Leo said pointing towards the door as Mikey nodded his head quickly, stumbling back and shutting the door as he went. Leo sighed as Hayley snorted back a laugh.

"He has amazing timing." She said in a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Impeccable." He said dryly as Hayley pouted rubbing his shoulder.

"Want breakfast?" She asked getting from the bed and picking up her shirt. He watched her body move from the bed as she was exposed standing before him, and he completely forgot about Mikey.

"Huh?" He asked sliding from his mattress. She smiled turning to look at him on the bed but turned to his plastron, feeling his arms wrapped around her body. She adjusted her eyes to his as he leaned down kissing her lips softly at first until her body complied to his and moved her naked form against him. She moaned softly as his hands grazed the small of her back, up her curve and cupping a breast in his hand. He pushed her body tighter to his, keeping her in place with his other hand at her back as he moved them back towards his bed.

"I wanna lock the door Casanova?" She asked pulling away from him and arching a brow as he smiled watching her body slid slowly away from his. She moved back onto his bed, her thighs rubbing against each other as they kept tight together teasingly. He backup towards his door, never wanting to take his eyes from her and flicked the lock as he walked back over to his bed laying his body down on hers.

* * *

"Dude, this bites." Mikey said as his slumped body made his way back downstairs.

Donatello looked up from the news on the television, coffee in his hand as he arched a brow to his brother's saddened form.

"What does?"

"Are you aware that we are the only ones, with an exception to Master Splinter because I really don't think he could and if he did I totally wouldn't wanna know, that aren't getting laid?" Mikey asked his smart brother as he nearly chocked back on his coffee. Coughing, he set the mug down on the coffee table and cleared his throat looking back towards his little brother.

"What?"

"Leo and Hayley are…"

"I don't want to know!" He said quickly before getting from the couch.

"Dude, what are we gonna do?"

"Let our brothers be happy?"

"Screw that." Mikey said waving off Donnie as he sighed and went into his lab. Thinking for a moment he walked back over to the couch and flipped through the channels. "Ah awesome, Spongebob!" He said forgetting about whatever it was he was thinking about and laughing out at the cartoon.

"Morning Michelangelo." Hayley said seductively from the stairwell as he looked up at her. She blew him a kiss as he rolled his eyes from her laughing. "See anything interesting this morning?" She asked as he shook his head trying to ignore her. "Aw, c'mon buddy! I'm just teasing you." She said sitting next to him on the couch. He brushed her hand away as he rubbed his arm.

"It's not funny." He pouted.

"Aw… I'm sorry. Want me to make it up to you?"

"I don't see how…"

"I'm gonna make pancakes." She said with a smile as his face lit up, and then faded back down again into a pout.

"I don't want pancakes." He said crossing his arms over his plastron as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I know you do! I know you missed my wonderful, amazing culinary goodness. Come on Mikey, you know you want them…" She giggled, ticking up his arm and neck as he squirmed away trying to fight back a laugh. He grabbed her hands.

"Are you making them for me or for _Leo_…" He said in a dark tone before sticking out his tongue in a gag. Hayley chuckled and pressed the palm of her hands into his cheeks.

"You! Only for you Mikey. And to prove it I'll make them with that orange food coloring."

"Awesome!" He said jumping from the couch as she smiled and got up as well. They both walked into the kitchen as she noticed Alexandra walking unsteadily down the stairs, her hair a mess and arms slightly bruised up. Bite makes along her neck and shoulder as Hayley arched a brow shoving Mikey forward as he happily walked into the kitchen.

"What in the hell happened to you?" She asked as Alex groaned moving past her into the kitchen.

"Image a pissed off Raph." She said as they walked and Hayley nodded her head. "Alright, now picture a pissed off Raph turned on." Hayley shuttered a bit as Alex smirked nodding her head. "Yeah, marks of _passion_." She said with air quotations. "Ow…" Hayley tried to suppress a laugh as she helped her friend sit at the table as Mikey got out a bowl, and the pancake ingredients laying along the counter. "Most of them are from the fight last night." She said in a shrug as she winced again from her sore muscles.

"Is that what this one is from?" Hayley asked poking a purple bruise on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked at it for a moment before smirking.

"Um…Nope, that's a Raph one."

"Jesus…You two are sick." She said shaking her head and helping Mikey with the pancakes.

"I think you're all sick." Mikey said shaking his head as he cracked an egg open. Hayley licked her finger from taking out the butter from the fridge and leaning against Mikey to put it on the counter. Alex's head perked up as she eyed Hayley carefully.

"Wait…What?" Alex asked as Hayley smiled a little looking at Mikey. "Come with me." She said getting from the table and grabbing Hayley's hand.

"Hey, pancakes!" Mikey said as Hayley smiled at him holding up a finger as Alex shoved her into the living room.

"You and Leo…." Alex asked as Hayley smiled a little feeling her cheek warm up. "Oh my… Really?" She asked as Hayley nodded her head. "So…How was it?"

"That, is none of your business." Hayley said crossing her arms.

"You _have _to tell me! Is fearless good in the sack?"

"Oh God…" Hayley said putting a hand over her face. She looked over her shoulder at the alcove of the dojo, knowing Leonardo had been in there since they're _late_ morning. Turning back to Alex with a growing smile. "He's, I've never thought anyone could be _that_ good." She said softly as Alex giggled clapping her hands.

"Right? I mean the first time with Raph I thought…" She stopped as she noticed the red clad turtle walking down the stairs and eyeing to the two girls carefully. "Mornin' babe." She said with a smile as he furrowed his brow.

"I heard my name." He said in a raspy tone from just waking up and adjusted his bandanna as Alex chuckled.

"We were just talkin'." She shrugged as Hayley nodded. He kept his eyes on them as he walked into the kitchen. "So, are you guys like together?"

"I don't know, we didn't really _talk_ that much." She said trying to suppress a smile as she thought over the night. "We did talk about how we want what you and Raph have, accept we really didn't get that far into the conversation. Mikey walked in." She shrugged as Alex burst out in laughter.

"Ah, man! Really? Were you?"

"No, we were talking." Hayley chuckled. Alex let her laughing die down as Hayley rolled her eyes. She looked over her shoulder noticing Leonardo slid his katana back in their hold on his shell. Smiling at him he gave a meek one back as Alex nudged her friend before walking back into the kitchen.

The two stood in the living room, hearing the insipid laughter of a yellow sponge and pink star fish over and over again before Hayley took a step closer.

"About last night…" Leo said as Hayley chewed on her lip nervously. "I think we just had a lot of emotions going on with what's happening to Alex and Casey. I wanted you to be safe." Hayley furrowed her brow slowly meeting his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you saying, last night was a mistake?" She asked crossing hers.

"In so little words…" He sighed as she glared at him taking a step closer.

"Wha-What are you talkin' 'bout? You didn't have a problem with it last night?"

"Like I said, our emotions and stress…"

"Oh screw your emotional crap Leo!" She said tossing her arms out as he furrowed his brow to her sudden out burst. "You can't tell me that this was just a one time thing because we were both wrapped in our emotions and trying to protect me as some excuse for what we _really_ feel for one another!"

"It's more complicated than just…"

"Ah Jesus Christ… Fine! It's complicated, fine! Let's pretend for one second that this actually is complicated. I love you. Ok? I didn't think I would have to spell it out for you, but I guess I do! I, love, you. Plain and simple. I have since I was younger and leaving you broke my heart. No one compared to you and believe me I tired and looked and no other guy was you! It's you Leo, I can't help it or stop it. And as soon as you get that through your thick skull the easier this'll be!" She said glaring at him in a pass as she nudged her shoulder with hers walking into Donnie's lab.

Leo stood for a moment his brow still furrowed as he still felt the sting from her words sink in slowly. He turned as he heard Donnie's lab door slam shut. Everyone's head in the kitchen perked up to the sound as Alex furrowed her brow, Mikey stopping mid bite of his pancake and Raph making eye contact with his older brother. They both look at one another for a moment before Leo, with a sigh turned back towards the dojo's alcove.

* * *

"You're brother is _infuriating_!" Hayley said in a growl as she started pacing Donatello's lab. He arched a brow looking over his shoulder and watching the brunette young woman pace back and forth. "He-He doesn't even _see_ what he has? I mean, it's not like I can _help _it! Because for the life of me if I could I would!" She said as Donnie turned in his chair, fully facing Hayley, seething with anger. "I thought maybe he'd be different because of ya know the whole turtle thing, but nope! Apparently if you have a penis it just give you the absolute right to be a complete and utter asshole!" She said leaning her back against his door as she slid back on it falling to the cold concrete.

"I'm sorry Hails but, what are you talking about?" Donnie asked lifting up his goggles as Hayley lifted her head moving her hands through her hair to push it back.

"Ah, I'm just stressed out and aggravated. My emotions are all…" She stopped thinking about what she just said and placed her head in her hands again with a groan. "Ah God…" She said shaking her head in her palms.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep." Donnie said getting from his chair and helping her to her feet. "You can borrow my bed." He said opening the lab door as she nodded her head rubbing her temple.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed as he smiled patting her head.

"Just, don't take whatever Leo did too strongly. He may say the wrong things sometimes because he's nervous and thinking of the best interest of his family, and you." Hayley stopped looking up at Don and clenched her eyes shut with a groan thinking of the everything she had just screamed at the eldest brother. "He already knows the right decision and is most likely putting himself last because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. He has a need to protect us even when he's the one that needs protecting." He said as Hayley nodded her head.

"Thanks Don." She said meekly before going to Donnie's bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers and readers! I thought my last chapter was horrible but apparently everyone liked it which made my really excited and I just wanted to say thanks! I'm so happy everyone still likes this story!

* * *

"We have to figure out a plan if we want to finish this." Leonardo said looking amongst the faces in the kitchen as he braced his hands on the table. April and Casey were sitting next to Master Splinter as his brother's all stood, Alex next to Raphael.

Casey's leg had been healing enough for him to put pressure on it. He wouldn't be able to put up enough of a fight as the brothers and his sister but, he be damned if he was missing out on this just because of a bum leg.

"So, we goin' there and findin' these assholes, or usin' bait?" Casey asked as April furrowed her brow.

"Bait?"

"Well, they seem to like Pip. We could use her." He shrugged as Alex furrowed her brow punching her big brother in the shoulder.

"Thanks asshead." She said glaring down at him as he shrugged again.

"What?"

"We're going to go there. Might as well keep the element of surprise as long as we have it." Leo said in a straight face. "We have to do it quickly, no lagging behind. We stay together as a group." He said sternly as his brother's all nodded, along with Alex.

"I'll be able to hack into their system and cut the lights and security when you need it." April said looking towards Leo.

"Good, that'll help."

"The fire walls aren't as enforced as the ones at the Foot Headquarters." Donnie said.

"There also aren't as many levels." April added. "Speaking of, have the Foot got themselves involved yet?"

"Not that we are aware of. Every encounter Alex has had she has only dealt with Hun." Leo said as Alex nodded.

"I haven't see a ninja once." She shrugged.

"Well, either way we should be prepared." Leo said as everyone nodded.

"So when we doin' this?" Raphael asked crossing his arms as Leo looked amongst the worried and determined faces.

"There's no need to wait any longer." He sighed. "We're getting this done tonight."

* * *

Hayley laid in Donatello's bed listening to the hum of his computer as the fan clicked on and off. She sighed running her fingers through her hair, thinking of everything that had happened during these past four years.

She remember the first day she realized she actually loved Leonardo. Not some crush, or puppy love; real heart aching, can't eat, can't sleep kind of love. She had never felt that way for anyone she had ever met.

Coming home one night to her dorm from a date she did what she was doing now, laying back on her bed staring up at the tiled ceiling thoughtlessly running her fingers through her straight long brunette hair. She had done it special for a guy she had been seeing for months now. Dinner and a movie was their usual outings. His name was Steven.

He was tall with dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes with a fit body and very causal style. He was beautiful to say the least, but all the while whenever she kissed him or been with him she never really felt anything. No butterflies, no heart warming moments just another guy. He loved her, and she laid there this night after hearing it said out loud and all she could do in return is stand there in shock. She didn't love him and she had no reasoning to tell him why she didn't, not until she laid on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

Turning her head slowly towards the wall near her bed, covered in old pictures she looked at one of her and Alexandra. With a smile she reached under her bed and took out a box she kept locked with a key she kept on her necklace that Alex had given her the year she left for California. It was half a heart that said _best _and Alex's half said _friends_. Lifting the box to her neck she unlocked it and looked through the pictures.

There were some of her and Mikey giving each other bunny ears and some of her and Donnie standing beside each other in front of a Christmas tree, his arm around her shoulder as she was caught in a laugh. She smiled and felt her eyes starting to water thinking of how much she missed these boys. Then she came across a picture of her and Leonardo. It was a candid picture, and they were in their normal position on that ratty old sofa, talking. Her hand was running through her hand was on his arm and him with a small smile on his face.

It was that instant of seeing his face that she felt that warm feeling crawl into her heart. Her face flushed and tears slowly seeped out onto her cheeks. She smiled wiping the tears as she knew she was in love with that turtle.

Putting her hand over her face she sighed again turning her face away from Donatello's ceiling and facing the door, trying to shut her mind off of the memories. She didn't want to keep thinking of him that way anymore. She didn't want him to have her heart anymore. She wanted to be free and not have this burden on her anymore. She knew they couldn't be together. She wasn't like Alex, she didn't have a life long connection with them, or a brother that was a best friend. She just had a best friend that had a brother that was a best friend. No real connection.

Besides the ones on her heart.

She rolled on her side in a groan burring her face in Donnie's pillow. She breathed in a little and smiled. He was always the cleanest of the brothers. Of course, Leonardo's room was always immaculate. No matter what was going on that day, week or month Leonardo's room never changed and was never set out of place. It slightly annoyed her along with his brother's.

She remembered with a smile one night she had a sleep over with Michelangelo and Alex and they shifted something every so slightly in Leonardo's room. Then from a distance watched him slowly figure out something was off. As soon as he stepped foot through his threshold he hesitated like something was wrong. Hayley snorted in laughter as Mikey shooshed her before they got caught.

Hearing a knock on Donnie's door, her smile faded as she took in a slow breath trying to clear her head of the memory. Sitting up the purple clad brother smiled meekly at her as she gave one back, placing his pillow on her lap.

"We're going to get it done tonight." He said softly as she nodded her head.

"When?" She asked back using the same softness to her voice.

"As soon as we get everything situated. It shouldn't be too long, an hour at most." He said leaning against his door as she nodded her head once more. "Alex wants to talk to you about something." He said as she looked up at him, nodding her head once more and sliding up from his bed.

She followed Donatello downstairs as she noticed everyone still planning and talking around the kitchen table.

"Hails, good. You'll be my little helper. I would have Donnie, but we're thinking that he's going to be needed in battle." April said with a lop sided smile as Hayley nodded slowly, sliding her emerald green sweater over her black tank top. She left it unbutton, but hugged her arms around her body, standing beside Alex as she sat at the table. Leonardo kept an even glare on her as she ignored his eyes completely.

"W-What am I going to be helping with?" She asked meekly as Alex turned towards her and April smiled a little wider.

"You're going to be helping me keep tabs on the boys from the Battle Shell. We're going to be a block away so we shouldn't be seen." She said as Alex and Donnie nodded.

"Oh, well good."

"You're our get away car too." Alex smirked as Hayley smiled down at her.

"Then it's settled. We'll travel through the underground safely hidden until we get to the docks. From there, we'll give you two the signal and you'll tell us when you're in place. Cut the power, when the systems are all down, we'll make our move." Leonardo said looking around the table as everyone nodded. Hayley sighed watching him for a moment until their eyes met and she quickly looked away. "Let's go." He said as his brothers, Alex and Casey all nodded and got from their seats.

They all secured their belongings and weaponry heading for the sliding entryway doors of the lair. Splinter followed to the bottom of the steps placing his hand on Leonardo's shoulder and looking down the line of brother's.

"Good luck my sons." He said as Leo bowed his head.

"Thanks Sensei!" Mikey said climbing the stairs after Leo as Donnie smiled shaking his head.

"Alexandra." Splinter said as she passed him. She stopped to the tone in his voice looking at him as Raphael turned as well. She waved him to keep going as Casey followed him up the stairs. "You out of all of those boys need to keep your head level and sure. This is what has been harboring in your emotions since you were fourteen years old. Training, meditation, your skills all come down to this very night. Only you can keep them sharp and sure. Please my daughter, be strong and true to yourself. Do not lose sight with revenge, or hate. You shall remain clear headed." He said placing a strong hand on her shoulder as she nodded her head with a serious, determined face.

"I will Sensei. I have seven others to think of now besides myself. I will not let them down." She said as he nodded once giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Good. Now go, strong and true." He said pointing a claw at her as she nodded her head before turning towards the stairs. Hayley and April followed with a small smile towards the rat as he sighed, watching the girls disappear. "Kids…"

* * *

"So, you think your gonna be able to make it gimpy?" Alex said over her shoulder as Casey lagged a bit behind.

"Ha, ha." He said sarcastically as she and Mikey chuckled.

"Just don't hold us up grandpa." Raphael added.

"Keep it up toad boy, you're gonna be the one limpin' here real soon." Casey fired back as he carefully stepped over the piping as Raph just scoffed in laughter.

Leonardo led the way, keeping a straight face as he climbed a ladder to the surface. Pushing the manhole cover aside he leaped out onto the street, the cool night air hitting his flesh as his bandanna lifted from his neck with the wind. Donatello was next looking around the darkened alleyway as Michelangelo followed, bending down and helping Alex out. She smiled at him taking his offered hand as he gave a smile back, lifting her onto the street. Raphael was climbing up next as Mikey pushed him back, he lost his footing and fell back into the sewer. A growl was all that was heard as Raph jumped up out the manhole and tackled Mikey onto the concrete.

Alex chuckled as she leaned down and helped Casey up the ladder.

"Guys, quiet down." Leonardo whispered harshly to his wrestling brothers as Raph stopped, punching Mikey in the arm before walking away.

"Ow…" He whined rubbing his arm as Alex made a pout taking his arm in hers. Raphael walked up beside Leonardo as they both looked out towards the docks ahead of them, the Purple Dragon headquarters light up against the dark sky.

"Well…" Alex said with a smirk as everyone turned towards her. "Pull up your pantyhose ladies, it time to get this shit done." She said walking ahead as Raphael smirked watching her walk past. Leonardo suppressed a smile, walking head.

* * *

"April, what exactly am I suppose to do?" Hayley asked looking at the various screens ahead of her.

"Once I get the firewalls down, it's pretty self explanatory. I'll walk you through it, don't worry." April said over her shoulder as she clicked away on a computer inside the Battle Shell. Hayley turned in her chair watching the woman before her as she sighed softly to herself. "How's things with Leo?" She asked trying to break the silence as Hayley only sighed again. "That good huh?"

"I have no idea, he's being…I don't know. I'm aware that he doesn't mean half of things that he says because he isn't really aware of what their effect will take. Like, he doesn't know any better…?" She said with a slight shrug as April nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Alex." April said glancing over her shoulder before turning back towards her computer. "The problem with these boys and their hearts is that they are not used to this emotion. They have gone their whole lives away from civilization, and basically having been told to their face that they are not accepted by society. And then, to have you and Alex come into their lives, their safe zone and expressed these feelings they've never experienced from someone other than their father or brothers it's unnerving and unsettling at first. They're scared. No Foot Ninja, no gang of New York's worst villains could ever scare them but you girls, they're scared for their lives." April said turning towards Hayley at the end and eyeing her carefully.

"But, I've known him…"

"Yes, you've known him, as a friend. As someone you could trust. Another being that you considered a friend and he considered you family back. He never thought that there could have ever been feelings he secretly had for you, that he has been suppressing for years be returned."

"I guess that makes sense…" She shrugged again, tugging the sides of her sweater to cover her chest and holding it there in a fist. April gave her a small smile before returning towards the computer.

"Alright, Hails, you're on." Hayley nodded and turned back towards her computer screen as a file was brought up. She read the rolling text on the screen. "Alright, now press F2 and it will take you to another screen I have in scripted. Program file is popping up…Now." Hayley nodded as she saw it and pressed the button as April clicked away again on her screen. "So, does that answer any questions you've had?"

"What?"

"About Leo."

"Oh, well, um…" Another screen popped up and Hayley looked over her shoulder

"F10." April said as Hayley sighed and pressed it. "Now enter and password is turtle."

"How appropriate." Hayley said with a smile. "And, yes. It has answered some gnawing questions. I don't know, I guess the way he talks, the conversations we've had over the years, you kind of…" She trailed off trying to think of the correct word as April smiled.

"Forget they are what they are." Hayley turned to her as April's headset went off with a beep. "You're all set Leo. Are you guys in place?" She asked as Hayley got from her chair and walked over, leaning against April's chair.

"We're about there." Leo said in a low tone watching the lights in the building ahead of them turn out. Small lights in random windows slowly turned back on as Leo let his eyes scan the building slowly. "The lights are out. We just need to work our way past the guards. We'll be inside soon."

"Have you put up a block on the firewalls to keep from injecting a virus into…"

"Yes Donnie" April smiled as she heard a sigh on the other end. "We'll be here, waiting."

"Stay put. No one go anywhere." Leo's voice came back a bit sterner than before as Hayley smiled a bit.

"Yes sir." April said in a mock tone as she heard Leo's sigh. "You all be safe."

"We will."

"Watch her good Raphael." April said a bit stern herself as Alex smiled from where she crouched beside Raph in an alleyway right outside the Dragon Headquarters.

"I'll watch 'er better." He said out loud as Leo turned over his shoulder and gave his brother a small smile.

"Good boy." April said as Hayley nodded.

"Be safe." She said softly as Leo turned back towards the Headquarters straight ahead. He closed his eyes for a moment to her soft voice.

"Leonardo out." He said before shutting off his headset. April turned towards Hayley as she sighed softly, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"They'll be fine." April said rubbing the young woman's arm softly as she forced a smile and nodded.

* * *

The six shadows moved their way around the building in the darkness. The soft wind from the ocean blowing through their hair and bandanas.

Leonardo stepped forward hearing the faint sound of a gruff voice, then another. Feet were next as he slowly slid a katana from his scabbard, soundlessly as the voices became closer. Thrusting the gleaming blade forward it caught the Dragon in a hitch of breath as warm, dark liquid gushed out onto Leonardo's forearm. Nudging the now lifeless body from his long blade with his shoulder he raised his eyes to the approaching Dragon that watched his comrade fall in a thud on the moist cement.

"You're the-the…" The Dragon stammered as Raphael stepped next to his older brother, twirling his sai threateningly before bracing them back against his large forearms.

"The freaks?" He asked in a smug, dark tone as the Dragon screamed, running back towards the dark building. Leonardo pushing himself into a run, catching the Dragon before he entered. The door sung opened, Leonardo catching it with his leg and slicing his blade across Dragon's neck. He pushed the body off his plastron as it fell in front of the doorway holding it open.

"Hey, that works too." Alex said walking inside the building as Raphael and the others followed. Leonardo rolled his eyes stepping over the body.

The moonlight pooled into the large opened area room ahead of them. Crates, filled with large guns and other weaponry were stacked in the middle as Alex let out a soft whistle.

"Wow, Dragons got some new toys." She said sliding her fingers across the metal gun as Donnie caught her by the wrist, pulling it away.

"We don't know what those are. Also, if they are caught and your finger prints are on them you will be associated with them and go to jail." He said in a harsh whisper as she furrowed her brow pulling her hand away.

"Alright, alright. Geesh. Take a pill." She said looking around the large room as Leonardo did as well, walking along the edges.

"Come on." He said pushing a large door open, leading to a stairway. Raphael kept up followed by Michelangelo then Casey. Donatello pushed Alex forward as she stuck her tongue out walking ahead.

The group walked along the dark hallways, halogen lights from above certain doorways helping them on their way as Leonardo kept a hand on his katana hilt. He stopped, hearing another pair of voices moving along an opposite hallway. Holding up a hand the group following closely to him stopped and listening carefully as Leonardo stepped forward. Raphael cut him off, throwing his body strength into his fist as it connected with a Dragon's face. The Dragon stumbled back as the other took out a gun from a strap on his back, cocking it and raising it to point towards the sai wielding turtle. Exposing his katana Leonardo stepped forward and sliced the gun in half before he was able to aim. The scraps clanked on the concrete floor as Leonardo lifted his leg forward sending the gun holders body back against the opposite hallway wall.

Raphael sent another punch to the Dragon as he wiped the blood from his lip and took out a pair of large chains as Raphael just chuckled darkly. The Dragon growled tossing out the large chains as Raphael caught them on his forearm, pulling it towards him. The Dragon stumbled towards him, falling into a sai as he gasped out his last breath. Raphael pushed him to the floor as he sighed with a small smirk sliding the blood tip of his sai back into his belt.

Leonardo slid his katana back into his hold, looking over at his brother as Raphael met his gaze for a moment.

"What? You don't getta have all the fun Fearless." He said starting down the hall again. Alexandra walked ahead with him as the two heard a familiar low tone coming from a room down a long hallway.

"Wait…I been in here before." Casey said stepping ahead of the brother's as Alex turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's like dis big arena. I guess they fight in there. Like, seein' whos good and who ain't." He said as the others nodded.

"Makes sense." Donnie whispered as a loud noise of men's voices coming and fading back down as that familiar tone started again. "Sounds like a lot of them."

"The more the better." Alex said cracking her knuckles as Leonardo sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep your eyes out for anything. Be cautious and quick. Watch out for each other." Everyone nodded as Alex sighed softly.

"Should we like count? Go in on three?" Mikey asked in a shrug as Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Let's do this already." He said as Leonardo nodded turning towards the large door way ahead of them.

Opening the door quickly Leonardo immediately slid his katana out as Raphael stood forward, pointing his sai out. Donatello sung his bo staff, as Mikey spun his chucks catching them in between his biceps and sides and Casey slid two bats from his golf bag pointing them out in front of them.

Alexandra walked ahead sliding her sai from her fathers leather jacket and twisting them in her hands.

"Evening boys." She said in a smirk as all that Purple Dragons around them turned towards the doorway. Guns cocking at ready and chains falling to the concrete was all that was heard around the room as Hun furrowed his brow for a moment.

"Wha the…Dragons, attack!" Hun pointed as all the Dragons quickly jumped from their seats running at the group.

Alexandra smirked bending her knees as the Dragons that came at her, soon fell at her feet as the tip of her sai cut into their stomach, turning her body away from them and twisting the sai in her grasp as she stabbed it into another torso. Flicking her raven bangs from her face she flashed a smirk over her shoulder at the approaching Dragons. Jumping in the air, her foot buried itself into the flesh of a Dragon's chest as she pushed herself from his body, flipping and landing in a crouch as she thrusts out her blade. Not being able to stop himself, another Dragon ran himself right into the tip of her blade as she smirked flicking the blood from the tip.

Raphael caught a Dragon's fist in his large hand, snapping his arm back as he shoved him back into another Dragon that ran at him. He stumbled over the fallen body as Raphael caught his body before hitting the concrete in a headlock. With a grunt he flipped his body over his shoulder as the Dragon fell on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Raphael quickly twisted his sai out as he stabbed it into the Dragon's neck. Kicking a leg out behind he the Dragon coming at him flew back and caught with Leonardo's blade.

Shoving the Dragon's body from his he turned quickly stopping another Dragon attacking from behind him in the gut as he pointed his katana under his arm. Turning again, he kicked another Dragon across the face, twisting the hilt of his katana in his fists and slicing both blades ahead of him at a Dragon as they fell to the concrete floor. Leaping over the body he ran at another group of Dragons running at him.

Donatello sung his bo staff around his quickly as he knocked away Dragons that surrounded him. Bracing it out before him, he thrusts it into the stomach of a Dragon, snapping it upwards against their jaw as they fell back. Turning quickly he sung his bo staff along, smacking the blunt of the wood against two more Dragon's faces.

Michelangelo flipped back away from chains being tossed out towards him as he stopped holding out his chucks. The chains twirled around the chains of his nunchaku as he pulled the Dragon forward, catching them with his foot as they fell back. He flipped over their body, swinging his nunchaku out as they smacked against passing Dragons.

Casey furiously sung his bats around, sliding one back in to grab a nine iron and using the blunt of the metal to connect with Dragon's faces, snapping their necks with the harshness of his swings. Breathing heavily and limping slightly he moved to keep up with his sister's and the turtles as they worked their way through the room of Dragons.

Some fled the room, watching the progress of the fight as more and more Dragons fell at the hand of the group of six. Blood coated the grey flooring as Leonardo, Raphael and Alexandra slid their blades into the bodies of more Dragons with grunts and growls.

Alexandra watched the man ahead of her start to slowly back away, as he looked around at his men and loyal fighters backing down and running like low-life cowards that they are. She narrowed her eyes as he turn and ran towards the back exit. Growling she quickly trusts her blade ahead of her into the stomach of two Dragons that came at her and swiped her hands away, leaving blood to messily coat her fingerless leather gloves.

Running forward, she followed the large man out of the room as he ran towards a black limbo. Dragons waiting outside the room stopped her as she broke from their hold, twisting her body and taking their arms with her. The crack of their wrists and elbows echoed through the alleyway as they both fell to their knees in pain. Leaving them to groan with broken limbs she pushed herself through her exhaustion to keep up with the man before he reached his get away.

"Where'd Al go?" Raphael yelled, before grunting to himself as he forced his shoulder into the chest of a Dragon, flipping their body over it. Leonardo looked around the room quickly as he threw a fist out connected with a Dragon's face and hearing the snap of their jaw.

"Followed Hun!" Casey yelled over the fighting as he sung his bat hard against two Dragon's faces.

"We have to go help her!" Leonardo said grabbing a Dragon by his leather jacket and throwing him over his shoulder. He threw another punch out, with a spin kick as the Dragon fell at his feet. "Let's go!" He said taking off towards the exit as his brother's soon followed.

"Where ya goin' Hun?" Alex mocked flicking her sai before her as the large man just smirked darkly at her, backing up towards his vehicle.

"You are gettin' in way over your head girly." He said back as his car became closer and closer. He felt the heat of the exhaust against the back of his jeans as Alex kept moving forward.

"You started somethin' years ago, now you finish it!" She yelled, her voice cracking slightly with years of emotional build up as his smirk widened to a smile.

"Don't worry darlin' it'll be finished soon enough." He said as the back door from the building slammed open. Alex turned over her shoulder quickly as Raphael burst out into the alleyway, running forward.

Hun backed up quickly towards his car, getting inside as the limbo sped off through the alleyway and into the New York streets. Alex looked back at the sound of the car speeding off and was soon gone, the gas from the exhaust filling the empty space the car once was.

"Fuckin a, son of a bitch!" She yelled turning towards a dumpster and punching it hard enough to dent the green metal. Raphael sighed letting his arms fall from his stance and slid his sai into his belt. Casey walked ahead of his friends, sliding his bats into the bag on his back. Alex placed her bloody gloved hands to her forehead, pressing the heal of her palms into it.

Her breathing was heavy as she fought the hardest she had all night just to keep the tears from building in her eyes. So close, they were so close. Feeling a warming hand on her shoulder she sighed looking over at the owner as Casey gave a meek smile.

"We did our best Pip." He said softly as all she could do was nod, finding it harder to keep the tears from glistening in her eyes. "Dad would be proud as shit." He said as she gave a meek smile back, a single tear falling from her overflowing eyes. Casey sighed putting one strong arm around her shoulders and tugging her body into his chest as she complied burring her face into his chest and silently crying to his sweat coated shirt. Casey placed his chin to her head as his hand rest at the back of her dark hair, sighing softly to himself as his eyes traveled upwards to the smog coated skies.

"April." Leonardo said hoarsely into his headset as he shortly heard a reply.

"Leo, are you guys alright?" She asked as Hayley turned quickly in the driver seat, looking into the back cab at April as she sat in front of her computer.

"Yeah." Leo sighed. "He got away." April furrowed her brow, placing a hand to her forehead as she pushed her red hair back from it with a sigh herself. "We'll meet you at the docks." He said as she nodded before actually answering.

"Ok." She said softly. "We'll be there." Clicking off her communication she got from her seat as Hayley stood up and got into the passenger seat.

"What happened, are they, is everything alright?" She asked buckling herself in as April nodded her head.

"They're all fine. Hun, he-he got away." April said shaking her head as Hayley furrowed her brow slowly. The young woman looked out ahead of her, towards the empty alleyway as April wiped a small tear from her eyes, sniffing for a moment. Hayley turned towards her older friend as April turned over the ignition and headed for the docks.


	25. Chapter 25

April kept moving her eyes towards the side mirrors of the Battle Shell facing the docks every other minuet that passed. Hayley watched from the passenger seat, nervously biting her nails awaiting the return. She was locked in her thoughts about what was going to happen to them, to Alex. Sighing softly she turned back towards April as the red headed woman shot up from her chair and ran towards the back of the large vehicle.

Hayley furrowed her brow turning towards the mirror as she noticed the group making their way towards them. April sung open the back doors, jumping down and running towards Casey. He smiled at her as the woman frantically wrapped her arms around the man's broad shoulders.

"Are you alright? How's your leg? Do you need help walking?" She asked checking over his body as Casey kept his smile putting his hands on the side of her fair skinned face.

"Babe, I'm here, all in tact." He said looking into her wide green eyes. She sighed softly nodding her head as he pulled her back against his body in a tight embrace.

"Where's my hug?" Mikey asked as April picked her head up from Casey's shoulder and smiled at the youngest.

"Right here." She said stepping away from Casey and opening her arms. Mikey smiled stepping into those arms as April patted his shell. "Everyone's safe?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're all fine. No injuries." Donatello said with a satisfied sigh.

"Good." She said softly moving to hug Donnie next as Mikey made his way into the Battle Shell.

Hayley leaned against the opened back doors, watching the group commerce with each other and slowly move their way closer.

"Hey babe, you alright?" He asked looking over at her as she seemed to be gazing off ahead of her. Her eyes wide and unreadable as she broke out of it from the soft voice by her side. She turned towards the blue concerned eyes wrapped in orange and smiled.

"Yeah bud, I'm alright." She said patting his shoulder as he smiled softly. "Are you? I mean, I'm not the one that just fought a battle." She smirked as he nodded his head taking a seat.

"Yeah, I'm good. We're all good." He said stretching a little.

April and Casey came up next as April helped Casey up into the cab of the car, rubbing his back softly as they walked. She sat him down in a seat, kneeling in front of him as she slowly ran her hand over his bad leg.

"Babe, I promise everything is fine." He said looking down at her as she shook her head.

"_I_ want to make sure everything is fine." She said rubbing her thumbs against his knee cap and down his shin.

Raphael helped Alexandra up next as she smiled meekly at her friend. Hayley returned it, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms tightly around the shoulders. Alex smirked a little wider, returning the embrace as Raph took a seat with a sigh.

"You alright?" Hayley asked softly as Alex nodded. "I mean mentally." She said in a whisper against Alex's ear as the girl hesitated for a moment before shaking her head in a 'no'. Hayley sighed, tightening her arms and rubbing her best friend's back as Alex fought hard to not cry.

"We should all go back home, get some rest. We'll make sense of everything in the morning." Leonardo's voice said from behind them as Hayley rose to look at his eyes, noticing them focused on hers. She felt a rush of heat hit her face as he turned away walking with Donnie to the front seats. Donnie taking driver as Leo buckled himself into the passenger seat.

Hayley slowly pulled back as Alex sniffled to herself, leaning down to sit on Raphael's lap as he put his arms around her waist. Hayley sat next to Mikey with a meek smile as he gave a lop sided one in return.

* * *

Casey and April opted to sleep on the floor in the living room of the lair with padded mats and pillows to comfort them. Donnie and Mikey said their good-nights as everyone, drained from physical and metal excursion they had went on.

Leonardo and Hayley stood in his candle lit room in a thick awkward silence. Avoiding each other's gazes, Hayley looked along his brick walls, to the floor, up the walls to the ceiling and back down again to the floor. Leonardo kept his face in a frown, straight ahead of him looking towards her but not at her. After a sigh he cleared his throat and she finally looked up.

"Tomorrow you should be able to go home if you wish. Along with April and Alex." He said as she nodded her head slowly.

"I can sleep in Don's lab if…"

"No, you can stay here, I'll…" He walked ahead towards her and the door as she reached out to him grasping his large bicep in her hand. He stopped, almost stiffening as she sighed looking up into his eyes.

"Leo, we need to talk." She said softly as he nodded his head. "I can't stand one of my best friends being uncomfortable around me. I know what I said earlier was over the top and a bit…"

"No, it's what you felt. You're a stronger person than I to actually come out and say those things." He said letting out a slow breath. "I just never was able to register the fact that I, I never knew something like this, something so…"

"You don't have to be so deep about it." She chuckled a little as he smiled in return.

"I don't want you to think just because of what we had done the night before you have to tell me something like that. I know you well enough to know when something is true to you and at that moment you said that you…You said…"

"That I loved you." She helped him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, you were upset." She snorted softly shaking her head.

"Upset wasn't even on the radar screen anymore. Livid would probably be more accurate." She said with an arched brow as he nodded his head.

"Understandable." He said softly.

"Leo, I was wrong in coming about it the way that I had. I know that. I also know that what I said, I meant. With all my heart. I have loved you for a very long time and I honestly don't care what you are or anything that might hold you back from expressing your true feelings for me. If you truly do not have them I will understand and go on with my life, keeping you as a friend. You've always been a good friend, and great listener. I could talk to you about anything." She said with a smile slowly growing on her face as she met his eyes with hers again. "I just, I can't fight it anymore. Every time I'm with you, and see you, as stupid as this sounds…" She said shaking her head with a slight chuckle. "I get butterflies. I've never gotten butterflies from any other man in my life, besides you."

He stood there for a moment. Her eyes searched his as he looked at her straight on. She chewed on her bottom lip waiting for his replay to anything she just said. He furrowed his brow slowly trying to absorb everything as silence fell upon the room once more.

"Leo…?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to go sleep in the lab. You should get some sleep as well." He said turning towards the door. Before she could say anything the door closed her off from him. She furrowed her brow for a moment in confusion as it quickly was replaced with anger. Opening the door quickly, it slammed against the hinges as she ran down the stairs.

Leonardo stopped at the bottom with a furrowed brow looking up at her as she stormed towards him. Opening his mouth to scold her for being loud when Casey and April were sleeping, she wrapped her arms around his the back of his head forcing his lips against hers. She was on the last step as he stood in front of it, placing his hands around her waist and pulling her into him. She pulled back as he searched her eyes for a moment, both panting from the separation as she her eyes narrowed into a glare. Taking a step back she sung an opened hand as it connected with his cheek.

The slap echoed through the bricks in the large opened area. He kept his face turned away for a moment in shock and confusion before placing a hand to the slow purpling mark. She stood on the step, her hand slowly moving to her side as she kept an intense glare on him.

"What was…" He started as pursed her lips tighter, narrowing her eyes for a moment and raising her hand once more. He grasped her by the wrist and pulled her to his body. "What was that for?" He asked in a low tone as she shook her arms that were tightly braced by her side, his large hands gripping tightly to her wrists to keep her against his body.

"You love me or not?" She growled as he nodded his head narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." He said as his tone deepened.

"Are you scared that I might love you back?" She asked keeping her voice harsh as they kept their eyes narrowed on each other.

"Yes." He nearly growled as she pushed him back away from her as he loosened his grip.

"Than you're an idiot." She said climbing back up the stairs. He watched her for a moment before climbing up after her.

"How was I supposed to know?" He asked trying to keep his voice down in the hallway as she turned back towards him. She opened his bedroom door and walked inside closing it behind her. He growled as the door slammed in his face. He shook his head, opening it and closing it behind him. "I've loved you for…"

"Save it." She said holding up a hand. "We said what we needed to say." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You loving me is one thing Leonardo, but the fact that you've already proven to me, _twice _that you want nothing to do with it is another. It would be better that we just go on with our lives." She shrugged. He kept an even glare on her as she kept an emotionless straight face.

He took the few strides forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her body again as his lips were forced on hers. Her back bent with the impact as he held her closer, gripping her thick hair in his large hand, and fisting the fabric of her sweater on her lower back in his other. Pushing her body back on his bed she tried to hold back a moan to the feeling of his weight between her legs.

"Leo…" She breathed as his lips moved from hers to her neck. His only response was kissing along the curve of her breast until he reached the hem of her tank top.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember her anger towards him from a moment ago. He reached behind her pulling her sweater off of her body. She complied as he tossed the fabric to the floor tugging at her tank top. He got it off her as their breathing ragged, pressing their lips back to each others, his hands moving into her hair and gripping it in his hands as her finger tips dug into his biceps.

"Wait…" She breathed heavily as he kept moving down, his lips sucking on her neck as she moaned softly furrowing her brow. "No, Leo, wait." She said pushing him off her as he braced his arms to hover over her body. He looked down at her blankly as the anger came rushing back. "What's wrong with you?" She asked glaring up at him. He furrowed his brow slowly.

"What?"

"What are you doing? You haven't even given me a straight answer to…"

"I told you a moment ago after you slapped me that I loved you and want to be with you." He said glaring back now as his body still hovered over hers. She shook her head running a hand through her tangled hair.

"You said that you were _scared_ to be in a relationship with me. That's two completely different things."

"I actually said nothing, but agreed with you." He said in a smug tone as she growled and shoved him off of her. She got from his bed and gathered her tank top.

"You are a pretentious ass, you know that?" She said pulling on her tank top over her head, and leaning over quickly to grab her sweater. "Y-you can't just keep doing this to me." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking as the anger from her body quickly shifted to vulnerability. "I'm not good with this sort of thing." She said turning towards him now as she tugged her arms through the sleeves of her sweater. "I-I haven't done _this_ in years and I-I'm not exactly the best person to teach _you_ in the ways of love." She tugged on her tank top, pulling it from riding up her stomach. She sighed running her hands through her hair looking around his room for a moment before looking back at him and placing her hands on her hips. "I don't even know what love is because every time I tried to find out _you _got in my way. I couldn't let myself love someone else because I loved _you _and I wasn't even _with _you." She growled softly gripping her hands in her hair and moving it around before shaking her head. "I-I-I can't keep playing this fucked up rollercoaster game.! It's killing me or making me lose my mind, or both! I never cry, this is just…" She sighed placing her hand over her face as tears bubbled from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She removed it quickly turning her face from his as she tired to keep her lip from quivering.

He watched her for a moment clumsily putting on her sweater and looking around the empty room for something else of hers that she might have misplaced. She was disoriented and her body almost trembled as she stood before him. Sighing softly he stood and walked towards her. She put her hands up, taking a step away from him as he stopped looking towards her with a furrowed brow.

"Every time you come near me and we touch I forget why I'm mad." She said as he smiled a little taking another step. "Leo please…" She begged, wiping her cheek as he placed his large hands on her small arms rubbing them slowly.

"I would never want you to get hurt because of me. Because of what I am and what my family has done." He said in a stern but soft voice as she looked up to his eyes. She took in a shaky breath through her nose as he ran his finger along her damp cheek.

"I have you to protect me." She said softly, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile for a moment before it went straight again. His eyes still having it linger there in the softness of them.

"I will till the last ounce of blood leaves me body." He said tucking her soft hair behind her ear. She took in another long breath letting it out through her mouth as he ran his hand down to her neck.

"Leo, I…" Before she could finish he leaned down pulling her by the back of her neck and capturing her lips with his. They opened slowly on hers as she followed letting her tongue drag against his as he hands tightened around her body. She clenched her eyes shut tighter, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling her body as hard to his as it would allow.

* * *

Raphael and Alex made their way to his bedroom, in silence. The whole way home and the long walk down the hall they both said nothing. He opened the door as she walked inside instantly stripping off her clothes. Her muscles started to tighten and ache as she tossed her father's jacket on Raphael's barbells in the corner of his room. Reaching under her tank top she unclasped her bra pulling the straps from her shoulders and tugging it out from under her tank top and letting it fall to the floor.

Raphael started sliding off his gear, letting it fall where he stood as he reached behind his head and tugged on the knot of his bandanna letting it fall from his eyes. Folding it neatly, he set it down in its set spot on his nightstand. Leaning down on the mattress with a soft groan he placed his arms behind his head letting his eyes close.

Alex let her pants pool around her feet as she walked out of them and over to the bed, putting one leg over the turtle's body, straddling his waist. He opened one eye looking up at her as her dark hair fell into her face from being tucked behind her ears.

"How ya doin' tough guy?" She asked softly and sincerely as her fingers dragged along his leathery skin.

"Shouldn't I be askin' you that?" He said sliding his hands from behind his head and resting them on her hips, his thumb moving back and forth against her soft skin. She sighed softly to the feeling of his hands on her and nodded her head.

"I'm ok." She said with a forced smile as he saw right through it.

"No your not." He said plainly as she sighed.

"Yeah I'm not, but whateva, It's not like I can do much 'bout it right?" She said getting off of his lap and stood from the bed. Raphael sighed and turned his head to look at her as she paced before his bed. "He was right there! He was right fuckin' there and I hesitated! I could have easily…Ah!" She growled throwing her arm out and punching his leather bag.

"We all could have done somethin' babe, but we didn't. You did good tonight, at least nothin' bad happened to ya." He said as she shook her head.

"Wasn't good enough." She said almost to herself, wrapping her arms around her torso as he sighed and got from his bed. "How come every time I do somethin' it's just never good enough?" She asked as he put his arms around her pulling her into his plastron. She shook her head placing it on his dark emerald chest and he placed a hand at the back of her head.

"Pip, you can't keep beatin' yaself up 'bout this. We'll get 'em and…"

"How? When? How much longer are we gonna be waitin' around for those pieces of shit to do somethin'? To act so we can get 'em all once and for all." She said pushing herself away from him and her voice raising with anxiety, trying to keep her tears at bay. He sighed grabbing her again and pulling her tightly to his plastron. "I don't know what to do anymore." She said softly as she felt a warm tear crawl down her cheek. "I-I can't keep…" She sighed softly pressing her lips together as she put her head back against his chest as he held her.

* * *

The next morning Casey, April and Hayley made their way back to the apartment. Alex was still sleeping when they left and all thought it better she got some more rest. Casey walked in first, his leg feeling a lot better from the work out he got the night before. He looked around quickly, keeping his bat on his shoulder as he walked back to the door and nodded his head for April and Hayley to enter.

"I'm gonna go check the store." April said walking back out the door after she placed her bag on the floor.

"I'll come with you." Hayley said placing her purse on the kitchen table as she followed April down the stairs to her antique store. April unlocked the back door and flicked on the lights scanning the room quickly. Hayley kept behind her, peering over her shoulder as April smiled a little. She walked in over to her desk, as she pressed the answering machine to see if there had been any messages.

"Hey April, what's this?" Hayley asked as she saw an arrow sticking out of a stuffed manikin with a rice paper note on the end. April looked over at her as she noticed her large front window cracked with a small hole in the center.

"Oh no." April sighed as Hayley tilted her head trying to read the writing. April tore the paper from the arrow as she sighed looking over the characters. "It's in Japanese." She sighed.

"Well, who would do something like this?" Hayley asked looking at the cracked window and large arrow sticking from the manikin.

"We have to get out of here." April said looking around quickly. Hayley's eyes widened for a moment before following the redhead back up to her apartment. She walked steady and with a slight fastened pace as Hayley tried to keep her hands from shaking on the railing as they helped her up to the apartment. "Casey!" April called as she entered the apartment. He picked his head up from the couch and looked over at her as he pushed himself from the couch with a slight groan and limped back towards the kitchen.

"Babe, what…" He stopped when he saw another note like the one from the night he was ambushed. "But, we already know it's the Purple Drag…" Before he could finish April turned over the paper showing off a symbol of a red Dragon's foot. Casey's eyes narrowed on the symbol as April sighed.

"We have to tell the guys." She said as Hayley looked amongst trying to not show off how scared she felt.

Casey followed behind as he and April kept Hayley in between them on their walk back to the lair. The young woman kept her arms tightly wrapped around herself as Casey tightened his grip on the hilt of his bat, the wood groaning in his grasp as Hayley looked over her shoulder at him. His expression was straight and serious, a face she rarely saw on the man she had grown to love like a big brother. He looked up and caught Hayley's gaze as she offered a small smile. His expression lightening a little as he put a hand out placing it on her shoulder.

April entered the code for the lair as the large bricks before her slid open to Donnie walking towards them.

"What happened?" He asked noticing the look on April's face as she thruster the note at him. He furrowed his brow reading it over as he walked back down the stairs. "Leo, come in here!" He yelled through the open space as Hayley looked around frantically for the brother in blue.

Leonardo appeared from the alcove of the dojo, sliding his katana back in his hold as Hayley let her shoulder drop slightly at the sight of him. April took a seat at the kitchen table as Casey stood, crossing his tense arms over his large chest, his face dropping back to the serious one he was wearing before. Leonardo furrowed his brow looking amongst the faces in the kitchen as Donnie held out the note. Leonardo took it quickly and read it over. His face slowly dropping to a serious frown as his arms dropped at his sides.

Alex and Raph walked down the stairs from hearing Donnie yelled Leonardo's name. She stopped when she noticed everyone's faces and a note being passed between brothers. She felt her heart drop a little as Casey's eyes met hers, followed by Leo's.

"What happened?" She asked walking down the last steps. Raph followed and Leo handed him the note. His face slowly contorted to a angry frown as Alex placed a hand on his bicep trying to let the note fall to her eye level. He looked over at her as she looked up into his darkened amber eyes and her heart fell a little more. "Wha-What is it? What's it mean?" She asked slowly as he sighed looking back towards Leonardo.

"Maybe we should leave for a couple of days?" Donnie suggested as Alex furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"Leave why?" She asked as Raph sighed nodding his head.

"It might be better than just waitin' for their attack." He said as Leonardo nodded his head next.

"What attack?" Alex asked a little louder as Mikey walked over from the couch to the gathering in the kitchen.

"Hey guys what's…" Before he could ask anymore Leonardo handed him the note over his shoulder. Mikey read it, his blue eyes scanning the paper quickly as they widened slowly and looked back towards his eldest. "Really?" He asked softly as Leonardo nodded.

"What?!" Alex said nearly stomping her foot as Hayley looked at her angered friend. "What the hell is so goddamn serious that no one is willing…"

"The Foot Al. It's the Foot." Leonardo said cutting off her outburst as she stopped for a moment letting her brow slowly crease.

"But their not even…" She put her head down trying to search the gray concrete for answers as she looked back up at Casey. "They have nothing to do with this!" He sighed and nodded his head.

"They do now Pip." He shrugged.

"What the fuck!" She said slamming her fist down on the table. Raphael sighed and placed a hand on her arm as she hissed in pain from her throbbing hand. She braced her fist against her chest as Donnie sighed and walked over to her.

"Let me see it." He said softly as she shook her head.

"It's fine."

"Let me see it!" He demanded as she looked up at the light brown eyes wrapped in violet. She gave her hand to him as he made her palm open and she sucked in air through her clenched teeth. "You need ice." He said grabbing her wrist and making her following him into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as the brainy turtle took out an ice pack and took her hand in his again. "You need to control your temper." He said softly looking over her hand and feeling around her bones for any broken ones. She clenched her jaw tighter as he placed the cold pack against the side of her hand. "Hold it there." He said again in a demand as she nodded her head.

"We can't simply just jump into a fight like this." Leonardo said after a moment of silence as Donnie took Alex into the kitchen. April nodded as Hayley kept silent looking around at the sad, fallen faces.

"We should go to my grandma's house. Prepare a little." Casey said as everyone nodded slowly. "They know you, you ain't safe here alone." Casey said turning towards Hayley as she furrowed her brow slowly.

"No, I'll be…"

"No." Leonardo said sternly as her eyes quickly went to his at the tone. "You're coming." She slowly nodded her head as Donnie and Alex came back to the table.

"Well, what do we plan on doing while we're there?" She asked as all the brother's looked amongst each other.

"This isn't about _you _anymore." Leonardo said moving his eyes to Alex as she glared back. "This is about something bigger, something that we've been fighting for years. It can't simply go away with just anger for revenge, and it can't go away with one fight knocking down a couple of thugs. We need to be ready, and strong when we go into this. We're not. That's understood just by looking amongst your faces. We need to get out of here, clear our heads and go into this battle prepared and without weakness." Leonardo said punching the table for emphasis. "We will not be taken down because one of us is not ready, because one of us is weakened." He said raising his eyes slowly to Alex's. She narrowed hers and leaned forward.

"Just say it Leo." She said darkly as he narrowed his eyes against hers. "Me, I'm the weak one here. You know you want to." She growled as he shook his head.

"The only way you need to focus is your mind." He said keeping his dark tone as she scoffed at him leaning back up and crossing her arms. "We need to discuss this with Splinter." He sighed taking the note that Mikey handed to him and walking towards his father's room.

The familiar scent of sandalwood filled his senses as Leonardo's still tense body walked through the threshold of the sliding paper doors.

"Kneel my son." His strong voice carried through the quiet room as Leonardo did so in front of his table. "When did you plan on leaving my son?" He asked his eyes still closed as Leo furrowed his brow slowly. "Voices do carry Leonardo."

"I came to ask you what was more appropriate Sensei." Leo said as Splinter slowly opened his eyes letting out a slow breath.

"As soon as possible my son." Leonardo nodded his head as Splinter locked eyes with his son. "Ms. Williams is coming?"

"Yes Sensei."

"I trust that you will keep her safe." He said as Leonardo picked his head up slowly catching his father's eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yes Sensei."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Chapter is rated M for Mature Content. I've never got this _explicate _before, so this is not intended for younger readers or someone that is disturbed by sex with a mutant turtle. You've been warned.

* * *

Alexandra watched the passing of trees as the old, familiar Farm House came into view. She dragged her index finger tip slowly back and forth over her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the large empty area. Dead, brown grass covered the lawn with small spots of snow from an early fall. Casey looked over at his sister in the passenger seat of their dad's old blue fifty six mustang.

"How ya holdin' up Pip?" He asked softly as the Battle Shell pulled up behind them.

"Tired." She sighed softly opening the door and stepping out onto the moist gravel. Tugging her father's leather jacket tighter around her body she looked over her shoulder as Raphael got out of the back of the Battle Shell followed by his brothers. Hayley and April got out of the front seats as they both pulled their jackets closer against themselves.

Alex walked straight towards the house walking inside, not waiting for anyone as Casey sighed closing his door shut and grabbing both of their bags.

"How she doin'?" Raph asked taking Alex's bag from his best friend as Casey shook his head with a sigh.

"She barely talked the whole way here. I dun know what's goin' on wit 'er." He said as Raph sighed nodding his head.

Hayley reached into the back grabbing her bag and moving it to the ground as she pulled forward April's and hung it over her shoulder. She reached down for hers and furrowed her brow noticing it was gone. Looking around quickly she saw Leonardo had took it along with his own and tossed Mikey's his. She arched a brow for leaning against the bumper of the truck and crossed her arms over her chest. Clearing her throat loud enough for him to turn his head, along with Mikey she smiled.

"Can I um, help you with that?" She asked as he smiled for a moment.

"I got it." He said walking towards the house.

Alexandra kept her arms tightly wrapped around her body, looking around the large opened living room. Dust covers over the sofa and old chairs pushed aside with a bookshelf on the far wall. Stepping inside she walked through the nearly empty room into the kitchen. She heard the old screen door bounce off its wooden frame as a huff and the sound of bags falling onto the hardwood floor made itself known in the other room. She looked over her shoulder noticing the larger turtle leaning against the kitchen's doorway.

"Babe…" He said softly as she sighed and turned towards him, her arms still wrapped around her. "You ok? Case said you barely talked durin' tha…"

"I had nothin' to say." She shrugged avoiding eye contact. He leaned off the wall walking off to her as she looked up at him for a moment. "What?"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Nah, it's cold and…"

"Lets go." He said grabbing her hand. She furrowed her brow about to pull her hand away as his grip only tightened around her hand.

"Hey where are you two…" Leonardo started as Raphael cut him off without a second glance.

"For a walk." He called back as Leo sighed looking towards Hayley as she followed him into the house.

"We should cut up some fire wood." Leo said as Donnie and Casey nodded.

"I'll help with the food!" Mikey said grabbing the grocery bags from April and jogging up the stairs and into the house. April smiled following the eager turtle as Hayley watched with a smile turning back towards Leo. Casey and Donnie exchanged glances before walking towards the back of the house.

"So um…be careful with that axe." She said patting his shoulder before taking a step backwards up the stairs. He smirked a little taking her hand in his before she pulled away. She stepped down the step as he pulled her body closer to his. "So it's alright to kiss you?" She asked softly as he smirked leaning down towards her face and capturing her lips with his own. "Good." She responded, licking her lips and opening her eyes on his.

"Go inside, it's cold." He said as she smiled and nodded. She turned to go up the stairs as he turned her back towards him letting their lips meet once more. She smiled at him as they pulled away and separated from one another.

Leonardo turned towards the barn to find his brother and Casey with a growing smile on his face.

* * *

Raphael and Alexandra walked in silence as she held her father's jacket closer around her cold body. Wind whistled through the trees and made her shiver as Raph looked over at her. He tugged her body to his, keeping his large arm around her shoulders. She sighed putting her hand inside his on her shoulder as she raised her eyes to him.

"I'm sorry babe, I've just been…" She sighed running a hand through her raven hair before pulling out of his arm and turning to face him. "This is all my fault. I mean if I never came back and just stayed…"

"Don't you dare finish that." He said narrowing his eyes and pointing a finger at her as she shook her head.

"Well, its true!" She said as he growled softly.

"No it's not Al! You came back for a reason, this is all happenin' for a reason! You comin' back is the best thing to happen to his family for a long time!"

"Best thing to happen for _you _Raph! Not the rest of 'em. Not Casey and his broken legs and ribs, not April for her shop that keeps gettin' threatenin' notes on her windows. Not you guys for havin' to save my sorry ass each time I try and fuckin' fight for myself!" Her yelled.

"So it's just me then? This is only good for me? It has nothin' to do with our whole relationship since you been back? It's meant jack shit to ya?" He yelled back as she let out a aggravated scream, pushing her hair back from her face that blew in from the cold wind.

"No! How many times do I hafta tell ya that I love ya?! I can't speak any other language so I don't know what ya want from me!"

"You got a good way of showin' it." He said, his voice dripping with vicious sarcasm as she shook her head placing her hands on her hips.

"This isn't 'bout me anymore remember?" She said matching his tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Well right now it is because you haven't said two words to anyone since ya little outburst with the table."

"I haven't needed to say anythin'." She said in a slight shrug.

"Why the fuck can't you talk to me?" He asked as she met his eyes slowly.

"I do." She shrugged again.

"Not enough." He said lowly, walking past her and up ahead of the path. She watched him for a moment before sighing and trying to catch up with him.

* * *

Dinner was cooked and eaten in mostly silence as Hayley and April helped clean up the dishes. Splinter and the turtles made their way outside for a training session as Alexandra watched from the steps.

She kept her father's jacket on her all day, with each in take of breath the smell of him seemed to diminish. She kept it tugged tightly around her body as the cool night wind rolled through the leaves. Looking up towards the starlit sky, she closed her eyes for a moment trying to swallow down her tears.

"Ya know he's up there don't ya?" She heard her brother's familiar gruff voice say from beside her as she brought her head back down and over towards him. He handed her a beer as she took it with the sleeve still covering her hand.

"Who is?" She asked arching a brow and taking a swig of her stale beer.

"Dad." Casey said looking up. "He's always gonna be there Pip." He said softly looking along the twinkling sky. "You don't ever have to feel like ya alone, or you ain't good enough. He didn't make us like that. Mah didn't make us like that. We are what we are, and no matter what mah says or how bad shit gets, he's smilin' up there and he's goddamn proud of you." He brought his gaze back down to hers as tears glistened in her bright blue eyes. He smirked for a moment tucking her raven hair behind her ear. "No one here is any less proud Pip. Not because of what happened or what might happen. It was gonna anyways, this shit always bites ya in the ass when ya least expect it." He shrugged. "We all love ya, and we're all in this together. Ya hear me?" He asked gripping her shoulder as she nodded wiping a tear that fell across her cheek.

"Yeah I hear ya." She said lifting her eyes to his with a smirk. He gave a small one back, tugging her body into his with a tight hug. "He's proud of you too Case." She said as he took in a slow breath.

"Yeah I know." He said pulling back, his voice cracking a bit as he stood up wiping a hand over his face. "I'ma get another beer, ya want one?" He asked hiding his face as she smiled a little wider.

"Nah, still full big brother." She said as he nodded before turning into the house. Hayley walked out as he walked in. She furrowed her brow for a moment trying to catch his face as he kept it down.

"Casey, are you alr…"

"Wind, somethin' got in my eye." He grumbled moving into the kitchen. She watched him disappear through the screen door as she kept her confused expression pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"What was…"

"We were just talkin'." Alex said in a smile as Hayley smiled back sitting next to her friend.

"First time I saw you smile in days." She said nudging her shoulder as Alex sighed sitting back a bit.

"Just took me awhile." She said watching the boys for a moment as they all bowed towards their Sensei. Raphael raised his eyes to meet hers as she gave another meek smile. He returned it walking over to her as Splinter dismissed them. "Hey tough guy."

"Where's mine?" He asked nodding towards her beer as she smirked handing it to him.

"Right here baby." She winked as he arched an eye ridge.

"Uh huh." He said dryly taking a swig.

"Raphael." Chocking back on the sip he swallowed it quickly, clearing his throat and turning towards the elderly rat that made his way towards the steps. Alex took the beer from Raph's hand and placed it between her knees as her and Hayley chuckled lightly. "You did very well in practice this evening. Michelangelo should learn to be more quick with his upper rising blocks." He said looking over his shoulder at the youngest brother as he walked towards the steps on his hands.

"Thank you Sensei." He said clearing his throat once more as Leonardo smirked a little from behind his Master, his arms crossed over his plastron. Splinter nodded with a smile making his way inside the house.

"Real smooth babe." Alex chuckled handing him back his beer as Leonardo shook his head. He put his hand out as Hayley looked at it for a moment raising her eyes to his as he thrust it forward again. Arching a brow she put her hand into his as he pulled her to her feet.

"We're going for a walk." He said to the gather group of his brothers and Alex as they all nodded watching the two walk away.

"What's goin' on with that?" Raph asked as the others just shrugged in response. "What, Fearless and Hails datin'?"

"What's it matter to you? You got a thing for Hayley?" Alex asked crossing her arms as he watched the brunette walk away with his brother for a moment tilting his head as he felt a hard punch on his bicep.

"Hey! I was kiddin'!" He said as she narrowed her eyes on his. He rubbed his arm for a moment as she kept her eyes narrowed with a slight smirked forming on her lips.

* * *

"So…" Hayley said after awhile as they kept their hands together, lightly swinging between their bodies walking down a warn path. He smirked for a moment keeping his face straight as she looked over at him. She learned forward a bit to try and catch his expression as he tugged her back beside him. She let out a soft breath of a laugh keeping her face forward.

Her smile slowly faded as she looked out ahead of her as the trees opened to a large lake. The moonlight pooled into the pathway as the large glistening image shown itself on the crystal waters.

"Leo…this is…"

"I used to come here a lot." He said softly as she turned towards him, his hand still wrapped around hers. "I thought about a lot of things, being a good leader for my brothers, new tactics and ways to better myself and my brother's for a mission. Meditated on the good and the bad, but whenever I came her at night, and saw this I could do little about any of those thoughts because they were all suffocated by your face." He said turning towards her as she smiled. "I never realized I missed you so much it hurt until I came here." She took a step towards him, running her free hand slowly up his arm and leaning her chest against his until their lips met. They just laid them against each other's for a moment, their breathing held enjoying the feeling.

He raised his hand to the small of her back as she took another step forward wrapping her hand as far around his bicep as she good, gripping his skin. She opened her mouth on his as he followed the feeling, closing them again on her bottom lip. She smiled this time, opening again as she let the tip of her tongue slip in his mouth, deepening their kiss.

"C'mon." He said, his voice slightly husked from the rush of excitement he got from her lips on his as he pressed his forehead on hers. "I want to show you something else." He said pulling from her body as she giggled softly, from him tugging her body back against his as he walked down near the water.

* * *

"This old house holds a lot of good memories." Alex sighed softly as she and Raph sat on the old proud swig. He moved his leg back and forth, his arm draped over her shoulder as her feet were tucked on the seat beside her, her body nestled against his side.

"Yeah it does." He said softly looking up at the night sky.

"Raph, 'bout earlier…"

"I dun wanna talk 'bout that right now." He said as she just nodded.

"I do love ya, ya know." She said after a moment of silence as he sighed.

"I know."

"You ever doubt that again, and I'm gonna castrate you." She said keeping her face towards the skies. "Got me?" He turned towards her as she kept her face forward taking a swig of her beer bottle.

"Yeah, I got ya." He said as she turned towards him.

"Good."

"Hey you two, Casey and I made hot coco, you want some?" April asked as she leaned the top half of her body out of the screen door. Alex smiled at the red head as her and Raph both raised their beers in their hands. April smiled nodding her head. "Ok, suit yourself." She shrugged. "Have you guys seen Leo or Hayley?" She asked looking around the empty yard as both of them shook their heads.

"Nah, not since they went for their walk." Alex said as April nodded.

"Well, Leo's there I'm sure their safe." She smiled before going back inside the house.

Alex smiled snuggling her body closer against Raph's side as he pulled her body tighter, holding her in place with his hand on her arm.

"You're not weak." He said gruffly after a moment of another thick silence. She looked towards him as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "And you'ra dumbass for thinkin' so. N' if you ever say that you regret comin' back here to me again, you really will regret it." He said taking another swig as she smirked a little.

"I was just scared." She sighed with a shrug. "I thought once I got 'em alone that would be it. For years I plotted it, that exact moment and I did nothin'. I just stood there and let 'em back up. I didn't even see the fuckin' car." She sighed shaking her head. "I just kept relivin' that fuckin' moment in my head over and over and over again until I just, shut down." She shrugged again. "I didn't wanna talk to ya or Case because I knew exactly what you'd both say. I didn't wanna hear that it wasn't my fault, that I did good. I wasn't ready to believe it because I knew what I had to do and I pussied out. I coulda just…" She sighed again. "But, now I know that it didn't happen. I cannot keep livin' in the past. I learn from it and move on, relivin' in it will just make my heart weak with anger and vengeance."

"At least you learned somethin' in ya trainin'." He smirked swigging his beer.

"Yeah…" She smirked. "Who knew?"

* * *

Hayley laid on her back in the cool grass of the field over looking the lake. Leonardo's body laid between her legs, as his hand searched under her shirt and up the curve of her breast.

She moaned softly against his lips as his hips thrust harder against her, as her pants were kicked off right at her feet. His breath hitched in his throat as he held her in his arms, her shoulder blade being held from the moist ground by his forearm, as his hand gripped her thick hair. His other hand holding his body from hers as his fingers dug into the soil.

He held her tighter as he slowly rode off the last thrust into her body, her heavy breathing washing against his neck as he picked his head up and looked down at her. She smiled for a moment as he slid his arms from around her. He pushed himself from her body slowly in a grunt, handing her, her pants as she leaned up and took them with a smile in thanks. Sliding them up her legs she looked out ahead of her as the moon's large reflection waved through the ripples of water.

"You're right." She said softly as he tied on his bandana looking over his shoulder at her. "It is a beautiful view." She said with another smile as he gave one back, leaning over to her and kissing the side of her head. "So we never really agreed on anything." She said as he placed her sweater back around her shoulders, gliding his arms around her to rest on her waist.

"Agreed on what?" He asked resting his chin against her shoulder as his body slowly cooled itself down. She smiled nuzzling her cheek against his as he kissed it.

"On us. Like, is there an 'us'?"

"Do you want…"

"Yes. I've said that a million times." She said rolling her eyes as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Then there is an us." He shrugged slightly. "You're aware of everything and you know the consequences of becoming involved with me."

"I knew that when I was welcomed into the family Leo." She said over her shoulder looking in his eyes as he kissed her lips softly.

"Exactly my point."

"So, there is an us?" She asked again to make sure arching a brow as he kissed her again.

"Do you want me to ask you to be my girlfriend?" He asked sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"Maybe." She said turning towards him now as he sighed and let his head fall a little.

"Hayley Williams…" He said raising his eyes to hers as she smirked a little. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as she chuckled.

"Do you want to put it on a note and write a little box that says check 'yes' or 'no'?" She asked jokingly as he rolled his eyes getting to his feet. She chuckled again and grabbed his hand pulling him back to her lips. "Yes I will." She said softly as he smiled pressing his lips on hers again.

* * *

Raphael pressed Alex's back hard against a wooden pillar of the barn as his hands gripped into the back of her thighs. She moaned softly as it was muffled by his mouth going roughly back on hers. Her hands gripped tightly, her finger tips digging and clawing the muscles in his shoulders as she lifted her weight as much as she could with her upper strength and thighs around his waist.

He pushed himself harder in between her legs as she let out another moan as he moved his lips from her neck back to her lips. It became muffled once more as he bite her bottom lip.

"Quit it." He growled as she breathed heavily, looking down at him as he positioned her in his arms so he could remove her pants.

"Quit what?" She asked in between pants as he just glared up at her.

"The noises, you're so fuckin' loud." He hissed as she glared back shoving his hands off her body. She caught herself before she fell to the ground, her button of her jeans undone as he growled at her putting his body back on hers. Her back slammed against the pillar once again as her hands were forced above her head. He put both wrists in one large hand moving the other slowly down the curve of her body. He kept his dark eyes on her icy blue ones as his thumb caressed her nipple over her shirt. She tried to keep her body from trembling as he moved his hand down to her jeans and tugged them down roughly.

She arched her back, clenching her eyes and biting her lip as his finger slid into her moist center. She bucked her hips against him as a smug smile washed over his face. He put his lips down on her neck as her breathing hitched once more from his finger sliding slowly back and harshly in.

"You'ra asshole." She shuttered as he chuckled darkly biting the skin on her neck as her back arched against him once more.

He removed his hand from her and she instantly missed it, opening her eyes on his and letting out a soft whimper as he moved his body back on hers. She felt him hard against her stomach as her breathing started to quicken, and her body almost hurt with the want that rushed through her body.

Gripping the back of her thighs once more, her body slide back against the pillar as he didn't wait for her to hold onto him as he slid in between her. She gasped as he held her on one arm, clapping a hand over her mouth. He glared at her as her eyes opened against his feeling his hot hand, with a mixture of sweat and herself twisting into her nostrils.

"Shut up." He hissed as she nodded her head. He placed his hand back down on the back of her thigh, holding her against him and the pillar as he moved out slowly, pushing himself hard back in. She clenched her eyes, pressing her lips tightly together as she clapped her own hand to her mouth.

She couldn't help but get more turned on from the fact that they had to be quiet and sneaking. Hayley and Leo should be back any minuet, and Splinter didn't have the layers of bricks to keep him from the noises that escaped her lips. Her body trembled as she bit hard on her wrist trying to stifle the gasps and cries as he thrust his body harder into hers. His grunts and heavy breath made themselves known on neck as her hair stuck to it with sweat. He moved one of his hands from the back of her thigh, pushing his body tighter to hers as he sheathed inside of her to the hilt, keeping himself against her as his large hand gripped her thick skin on her waist, moving up and messaging her breast. He moved his head down kissing the sweet skin on her chest covered in sweat, leaving a red mark and broken blood vessels against her rounded cleavage.

The sounds of her cries were muffled behind her hand as he smirked a little digging his strong hand into her body as his movements became faster and harder. Her finger nails dug into his green skin so hard a drop of crimson rolled down his bicep. She cried out behind her hand as he moved it quickly pressing his lips hard to hers. The back of her head smacking into the pillar, but being ignore as an orgasm rolled through her every limb. He grunted softly against her as she felt a rush of hot hit into her and up her body as the movements slowly diminished.

Their breathing echoed in each other's ears as they heaving chests pressed against each others from their bodies settling down. He let his hand from her thigh loosen slowly as her feet were placed on the ground. She quickly held onto him to hold her in place from her legs shaking from the shock wave still rolling through her body.

"Can you walk?" He asked in between pants as she shook her head, one hand gripping onto his shoulder as the other kept her steady on the pillar. She leaned down slowly on shaky legs pulling her pants back up and buttoning them with shaky hands. He sighed trying to catch his breath and stepped towards her, placing her back up in his arms.

"Can you?" She asked in a chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck do ya call this?" He asked as he walked out of the barn. She held onto his shoulders as she smiled a little kissing the spot on his shoulder were she broke skin.

"I guess this place holds more interesting memories now." She chuckled a little as he smirked for a moment, opening the door to the house and walking inside.


	27. Chapter 27

Snow slowly fell to the ground around Alexandra as she sat, eyes closed and legs crossed under her. She took in slow breaths, smelling the air change and the fire place in the old farm house.

She tried to clear her head, fighting back low growls that rose in her throat from the memory of a night almost a month ago. She kept her family away from their City long enough. She needed to get over this so they could finally get home. They were waiting on her, again.

Sighing softly she felt a hard thumb on her head. Wincing and rubbing the sore spot she opened her eyes to the calm, still elderly rat before her.

"Focus young one." He said in a low tone.

She nodded her head without him acknowledgement and pressed her lips together taking in her breaths, slowly and deeply. She listened carefully to the breathing of the rat before her, then the soft landing on snow flakes on her ears and hair. In the distance she heard the soft giggling of her best friend and youngest brother catching flakes on their tongues. She smirked for a moment and pushed it away quickly, opening an eye to look at her Master, waiting for another smack. He sat like a stature and she let out another slow breath.

"You need to calm your mind in order to let go of your hate." Splinter said softly. "You are only going to hurt yourself if this behavior doesn't cease to exist."

"Yes Sensei." She said softly with another sigh.

"Are you ready?" He asked as she heard him shift on the cold ground. Opening her eyes she looked up at her Master, leaning heavily on his walking stick. She nodded her head, raising to her feet and taking a defensive stance. "Leonardo." He called looking out to his son who sat on the porch steps.

Leonardo's face slowly straightened out from a smile as he watched his girlfriend and youngest brother playing around the falling flakes in the yard. He stood at once to his father's voice and went down the steps, over to the side of the house in a large field where his Father and Alex stood.

Alex watched him walk over carefully as Splinter moved to the side. Leonardo bowed towards Alex as she followed, always keeping her eyes on his. He straightened and positioned his legs, his knees bending slightly as Alex did the same, waiting.

They've had their training. They've worked themselves better, and have done amazing. She sat day in and day out watching and waiting for Splinter to let her join them. He never did. He kept her on the sides, watching and learning. Keeping her head level and mind clear. She tried and this was her first test. She wasn't to lose her temper. She wasn't to see _his_ face haunting her in the mist of her blood pulsing and energy raising. She wasn't to use her want and need to kill him, make him stop hurting the people she cares about… She took a deep breath letting it out through her opened lips and shook her damp hair away from her face.

Leonardo charged at Alex as she flipped backwards, digging her hands into the moist earth to stop her body from sliding. He sung his fist at her as she dodged it, bending her back and ducking underneath another swing.

"Keep your head clear." Splinter said from the side lines in a soft command. "Do not attack him back." He said Alex's eyes widened for a moment as Leonardo sung away. She tucked her body and rolled between his legs and quickly got back on her feet facing the blue clad turtle.

"What?!" She said dodging out of the way again as he jumped and did a round house to her face. She put her arm up and blocked it, feeling her forearm throb from his force. She clenched her teeth together, feeling the icy air fill her lungs.

"You are not to attack Leonardo. This is your first lesson." Splinter said calmly as Leonardo kept a straight face still moving towards her.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sighed to herself, watching Leonardo intently as he moved around her quickly. "You wanna take it down a notch, speed racer?" Alex said in between losing her breath as Leonardo smirked for a moment, rushing at her again. She groaned, tucking her body against the cold ground again and feeling her shoulder crack from landing wrong. She hissed in pain as Leonardo pressed his foot down on her stomach, holding back his strength.

He sighed and held his hand out for her as she winced and reached for it. He held it back and arched an eye ridge as she moved and gave him her other hand. He tugged her to her feet in a swift motion as Splinter walked over to her.

"Do I have to go over fall with you again Alexandra?" He asked dryly as Alex sighed, placing her cold hand underneath her long sleeve thermal shirt, cupping it around her shoulder. She felt around the muscles and hissed against once her fingers pressed into her shoulder blade.

"I just was rushing…" She sighed shaking her head. "I wasn't…"

"You weren't ready." Splinter finished for her as she sighed again shaking her head and looking down at the dusted white ground. "Place heat on it." He said looking towards the porch as he noticed his second eldest leaning on the railing, watching the fight, or attack. "Raphael, you will fix her shoulder." He said as Raph nodded his head leaping over the railing and walking towards Alex. She smiled meekly at him as he gave one back, placing a hand on her back and lead her into the warm house.

She took off her fleece vest and threw it against the count in a growl.

"I can't believe this!" She said as he place a hand on her shoulder, pressing his knuckles against her shoulder blade. She hissed in pain as he wrapped his arm around chest and pressed her back into his plastron.

"Stand still." He said palming her shoulder.

"I don't understand why this is so…"

"He's making it hard on you for a reason." He said still pressing the heal of his palm into her shoulder. It cracked slightly and she hissed again. "There." He said in a smirk as she winced in pain. He moved his hand and she reached behind her and placed it back in place.

"No, keep rubbing it." She said in pained words as he furrowed his brow and rubbed it softly. "Feels better, subdues the pain." She sighed softly as she let her head fall, her chin against her chest. "So he's doing this for a reason?"

"Yes." Another voice said as Leonardo walked into the house, sitting on the edge of the couch where Raphael and Alex stood behind. "He wants to make completely sure that you are ready. You did exceptionally well your first time Al. Really did. The last part….Wasn't so good, however…" He said holding up a hand to stop her from making a comment. "You were focused. That was all he asked. You kept your head in the game and knew my move before I made it, being able to get out of the way. I was actually worried you wouldn't." He said with a shrug as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks Leo." She said sarcastically as he chuckled a little.

"Welcome."

"So does that mean we can go back?" She asked more hopeful as Leo's face remained emotionless.

"Hardly." He said as Raph snorted in laughter. Alex snagged her shoulder from his grasp and walked into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you go after her?" Leo asked looking at his brother as Raph shrugged.

"She'll get over it." He said walking back outside as Leo shook his head and followed.

Hayley jogged up the steps as Raph took a side step out of her way. Her face flush from the cold as she smiled, catching her breath that was frozen in her lungs from laughing with Michelangelo in the yard.

"Sorry." She breathed moving past Raph as Leo stepped in her way from the door. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself from running into him as he placed his hands around her wrists. "Sorry…" She said meekly, raising her eyes to his as he smiled keeping her hands in place.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He brushed a piece of hair from her face, feeling her damp, cold cheek on the back of his fingers as they slowly grew a tinted pink.

"I was getting some hot chocolate for Mikey and me, you want some?" She asked letting her hand slide into his, running her fingers slowly through them.

"No, I'm fine thank you." He said watching his other hand as it brushed more hair out of her face. She smiled watching him watch her as he finally brought his eyes back to hers. She leaned forward a little, taking her heals off the porch as her cold nose brushed against his before their lips softly touched.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that! There are kids present!" Mikey said climbing the steps and slipping past them into the house. Hayley smirked looking over Leo's shoulder at the blue eyed brother before he made a gag noise, going into the kitchen. Leo shook his head and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm sorry, Raph dropped him on his head a lot when he was little." Leo said dryly as Hayley giggled.

"Hey, I didn't do shit! Dumbass fell on his own." Raph called from the large field next to the house where he went through some forms to help Alex.

"Seems like forever ago since we were close like this." Hayley said almost in a whisper after Leo's attention turned back towards her. He nodded his head slowly, keeping his lips turned upward in a slight smile. She sighed as his cold hand ran down the side of her neck, pushing her hair away from her shoulder. "Its silly to say but, I miss yo…"

"Hails, this hot chocolate isn't gonna make itself!" Mikey called from inside the house as Leo dropped his head in a slow shake. Hayley smiled and kissed his beak before moving past him into the warm house.

"Alright, alright, alright. Geesh, take a pill Mike." She said once inside the house as Leo heard her voice slowly fade with the laughter of Alex and Mikey in the kitchen. He sighed walking down the steps as he joined his brothers next to the house.

"You and Hails are getting pretty serious huh?" Donatello asked as he leaned against his bo staff that dug into the small layer of snow.

"It seems that way." Leo said turning to look over his shoulder at the kitchen window. She met his gaze for a moment as a smile slipped onto her face. He returned it, turning back towards his brother as Raph punched his arm.

"'Bout time." He chuckled as Leo sighed.

"I always knew there was something there, but only for me. She never made any…Or gave me any signs." He shrugged.

"I believe they call this the honeymoon stage." Donnie mused as he noticed the smile growing on his older brother's face. Leo smiled fully for a moment before letting his head fall.

"Believe me, it ends soon." Raph said patting Leo's shoulder in a chuckled as Leo rolled his eyes.

"We don't fight nearly as much as you and Al do."

"Fightin' don't have anythin' to do with it. Al and I always fought, even when we were young. Like young, young. She was twelve or somethin'." He said furrowing his brow to help him remember. Donnie chuckled.

"He's got a point. I remember having to hold her back a lot of the time."

"She was annoyin' little kid." He shrugged.

* * *

Later that night Alexandra sat on the wooden floor of the attic, her eyes closed and breathing slow. The mattress beside her on the floor, old covers bunched up as Raphael laid on his shell, arms bent behind his head as he watched her shoulders slowly raise and fall with her breaths.

"Babe…" He said softly as she ignored him. "Babe." He said again a little louder as she let out a soft sigh, still not responding. He furrowed his brow grabbing a pillow beside him and tossing it at her head.

"What?!" She hissed, turning towards him as he smirked a little.

"You comin' to bed, or what?"

"I'm tryin' to calm myself." She said, turning back towards the window and shaking her shoulders a little to settle back in her position. She closed her eyes, hearing his heavy sigh from the bed. The mattress groaned softly to his shifting weight as he crawled to the end, sitting up as he moved her raven hair off her shoulder and off her neck. She sighed moving into his touch as he smirked for a moment.

"I can think of a better way to make ya relax." He said leaning forward and moving her sweater slowly off her shoulder as he kissed her soft, now bare skin. A smile slowly moved onto her face and she looked over her shoulder at him as he leaned in to kiss her lips. He moved his hands to wrap around her hips, pulling her onto her knees as she turned her body fully towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He moved her back with him until he laid himself back on the mattress, having her legs straddle over his waist.

"I need to focus." She whispered as he smirked and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"You should take a break." He said letting his hand move along her neck, down her arm and settling at her waist. "You've been doin' good babe, I swear." He kept his smile as she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Tell that to Splinter."

"He knows ya ready, he just wants you to realize it. You still think there's work to be done, when you're good. You're doin' real good." He assured as she let a small exhale of breath leave her lips, shaking her head.

"I still have a lot I need to be sure of." She whispered. "Myself, mostly." She shrugged, looking back down into his eyes as he arched an eye ridge. "You don't hafta believe me." She shrugged again. He shook his head.

"I never said I didn't believe ya babe. You have to be sure of yourself, that's what this is all 'bout." He said rubbing her arms as she nodded.

"You're not mad then, that we're still stuck here because of me?"

"It's good to get away." He said. "Ya know, if my _girlfriend _would actually fall asleep with me, for once. Instead of me having to drag her unconscious body from the hard floor onto the bed every single night. Ya know, ya gettin' heavy." She smirked but narrowed her eyes on him smacking her hand down on his chest. She rolled off him and laid down next to him.

"Fine then. Let's sleep." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up at the ceiling. He pushed himself up and rolled his body over hers, supporting his weight with his hands on either side of her head.

"I'm not tired." He said with a smile, leaning his head down as his lips brushed against her collar bone. She closed her eyes slowly as his warm tongue moved along her skin, up to the nape of her neck kissing there softly.

"This is supposed to help me relax?" She asked in amusement as he moved lower on her chest, pushing aside her unbuttoned sweater and lifting up her tank top to kiss along her soft stomach.

"Distract, is that better?" He asked in a smile as he opened his mouth on the side of her stomach pinching the skin between his teeth and letting it slowly slid through as he pulled back. She arched herself into him as he moved himself back up her body, kissing her lips.

"Distract definitely works." She said against his lips with a smile as he pushed himself back up her body, sliding slowly between her legs. He kissed her neck softly before running his beak across her cheek and over to her lips, opening his mouth on hers.

* * *

Hayley closed the guest room behind her softly as her feet, covered in warm socks padded across the thick, old carpeted hallway. She moved slowly down the creaking steps to the living room, where he sat on the floor in lotus position. She smiled to herself as the floor board groaned under her foot.

He picked his head up, looking over his shoulder at her as she smiled meekly, giving a small wave of her hand. He smiled back, getting to his feet in a swift, graceful movement.

"You should be in bed." He said, his voice low just above a whisper. She smiled with a small shrug.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." He said. She took another slow step towards him in the dark room, the only light from the moon coming in from the windows behind him, through the sheer, old lace curtains colored ivory from age.

"Do you mind?" She asked softly, pointing towards the couch before coming around the side of it and sitting herself down. He shook his head taking a couple of steps to sit beside her. "I didn't mean to disturb you, you can go back to meditating. It might actually calm me." She smiled. He smiled back tucking a strand of hair that fell from her messy up-do.

"I'm perfectly fine here." He said keeping his soft tone as she smiled, pulling her feet up beside her as her body leaned into the side of his. He sat back on the couch laying his arm along the back, and around her shoulders.

"It's warmer down here." She mused softly, looking over to see the lasting embers of the fire place.

"Just died down a few moments ago." He said, his face still looking over hers in the soft light. "So, what does your mother think?" He asked after a moment of silence as she furrowed her brow and turned towards him.

"What?"

"About this, you being here all this time?"

"Not much, she knows I'm with Casey and Alex and she trusts them as she does me. Not that that is saying a whole lot, but she's managing I guess." She shrugged pulling the sleeves of her shirt down and gripping the loose fabric into her hands. "What about you, what do you think of this stay?" She asked turning towards him with a smile as he returned it.

"I've always loved it here. Peaceful, beautiful. The city has its high points, but I've always loved pure nature. The whole concrete jungle was never really as appeasing as the real thing." He shrugged. "This place was always a good get away. I always regretted leaving, but I knew I had to get back. The city is where my home is, it's life. I love it here and I loved it there in the jungle however, I knew that the city is really where I belong."

Hayley smiled and ran her finger slowly along the crevasse on the top of his plastron as he spoke, raising her eyes to his when he finished. They met each other's gaze holding it for a long moment. She pushed herself closer to his body, lifting herself onto her knees she let her hand cup around the side of his neck, moving her face closer to his and softly tugging him closer, until their lips met.

"That was a well thought out answer." She said softly against his mouth as a smile went across his face.

"Thanks." He pushed his lips softly back against hers as she tugged him closer, her back moving down onto the cushions. "I missed you too, by the way." He said softly, moving his lips across her cheek to the side of her neck. She smiled.

"Ya caught that huh?" She asked in a soft chuckle as he nodded his head.

"I rarely miss much." He said smugly as she chuckled a little louder. "I have been a little distracted lately." He said in between kissing along her shoulder.

"With good reason." She said closing her eyes as she bit her lip from a sigh. "Alex needs you guys right now, especially you. You did do her training." She shrugged.

"Still, it was rude of me to seem as through I was ignoring you. I hope you never thought that." He said softly and kindly as she smiled shaking her head.

"Never." She whispered before kissing his lips. "You're doing everything at once Leo, don't you ever take a break?" She asked softly, skimming her hand along his shoulder muscles and down his arm that braced itself between her side and the back of the couch as he held his weight from her body. He sighed, laying his forehead down on her chest for a moment, before raising it to look back into her eyes.

"It's more difficult to explain." He said slowly as she kept his gaze.

"I don't mind listening." She said matching his tone.

"I have to be prepared, always, no matter what. And being the leader, I have to keep them just as prepared. But, it's not as if I can let my guard down for a moment because in that moment everything could fall apart." She furrowed his brow as he let his eyes look along her neck and cheeks, every where but meeting her gaze again.

"No one's that strong…" She said, moving her hand to glide down his cheek.

"I _have_ to be _that_ strong." He said looking back into her eyes.

"You'll give yourself an aneurysm at an early age." She said arching a brow, as he smirked a little.

"If it keeps you all safe, its worth it. I know my fate and I know that sooner or later it might end my life earlier than I had planed, but if it is taken defending what matters to me, defending my family then it won't be in vain." She watch his face contort slowly in a scowl as her brow creased in concern.

"You really believe that?" She asked after a moment in the dark silence as he rose his eyes back to hers from staring off at his fingers playing absentmindedly with her brunette curls.

"Yes."

"But, you always believe that you have to be beyond prepared for every moment of everyday?" She asked reading his expressions more carefully now as he furrowed his brow, slowly nodding his head. "So, if you are prepared all day, every day, ever minuet, every second. Then how in that time do you believe you will slip up and let someone take your life?" She asked tilting her head slightly as a slow smile spread over his face.

"I suppose I don't." He said slightly amused as she smiled.

"Well I am glad I could figure that out for you. Now we don't have to start writing you will." She giggled as he let out a soft breath of a laugh.

"I guess we don't." He leaned down to her cheek, grazing it softly with his beak before his lips touched the soft skin. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear as she felt a chill crawl up her spine, causing a spread of goose bumps to cover her skin.

"Anytime." She said back just as soft, moving her face so she could reach his. They let their eyes hold each others for another long moment before she leaned her head up pressing her lips softly to his.


	28. Chapter 28

Hun's heavy boots contacted harshly with the concrete in a dark alleyway in the outskirts of the city as he stalked towards his Dragon's that cowered away from the noise.

"I gave you idiots a month! You come up with nothing!" He screamed as his voice echoed off the bricks in the alleyway. He picked up a metal trash can, abandoned in the alleyway at his left and threw it into the group of scared men. "You have twenty four hours to come up with _something_! If you don't, hide, and hide yourself good!" He nearly growled before turning his back on his men as they looked amongst each other, frightened for their lives.

Clapping, softly and almost sarcastic came from the opening of the alleyway as light seeped through. "That was a beautiful scene." The shadow spoke in a broken English, slow and lovely voice.

"Karai," Hun growled before turning on a heel and staring into the darkness behind the group of men.

"This is what I come home to?"

"We tried to…" He trailed off with a growl. "These idiots!-"

"These men have little to do with the fact of your failure. When my Father died he left you this empire for a good reason, or at least that's how he saw it. However, the truth here being that you are inadequate to even begin to fill such shoes." She smirked coming into the minimal light as her silhouette disappeared and exposed her as the Dragons shifted back and Hun growled, stepping forward.

"And you! You think you can do better little girl?" Hun hissed as he moved closer to the deadly woman as her smile only widened. Ninja formed a dark line behind her closing out the light from the alleyway as Hun shifted a step back.

"I have every intent to come here and fix what you started. What only my father should have done to being with. I came back to take what is rightfully mine, back." She said slowly through clenched teeth as Hun narrowed his eyes.

"Saki left it to me."

"And he was a fool for doing so!" She growled, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "The sickness he was struck with so suddenly made his head clouded. He wouldn't have done such a rash thing knowing the consequences for his actions! Do you not think he is watching right now! He is turning in his death place, wanting me to take revenge on you and your idiocy!"

"And did daddy dearest tell you this personally?" Hun mocked with an arched brow as Karai growled stepping closer placing her hand on the hilt of her katana.

"Mock me once more and you'll have no tongue to help you." She narrowed her eyes as he smirked.

"Mistress Karai, it-we-uh-we can't find those freaks. That Jones girl and 'em have-." She rose a hand snapping her eyes that were once on the stammering Dragon back towards Hun.

"Jones? For that little insignificant girl.? This is why you cannot find those _freaks_?" She growled as Hun turned a glare over his shoulder.

"We get her we bring the freaks to us, their right in our grasps."

"Have you not done this before? And how well did that plan end?" She snapped as he hung his head slightly before turning it up in another glare.

"None of this is your concern! Go back to Japan!"

"This is my father's work, empire he put his life into and built from the ground up to keep worthless thugs like you in a job! You will respect me! My father will have his revenge on those freaks and it will _not_ be you who brings it!" She said in a glare as she turned her back on Hun signaling for her Ninja to follow.

"That girl is-"

"None of your concern any longer!" She said turning quickly, her long raven hair flipping around her milky skinned face, covered in a hard feature. "When you are needed I will send for you, but my Foot will handle this. That girl, that family will not interfere with your work on this empire for my father. With your own time, you can deal with whatever unfinished dread you kept with you all these years." She chuckled lightly. "For a girl? If you were worthy of my father's empire you would have snapped her neck when you first had the chance." She said lightly before turning back towards her Ninja. "Pathetic."

Hun watched as their shadows disappeared into the darkness and growled into. "Fine those freaks, and that girl." He said through a taunt jaw as his men eyed him carefully.

"But, Master Hun, we can't-"

"Fine them! And don't return until you do!" He snapped, his chest heaving with unsteady breaths as he seethed in anger. He turned his body fully towards his men as they shifted back away from his crazed expression and nodded slowly.

* * *

"Mikey you have to keep your hands still, only when ya think I'm going to hit 'em, that's when you move 'em." Alexandra chuckled as Michelangelo and herself sat on the porch steps of the old farm house.

"He _should_ be helping everyone pack." Donatello stated as passed them on the stairs, juggling with carried one of April's many bags and his own to the Battle Shell.

"I helped." Mikey pouted as Alex smirked and took the opportunity to smack her hands that hovered under his palms on the top of his hands. "Not fair!" He said turning his pout back towards Alex as she chuckled. She stood from her sitting position, legs crossed under her and patted the top of Mikey's head in passing.

"She should be helpin' too." Raphael said as he carried one of Alex's bags followed by Leonardo who was holding one of Hayley's.

"Leo's not complainin' about carryin' Hails' shit!" Alex protested as Leo smirked at his younger brother with a shrug. Raphael sighed, rolling his eyes as they walked out to the driveway.

"I protested." Hayley shrugged as Leo chuckled in the distance. "He is as stubborn as a mule." She said sticking her tongue out at the blue clad turtle.

"Adorable." Alex said dryly rolling her eyes as Hayley nudged her with her hip.

"Oh because you and Raph _never_ show affection towards one another."

"We hid it-" Raphael climbed the last steps quickly, as he tugged Alex down one into his plastron. He spun her around, tilting her back as he kissed her lips softly. He lifted her slowly back on her feet in front of Hayley in a chuckle, making his way back inside the house. "well…" She finished as Hayley snorted jogging past her friend towards her new boyfriend who waited beside the cab doors.

"Are you excited?" He asked softly, moving a piece of hair from her face as she smirked taking his larger hand in her own.

"Well, I'm mostly excited about being alone." She said leaning her body closer to his as his eyes widened for a moment and looked down. She giggled softly, pressing her lips softly to the top of his hand. "Are you not?"

"Extremely." He murmured softly as she smiled kissing his hand again.

"Ok, you two are grossing me out now." April said as her and Casey made their way to the back of the Battle Shell with the last of the bags. Leonardo broke away from Hayley as she giggled and helped April tug a bag in the corner of the cab.

"I'm sure you're glad to be getting back home." Hayley chuckled as Casey lightly tapped her backside with the back of his hand. She made a soft noise, with a slight jump turning a glare over her shoulder at him as he walked away with a chuckle.

"Is that really something you want to know?"

"No." Mikey said walking up to help with more bags as Hayley giggled.

"Aw, don't worry Mikey." She pouted, rubbing his head. "Well find you the right lady."

"Don't toy with me woman!" He said pointing a finger at Hayley as she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Romeo, let's get the rest of these bags so we can head home." Leonardo said clapping a hand on his shoulders and leading him back towards the house.

"How'd you do it man?" Mikey asked softly, leaning in towards Leo as they walked back.

"Do what?"

"How'd you get Hails back?"

"I never had her to begin with." Leo said creasing his brow as Mikey snapped his fingers.

"Exactly! So how'd you manage to get her at all?"

"We just knew each other…" Leo shrugged. "I don't know, it's complicated."

"You love her huh?" Mikey asked, turning on the stairs to face his older brother as Leo sighed rolling his eyes.

"Mike, just go get the bags."

"No, no, no. Not until you let me know the truth. Do you love her?" He asked again placing his hand around the old wooden pillar of the porch and leaning his body closer to Leo's. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How is that any of your business?"

"Hails and Al are like sisters to me man. I gotta know that their boy toys are for their better interests." He smiled wide before his head lunched forward as Raphael stood behind him, his hands still raised in the air.

"Move numb nuts, we got shit to do." Raph said as Mikey rubbed his sore head stepping out of the way as Leo moved into the house.

"See like that! He shouldn't be near a woman, ever!" Mikey said pointing back out the screen door as it closed shut to his older brother. Leo chuckled as Alex snorted in laughed.

"I beg to differ." She said as she threw a bag over her shoulder and walked out of the house.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mikey called out as Leo shook his head slowly.

"In time little brother." He smirked rubbing Mikey's head before giving it a quick shove. "I'm going to check on Splinter, you finish up in here." He ordered as Mikey rolled his eyes, tossing a sheet into the air as it slowly fell to cover up the old furniture.

Leonardo walked up the old stairs, creaking softly to his footing as he reached the opened spaced that was the attic. Splinter sat on a small red camping mat, with his eyes closed as Leonardo leaned against the banister.

"Yes my son?" Splinter said softly as Leo smiled to himself.

"We're all ready to go Master." He said, mimicking his father's soft tones. Splinter's eyes opened slowly and stared out into the diamond incrusted night sky. With a slow breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth he nodded once.

"Do you think me wrong to have us going so soon?" Splinter asked as Leonardo's brow slowly furrowed.

"What do you mean father?" Walking slowly up the last step and kneeling down beside his father Leonardo tired to read the elderly rat's expression. He couldn't remember a time his father had ever asked him for advice, or talked of self-doubt.

"I am not getting any younger my son." He said with a small smile as he turned his head towards Leonardo. The worry covering Leonardo's face only went deeper as his father smiled a little wider. "You are a strong leader for your brothers, for any Ninja. I trained all you boys well, but you, you have the head and the heart." He picked up a long, fragile finger and pressed the tip of his nail to his son's temple and then his heart. "You will lead them well, I know this. Alexandra has come far in her teachings. She will make a good leader as well…" He sighed softly to himself. "Only, her anger. So much anger." He shook his head slowly as Leonardo watched and listened in silence. "I only wish that this going back and facing all of her demons will not ruin such a beautiful spirit, and beautiful heart."

"If you are asking me if she is ready Master, yes. She's more than ready. She has us to stand by her when she needs it and we, especially Raphael will not let her fall again."

"No, I am certain that Raphael will not. He will be there to protect like he has done all his life for all those he loves. Which, only creases my worry." Splinter sighed as Leo nodded.

"_We_, father, we will not let _them_ fall. _I_ will not let my family fall."

"And that my son," Splinter said softly with a warming smile crossing his face. Leonardo felt his face twitch in one as well as his father's furry paw landed on his tense green shoulder. "That I know to be true."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alex and Mikey both groaned at the same time as everyone around them let out a soft sigh. April and Hayley sitting in the front seats as Casey drove in front them in Alex and his father's old car.

"For the millionth time you two, no. We still have 'bout thirty minuets before we're even at City limits."

"Ah man…" Mikey sighed softly as Alex crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Why don't you two play a game?" Hayley suggested as she turned in the passenger seat. Alex rose a brow to her as she chuckled with a shrug. "Like I spy, or…" She trailed off and then clapped her hands a few times. "Oh! Or, we could all sing show tunes?" She said enthusiastically as everyone in the cab groaned. Her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed. "I don't hear anyone else coming up with ideas!" She said turning quickly back in her seat, and crossing her arms much like Alex had.

Leonardo chuckled from his seat and slowly walked up to the back of her chair and held onto it, finding his footing as April drove without slowing. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"It was a good idea." He whispered softly as she rolled her eyes.

"You groaned too, don't think I didn't hear you." She hissed as he chuckled again and turned her face towards his with her chin as she still held a pout on her lips.

"Only because I wouldn't want to put anyone through the torment that is Mikey's singing." He said softly before pressing his wide mouth to her pouted one. She felt her shoulders slowly relax to his gentle touch as a smile broke across her face when he pulled away.

"Dude, my singing? Have you heard yourself in the shower? Like dying cats." Mikey said in defense and Leo rolled his eyes. Hayley chucked when he turned back to his seat, extending his hand quickly as it swiped the back of Mikey's head in passing with a loud _smack_.

"How about we all play the quiet game?" Donnie suggested, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers slowly. Mikey rolled his eyes as Alex snorted in laughter.

"Hang in there guys, we're almost home." April sighed happily as she watched Casey turn on his directional for the bridge.

Alex turned in her seat as they city lights called to her as they lay set against the black sky. She sighed softly to herself as she got to her feet and made it over to Hayley's chair, holding onto the back and leaning her weight on it for support.

April looked over her shoulder at her step sister as Hayley did the same with a small smile. Alex's eyes were slightly narrowed in on the glowing lights as they came closer and more clear in the view.

She felt home, scared, and angered all at once. She wanted nothing more than to rip the door in the back off its hinges and run until she found Hun and ripped his throat out. But, she wouldn't. She had no reasons to fight this battle alone. She had family, and friends and people that taught her, leaned with her and helped her get over these monsters trying to swell themselves in her heart once more. She wouldn't let them, not anymore.

"Are you ok?" She felt Hayley's warm hand go against her own that was gripping the top of the worn leather seat tightly. She loosened her grip and gave a curt nod of her head as Hayley sighed, rubbing her best friend's hand in smoothing motions. "You're gonna get through this." She said just as soft, positioning herself to sit on her knees as her arms hugged the back of the chair to her chest, resting her chin on the top. Alex's eyes remained ahead as she nodded once more.

"I know I will."

* * *

"Ah…" Mikey sighed as the doors to the liar opened from Donnie pulling down on the pipe that secured their underground home. "Home sweet home." He smiled making his way down the stairs as Alex dragged her bag in behind him with a scowl, glaring at the back of the orange-banded turtles head.

"Ya know, you could help!" She hissed after him as Mikey was already rummaging through the fridge.

"And stop you from doing a marvelous job already? I wouldn't want to take that away from you babe!" He smiled as he hopped over the back of the couch, placing his feet on the table before it, scattered with old pizza boxes and soda cans.

Raphael chuckled from behind her as she whipped her ehad around to send her glare at him. He held his own bag and another of Alex's over his broad shoulders as he set them down and walked over to her, crossing his arms.

"Cute ain't he? See the bullshit I dealt with earlier?" He asked as he jogged his way downstairs. Alex narrowed her eyes for a moment, mouth slightly gaped as she turned back towards the bags strewn on the entrance floor.

"Hey ass munch! You forgot-"

"You got it right babe? Wouldn't wanna make ya feel all inferior to my strength." He chuckled taking a seat next to Mikey as she growled under her breath, tugging her bag higher on her shoulder as reached for her other one.

"Piece of fuckin' shit arrogant prick bastard. I'll give ya inferior, right upside the fuckin' head." She mumbled to herself as Donnie reached to grab the third bag she was going to maneuver over her back before she got to it. "Thanks." She said dryly as he smirked.

"Well, that was some colorful language so I thought I'd help before we lost something of importance to us."

"Raph's important to you?" She asked with a mock confusion as Donnie just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Raphie, I believe it tis the couch for you tonight. Thou fair maiden seemist a bit pissed offist." Mikey said looking over at his brother and shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. Raph just snorted.

"Like hell I am, that's my room." He said softly as his eyes darted up towards the platform where Alex struggled with the bags, tugging them as she walked backwards towards his room. Donnie following her, shaking his head at his brother as Alex stopped in her tracks and glared into his eyes.

"What was that?" She growled as he shook his head.

"Nothin'." He said louder as she squinted one eye in a glare at him and put the bags down.

"Better of been fuckin' nothin'." She said pointing a finger down at him as he rolled his eyes. She glared both now going over to Donnie and ripping Raphael's bag from his grasp. "Your sais in here _baby_?" She asked in a soft coo, her voice turning harsh at the end as Raph shot up from the couch.

"Alexandra, don't ya even think 'bout it."

"Carry ya own shit then!" She yelled back putting the bag back down on the platform as she tugged her bags harder, carrying them into his room before slamming the door.

"Nice." Donnie said over the railing as Raph rolled his eyes and gave a small shrug.

"She'll get ova it." He said as Mikey shook his head.

Leonardo and Hayley walked with Master Splinter down the stairs as she smiled sweetly at the rat letting his paw go. He patting the top of her hand once and walked to his room, sliding the door softly shut behind him as Hayley turned her smiling face back towards Leo. His eyes were on Donnie as he walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Remind me to thank you later." Leo said softly as he leaned in closer to Hayley's ear. She felt a small shiver crawl through her as she titled her head.

"For what?" She asked back just as soft and a smile went across Leo's face.

"For not constantly getting into fights." He said moving his eyes towards the couch where Mikey and Raph sat back to hers. She giggled softly shaking her head.

"People love in different ways." She shrugged. "They're both very passionate, aggressive souls. That's how they express it." She said as he took his hand in hers and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Interesting." He mused with a smile as she rolled her eyes back to his, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"It _is _interesting. You and I are passive. Simple. We don't need much and we show that in the way we love. Like for example, this." She said rubbing her thumb across the back of his large hand. "A simple caress, touch, look, all of those things and you are aware of my feelings. They just have a little more…Umph." She chuckled.

"You don't like the umph?" He asked arching a brow as she chuckled again.

"Oh no, believe me the umph I believe is needed in every serious relationship."

He smiled. "Good."

* * *

Raphael sat on the couch long after everyone had went to their separate rooms to sleep, or relax. He flipped furiously through channels, his eyes constantly darting upwards towards his still closed door where Alex had been since she slammed it almost three hours ago.

Sighing to himself he pushed off of the ratty, tone sofa and reached for the remote once more, extending his arm forward to click it off as the door his eyes had been examining finally creaked open.

Quickly moving himself with little noise back in his relax position he previously had been in, he tossed the remote effortlessly in the chair next to him. It landed softly on the cushion just as Alex's shadow engulfed it with her curvy form.

She stood for a moment looking him over. He seemed tense about something. _Good._ She said in a harsh tone to herself and then sighed for a moment. It was ridiculous and they haven't been exactly close these past few weeks once her training went into a wild tail spin of Leonardo and Splinter constantly on her ass.

Morning, noon and night. She basically ate, drank and slept Ninjitsu because of those two. She was worn and tired and ready. There are no doubt in her mind anymore about her being ready for anything and everything. She might have thought that close to a year ago, but she was foolish then. Angry and tired of being beaten by something that made a mockery of her family name.

She now used that anger, that fire within her and focused it out on something to her advantage. It was still there, nothing could douse that flame of anger and revenge for that one mammoth of a man that burnt her father's life to the ground. However, there was hope and remorse for those around her. For being careless and selfish all those times and getting wrapped up in the heat of battle. She knew now her head would remain along with her heart.

She also knew that these past weeks she'd been spending nights basically crawling into bed with her love and doing not much else had made that same heart weak. She wanted nothing more than to just talk, kiss, be near him just for a night to themselves. She had that chance and wasted a good three hours of it sulking like a child. She sighed once more and he finally shifted, moving his head slightly and looking her up and down from the corner of his eye.

"Hi." She said softly, forcing a meek smile as he nodded his head in acknowledgement of her approach. "Sorry." She said lamely with a small shrug as he returned it.

"S'ok." He said simply as she bit her bottom lip between her teeth and hugged her arms around her torso. She shifted her weight from foot to foot for a moment before his eyes finally looked up at her and he rolled them back to the television that has been engrossing his attention as she stood there. "Ya gonna sit or what?" He asked as she smirked, letting her lip slowly slide back from her teeth and nearly jogged over to the seat beside him.

She knew he would never admit the small smile that went to his face for a flicker of a moment as he slid his arm around her shoulders pulling her warmth into his side. She sighed contently at the close proximity and strength behind the hand that held her.

She looked behind her and noticed the light under Splinter's door was out and back towards the small light playing in the kitchen. The only other was the light from the television screen, pooling out over their bodies as Raphael sat casually with his feet perched up on the table before him, his arm around the back of the couch and hand loosely resting on her arm. He was absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles with his large, thick fingers against her bare shoulder as she just responded to the touch. Moving into it, his full palm engulfing her petite bicep. A soft sigh left her lips as she let her eyes flutter close.

"Tired?" He asked softly as she smirked and shook her head.

"Comfortable." She responded simply as he smirked. "I missed you." She said softly as she felt him turned his head towards her, the soothing motions stopping and she opened one eye, rolling it before it closed once more. "Don't let it get to ya head, I just was sayin' that ya know, with all this trainin' shit, I haven't exactly been there much with ya and I know how ya like to spend time with me when we're at the farm house and it was the first time bein' back since, I dun even know when. Like, since we were what, fourteen?" She chuckled. "But, ya know I just," She shrugged one shoulder. "I-I missed ya…" She trailed off slowly as her eyes opened and looked around the area before her. Her eyes darting around nervously, not wanting to meet his gaze as she felt his hand that was still resting at his side lift and cup itself around her chin. He forced her face to look at him as she did and felt her body relax a little as his amber eyes danced over her icy blue ones.

"I miss ya too." He said simply as she sighed and leaned forward a bit and pressed her lips to his. "Jesus, ya know how to ramble." He said shaking his head as she narrowed her eyes and smacked her hand against his chest. He grabbed it with a soft chuckle, holding it there as she tired to pull it back. He just gave a slight tug, sending her body forward onto his as he smirked, wrapping his free arm that rested at her arm tightly around the small of her back. "All that trainin' is payin' off huh?" He joked as she still struggled against his hold.

"Ya gave me a false sense of security."

"Where have I heard that before?" He asked dryly as she rolled her eyes in a huff.

"Gimme my arm back." She said still tugging her arm, trying to remove it from his grip.

"Nah, I like it there." He shrugged as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Will ya quit movin'? Ya blockin' the TV." He said moving his head to the side to see around Alex as she still squirmed to get free, straddling his lap.

She narrowed an eye at him and pushed her body down, harshly against his thighs as he snapped his attention back towards her. His eyes moved down her body and back into hers eyes as she smirked wickedly, grinding her body down on his once more. He let out a soft growl, gripping the hand at her back tighter, letting his fingers clenched around the soft fabric of her shirt.

"Quit it." He said through clenched teeth and she smiled wider, getting the reaction she was hoping for out of him.

"Make me." She said in a breathy voice, leaning her body closer to his. Her chest brushing softly, barely touching the top of his plastron as his amber eyes set behind his crimson masked narrowed.

In the next breath she took her body was in the air and over his shoulder as he was already half way up the stairs. She snorted lightly as her hands bounced against his shell as he ran with her on his body, as if there wasn't any extra weight at all.

"In a hurry for somethin'?" She asked in a light tone as he growled in response, tossing his door open and closing it shut.

She felt her body bounce on his mattress as her sight blurred for a moment and came back to her. She gazed up at the familiar brick ceiling until she heard the low thud of something falling to the ground. She tilted her head down as she saw him ripping his mask and gear from his body. She smirked, trying to hold back a laugh that escaped her suddenly as a moan as his hands slid up her body slowly from her thighs to her stomach, up to her chest. Her head lolled back between her shoulders as her elbows braced her for a better view of him between her lightly parted legs.

He pushed her shirt up and over her bra as the warmth of his ragged breaths washed against her already heated skin. She pressed her lips together to stifle another soft moan as his lips finally met her soft skin over the exposed peeks in her bra. She let her hands moved down over his broad shoulders, as far down as they would reach on his arms, feeling them flex and go taunt to his movements against her body and back up to his shoulders again. She went down once more, cupping her hands around the back of his arm and giving a slight tug. He picked his head up against her rounded breasts, slick and pink from the attention they were just receiving as gave a sly smirk before slowly brushed his hard body up between her legs.

Her head went back once more from the action, causing a much needed friction against her center that only grew warmer against her jeans. He tugged her shirt slowly from her body as she held herself, picking her arms up over her head and setting them back down, as her back went against his mattress. She moved her hands down his shoulders and arms, letting her nails softly drag against his skin.

She watched as his head moved to the crook of her neck and then felt his mouth sucking and kissing along her soft, sensitive skin. She let out a soft breath, leaning her head up to capture the muscle of his beautiful shoulder between her lips. She pressed them softly, letting her sounds vibrate into it as his kissing became more eager.

One hand stayed beside her hand, holding his weight with it from her body that was nearly suffocating in lust from the pressure he applied above her and move the other slowly down her side. His lips moved back to hers as her chest rose and fell heavily to her ragged breathing. He skimmed her breast in passing down her body, slowly grazing his thumb against her already erect nipple through the lacy fabric.

She bit back another soft moan as his hand flicked the button on her jeans, and quickly tugged the small zipper of them down. She bucked her hips up and he caught her against him, his large handing resting at the crease of her backside and thigh. He moved her jeans down slowly over her silky thighs and caves until they bunched at her feet.

She quickly kicked them off as she heard through their breathing the sound of fabric falling to the floor. Only one last piece of clothing separated him from her aching body as his hand slowly and maddeningly moved back up from her caves to her thighs. He moved his hands to her inner thigh, feeling the warmth of her center already against his fingers.

He graced her once over sheer fabric of her panties and felt the damp cloth against his finger tips. She sucked in a breath through her teeth in a hiss as he smirked, moving his lips down to her neck. He moved his hand up and over her mound as his slipped his fingers into the sides of their obstruction. Giving a quick pull, the fabric torn from her body and she responded with a buck of her hips against him. He smirked against her skin once more as she started to slowly move against his lower plastron, trying to find a form of friction where she needed it most.

Moving his hand back into the pillows beside her head, he lifted his body from hers and positioned himself as her legs slowly parted for him. He smirked down at her as her eyes covered in lust dug back into his. He lifted a hand that braced onto his pillowed to grace against the side of her face, moving a piece of raven hair from her forehead as she smiled to the soft touch.

"Love you." She whispered softly, as his smile grew a little wider and he nodded his head, leaning his body back down to hers. His lips softly touched her full, pouted ones once before he responded with a 'love you' back.

* * *

A/N

Holy fuckin' shit dude!!! I thought I was never be graced with the writing fairy for this story again! But TA-DA! Here she is! I've been working on this for a couple days but I didn't really read it over so I'm sorry if there are few spelling mess ups. Working retail during the holiday season sucks my ass. And I live in massachusetts so that ice storm and power outages have been happening. I just got power back earlier this week. But thankfully I am luckier than those poor souls that probably won't see it until x-mas. Makes me sad! Don't move to massachusetts, it's a huge black hole. It's horrible. Don't do it!

Anyways!!! I hope you enjoy this and hopefully it won't take nearly as long for the next chapter. No promises! But, heres hopin!


	29. Chapter 29

Alexandra uncurled herself from around Raphael's body and rolled over in his bed. She stared up at the bricked ceiling for a moment, letting her eyes adjust before turning her head towards the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock.

"Eight A.M." She grumbled, pushing herself up with a sigh and swinging her feet over the side of the bed onto his floor covered with barbells and pads.

"Wha you doin'?" Raph's muffled, half-awake voice called out from his pillow.

"Coffee." She crocked out, pulling a pair of sweat pants up her body and a black tank top over her head.

She made her way down the cement stairs of the liar, shuffling into the kitchen as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. She stumbled to the side, nudged a chair with her hip and knocking into the cabinets to being her search for coffee.

"It's already made." Hayley's soft voice said from the kitchen table where she sat pulling the chair that Alex nudge back towards her and kicking her feet onto it. Alex turned around with a hand over her chest to her best friend sipping on her own mug of coffee. "I had to run to the store to get cream, they were out." She shrugged.

"What time do you get up?" Alex asked shaking her head as Hayley shrugged with a smile.

"Leo get's up early."

"You slept with Leo?"

"We shared a bed." She shrugged again averting her eyes from her friend as she swirled around her coffee.

"Details!"

"I don't kiss and tell." Hayley chuckled, shaking her head as Alex poured herself a large cup of black coffee and sat at the table across from her brunette friend.

"Bullshit. How is he?" Alex asked, leaning across the table as Hayley's eyes widened at her friend and looked back into her mug.

"Oh my God Al, shut it. Nothing happened." Hayley shifted in her seat as a dark blush spread over her cheeks.

"Ah dude, you totally got it on!" Alex said pointing a finger at her friend as Hayley buried her face in her hand.

"I'll tell you if you _shut up_ and keep your damn voice down." Hayley hissed through her teeth. Alex just chuckled and nodded. "Leo is in the dojo, so I'm serious." Alex nodded again as Hayley sighed and put her coffee mug down. "Well, last night when you and Raph were having your little spat Leo was tired…" She shrugged.

"_You can go back home if you'd like." Leo said as he took a seat on the edge of his bed, sliding off his elbow pads. "I mean I'd rather you stay here, but I doubt anyone knows where your mother's house is if you feel more comfortable-"_

"_Leo." She said in a chuckle as she knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs. "You want me to go?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes going wide as they looked up into his._

"_No." He said with a small smile as she smiled back, leaning up to give him a soft kiss._

"_Good. Because I didn't plan on going anywhere. I would have just hung out with Mikey." She shrugged as he chuckled and shook his head._

"_Awesome." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes and slipping off his knee pads next. She laid back behind him as he stood up and placed his katana on their hold attached to his wall. He turned back to her watching him intently as her fingers slowly played with the hem of her tank top._

"_Is it wrong to say that I missed you?" She asked as he smiled and laid on his plastron next to her. She ran the back of her fingers against his bicep as he watched, moving his eyes slowly up her arm, across her chest and next back into her eyes. She blushed under his gaze as a smile went to his face. _

"_No. I think I missed you more than anything." He said softly as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He moved his body over hers pressing her body back into his mattress. _

"_So, I should be using this opportunity to get you to express how much you missed me? Why it was just so agonizingly unbearable to have me gone for so long?" She asked placing a hand over her forehead as Leo chuckled._

"_Something like that, and believe me I will express just that to you every day we're together." He said, moving a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear before leaning down for another kiss. _

"_Everyday?" She asked arching a brow as he smiled, nodding his head and shifting his body over hers, keeping his weight braced on his elbows beside her head._

"_Everyday."_

"So, was it good?" Alex asked, leaning closer to her friend as Hayley's blushed returned.

"Well, _yeah_." She said rolling her eyes as Alex clapped her hands with a laugh.

"I know isn't it the best?!"

"Shh…! Jesus." Hayley scowled as Alex laughed again, getting up to refill her coffee.

They both looked over their shoulders to Donnie leaving the lab and stretching his arms above his head. He smiled back at Hayley and Alex have him a head nod as he took a seat at the table.

"Morning." He greeted, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms again.

"You fall asleep at your computer again?" Hayley chuckled lightly as he smiled.

"Interesting stuff. Apparently, in our little vacation Karai has returned and is doing a lot of reconstructions around the city. Re-building libraries and schools in her father's name, as a 'memorial' of sorts." He said through a smile as Alex set down a coffee mug for him. She twisted her chair around and sat in it resting her forearms on the back.

"So what, like she's gone all straight on us now?"

"No, I don't believe so. I mean, possibly? She has been away from quite sometime and perhaps in her father's passing she had a revelation?" He shrugged. "With her back she has to be keeping Hun and his goones in line. I say we go out tonight and check on her process."

"Check on who's process?" Leonardo asked as he walked from the alcove of the dojo into the kitchen. He placed a hand on Hayley's shoulder in passing, giving it a light squeeze before he began to make his tea. Alex smiled up at him as he passed and he rolled his eyes, reaching up in the cabinets from tea cups and two tea bags.

"Donnie here was telling us of some undercover research he's been doing of one of our favorite enimeies." Alex smiled, looking over her shoulder at Leo as he moved effortless around the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Which one is this?"

"We have gotten quite the fan club in recent years." Donnie chuckled as Leo joined in.

"Karai." Alex said crossing her arms as the sound of ceramic smashing against concrete rang throughout the kitchen. Hayley jumped up from her chair and helped Leo pick up the small pieces as Donnie and Alex exchanged glances.

"What 'bout Karai?" Leo asked as he helped Hayley carry the pieces of the cup to their trash bin.

"Well, apparently she's back doing a lot of work around the city. Building and reconstructing things in Saki's name." Donnie explained as Leo nodded dusting his hands off before he retrieved another glass. Hayley eyed him curiously as his hands seemed to shake for a moment as he reached up for one.

"You alright?" She asked softly as he nodded and gave her a meek smile before returning to filling the tea pot with water. "Who is she?" She asked turning back towards Alex as she looked back at Donnie for a moment before clearing her throat.

"She is Saki's, the Shredder's adopted daughter."

"Shredder had a daughter?" Hayley asked in shock as Mikey bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed Hayley's shocked expression, Leo's nearly fumbling hands and Alex and Don averting everyone's gazes up their own.

"Whoa, who died?" He asked kicking out a chair and sitting next to his brother as Donnie shook his head. "What?" He asked softer as Leo sighed and braced his arms on the counter letting his head hang between them.

"He did in fact have a daughter." Leo answered finally, ignoring Mikey's comment as Hayley turned towards him. "Killing machine is actually more appropriate."

"Who we talkin' 'bout?" Mikey asked getting from the table and rummaging the cabinet for food.

"Karai." Alex and Don said in unison as Mikey stopped and looked over his shoulder at Leo and snorted.

"Oh, makes sense." He chuckled as Hayley looked over at him and back at Leo.

"Am I missing something?"

"Leo had a thing for her." Mikey shrugged grabbing a box of cereal as Hayley's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I did not!" He shot out as Hayley stepped back against the counter. Leo sighed and ran a hand over his face before turning back to the stove and taking the whistling kettle off the heat. "She was very good at she did and was deceptive and manipulative."

"Crazy." Mikey added.

"Deranged." Donnie nodded.

"Crazy ass, psychic bitch." Alex said shaking her head as Hayley's head snapped amongst them.

"That too." Leo sighed taking a seat at the table.

"Well, like I was explaining to these two," Donnie motioned towards Hayley and Alex. "I think we should go out tonight and see what our friend is up to."

"That's a good idea." Leo nodded, sipping his tea as Mikey smiled wide.

"Raph!" He screamed up into the air as everyone flinched away from him.

"Jesus, what's your damage?" Alex asked as Mikey chuckled holding up a finger.

"One. Two. Three." He pointed towards the stairs as Raph flipped off the upper level and ran at the youngest brother.

* * *

"So, can someone explain to me again why I was paired up with Mikey?" Raphael asked into his headset as Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Because babe, Leo has to baby-sit me." Alexandra said into her mouth piece in a mock tone of happiness, rolling her eyes towards the blue banded brother. They both crouched on the ledge of a roof top across the way from the second oldest and youngest turtle brothers.

"I am only making sure you don't go off and do anything drastic your first night back." Leo shrugged as Alex groaned once more.

"What, you don't trust me fearless? I can watch 'er better than you can!" Raph argued into his headset as Alex smiled.

"Thanks baby." She said in a sweet voice with Casey groaning into his own headset, as he and Donatello took another roof top near a block away.

"You two are disgustin'." He said shaking his head as he peered over the ledge to the streets below, scanning them for any movement.

"Are we planning on bickering all night or are we going to actually get work done?" Leo asked as Alex rolled her eyes once more with a sigh.

"Easy guys, fearless is gettin' rambunctious." Alex said as Raph and Mikey chuckled.

Casey's laughter slowly faded out as he caught sight of something below him and Donnie. He reached for the purple-banded turtle, tapping his bicep with the back of his hand and pointing down towards the quick moving shadow. Donnie furrowed his brow before flicking down his night vision goggles for a closer look.

"Foot." He said softly as Casey nodded and pulled his mouth piece closer to his lips.

"We have action guys." He whispered as Leonardo and Alexandra looked towards each other with an anxious expression. Leo lifted his hand and looked across the alleyway towards his brothers before signaling for them to move ahead. Soon the two brothers were gone and Leonardo crept slowly along the side of the ledge, watching the streets below.

"Stay close." He whispered over his shoulder to Alex "and don't do anything stupid." He added as she rolled her eyes.

"I-I captain." She whispered back as he sighed and leaped over the ledge, flinging his body down towards the darkened alleyway. He landed soundlessly on his feet, placing a hand to the hilt of one of his twin katana.

Alex watched as Leo fell, flawlessly and sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Show off." She muttered as stood slowly, looking around the alleyway below once more and placing a foot on the ledge to leap down to a fire escape.

A hand grasped tightly around her shoulder spinning her body before she mustered enough strength in her legs to jump down. Knocking the hand away she pulled out a throwing knife she kept in her jacket pocket, pointing it in front of her.

Karai stood with a smile as the tip of Alex's blade came inches from her throat.

"Welcome back Alexandra Jones." Karai's dark voice filled the night space between them as Alex's breathing slowly settled.

"Karai. I should say the same for you. Been long since you've been away from Japan hasn't it?" Alex asked, using a false polite tone, dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, now Alexandra, no need to be harsh. I am only checking up on my progress and noticed you standing here, alone. I thought it only friendly of me to at least welcome you back to my father's city."

"You're father's city?" Alex scoffed. "This city belongs to no one, much less your father!" She spit the words out in disgust as Karai's smile only widened.

"Money is a funny thing isn't it?"

"Dirty money."

"But, money nonetheless." Karai shifted as Alex held her arm steady still pointing the shimmering blade towards the petite woman before her. "How are they?" She asked a smile still laced in her tone as she shifted once more, taking a side step towards the ledge. Alex watched her carefully, letting her arm down, but not her guard.

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me. I can nearly _smell _him on you." She chuckled darkly as Alex furrowed her brow and twisted the knife in her hand. Karai braced her hands on the roof top ledge, looking down over it as Alex leaned her hip against it. She watched Karai's face for a moment as the wind picked up, whisking both of their dark hair away from their faces. Alex took a chance to peer over the side herself and then scanning the roof tops around her quickly, seeing if any of the brother's were in sight.

"I haven't contacted them yet." Alex said, keeping her tone flat as she pressed the tip of her blade into her index finger. Karai's face slowly turned back towards Alex as the smile went back across it.

"You think me stupid Alexandra?" She asked taking a step towards her as Alex took one back, bending her legs to ready herself for an attack.

"Why would I think that?" Alex asked, her voice keeping its airy tone.

"You have been causing nothing but trouble since you arrived back. I have no doubt about where you have been, all over this city. I also know of the visit your brother has paid to the hospital recently. Along with your little childhood friend Hayley Williams." She smirked as Alex gripped the hilt of her knife tighter. "Cute little thing." She said as her smile widened.

"I came back and I've been stayin' at my old place. I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout or what the fuck you've heard. It's not true." Alex hissed through clenched teeth as Karai nodded turning back towards the skyline before them.

"You're old place? That small, _quant_ little loft apartment off of Spring Street? Funny, I had just been there and that building was condemned over a year and a half ago." Karai said with an arched brow. "Silly, I must have misunderstood the signing."

"Cheaper livin'." Alex shrugged. "Don't hafta pay rent that way."

Karai growled once turning swiftly towards Alex, throwing her arm out to clasp her leather gloved hand around Alex's throat. She chocked back a sound as her eyes narrowed on Karai's dark ones, her thick black bangs falling over them as the wind blew across the roof tops.

"Don't patronize me girl. Remember who you are speaking to. I can kill you with the flick of my wrist and will do so without hesitation." She said, tightening her hold on Alex's neck.

Alex didn't move. She didn't struggle. She wouldn't give this murderous woman the benefit of the doubt to see her in even the slightest amount of pain. She kept her feet planted firmly on the concrete roof top, her eyes glaring with all the hate she felt in her body. Burning up from the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers. She clenched and unclenched her fists, begging with everything within herself to not pass out.

Karai's head snapped to the side and she released Alex's neck quickly. With a gasp for breath she caught her footing and launched forward at the small woman. Their bodies tumbled back before slamming against a metal chimney as they both let out small groans in pain. Karai's hands were blurs before Alex's face as she tired to grab them and steady them, keeping Karai's nails from clawing at her skin, and grabbing at her neck. She finally twisted and arched her back, putting enough strength into her thighs that they burnt from the flex of her body tossing Karai's body back and rolling on top of her. Alex pinned Karai's fast hands above her head and locked them in place, putting as much weight down as she could.

"Alex!" She turned her head quickly before a shimmering metal blurred in front of her and pointed down towards Karai's slender throat. She blinked and turned her attention upwards at the shadow standing over them both. Leonardo's bandana kicked up with the wind as the tendons in his forearm shown with the grip he held on the hilt of his katana.

"Karai." He said glaring down at her as a smile played at the woman's lips.

"Leonardo, what a pleasure." She said sweetly as Leo growled, inching the blade closer. "Is that really the honorable thing to do Leonardo? I am unarmed and currently immobilized." She nodded her head toward Alex who pushed harder on her wrists, digging them into the concrete. Karai hissed softly as Leonardo twisted his blade back, placing it into its hold.

"She's right." He said softly, taking a step back.

"What?" Alex asked, looking up at him as he crossed his arms over his chest, planting his feet.

"She's right." He shrugged. "She is unarmed. It's not right, let her up."

"No!" Alex growled as Karai smiled under her.

"No? You should always do as your master says Alexandra." Karai mocked below her as Alex growled gripping her wrists tighter.

"Let her up so we can at least talk about this." Leo tried to persuade as Alex kept her eyes narrowed. With a final squeeze she let her grip loosen and pushed herself up and away from Karai.

"Good girl." She cooed softly, getting to her feet as Alex nearly spat down at her feet.

"Evil bitch." She mutter as Leo sighed and took a step in front of her, blocking her way if Karai made any comments, or if Karai planned on making an attack.

"What are you doing here?" Leo growled as Karai straightened her clothing, dusting off her shoulders as she looked back out at the skyline.

"I have a business to run." She smiled, turning back towards the oldest as Alex snorted in disgust. "It seems Hun has been making a mockery of my father's empire, I am here to restore it to its rightful glory." She said, ignoring Alex's interruption, only looking at Leo.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Leo asked looking towards the neighboring roofs for his brother's. He noticed a few shadows and smirked to himself knowing they'd be there if they were needed.

"I was feeling reminiscent." She smiled sweetly, turning her body towards his.

- -

"You see anythin'?" Raphael asked Donatello as they crouched down, over looking the conversation that Leonardo and Karai were immersed in.

"Sh!" Donnie scowled as Mikey sighed next to him, shifting his weight to another foot.

"Do we even have like a signal?" Casey asked, looking down the line of brother's as they all turned their heads towards him.

"Do we?" Mikey whispered over at Donnie as he shrugged. Raph sighed shaking his head.

"Of course we do. Leo or Karai will leap at the other, that'll be enough for me."

"She's unarmed." Donnie mused softly as Mikey shrugged.

"So?"

"Leo won't attack her if she's unarmed, right?" Casey asked as Donnie sighed, nodding his head.

"Fuck." Raph muttered softly as Donnie nodded once more.

"Exactly. Something doesn't seem right. We saw those Foot, but I don't see any up here. Did you two notice anything?" He asked looking over at Raph.

"Nah, just those two you guys saw comin' our way from earlier on the street. That's it."

"Well, where are they now?" Casey asked, looking over the ledge at the street below as Mikey, Donnie and Raph looked amongst each other.

"Can't be an ambush." Donnie said to himself as Mikey shook his head.

"Only two of 'em, that would be stupid. It's been long but, I mean shit, that's insulting." Raph said as Casey chuckled.

"Still, my spidey sense are tingling." Donnie said, looking over his shoulder at the empty roof top behind them.

- -

"Reminiscent?" Alex asked, peering over at Karai from across Leo's shoulder.

"Yes little one. Leo and I have a long history together. I saw you two here while I was strolling along with two guards, remembering the back streets and thought for, old time sake that I would run across the roofs. I missed the feeling of the rush." Karai smile, her eyes alight as they looked only towards Leonardo.

"Why were you out with your guards?" Leo said narrowing his eyes on hers that smiled back at him.

"A lady must always be protected." She said wagging a finger at Leo. "You of all, _men_ should know this, Leonardo."

"That didn't answer his question bitch." Alex growled as Leo turned a glare over his shoulder at her to quiet her down. She shrugged turning her face away from them both, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight to another foot. "Whatever."

"I suppose I didn't." Karai smiled sweetly at Leo as he looked back at her for an answer. "I was out doing inventory." She shrugged.

"Inventory?"

"There are shipments of certain things my father used to keep an eye on which he can no longer do and I want to personally make sure that those things are being rightfully taken care of."

"What _things_?" Leo asked as Karai smile widened turning her face back towards the lit skyline.

"Oh Leonardo." She said shaking her head. "You will never cease to amaze me." She sighed softly.

- -

"I wish I could hear what they were _saying_." Donnie groaned squinting his eyes to see if he could make out the movement of their lips.

"Anybody else thinkin' that Karai has kinda a sweet bod?" Mikey asked tilting his head as Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie turned to look at him with an arched eye ridge.

"Idiot." Raph muttered as Mikey tilted his head the other way before getting smacked upside the head by Donnie.

"Ow…"

"Sh! Will you quit it and actually, at least _pretend _to be paying attention to something other than the female form."

"But, what a nice form it is, am I right or am I right?" He asked looking between his brother's as Raph smacked him again.

"Shut it numb-nuts."

"Well I mean if I hadda choose between the two, Alex would def-"

"You finish that sentence I'ma throw you offa this roof." Raph said keeping his face forward and pointing a finger in Mikey's face.

"I'm just sayin'." He shrugged as Raph growled, getting to his feet as Casey reached over and placed hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, you see that?" He asked pointing ahead at the roof top next to the one Karai, Leo and Alex were talking on. Donnie flipped down his goggles and adjusted the leans scanning a large group of Foot Ninja gathering along the ledge.

"Is that a big enough signal for ya?" Raph asked Donnie as Mikey slipped his nunchaku from his belt.

* * *

A/N:

yeah, yeah, yeah. I know...


	30. Chapter 30

Muffled noises surrounded her. The dull thudding of feet as shadow after dark shadow descended from the roof tops around them. Alexandra reached out and grasped tightly to the green arm next to her, positioning her feet shoulder length apart and bending her knees. She's never seen this many.

Karai stood, fearless and smug as the last shadow fell into a crotch and slowly stood by her side. There had to be hundreds. Alex let her eyes dart quickly back and forth, left and right, up and down to see if there was a chance for a head count. Her heart quickened in her chest as she locked her knees in place from shaking. There was too many of them for a head count.

She felt Leonardo's bicep flex in her grasp, looking over at him she met his eyes in a sideways glace. She sighed softly and let go from her nervous death grip. She could do this, they could do this. He's fought more than this by himself before, she was certain. She was ready. She had to be ready, she couldn't let herself fail again.

She repeated the words over and over again in her head it doing nothing to help her accelerating heart. It seemed the shadows were growing around them until her and Leonardo were engulfed in a circle of blackness. Her hands felt clammy and her dry mouth made it hard to swallow down her fear, but she did. She had to, she was ready.

She let her eyes slowly move away from the shadows of men and to the other roof tops around them. She hadn't heard from any of the brothers or Casey since the mindless bickering earlier. They had to be close, they had to notice the huge grouping of Ninja on a roof top and think it suspicious. So, why weren't they taking action? Her ear piece sounded as though its dead, or maybe that's just the buzzing in her head from her hard pulse rushing through her veins.

She took in a breath to speak, cocking her head to the side to aim it at Leo but he quickly shook his head, grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze. She wasn't to talk. She wasn't to move. She understood that clearly. He turned his head back towards the woman in black and crimson. She looked like a warrior more than any other time Alex had encountered her, with the darkened backdrop of men surrounding her.

"I am only to ask of you one thing." She called out, her voice husky and low as she gripped the katana in her right, tighter and tighter making her ivory skin turn white around her knuckles.

Alex looked to Leo as the words carried over the soundless roof top. His body had never been more steady. His hands showed nothing of tension, as his katana fit in his grasp like a glove would a hand. However his face, his face had never been more angry. Shadows cast over it from the moon and neon lights around them making it look darker and murderous. She tried to suppress the chill that ran down her spine reminding herself to never let him get _too_ angry.

Leo said nothing, he only waited for her to continued. Karai smirked a slow easy smile, starting from one corner to her mouth and working over to the other side of her red lips. Alex looked around once more trying to pled Raphael through her head to hurry. Sending out a brotherly vibe to Casey that she was in trouble, that her and Leo both were in desperate need of help. Donnie was a genius, so maybe he had that telepathic connection and knew something was going on. He was always talking about his spidey sense. Mikey, well, he could at least help in the fight when the other three finally come to their senses and helped.

Karai licked her bottom lip to speak again, looking over her shoulder once and turning back towards the two of them.

"I ask that you leave."

"That we leave?" Leonardo repeated, his voice just as dark as his features making another chill turn up Alex's spine. She didn't know who this Karai woman thought she was but, with one word uttered from Leo's mouth, she should know she's in for a rude awakening.

"It's simple Leonardo. You. Your family. Your little pet and this one," She said lifting a finger and pointing at Alex. "leave." Leo's eyes narrowed at the word of pet. Alex's heart dropped at the thought of it being more than just her and the brothers. Her mind raced and raced to figure out who the "pet" could be…

"_You think me stupid Alexandra?" She asked taking a step towards her as Alex took one back, bending her legs to ready herself for an attack._

"_Why would I think that?" Alex asked, her voice keeping its airy tone._

"_You have been causing nothing but trouble since you arrived back. I have no doubt about where you have been, all over this city. I also know of the visit your brother has paid to the hospital recently. Along with your little childhood friend Hayley Williams." She smirked as Alex gripped the hilt of her knife tighter. "Cute little thing." _

"No." Alex whispered into the wide as it ripped through the men and around Karai.

"You leave, and I do you a _favor_." Her smile made Alex's stomach twist, her bones ache. She wanted Raph. She looked up to the roof tops again, being more than obvious this time but, she didn't care, she wanted to get out of here. She felt another squeeze on her hand and looked towards Leo. His face lost it's anger and grew more stoic. Eased. Like nothing could phase him.

"Why would we bargain with you for anything?" He spat as Karai simple rose a hand and snapped two elegant fingers together.

The roof wasn't so sickening quiet anymore. Muffled screams through tape and a black cotton bag seemed to screech into the night. Leo looked untouched by it, but Alex wanted to cover her ears. She swallowed the bile down that rose in her stomach and watched as two men made their way through the gathering of shadows next to where Karai stood.

They threw the heap of a body down on the cold cement roofing. Simple leaving it there to curl in a ball and surrender. Sobs quietly moved through the wind as Alex's heart broke.

"Your pet Leonardo." She pointed down to the small girl, wrapped in nothing but navy blue sleep shorts and matching tank. Her arms clung to her chest for warmth as she shivered and whimpered on the ground at Leonardo's feet. Alex looked to see his face, feeling a surge of anger rip through her. His face was still calm, almost eerie calm.

"I have no idea who this is." He simple said, with a cool tone. "Some poor girl you've captured and brought here to bargain with? You've lost your touch Karai. I'd had been more impressed if it were Alexandra here at my feet." He crossed his arms over his chest, switching weight on another foot as the girl before us stopped moving. Her sobs quieted down and looked up and over her shoulder towards Leonardo's voice.

"Fine. Than I shall dispose of her." Karai said with a shrug as a Ninja walked from beside her, slipping his blade from his sheathe with a slow stomach wrenching sound. Twisting the hilt in his grasp he raised it high above his head when he reached the withering girl on the cement.

"You would kill an innocent?" Leonardo asked, his raised voice stopping the Ninja from his movements and looking towards Karai and back at Leonardo.

"I've killed thousands of innocents. Why stop here?" She asked with a smile as Alex looked at Leo and back at the girl.

Karai waved her hand for the Ninja to continue as Alex looked at Leo, trying to caught his eyes to plead with them to stop. She wouldn't let this happen, _he_ couldn't sit by a watch this. In the moment it took Alex to look back over at the girl, Leo's katana was drawn and pushing the Ninja back with his blade as it caught with his. His plastron moved rapidly with seething breaths as Karai held up a hand to keep the Ninja back.

"What a good _Master_, always saving his precious pets." Leonardo ignored her, kneeling down beside the girl's trembling body.

"Hails." He whispered softly, running a large hand over her shivering arm. "Sweetheart, you ok?" He asked as she shook her head and he sighed, leaning closer to her face covered still in the bag. "I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered, low enough for no one to hear. "Don't move." He said quickly before she could nod to what he was saying. "Don't say anything if you can. Just know I am going to keep you safe." She did nothing as he smiled for a moment. "Good girl." He got on his feet once more and turned towards Karai.

"She's a beautiful creature Leo. Soft skinned, beautiful form, however I am surprised to find out she was a brunette. I always thought you had a thing for ebony hair.' She smiled as her foot twitched to the left and she took the step, moving her weight to one side. "It's even a wonder you could find a woman willing to put herself through physical intimacy with you." Alex winced at the words as Karai's eyes darted back up to meet hers. "I'm sure you know everything about that, don't you Alexandra. How is Raphael by the way?" Leo looked over his shoulder at her, waiting for an outburst but, none came. Alex did nothing but stand there, trying to smooth her face over at her teeth tightly came together.

Karai nodded her head towards the curled up girl on the ground as Leonardo glared at them in their approach. He gripped tightly to his katana as the Ninja knelt down and removed the bag from the girl's head.

Hayley's hair fell in a sweaty mess around her face. Tear soaked cheeks and red, scared eyes caught onto Leo's immediately as she pleaded with him silently. He ran his eyes quickly over her face, expecting it for damage. Her beautiful full lips covered in silver duct tape as her cheeks were flush from the cold. Her worried, honey brown eyes searched his just as quickly, dancing back and forth as he ran a large fingers, lightly across her swollen, black left eye. His knees would have given out from under him if he looked any longer. He snapped his eyes back to Karai as Hayley tried to move herself closer to Leo's legs.

"You keep your pet Leonardo, and leave. Never come back." Karai snapped as Leo waited for her to finish. "You or your disgusting band of brothers ever show their faces in my father's city again, along with Jones and her idiot brother we will not hesitate to kill you. You get the girl, and you leave."

"And if we don't?" Leo asked, his face going stoic again as Hayley looked up at him with wide scared eyes. Alex shifted on her feet to try and move closer to her trembling best friend.

"We kill her." She smiled down at Hayley as a sobbed wracked through her body, her hands to clinging to Leo's legs. "Then I kill your brothers, leaving you last. You will watch Leonardo. I wouldn't have it any other way." She took steps closer to him with every word. Ninja around them were on their guard, watching Alex, watching Leo as his hands gripped tighter to his katana. "You will watch as the light leaves your brother's eyes. Starting with the youngest, Michelangelo. Then Donatello. Then, Raphael, which you'll have your company."

She said nodding her head towards Alex as her hands started to clench into fists. "Hayley will be last. Just you and her, and your love." She smirked, running a finger slowly down Leonardo's plastron. "You will watch as her love for you, the only one you will ever find for a disgusting thing like yourself slowly leaves her body. You will watch it all. I will make you."

"And how do you expect this to happen? How will you get to my brothers. You don't know where they are, they could be halfway to New Jersey by now." Leo said, as Karai circled him, dragging her finger from his chest plate, across his shoulder, to the back of his neck and down the other side.

"You have forgotten." She said with a smile, amusement coloring her tone. "I am not my father. I have organization. I have more men. I have everything he didn't to bring you Turtles down." She finally stopped before him as Alex's head snapped to the right.

I car or van sounded to be pulling up to the side of the building. She wanted to dash over and check who it could be. Her heart raced with happiness at the aspect of it being the Battle Shell. They'd have more than enough weapons, and they could attack as one cutting through at least half the Ninja here and flee.

Her heart sank back to her stomach once more as three more Ninja climbed over the edge of the roof from a fire escape. They nodded their heads towards Karai as her smile widened and looked back towards Leonardo.

"You're car has arrived it seems. Come along Leonardo, you and I have a lot of catching up to do." Two Ninja were behind him, grasping his biceps tightly in their gloved hands and pushing him forward. Alex's hand was ripped from his as she nearly fell over from the force of it. She caught her balance and looked down at Hayley, as she watched Leo leave.

She snapped her head back around her, watching as more than half the Ninja leaped from the building, to another disappearing into the darkness. She looked back over at Karai as she leaned against the roofing's ledge.

"Now, what to do with you two?" She hummed to herself. "I could easily just kill you here with you both frozen in fear like that." She chuckled, pushing away from the ledge and walking towards Alex. "But now, what a mess that would leave and where would the fun be? I can't exactly have Raphael's pleas go unheard. His mate wouldn't like that." She hissed out in Alex's ear as she circled her slowly.

"Raphael would rather die a thousand times than give you the satisfaction of his pleas." Alex spat back. A hand quickly moved to her face, and a loud _smack_ echoed over the roof tops. She quickly reached her sore cheek as her wrists was grabbed and pinned behind her back, Karai's body pushing against hers as her beautiful face was inches from her own.

"You know nothing of what I can do and how I will get your precious Turtle to beg and plea with his life inches from death. Have you ever seen your hard, tough turtle bleed? Him in any pain Alexandra? You will. He will grasp at you with bloody hands, begging you to just end it." Her voice turned softer, whimsical as she described the horrid scene to Alex as her eyes widened in fear. "You will end it for him. Or, he will look at you in his last moments of life with pleading dead eyes and you will know you couldn't give him the last thing he begged for."

Alex felt sick. She swallowed hard tried to keep her already stinging eyes from blinking out the tears. Her vision quickly blurred as Karai's face smiled sadly at her, lifting a finger and catching a tear on it.

"Oh, no need to cry little one." She said softly, running her hand down Alex's face, softly, kindly before giving her another smack. "There will be much time for that later." She snarled out, turning quickly and leaping from the roof top.

Alex slowly let out a breath as two large hands grasped onto her arms. She stumbled forward as they caught her and pulled her back upright holding her tightly to their chest. She watched as one tossed Hayley's limp body over their large shoulder and went to the opposite side of the roof where Karai had leaped. Her eyes caught onto Hayley's as the fear finally wore off and her fighting instincts kicked in.

She stomped her heal down on the top of the Ninja's foot. His grasp lightened as a muffled groan left through his mask. She turned quickly and head butted him before darting off to grab Hayley. The Ninja holding Hayley turned and kicked out a foot, connecting with Alex's stomach. She fell back in a wince, but got to her feet and rushed at him again.

Before she could reach him she felt her body get thrown sideways and roll against the roof before stopping at the ledge, hard. Her shoulder cracked loudly against the brick siding and hissed in pain as the Ninja that tackled her tossed her over his shoulder, locking her hands and knees in place.

She tried to kick and scream at the top of her lungs but they just ignored her holding her down tighter.

* * *

"So, what do we do, just sit and wait?" Raphael hissed lowly at his brainy brother as Donatello tried to quickly think of a solution. The roof top was filling fast with Foot Ninja and the reception on his head set was out. Possible a device nearby knocking out the signal, just a precaution Karai would take.

Donnie cursed to himself as he changed his weight onto another knee and fished a tiny speaker out of his belt.

"What the hell is that?" Casey asked as Mikey shushed him.

"It's a speaker, or in this case a mic. I can adjust it so I can maybe make out what their talking about over there.

"Al looks scared." Mikey said softly as Raphael sighed and gripped the ledge of the roof top tighter to keep from leaping over the edge.

"She'll be fine. Leo won't let nothin' happen to 'er."

"Well, what 'bout us?" Casey ask in a whisper, crouching his head down under the ledge. "I mean, we're like sitting ducks."

"Maybe, however that might be something they want." Donnie mused as he adjusted his ear piece and placed the tiny speaker on the ledge of the roof. He moved it around slightly before picking up the soft voice of Karai.

_"It's simple Leonardo. You. Your family. Your little pet and this one, leave." _There was a short pause as Donnie's eyes danced from Leo to Alexandra to Karai. Alex did look scared, and she was showing too much, making Karai smug and from the looks of his posture, Leonardo more than pissed off. _"You leave, and I do you a __favor." _

_"Why would we bargain with you for anything?" _Leo spat back as Donnie squinted his eyes to see Karai lift a hand. He heard fingers snap and the low thud of feet. Looking to his left he noticed Raphael already turned, his sais at ready.

"Uh oh." Donnie said pulling his bo staff slowly from his belt and twisting it to his front.

"Sitting ducks." Casey said with a slight nod as Raphael growled.

"We ain't dead yet." He hissed as he charged forward at the group of a dozen Foot Ninja. Mikey and Casey joined with battle cries, swinging their weapons.

Smoke filled the space around them as they readied their breath, taking in large gulps of fresh air. They held it, still fighting off the masked Ninja trying to knock down as many as they could.

Mikey dropped first, his shell slumping against the roof top from lack of oxygen, then Casey, falling on his face. Ninja picked them up, tossing them over their shoulder and heading towards a fire escape.

"No." Raph breathed out before sucking in another breath filled with the toxic gas. He coughed, cocking back on the fumes as a Ninja gave him a hook across his jaw. He turned and fell, landing on his plastron, his sais falling to his sides.

Donnie tired to concentrate. He held his breath, slowing it and trying to calm his body as he sung his bo staff once more in front of him. His swings were off and his movements were sluggish. He knew he would be losing the fight along side his brothers but he wouldn't give up into there was nothing left. Clenching his hands tighter around his staff he pushed himself forward, knocking back the two attacking Ninja. They stumbled, but regained themselves quickly and swept Donnie's feet out from under him. He closed his eyes and everything felt numb.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it took so long, AGAIN. However, I have been working on it for like the past couple weeks. Adding stuff here and there. So it isn't completely forgotten! I really wanna finish this and Those New York City Nights. Just takes me awhile. haha.

And sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I never proof read my shit so, just use your imagination.


	31. Chapter 31

"So this is the beautiful Miss Jones? I would have suspected a little more of a prominent brow considering your Neanderthal of a brother." I winced as their laughs echoed through the dank, cement space through their thick Ninja masks and pierced tongues. My eyes flowing over with tears as I tired to make out Saki's ninjas and Hun's tattooed faced men.

I knew this place, I knew the sounds and the smell. Murky wet with that sweat, musk scent that seeped deep in the concrete of the walls and floor. It had haunted every nightmare I had ever had. Every thought that came and went surrounded what happened here in this place. It was in the darkest corners of my subconscious every time my eyes went to close. I knew this place, and the angry I felt started to boil within my chest again. I felt it starting at my stomach and the warm lava of hate flowing up to my heart. Not again, not after I gave my all to fight, it wouldn't happen again.

I grabbed the bars before me and spit at the men, laughing and gawking. Locked in this cage as I was, I might as well act as if I am an animal, that's what they wanted.

Their laughter erupted around me once more as chains and locks of the large garage like door behind them began to tumble undone. I stiffened, waiting for his face, his voice that echoed through my nightmares. I winced, letting my eyes fall to my damp jeans and worn out boots. My jeans were giving at the knee where it bent tucked close to my chest, torn from where I had fallen and they had dragged me earlier. My hair obstructed my vision and I sighed in relief, knowing that the shadow image of his large, monstrous body would not plague me again. Not this up close, not this realistic.

My shoulders shook. My palms began to sweat. I wanted nothing more than to feel Raphael's arms around me, his rough, beautiful voice saying reassuring things over and over again in my ear. But, I had nothing but the deafening silence around me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run, but I was chained, I was stuck.

Anything to end this nightmare, anything to bring me back into his arms again. I would give anything.

Then those voices, those wonderfully strong voices echoing throughout the bricks in this dark small place that I was stuck. I moved closer to the bars, trying to peer around the corner as the chains dug into my wrists. I looked down at the cold metal as fresh tears trailed down my cheeks. I sobbed and pulled, trying to break away, get to those voices.

"Let her go Hun, this has nothing to do with her!" My brother, I'd know that voice in a huge, loud crowd.

"Are you kiddin' me Jones? She was walkin' 'round at night, by her self, you thought I wouldn't have my boys leap at that chance? Your father started this. Not worth it? You're here. It's worth it." That deep voice. I cringed back in my cell, trying to move away from the vibrations that it caused through the metal bars.

"Your fight ain't wit her." I wanted to cry, to scream at him to run over to me and just hold me. Raphael. That strong, beautiful voice that echoed through my ears, repeating those simple words over and over. I pleaded with him through my mind to speak again, just once more, anything. I clenched my eyes shut and wished it but, sighed in defeat to a new voice that echoed through.

"Let her go." Leonardo. Strong, confident Leonardo. Always saying and doing the right thing but, not to be crossed by any circumstance. That was the Leonardo I heard as I peered through my hair at the scene before me.

All brother's stood, strong and still with their hands clenching their weapons as if they were another life force, ready to leap from their grasp and take down any who stood in their way. My brother, his mask drawn and bat held tight with squared strong shoulders, his hands clenching and unclenching around his bat. He was making sure he was ready for what might happen. Anything could happen at this point as my hands mimicked his around the cold, metal bars of my cell.

I was saved. My savors, they came.

A sob bubbled up from my throat and out through my lips as Mikey's child-like eyes met mine. They were sad and sorry and I wanted to sooth his pain away, not realizing he wanted rush at me and do the same. He gave me a small lopsided grin and a wink before looking back towards Hun and his men.

"Ya really think that now we got ya all here we're just gonna let ya go?" Hun all but laughed in their faces as my heart fell to the floor. I shouldn't have spoken so soon. He was right. They were out numbered. My heart sunk lower. They had guns, they had chains and knives. They could easily win, and kill all that I loved and cared about. All I had left for a family would be gone and I would want nothing more than for him to finish me off as well.

"We do," Leonardo's strong voice, that voice that gave me hope. "and we will." Such strong hope. My heart rose a little again.

"Now Hun!" Raphael all but growled at him and my heart rose a little higher. My head tilted up, shifting my hair back as I caught his dark eyes. I grew weak at the power of them. Loving, caring, dark, beautiful eyes. They roamed over my whole body in one swift motion, making sure nothing was wrong, no damage was done. Not externally anyways.

"Ya know the kinda money I could get for her on the black market? Teenage girls go for a lot in South Eastern Europe." He smirked as my brother let out a growl, twisting his bat as the wood whimpered under his gloves. "That is of course if she hasn't been ruined yet?" He questioned, looking at me with that same sickening smile. My stomach twisted and my throat coated itself as I felt bile rise in my mouth. "Did you have one of these freaks touch you yet Jones? Or are they just takin' turns?" He chuckled as I shuttered at the idea.

Everything happened at once then. Raphael's feral growl, loud and furious as he charged forward. His brother's and mine following after him. Gun shots, Hun shouting to his men over the commotion. Hun moving at me before Raphael tackled him against my cage. The rattle of the bars as their bodies fought against it. My ears clapping over my head as I screamed and begged them to stop.

They pushed away from one another and Hun smirked as the click and lock of a gun rang in my ears. I turned my head, snapping it quickly in his direction as he rose it, and pointed it straight for my love's head. I cried out, loud, screaming so much my throat burnt from the voice.

Everything turned black.

* * *

Alexandra's shot up in darkness, her head throbbing. She felt like someone ran over her with a truck, backed up and ran over her again. The darkness didn't help the hollow feeling in her chest as that faithful day played over and over again in her head. Her dream magnifying her fear of it to happen again. That cage, the damp, itch against her thighs from her jeans. The dark, disgusting voice echoing through her head. Their taunting remarks and evil stares. Raphael's eyes as the barrel of the gun pointed down against his head. Her heart breaking, slowly as Hun's finger inched back on the trigger. Finally the silver flash of a katana blade. That wonderful, glorious blade that made that nightmare a dream. However, she never got the blade in her nightmares, only the echo of her screaming in her ears as she would awake. Usually in the arms of Raphael, where he could comfort and console her. Now, she had no idea where she was or who she was with, if anyone? She heard nothing but her own heavy breathing in her ears and felt nothing but pain all throughout her body. She tested, moving to the left and to the right, groaing and hissing in pain.

Her shoulders felt heavy as she slowly rotated her neck, tugging on her hands, that were hanging above her head shackled to whatever she was slumped against. Something damp and cold, concrete most likely. She blinked open her eyes to see nothing but darkness around her. She waited for them to adjust but, nothing helped. With a groan she lifted her head that was resting against the wall forward as her back and shoulders cracked.

"Jesus…" She muttered to herself as she tired to move her arms again, the soft clank of metal meeting her ears in the darkness. "I can't see shit." she sighed, moving her head to one side, then the other. She heard another groan across the space, closer than she might have realized in the dark. Her heart leaped into her throat as she pushed with her feet so her back to press firmly to the wall.

"Holy shit man, what hit me." The soft, boyish voice said from across the way as Alex's face broke into a large smile.

"Mikey?" she asked softly as the voice groaned again. "Mikey! Mikey!" She said louder each time as she finally heard the clank of metal from his movements.

"Al?"

"Mikey! Oh God, I thought you were all-"

"No, no, we thought you guys were totally-"

"I know, it was horrible! Where were you?" She sobbed softly, wiping her face on her shoulder.

"On a roof top near by. We wanted to, but we couldn't, and there were so many-"

"I know, I know it's okay. I know you'd come if-"

"Oh we totally could have helped, but Leo seemed to have everything under control for the time being or whatever and-"

"But she's crazy, she is so tapped. We should have seen this coming, we should have been more prepared."

"No, it wouldn't have helped. She's too shifty."

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" He chuckled as she sniffed and tried to caught her breath.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." He seemed happy to hear that she thought as she leaned her head back against the wall.

"It's cold."

"Don't worry babe. They'll be light soon, they have to check on us eventually. They can't just keep us in here forever."

"I don't think that's the plan." Alex said with a shutter as Mikey titled his head, trying to get a look at the girl that had to be nearly two feet in front of him. If he stretched his legs out enough he was sure to touch hers.

"What's the plan then?"

"We die." She said without emotion as Mikey laughed.

"Pfft. We've done this so many times, we're not gonna die."

"Don't get cocky." She said glaring into the darkness as Mikey smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Fearless."

"Hey, none of that! We need to get outta here and figure this out before it's too late."

"Nothing is going to-"

"She said! She said that she'll kill you, one by one. First you, because you're the youngest and then Donnie, then I have to watch Raph. I have to watch it Mikey! I can't, what if they really, nothing can happen to you. Nothing! Kick, scream, fight! Do it, promise me!"

"Babe, calm down nothing is going to-"

"Promise me!" She screeched into the darkness as it echoed for a second around the walls. Mikey leaned back against the wall, letting his neck relax as he took a slow breath as Alex did the same.

"I promise Al. I'll fight till the end."

"I know I've never, I mean I'm not really big on it or whatever, but ya know I like, um, you know I love ya right?"

"I love you too babe." He smiled softly as Alex took another calming breath.

* * *

"Leo?" Hayley's small voice rang out slowly through the darkness of her own cell as she heard a shuffle of limbs in front of her. She reached out, dragging her cuffed hand across the cold cement until she touched skin. Familiar, leather, beat up skin. She sighed softly giving the arm, or leg a nudge as a drawn out groan filled the cell. "Leo?"

"Try again." A gruff voice answered back as Hayley's shoulders slumped.

"Raph."

"Sorry to disappoint ya, sweetheart." He groaned out, trying to sit himself up against the hard wall. "Where the hell are we?"

"Beats me. I woke up not long before you." She said, her teeth chattering as she tried to rub her hands on her arms to keep herself warm.

"Can you get ova to me?" He asked as she heard clanking of metal. She tried to move, her cuffs giving a little as she crawled over the darkened space. She felt his legs and up over his tensed thighs. She moved her hands quickly as he chuckled lightly as she felt his chest move under her hands as she moved them up and over his shoulders. "Try and get yaself warm." He said moving his head to the side as she sat down on his lap.

"Al is gonna kill me."

"I doubt she'll mind all that much. Leo would do the same for her." He said as she sighed softly. "He'll be fine. We're all going to be fine."

"You didn't hear what she said, what she planned."

"Big talk for such a little thing, that's all she is. Talk." He snorted as Hayley shook her head.

"No Raph, she had all these men, and I barely even took a step out of my bed before I was grabbed. I didn't even get to scream, or yell or even make a sound. It was so fast. It happened so-so fast." She felt her chest start to contract as tears began to sting behind her eyes.

"Sh…You're fine, nothin's gonna happen."

"I hope you're right." She sniffed.

"I always am." He smiled for a moment, until her head rested heavily against his shoulder. He listened until her breathing evened out and a soft snore softly left her lips. "Or at least I hope I am." He sighed, laying his head back against the hard wall.

* * *

"Casey? Casey." Leo sighed moving his arms a little to move forward to nudge the lump of a figure before him. He kicked out his foot as the snoring lump jolted up.

"Ow." Casey hissed softly as Leo saw his head slump against his chest and position himself closer to the wall. "Where the hell are we?"

"Holding cell most likely. Smells as though we're underground. Not unusual considering who we're dealing with. She'll keep us in here for awhile. Give us another ultimatum." Leo said matter-of-factly as Casey just furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Ultimatum? For what?"

"We were told to leave."

"Leave? Leave where, the city?"

"Yes. Never to come back again. We take you, your sister and Hayley and leave."

"But that's, this is your city more than it's hers. She just-"

"Is abusing her power, as always. Daddy isn't here to bag us and tag us anymore, she's got to do it all herself. Now, we're just waiting for the follow through. With us gone, of course it'll be easier for her to run her business and Hun run his. We won't be stopping the crimes and keeping those scum off the streets."

"Yeah but, you can't leave."

"No, we can't. This is our city to protect, if anyone calls claims to it, it's me and my family."

"So what are you gonna do when she asks?"

"Nothing. Once I get out of this room there will be no time for her to ask anything. She has done this for the last time." Casey squinted in the darkness to try and read Leo's expression. His voice was low and gruff through the darkness and something sounding like a growl ripping through his chest. "Once that door opens Case, cause a distraction..."

* * *

"So we just wait?" Mikey asked softly as Alex sighed after having explained the whole conversation Leo and Karai had on the roof top minutes, hours, or even days before they woke up here.

"We just wait."

"That sucks." He sighed as Alex smirked a little nodding her head.

"Yup."

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Another voice grumbled from the side as Alex and Mikey both whipped their heads in the direction of it.

"Donnie?" Alex asked softly as Mikey chuckled.

"Nice of you to join in on the conversation."

"Screw you." Donatello coughed out as he groaned once more, moving himself to sit up.

"You knew he was in here?" Alex asked looking back towards where she thought Mikey was.

"Yeah. Ninja." He said in a _duh_ voice as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She grumbled as Donnie chuckled a little before coughing again.

"What'd you do, inhale all that smoke on the roof top bro?" Mikey asked as he leaned over a little towards Donnie.

"Something like that. I just remember blacking out."

"Don't we all." Alex huffed.

"Holding cell I'm assuming. Have we had any visitors?" Donnie asked as Mikey shook his head and Alex answered.

"No, none. Not even a peep."

"How can you hear anything over this one?" Donnie asked as Mikey chuckled softly.

"Wait, her or me?"

"I was talking to _her_ so which one do you think?" Donnie asked coughing again as Alex chuckled. "So, we're just going to wait then?" Alex sighed softly as Mikey looked up at the darkened ceiling.

"It seems that way." Alex said as Donnie shook his head with a soft, aggravated sigh of his own.

* * *

A/N:

I know. I know. It's short. But, it's something and.... I kinda lost my mojo. However, reviews help revive it! So, if you think that you shouldn't leave one you totally should. They totally help! Totally!


	32. Chapter 32

Raphael couldn't remember what day it was, how many seconds he has been counting since Hayley crawled into his arms and fell asleep against his plastron. He made it till 100,297. He shoulders were numb, his hands that were shackled to the wall grew heavier by the minuet. He lost feeling in his legs, where Hayley's small frame was perched.

He tried for the life of him to remember his Master's words if they were ever separated in this situation. He knew to keep Hayley safe, that was a given. However, he couldn't think straight, his mind was over tired and fuzzy from staring into darkness. He just wanted to rush through the doors as soon as they opened and find Alex. He needed to know she was alright, he needed to feel her and look into her icy blue eyes and know she was alright. See her looking back and not shying away because of all her demons coming to the surface.

He knew her nightmares, and he could only image what she was going through right now.

* * *

Alexandra's head snapped to the left as a Dragon's fist connected with her cheek. Blood pooled in her mouth as she winced and spit it out. She felt around for a moment with her tongue seeing if they'd knocked a tooth loose.

"Nope, still not gettin' it." She sighed sadly, lifting her head slowly back to the Dragon's tattooed face, contorted in anger. Her voice was horse with pain and throat coated with a layer of her thick blood. The fist connected again, snapping her head in the other direction as her body stayed still.

Her arms bound behind her at the wrists with a rough rope digging into her soft flesh. She could feel the blood trickling into her palms and slowly down her fingers as she tried to get circulation back in them. Her ankles were bound as well with the heavy shackles that they had her chained to the cell wall with. She tired to think if Mikey and Donnie were in any better of a situation, probably not.

_The light was so harsh when it suddenly entered the small space that Alex's eyes immediately watered. She tried to blink the tears away to take in her surroundings, see if Mikey and Don where alright, looked not too beaten up but all she saw was a white light._

"_C'mon Jones. It's time for a little Q and A." A crackly teen-aged voice said from the light as long lanky fingers wrapped tightly around her biceps, pulling her to her feet. She bit back the scream that bubbled in her throat from the pain shooting through her shoulders as they dragged her through a corridor. _

_Behind her she heard the rustle of a struggle and the groan and hiss of Michelangelo's boyish voice. She winced, clenching her eyes shut as the low thud of a fist connecting with a plastron seemed to echo in her ears and the low groan of Donnie faded around a corner. _

_She saw nothing, the light was too bright, florescent as she was dragged to wherever they wanted to take her. She couldn't feel her hands, as she tired clenching and unclenching her fists to see if they were still attached. _

_She heard a door, heavy metal groan open and a husky voice murmur through it. _

"_We ask her some questions, she won't last long she's barely standing." She heard the husk voice say as her teen-age escort dropped her on the cold cement floor. "See." The voice chuckled as she tried to lift her head and put a voice to the face. _

Alex licked the blood that seeped out of her mouth and onto her bottom lip as she smirked at the man in front of her, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ya know man, I just fuckin' had it and there is goes, lost it again." Alex sighed dramatically shaking her head as the Dragon glared, hissing out a word that vaguely sounded like 'bitch' and knocked her head in another direction.

Alex felt her body slump. He was winning. She felt her body slowly starting to give up the long, tired fight it was been through in the past 24-hours, possible more. She clenched her teeth and lifted her head, giving the man a glare. She wasn't giving up, they were not winning again. She let her jaw relax as she noticed the Dragon about to wind up another punch.

"Enough!" The Dragon's hand fell limp at his side as a sigh left his mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet bitch." He hissed softly as Alex smiled, and felt thick, hot trickle down her chin.

"Wouldn't dream of it Cupcake."

"Have you asked her anything or are you just planning on knocking the girl senseless?" A unrecognizable voice said from behind her. Alex tired to turn her head and see who it was but failed as he head fell limp to the side. She groaned and rolled her head back, resting her chin to her chest.

"We tired, but she wudn't talkin' and then we thought-"

"You thought? You get paid to think?" The high pitched, man's voice said again. "Alexandra, are you alright?" His voice was softer, now, calmer as she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"You tell me." She grumbled out as another small light entered her vision. It moved to the other and she looked past it to the man before her. Bright red hair and white lab coat dawned he pulled the pen light back from her eyes and pursed his lips.

"She has a concussion. Congratulations." He sighed shaking his head as he went over to a gleaming, chrome table and picked up a handful of gauze. "I will sit with her and ask her the questions. You're no longer needed." He said as he soaked the gauze in a dark brown liquid, keeping his eyes on his work before he gave a look at Alex. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as the corners of his mouth turned in a smile.

She couldn't figure out his age. He seemed extremely young, maybe too young to be wearing a lab coat and knowing how to treat serious wounds or a concussion. But, his eyes crinkled as he smiled and his face seemed worn and weathered like he has been through hell and back.

She forced a hurtful smile back, trying to keep her wits about her. She didn't know who this man-boy was, all she knew was that he worked for Karai and was not to be trusted. That was all she needed to tread carefully.

"But Karai told us-"

"She told you to get answers. You have not been able to do that, have you? So, I will be taking over. She does not want you to beat the girl into submission, but it seems that's all you idiots can do. You are no longer needed." He said the last part slowly, enunciating every syllable. The Dragon's shoulders locked as they eyed the man-boy in the lab coat. Alex watched as their wide eyed stares turned slowly into glares as they filed out of the room. "Now then." He said turning a smile back towards Alex as she eyed him warily. "Let's get that lip closed up and cheek on some ice, shall we?" He pulled a office chair across the space, sitting close enough to Alex that she leaned back in her seat. He scooted himself to the edge and place the gauze soaked in brown liquid to her lip.

"Ouch, Jesus fuckin' Christ man!" Alex hissed and she whipped her head away from him. He smirked and placed a soft hand to the side of her face, turning it back towards him.

"You can go rounds and rounds with a man four times your size, however a little iodine and you are whimpering like a puppy? Amazing." He chuckled to himself as he placed the gauze back to her face. She hissed again but readied herself for the sting. "I'd never thought I would have the privilege to meet a Jones. You are legend in these parts I hear." He smiled, his eyes shifting from his work to her eyes. She squirmed a little under the kindness there and cleared the roughness from her throat.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh, of course! I mean, taking on Dragons, Foot Ninja and the whole fact you hang around with those fre- turtles, it's enough to get ears yearning to hear more. That and the fact that you're a woman. It's amazing what your body, uh, I mean what you can do." He said clearing his throat. His eyes shifting quickly from her face to her lip, down, back to her lip. Alex snorted and shook her head lightly.

"My body huh? Yeah well, this body isn't ready to take much more."

"I have noticed. I have been watching from the two way mirror over there." He said, pointing over his slender shoulder to a blacked out wall. "They were pretty rough with you, I apologize. It was extremely difficult to watch. I was never one for hitting women, or even, violence but-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone. Not once for violence?" She asked narrowing her eyes and leaning her head away from him. "What the hell are you tryin' to sell here man? I mean, we're in a fuckin' underground cell, God only knows where with two groups of the deadliest men from here to Hong Kong and you're not down for violence? I know I just got my head knocked around but, I'm not fuckin' stupid Doogie, alright. So, just cut to the chase here."

The redheaded man-boy smiled and stood from his seat. He tossed the blood soaked gauze into a trash and grabbed another, soaking it in clear liquid this time. Alex sighed and clenched her teeth. _That's probably not gonna tickle._ She thought as she cursed herself for speaking too soon.

"It's Chaplin by the way." He smiled over his shoulder as he dipped the gauze for a moment and walked back over to her. "As much as I appreciate the kid-doctor insult I am very much qualified." He pressed the gauze to Alex's lip again and the tingling sensation came, but not sharp sting followed. She sighed softly to herself as Chaplin's smile grew for a moment.

"So, you're not a violence kinda guy, what are you doin' here?"

"Something I guess you could say I stumbled into? Not exactly meaning to, but not wanting to run from it either. I am aware of everything that goes on and I am fascinated with the technology and science of it all really. That is why I am here, for pure scientific reasoning's. Nothing malicious or sadistic on behalf of yourself or your brother. I have no quarrels with either of you and I ask no questions as to why they might. I just do my job.

"Really?" Alex asked raising a brow.

"Really." He smirked as she huffed and relaxed in her seat.

"I don't believe anyone as far as I can throw 'em." She grumbled as Chaplin let out a soft chuckle.

"I assume with your past that is only to be expected."

* * *

"You think the others are alright?" Casey's voice echoed through the small space as Leo lifted his head in the direction.

"Honestly? No." He sighed heavily as his shell scraped loudly against the cement wall as he tried to reposition himself against it. His leg had fallen asleep for the third him and his shoulder was locked in place. He was guessing it had been two days at least since they had been taken down to these cells. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could just make out the outline of Casey's board shoulders and mussed hair.

"Way to be optimistic Leo." Casey sighed, the leather of his boots groaning as he shifted his feet for the 30,000 time since they'd been down there.

"I would know if something horrible was happening to one of them. But, good or alright I doubt they are. They are probably in the same position as us. Sore, hungry, tired, no better that's for sure."

"It's not like we can hear anything, I mean how do we even know they're down here? We could be the only ones? I don't remember shit. All I remember is a lot of smoke and waking up in utter fuckin' darkness. I mean, I don't even know if April is alright, how the hell am I gonna fuckin' purpose to her if she ain't even here? Oh God man, what if, what if they got 'er and did somethin' to 'er and-"

"Casey!" Leo shouted leaning his head back against the cool bricks. "Calm down. This is helping nothing. You are exhausting your body with worry and when those doors open I am going to need your help."

"Y-yeah man, you uh, you're right. As usual." He let out a soft nervous laugh and a sniff. "No sense in worryin' or nothin'." He croaked out, clearing his throat. Leo heard his face covered in days old scruff whip across his shoulder.

"They're fine Case. April, everyone, they're fine. We're gonna get out of this. I promise." Leo said with his soft, yet sure voice as Casey nodded and realizing Leo probably couldn't see, cleared his voice once more.

"Yeah."

* * *

Mikey flopped down on to the cold cement, rolling to his shell as Donnie fell next to him.

"Man, we are gettin' way too old for this." Mikey said as Donnie sighed and nodded his head.

"Welcome Turtles." A voice sounded around the room. Donnie lifted his head and looked around. It looked like a training room, only more dank and surrounded by concrete. He groaned as he lifted himself onto his elbow as Mikey sat himself up, placing his forearms on his knees and rubbing his large hand back and fourth over his face. Their masks had been stripped along with their pads and gear. They had nothing and wasn't able to make out a sound or marking of where they were.

_Donnie fell forward as a fist connected his plastron through the white light. He heard Mikey struggling a few feet in front of him as Alex's shoes were dragged off in the distance. _

"_We are gonna have fun with you two." A thick accented English voice said as he picked Donnie up by the back of his shell and dragged him from their cell. The shackles clanked and hissed against the concrete as they were dragged through hallways._

_All Donnie could make out was gray. Everything was covered in gray and damp. They had to be under ground, possible a good six to ten feet. The smell was earthy and musk with a hint of copper which could be from lingering blood or pipes, he couldn't decipher which. _

_Soon two large metal doors opened up before Michelangelo and the man that dragged him as they walked into a large room. _

"So, I can only assume you are trying to guess where you are. Well I am sad to say you cannot do this. I made this special. For you mostly Donatello, and Leonardo of course." Karai's voice announced over the speakers again.

Donnie looked over his shoulder and around the tops of the room to try and look for connections, or lines, or any electrical wires to follow them to a source, he found none. Sighing and giving up he looked up at the blackened glass room that jetted out from a wall above them.

"This was my Father's work of course, I only updated it. It was such an old fashioned man. Always set in his ways, foolish old men. They think they know everything." She sighed. A door opened and closed as Karai slowly walked down an iron welded, spiral staircase. "Are you impressed?" She smiled at Donnie as Mikey looked around the room and gave a shrug.

"Could use some color." He said as Karai's smile dropped and glared at the younger turtle.

"I was talking to this one." She hissed as Mikey held up his hands in defense and looked towards Donnie.

"How did you get the wiring to work in here, I don't see any-"

"Always enamored with the technological aspects of torment aren't you Donatello?" She smiled happily as Donnie shrugged.

"Seems to ease my mind as I am getting tormented. Busies it to block out the pain." He smiled as Mikey snorted back a laugh.

"I see your spirits are still intact. I can fix that." She said with a look over her shoulder. Doors opened on either side of the room as Foot Ninja filed in, three rows of three on either side of the brothers as they sat in the middle of the room. "Take care of them until they cannot stand. Then we shall see how funny they think my torment is." She smirked.

* * *

Hayley listened to the soft snores from Raphael's chest as she laid her face against it. Her hands were numb and her body was trembling against his course skin. She wanted to just get out of here, leave and never have to look back. She knew that couldn't be the case though. She knew that this wasn't even close to finished yet.

A vibration sounded from her shoe as she felt nothing against it. She sighed, shaking her leg out as much as she could without waking Raphael. She uncurled her body from his lap and moved to the furthest side of the cell, taking out the device vibrating in her shoe.

"Yes." She said softly as a voice on the other end murmur to her just as quiet. "I am willing to do whatever, I told you this. Anything to get my mother out of here." She closed her lips before a sob broke through her chest. She looked over at the sound Raphael made, holding her breath until she listened to his breathing even out and the snores start again. "I never agreed to that." She hissed into the phone as the voice murmured on. "Yes." She whimpered softly before sighing a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, I will." She closed the device and heard a soft thudding that stopped and the roll and tumble of locked coming undone.

The bright light seeped into the cell as Raphael's body was illuminated. She looked down at him as a Foot Ninja unlocked her shackles and grabbed her bicep to drag her out.

"Please forgive me." She whispered softly to his sleeping form before the doors closed, locking him back in darkness.

* * *

AN: How's it going? I am doing a little bit of a twist here thanks to my friend Katie giving me an idea and I just went with it so hopefully my momentum is back. I wouldn't be too hopeful though because I say this many times. So just keep reading! And thank you for all of you who still do!! I really appreciate it!!

Oh yeah and I own nothing, very poor. No money what-so-ever.


	33. Chapter 33

_Hayley walked down the street to her mother's apartment building, a corduroy message bag over her shoulder and red pea coat wrapped tightly around her shoulders. A lingering smile played on her face from the good-bye Leonardo had left her with a few minuets before, at the manhole cover so he could watch over and protect their city. _

_Darkness fell over Manhattan and lights started to shine all around them as he took another step up the ladder and she leaned down for a kiss. He promised to visit her later at her mother's, so they could have a night together, alone in her warm bed._

_She giggled happily to herself as she climbed the stoop taking out her keys, a buzz going off and click as the door opened. Humming to herself on the elevator ride and the short walk down the hall to her mother's door, she nudged it open with her shoulder giving it a light kick with the side of her foot._

_Her bag fell to the floor and her hands went to her mouth and a gasp left it, filling the dead silence around her. Breath caught in her throat and burned as her eyes quickly scanned the area around her._

"_Good evening Miss Williams." _

The young woman with knotted brunette hair was thrown into a dark, small room blanketed with the smell of rust. She sucked in a slow breath and cringed against the sharp pain in her abdomen from the cold hair in her lungs. She fell to the floor with a crack ringing in her ear and a pain shooting through her shoulder. She had been sitting crouched against Raphael for hours, days she had no idea, the blood flow was off and her body was trembling against the ground. She winced as she tried to wrap her arms around her body and clench her shoulder as she shivered in her sleep shorts and flimsy tank top.

"I-I-I d-did wh-wh-what y-you ask-ed!" She yelled through chattering teeth. "L-l-let my mother go!"

"Oh dear, sweet Hayley Williams." Karai cooed softly as she her boots clacked against the cement causing the ringing in Hayley's head to seem like a low hum. "This was never about your mother." She chuckled darkly. "She never told you did she? She left for the weekend, a nice trip up state. But, I suppose you were so busy with your freak of a boyfriend that you never noticed. Tell me, is he as good as I thought he would be?" She smirked as Hayley's mouth slowly closed and eyes narrowed.

"Y-y-ou don't h-h-have my mother?" Her eyes closed as a warm tear streamed down her face. "I-I-I lied to h-h-him for n-n-othing…" She hiccupped.

"Oh my sweet, do not think of it as lying. Think of it as helping." Karai said sweeping a piece of wet hair from Hayley's cheek. "I am sure he and his brothers will forgive you. That or kill you." She laughed. "Since you did help the one thing that has been threatening to destroy them for years. And now, I have that chance. All because of you my dear. Do you not see what you have done? You have paved the way to finally let this beautiful empire blossom into what my father had only wished for, for years.

"B-but…" Hayley's chin quivered as she held her arms tightly around her body, her eyes burning from tears.

"Oh my sweet, trust me, this is for the better. How can you love something such as Leonardo? He is not a real man, he is a disgusting creature, made by science and a spill. Nothing natural, or real. Just a freak." She smirked as Hayley's head shot up and she felt angry course through her.

"You. Don't. Know. Him." She said through her teeth as Karai's brow arched.

"Should I be safe to assume that miss Kitty has claws?" She asked, looking back at her Foot Ninja with a chuckle as they all broke out in laughter. "Let me guess, he trained you did he not? Such a little nymph of a girl, thinking she can take on a fleet of Ninja? Tell me my sweet, how much do you weight exactly? Eighty pounds perhaps, soaking wet?" She chuckled again, followed by her Ninja.

"I don't want to fight you." Hayley muttered as Karai laughed.

"Yes I would hope not. I do not plan on killing six tonight." She smirked.

* * *

"So, have you always been a doctor?" Alex sighed as she laid back on the cold table looking over at the young red headed man-ish boy. She smirked a little and looked back up to the florescent lights, winching a bit as her eyes watered.

"No, I have never been a doctor. They just assume so because of the coat." He chuckled as she shook her head.

"Didn't know dorks could be so damn funny."

"Oh, I imagine us dorks are the brunt of many a joke, and as being so we are technically the punch line, making us extremely funny. However, I am not a dork. I am just fascinated with science."

"Dork." Alex snorted as Chaplin smirked and nodded.

"Touché."

"So, why this place?"

"I told you, the science of it and the facilities were just too good to pass up. I know it isn't exactly the best place morally speaking to be working, however as long as my mother still thinks I am working my little heart away at New York's best cancer research facility than it is all worth it."

"You close with ya moms?"

"She has been my number one fan, yes. I never really had a father figure growing up so she was both. She's been there for me and I could never explain all this, what I do, _who_ I work for. It would break her heart. Best to keep such things to myself."

"My mom too. If she ever knew what me and Case got ourselves into she'd beat us silly and then never let us outta her sight." She said with a smile as it slowly drifted away. "You think Casey's alright?" She asked sitting up as Chaplin turned towards her from his work table and rolled over to her carrying a syringe of a golden liquid. Little flex sparkled in the light as Alex looked at it more closely. "What the hell is that?"

"Just something I have been working on. As for your brother… I don't exactly know. I haven't been let in on such secrets. However, he is human so I am only assuming he is safe. Karai promised no real death would come." He said with a wide smile as Alex's brows furrowed.

"No _real_ death? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well those, um… Those…"

"Turtles." Alex said for him, swinging her legs to the edge of the table and getting to her feet. "My _boyfriend_ happens to be one of _those_ things, freaks, mutants. Whatever it was that you were going to sputter out like an asshole. He _is_ one of them!""Alexandra, I meant you no harm in-"

"Save it! You are just like them aren't you?"

"No-no, I promise I'm only-"

"How much are they paying you to keep me busy huh? Keep the little Jones girl occupied while her loved ones get the beat down? Well fuck you! Let me outta here Chaplin!"

"I don't wanna fight you, please just sit back down and-" He held up his hands in defense as Alex slapped them away and backed him towards the metal door of his lab.

"No! You don't wanna fight me huh? What they teach you all those fancy kung-fu moves? You can really give someone a wallop? Huh Doogie? Well, let's see it then!" Alex took a stance as Chaplin looked around his lab frantically for a way to move around her. "What, they didn't teach you this in med school?" She said taking another step forward. "Just hit me Doog. Let's see if those twelve year old girl arms are good for anything but whacking it to your Taylor Swift posters."

"That is really not necessary!" Chaplin said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, ho-ho. I see someone has a little bark, let's see if this puppy will bite." She hissed inching closer to him as his back slapped against the metal door. "No where to go now pup."

"Alexandra, I didn't mean anything against you or your um friends…"

"Friends? Are you deaf or just retarded?" She growled, pounding her fist down hard on the metal besides Chaplin's head. "They are _not_ my _friends_. They are my fuckin' _family_! Family! Do you remember what that is, or does this place buy out your memories too?"

"No I-"

"If you don't lemme outta here…" She threatened, her voice dropping to a low husk whisper as she leaned closer to his reddening face. "I will snap your neck faster than you have any time to scream out in pain." She heard him take a slow swallow breath. "I'll count to three. One. Two…" The doors opened behind him as he pushed it open with his back and let her pass. "Good Doogie." She said patting his muss of red hair atop his head as he let out a shaky breath.

* * *

"How, many, was that…" Mikey breathed out heavily as he looked over at Donnie. Their hands both braced on their knees as Donnie picked his head up and looked at the remaining Foot Ninja.

"Well, if my calculations are right just about over two dozen."

"Oh fuck me, that's it? What the hell happened to the good 'ol days man? We'd be able to take down twice that without breaking a sweat."

"Well, technically… We don't, sweat." Donnie wheezed out as he took in a slow breath letting it out quickly. "When did we become out of shape?"

"Round isn't a shape?" Mikey asked with honest confusion as Donnie let out a chuckle and a cough.

"Shut up numb nuts I can't breath as it is."

* * *

"It's been too quiet for too long. They haven't even sent to have us questioned, or to fight us. Rough us up. What are they planning! She knows I am the leader, she knows this is my team, they are my brothers! What is she doing?" Leonardo's voice echoed through the small space as Casey sighed adjusting his shoulder for the tenth time in that hour, or what he assumed to be an hour.

"Dude, I don't know. Maybe she wants you all out of focus and crazed. Kinda what's happenin' right now." He shrugged as Leo sighed heavily.

"No. That can't be it. It's something else, I can feel it. Something isn't right."

"What, your uh, ninja mojo sensing somethin'?"

"It isn't mojo Casey, Christ! It's my heart, I can tell. Someone isn't… She would have come by now!" Leo growled as he pulled on his chains.

"Well maybe-"

"Sh!" Leo hissed as he heard the soft sound of boots clanking closer towards the door. He leaned towards the noise, his arms straining against his chains as he inched closer. The sound stopped and the echo of the tumblers in the lock was almost too much for his ears to take. He leaned away and soon harsh light came through making him turn his face away in a wince.

"Leonardo. There is something someone would like you tell you." Karai's sickeningly sweet voice bounced off the walls of the same space around him and Casey.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: So. I am determined to finish this story, and all my others. it's just taking me forever. So I do apologize. Reviews do give me a little less writers block though.

Just sayin'.


	34. Chapter 34

Tears ran down her face in a warm constant stream. The noises of murmuring voices through the thick metal door stopped long ago and she was alone. Completely alone.

She gave up on her friends, and someone that she thought she loved. She _did_ love. She knew she loved Leonardo, and she thought he'd understand. She knew he'd understand if her mother was the cause. If someone she cared about was in danger and she was protecting them, using him, Alex, his brothers and Casey as a bargaining chip he would have had to understand, right?

She shook her head violently, burring her face in her hands. She was stupid for thinking that. Would she have? If Leo used her to protect his brothers, Alex, would she have understood? Probably not.

She was disgusted. Disgusted with herself, what she did, why she did it. All in to no avail.

How could she just throw it all away? She wouldn't be forgiven, loved, cherished by any of those wonderful people after this? Her life long friendship with Alexandra Jones is at an end. A great love that she saw in Leonardo, despite what he is, what his family is, she knew she would have loved him for as long as he would have had her. But, not now. Not after this.

She was alone.

* * *

"What is all this about Karai?" Leonardo growled as a Foot Ninja twisted his arm back in his chains. "You wanted us to leave and then you hold us in here for, who knows how many days? What kind of plan is that? Why not just dump us on the outskirts of the city?"

"Why you givin' her ideas man?" Casey hissed next to him as the Foot gave another tug.

"Well you see, those resources I've talked about, the ones my father didn't have? You actually know of one." She smiled wide giving her fingers a snap as two Foot Ninja darted from the room.

The once quiet room now filled with screeching and howling, like rabid animal got lose. Leonardo and Casey's eyes grew wide as a thrashing Hayley came forward through door double metal doors. Her legs kicking and hair matted down with sweat and dirt. Her once smooth, peaches and cream complexion now blotched and streaked with angry, harsh redness under her eyes and cheeks. Perfect pink lips now almost as white as her clammy, damp skin, fading into her face but outlined in dried blood. Her bright honey eyes now dark and livid, sunken in above her cheekbones.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Williams." Karai smirked as Hayley spit at her feet yearning her a slap across the face. "Now, now Hayley we won't have any of that. You said you'd be our little helper." She cooed softly, moving Hayley's hair away from her now bloody lip.

"Fuck you! You said my mother was trapped !You said if I didn't do this, you'd kill her!" Her horse voice rising and squeaking as the Foot holding her winced at the volume echoing throughout the large, concrete room.

"Now I can see the draw towards this one Leonardo." Karai said pointing towards Hayley as she kicked her feet out again. "She wasn't this feisty before."

"What is going on!" Leonardo demanded as Hayley was dropped down to the ground by the Foot holding her. She quickly tried to scramble onto her feet and rush at Karai only to be stopped by a sharp katana blade pointed between her eyes.

"Calm down Ms. Williams. We wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. Sit, and stay down like a good little Pet."

"You'll pay for this you bitch." Hayley spat out as Leonardo stomped his foot to get attention.

"What is going on! Tell me, now!"

"Your little Pet here would do anything to keep her mother protected. Even, disclose of all the information that has been murmured about your lair. Where it is. What you plans are for taking _me_ down, the Dragons. Granted, she didn't know it _all_, but it was enough. Enough that I needed."

"Give her, her mother back, she's done her job." Leo said, his voice calm, almost too calm, with a straight emotionless face. Hayley let out a soft whimper her head shaking and hands clenching into her clumped hair as she tried to get to her feet again. "Stay down Hayley!" Leonardo demanded and she fell to her knees, her face stained once more with new tears.

"We would have given her mother back, if we _had _her mother." Karai laughed. "Fortunately for Ms. Williams, or I suppose unfortunately, we never took her. She had apparently went away on Holiday much to her daughters surprise."

"So why keep her?" Leonardo asked, never even giving Hayley another glance. Her heart felt like it was splitting slowly in two. Her stomach clenched and twisted as another sob racked through her whole frame. She placed her hot face on the cool cement, trying to calm herself down. She knew this was going to happen, she just wanted them safe and she'd fight until her own death for that to happen since death seemed so welcoming now.

"How true you are Leonardo." She smirked, twirling the katana that was pointed at Hayley's head around before placing the blade under her chin with a nudge. Hayley's dark, hate filled eyes glanced up at the woman that ruined everything. "We should just take the garbage out. I am only assuming you want nothing more to do with her. Given she had just ratted out your whole family. Destroyed your place of dwelling." She chuckled softly. Hayley narrowed her eyes, her body clenching almost as if she was going to leap and pounce on this woman.

"You promised you'd leave the lair alone!" She screeched again. "What did you do!" She went to rise to her feet only to be smacked down by Karai's right hand.

"Stop screaming like a trapped animal!"

"I am a trapped animal!" Hayley screamed back ignoring the throbbing pain and warm trickle on her cheek. "Handled and cattle like one. Off to the slaughter like one!"

"Hails…" Casey's voice broke through to her as her eyes, wild and crazed snapped to his. Casey's eyes were different than she knew them to be. Rimmed with red, and glassy, ice blue stared back at her. His face was cut on his cheek and his lip swollen. He was beaten and his hope was slowly seeping from his body. The fight in Casey Jones was nearly gone and it was her fault.

She felt a new brand of tears sting her eyes as he sighed, shaking his head at her. She felt even worse than before. She couldn't fix any of this. It was all her fault.

"Just let it go babe, alright?" He said softly as Karai let out a loud laugh, placing the katana back to Hayley's neck.

"Yes little Hayley, let it go." She cooed, lifting her arm back to slice through Hayley's skin.

Leonardo shifted, his arm twisting once more, on the verge of being ripped from his body. Casey, let his eyes fall to the floor as a tear finally fell down his cheek, stinging in his wound. Hayley stood, motionless as the shimmer of the metal caught the light. Her own reflection catching her attention before her eyes slide to Karai's. The dark, evil gleam in them staring right back into hers as a gut twisting smirk lifted in Karai's red lips.

The door to the room burst open as Alex swung a metal rod out, smacking one Foot in the head as she twisted her body into a roundhouse kick to the other Ninja's face.

Karai's sword stopped, nicking Hayley's skin in surprise as the brunette fell to her knees in a hiss. She put her hand to her neck as a bright crimson covered her fingers. She heard noises around her, Leonardo's grunt and Alex's growl and the room was silent once more.

"Hails." Leo said softly, kneeling down in front of her in a blurry image. She blink letting the tears warm her face. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked, placing his hand to her face and his fingers to her neck. "It's just a flesh wound, thank God." He said to someone over her shoulder.

"Hails, can you walk?"

"Don't help me." She breathed out.

"What, babe we got to get you-" Alex started as Hayley put a hand out, getting to her feet on her own.

"No." She said, her eyes still downcast, not able to look at the people she loved most and betrayed. "Don't help me. I don't deserve it. Get yourselves out of here. I'll find my own way." Finally she let her eyes raise to Alex's and were met with a confused tilt of the head.

"Absolutely not." Leonardo growled, her eyes snapping to his. Warmth and love filled her and she pushed it aside. She didn't deserve it. Or him. Or any of them.

"No, Leo I can't, what I did was-"

"What any of us would have done if-"

"No it's not!" She screamed again as Alex rushed to her side, placing a hand to her mouth.

"Shh…" Alex soothed softly, running her hand over Hayley's soaked hair. "Karai left. Ran away once I burst through and I thought, oh Jesus…" She sighed fighting back her emotions. "When you fell, I thought she just sliced your throat. Do you think I care about what you did, or didn't do? I am not leaving here without you Hails. I'm not." Hayley let out another sob as her body collapsed into Alex's. The two girls hugged for a moment before Leonardo broke them up, wrapping his arm around Hayley.

"We need to get out of here, find the others. Figure out what happened to the lair and-"

"What happened to the lair? They found the lair?" Alex asked as Hayley broke out in another sob. Leonardo sighed, pulling the girl to his plastron and giving her a light kiss on her head.

"C'mon Pip, I'll tell ya on the way." Casey said giving their friends a moment. They check down the hallway before entering into it. Casey grabbed a katana from a knocked out Foot as Alex picked up her piece of piping she found on the way.

* * *

_"If you don't lemme outta here…" She threatened, her voice dropping to a low husk whisper as she leaned closer to his reddening face. "I will snap your neck faster than you have any time to scream out in pain." She heard him take a slow swallow breath. "I'll count to three. One. Two…" The doors opened behind him as he pushed it open with his back and let her pass. "Good Doogie." She said patting his muss of red hair atop his head as he let out a shaky breath._

_She nudged him out of the way with her shoulder, peering down the hallway before taking off in a sprint. She turned corner after corner in this funhouse of concrete only to think she was running in circles. _

_She never ran into any Foot, or Dragons or anyone. She was beginning to think this was all a bad dream. Her breathing was ragged and she knew she had to save energy and find the others as quickly as she could._

_Turning for what felt like the millionth she was met with a stairwell. _They put me in the fuckin' basement!_ She hissed to herself as she took another deep breath before climbing the old, cracked cement stairs. _

_She twisted around and around before she made it to a landing with a door that looked rusted over. Grabbing the handle and giving a tug the metal rod for the emergency exit dropped down to her feet. She winced waiting for the harsh noise of an alarm to ring throughout the old building but nothing came. With a sigh she grabbed the bar, giving it a swing and a twist in her hand before tapping it against her palm, and then the cement railing of the stairs._

"_This'll do just fine." She smirked, nudging the now broken latched door with her shoulder before peering down both ends of the hallway and taking off._

_She ran for a few minuets before a light at the end of a coming up corridor caught her attention. She slowed to a stop before the entrance of the hallway, looking down for a moment and assessing what was down it._

_Two Foot sat outside a large door, bright lights streaming out of it and down the dark hallway to the opening where she stood. She could easily take them out, but to know what was on the other side was a problem. _

_Slowly, using the darkness to cover her as best she could she made her way to the Foot. She stopped when the screaming voice of her friend shot her heart to her throat. _

"_You promised you'd leave the lair alone!" Hayley screamed. "What did you do!" _

"_Jesus…" Alex muttered to herself before glancing at the Foot that turned to look at the crazed girl, Alex could only image was tired up and held down, trying to fight against Foot and Karai. She heard her scream again about feeling like an animal and Alex shook her head, her friend was way beyond her breaking point. She wasn't made emotionally to handle these situations. She wasn't trained. She was just a woman. A very pissed off, scared, cornered woman and that is not a good recipe for calm, cool headed behavior. _

"There's nothing down that way, just blackness and concrete. Maybe, that way? I found stairs, I was in the fuckin' basement." Alex sighed looking over at her older brother as Casey snorted out a laugh.

"Then where the fuck were we for the past couple days, or whateva?"

"I'm not sure, but I think, in all honest we're in an old jail or insane asylum. Why would there be cells, or all these chains?"

"She's getting twisted." Casey said with a shutter speaking of Karai as Alex nodded.

"Let's find the other's." Alex said stepping into the darkness as Casey grabbed her hand.

"No, wait for them. Um, I don't want to be split up anymore than we have to in this place." He muttered as Alex smirked a little.

"Scared Case?"

"Fuck you, alright. This place gives me the creeps."

"Leo, oh God. She said she had my mother and she was going to kill her Leo,_ kill her_. I didn't know what to do, or think and they just wanted to know what you were planning. I slipped with the lair. I'm sorry, so sorry but, once I said something about the sewers they pushed and pushed and, and I was so scared and I just-"

"Shh…" Leo sighed, patting her head softly as she sobbed into his green skin. She clutched her hands into his biceps like she thought he was about to leave, or disappear. "You did everything you had to. No one blames you Hails. I should have been more watchful I should have came to you instead of going out...that night." He sighed for a moment trying to remember what night it even was. Last night? The night before? He had no idea. "I should have-"

"No, they were planning that night regardless if you went out of not. They were going to-to go to the lair. They said that if you didn't they'd find you anyways, but she promised me that if you were out they'd leave the lair alone! She needs to pay for this Leo she needs-" He cut her off by placing his hand to her lips.

"Hey, none of that. You don't need to be seeking out revenge. There's enough of that with Casey, Alex and Raph, I don't need you turning to hate to. I need you, you. Ok?" He asked, his soft brown eyes warming her body almost instantly.

"I'm so sorry Leo." She hiccuped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and forcing her mouth onto his. He tried to calm her for a moment, placing his hands on the side of her face but, gave in. He needed this too. This reconnection. To know she was safe. She wrapped her arms tighter, pressing her body as close to his as she could as his hands grasped the fabric of her torn, damp tank top in his fists. He felt her tears stream down her cheeks onto his beak before pulling away.

"Let's go get the other's and get out of here." He said softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb and she nodded following him out of the room.

Alex and Casey looked up as Leo and Hayley left the room hand in hand. Hayley almost clinging to his arm.

"I'm thinking this place is an insane asylum and that's why there's all those cells and chains." Alex shrugged as a chill ran through Hayley's spine.

"Well, that's not at all creepy." She breathed, clinging closer to Leo as he chuckled lightly.

"Do we know what's down there?" He asked, pointing behind him as Alex nodded.

"Nothing that I saw. Just empty rooms and blackness and stairs.""What's down the stairs?" He furrowed his brow, starting in the direction as Alex chuckled.

"Well, I was. That's where I was held. I am guessing they spilt us up for a reason. They knew at least one of us would have gotten loose. They took a good chance on me." She smirked with a shrug. "You guys hear anything when they took you?"

"No, nothing. They blind folded us and pushed us 'til we ended up in there." Casey said pointing to the room they just came out of. "They did a hellva job." He sighed running a hand through his matted hair.

"Well, do you, um think we should spilt up?" Hayley asked, unsure and quietly as Alex laughed.

"This one is scared." She said jerking her thumb behind her at her brother.

"No, I think it's best we all stay together if we can." Leo said nodding down the hallway. "I want every room checked and be as quiet as possible." They all nodded before walking into the blackness.

* * *

"So, now what?" Mikey asked in a sigh as the Foot Ninja groaned and hissed around them. The lights cut off quickly in the room with a click and hum. Donnie turned to the observation tower where a woman once stood looking over them and towards the way he knew there was a door.

Grabbing his brother's arm he sprinted towards the door, crashing into the wall. He groped the wall blindly before feeling a handle and giving a push.

Air from the ocean hit their sense quickly before they both stumbled onto a dock. The clinging of a buoy in the background.

"Where the hell?" Donnie breathed as Mikey spun around the dock a few times, looking over the coast line and back at his brother.

"I don't think we're in the city?" He asked in a small voice as Donnie nodded, looking back at the building they had come out of.

"Where then?" He sighed, walking to the alleyway of the building to keep in the shadows.

"Upstate?" Mikey asked.

"No ocean upstate Mike. We have to be along to coast somewhere? C'mon there has to be a sign on something."

A strong clacking of high heeled shoes sounded from up the alleyway of the building they had come from. Donnie's head snapped towards the sound before grabbing his brother arm and taking off as quietly as they could towards the noise.

Climbing up a rusted fire escape they peered over the side of the building. The woman from the observatory tower looked around her for a moment, speaking quietly into a phone.

"No I haven't seen them. The Foot have been taken down, of course. What else would you have thought!" She hissed in her thick English accent, cupping her hand over the receiver.

"You think she's with Karai?" Mikey whispered as Donnie shrugged.

"Don't know, possible. She has an accent so easily she's from over seas…" He sighed softly to himself, trailing off. "She's by herself, let's see if we can get some answers." Donnie hissed taking his bo staff out and giving it a twist before dropping down in front of the woman. Mikey followed dropping behind her as she gasped and dropped her phone.

"Bloody hell! I-I I don't want any trouble." She stammered backing away from Donnie as he braced his bo staff in front of him. She bumped into Mikey's plastron as he spun his nunkauka.

"We have some questions, babe." Mikey smirked as Donnie nodded.

"I-I don't know anything. I swear it!" She stammered, trying to make a break for it. Donnie slammed the tip of his staff against the brick hallway, blocking her escape.

"Answers. Now." He growled as her breathing started coming out in small gasps. Donnie sighed, pulling back his bo staff and slowly knelt beside her as her knees gave out from under her with an anxiety attack. "Breathe, slow and deeply." He sighed, almost aggravated. This was wasting time. He grabbed her hand placing it to his chest and took a deep slow breath. She started to follow, her breathing starting to slow down. "Better?" He asked raising an eye ridge as she nodded.

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I'm not used to… I know what you're all capable of and I am actually supposed to be studying you. The Foot weren't part of my plan, it was hers." She said with a disapproving click of her tongue. "I was only supposed to study, observe. But no, no… Can't have that can we?" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Karai, she, she just… Ghastly woman she is. I mean, what kind of person…" She sighed shaking her head. "Doesn't matter! What matters is getting you all out of this mess. It's fascinating. Y-you all are fascinating." She sighed, looking from Donnie to Mikey.

"Thanks." Mikey smiled as Donnie looked up at him with a scowl. "What?"

"So… What you are saying is that you aren't with Karai?" Donnie asked, unsure to actually trust this woman. She did just send a dozen or more Foot after them in a room. Leaving them to be killed in God only knows where.

"Well, I suppose. I mean, I was… With that whole observing business but, she turned this into something entirely different. Killing, fighting. I don't want anything to do with that horrid business! It's ghastly and wrong and I want nothing to do with it! It's not for science it's for mean malicious tendencies."

"So, you're with us then?" Donnie asked slowly, cautiously. "You'll help us find our brother's, Casey and Al?" She nodded and Mikey pulled on his brother's shoulder.

"Dude, what are you doing? She's with _them_. You really gonna trust her?" He hissed. Donnie sighed with a shrug.

"We don't know where we are Mikey. She knows her way around and back to wherever the other's are. That's enough for me. She leads us somewhere different, well at least we have our weapons." He shrugged looking back towards the woman, getting to her feet and trying to straighten out her black pencil skirt and now ruined black blouse. She untwisted her golden bun from her head, letting it fall down in waves over her shoulders.

"Shall we go then? The car isn't far from here, just around the corner. You can all travel by car, right?"

"Yes of course we can." Donnie huffed shaking his head as she nodded slowly.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's fine. Let's just go." He sighed nudging her with his hand to go down the alleyway. "Is there anyone around here? Any Foot, or anyone working with Karai that we should know of?" He hissed, grabbing her shoulder almost roughly as she stopped short.

"No, of course not. Just me, why?" She asked, adjusting her blouse.

"Those shoes." He growled, pointing down to her blood red stilettos that clicked and clacked throughout the alleyway, echoing off the bricks around them.

"Should I take them off?" She asked, leaning down to unbuckle the mary-jane clasp.

"No, it's fine. Just hurry!" Donnie said giving her a light bush as she nodded and took out her keys.


	35. Chapter 35

"This is shit!" Alexandra hissed as they reach yet another corner of nothing but damp darkness. "There has to be a way out of here. We're going in circles!"

Leonardo sighed, looking down the corridor for a moment before leaning Hayley against a nearby wall. She hadn't said a word or complained once since they started their search around the maze of darkness, but he knew she was tired. Her feet was shuffling more and her barely there weight on his arm was becoming heavier by the minuet.

"We should find a flashlight or something?" Casey suggested, itching the side of his head with a piece of metal piping they had found down a stray corridor about an hour ago.

"What a _great_ idea dipshit!" Alex growled, stomping towards her brother. "Why don't you go find one in this maze of misery! I'd love to see that!"

"Calm down." Leo groaned, running his large palm over his face. "Maybe we should spit up?"

"And call each other with what? Do you have your cell because I sure as shit don't." Alex hissed again, slamming her fist into a wall. "This is fuckin' bullshit! We're trapped in here any fuckin' ways! This is what she fuckin' wanted!"

"Will you shut up! Your voice is echoin' around 'ere like a fuckin' siren!"

"_Both_ of you shut up!" Hayley screamed, finally. Her nails have dug small indentations into her palms and she couldn't take anymore of the screaming and fighting.

She was going on barely enough sleep and her emotional state was something she didn't want to even think about. But, it was all she could think about. She could smell the dirt and sweat on her skin and taste dried blood on her lip. She knew she looked disgusting and felt like she had been run over by a truck. She wanted out of this hell hole and the Jones' weren't making this situation any easier.

"I can't stand this anymore." She sighed softly, her sore, tired eyes renewing with warm tears as they slid slowly down her cheeks.

"Sorry Hails…" Alex grunted as Casey nodded to the darkness.

"No, I am… I'm just, I'm so…"

"I know sweetheart." Leo whispered into the side of her head with a kiss.

"I wanna be home. I want to see Mikey and Don and Raph I want-"

"Oh my…Raph!" Alex gasped, taking off into the darkness of the corridor as Casey and Leo called after her.

Her boots slapped angrily against the concrete. How could she be so stupid! Rapheal. Her reason for breathing was still trapped in this hell hole and she was putting petty arguing with her brother to get out before even _finding_ Rapheal! How stupid, childish, ignorant, misguided, delusional could she be? She felt disgusted with herself. She loved him, would die for him and her mind shut him out in a panic so easily?

She was worried for Hayley and her brother and even Leonardo but, because Raph wasn't there she what? Ignored him? Out of sight out of mind? Like _he_ wasn't suffering too?

"Stupid fuck!" She hissed to herself as she ran to another wall, grasping the corner as she slid to a stop.

* * *

This cell was getting old. The dim light, his eyes adjusting to the gray walls. His legs were starting to get damp from the cool concrete he'd been sitting on for what seemed like years. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't let his mind keep circling in the thoughts he'd been thinking over and over again. He'd go insane. He thought he was pretty much already there.

He saw shadows and he knew it was just his eyes messing with him. He could hear her laughter clear as a bell in the corner next to him but never saw her. His ears strained to hear foot steps coming down the hall, anything but he kept hearing the deafening ring of silence. White noise was slowly driving him crazy.

Hayley had been at least here for some entertainment, well aside from her being scared beyond belief. He actually felt bad for her. Not knowing what was happening, not being prepared at all for these situations. She was just a girl after all. Not a ninja or fighter, just a small young woman that fell into a bad predicament.

But, she was there. Her breathing was at least calming, his own was starting to get on his nerves. Every time he took a deep breath it sent him into a rage. His hands clenched up and he grunted shaking the chains on the wall for the millionth time. They had to at least be giving, right? But no. _Nothing._

He growled at the pain and fresh blood that trickled into his large palms. "Fuckin' unbelievable!" He screamed at nothing giving a nothing harsh tug. He shook his arms until they burned from almost being dislodged from their sockets. He let out a slow breath, sending another wave of rage through his body as he banged his head back against the cold concrete wall, letting it lay there for a moment. "Fuckin' dumb bitch. Wait, just fuckin' _wait_ 'til I get my fuckin' hands on ya! I'll…" He trailed off hearing a sound in the hallway.

He strained himself, leaning towards what he believed was the door and listened as hard as he could. Running? He hoped to God it was someone running. Even if it was a Foot Ninja he didn't give a fuck, he just wanted out of this god damned cell!

"HELLO!" He screamed into the darkness as the running stopped. It started getting louder and closer and Raph pulled harder on his restraints. "HEY! Fucker! I'm in here! Let me the fuck out!" He bellowed before the slapping was heard right outside his door.

"R-raph?" Her voice almost made him cry. His emotions were all over the place. His head was dazed and he was exhausted. "Baby, is that you?" He heard her hand slide slowly against the metal of his cell and he let out a soft sob, bowing his head against his plastron.

"Al! Babe, get the door open!" He screamed through the door as Alex started frantically pulling on the large handle.

It wouldn't budge. Her eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to know it was chained and locked. Her heart was breaking slowly as she heard his shuttering breath from inside the cell. She knew he wasn't one to ever show an emotion of any kind, aside from loyalty and love towards his family, towards her. But, to hear a sob softly into the stillness around them broke her heart in two. He wasn't his normal self. He was defeated and she knew he was going to hate himself for it later.

"It's locked." She sighed softly before giving it a harsh kick. "FUCKIN' BITCH!" She screamed giving it another kick and another before her foot started to ache.

"Kickin' the fuckin' thing ain't gonna get me out!" Raph screamed back as she took a breath and nodded her head.

"I know… I'm just-"

"Alex. Get me the fuck out of here, please." He groaned as she took a deep breath and looked down the hallway as the sound of running came around a corner.

"Casey?" She called as her brother slid to a stop next to her.

"He in here?" Casey asked looking down at the lock for a closer inspection.

"Yeah, it's-"

"Fucked." Casey sighed running a hand through his damp hair. "Alright, alright maybe we can… Fuck! We can get him outta here, you're getting' outta here!" He screamed through the door at Raph as Rapheal sighed looking up into the darkness of the ceiling.

"Let's hope so." Raph whispered.

* * *

"So where are we, exactly?" Donnie asked as Mikey and himself squeezed into the back of a Volkswagen Jetta.

"We're in Bridgeport Connecticut." She winced in the review mirror. "I have my facility here and when Karai contacted me almost five years ago, I bought it, she insisted of course it be near Manhattan."

"How close?" Donnie sighed already knowing the answer.

"An hour or so." She shrugged again with a slight wince as Mikey groaned, sitting back in the uncomfortable seat.

"So, how fast can this thing go?"

"Depends really." The blonde in the driver seat giggled before jolting the car forward and swerving through traffic on the highway. "We should be there in no time boys." She grinned, making another sharp turn.

"So uh, what's your name?" Mikey asked as he braced himself with the arm handle.

"Eliza." She smirked. "You're Michelangelo and Donatello, correct?" She asked her eyes meeting Donnie's in her mirror.

"Yes. So, I am only to assume you know a lot more about us than just our names?" Donnie ask, his eyes narrowing.

"Well as test subjects, being observed I know you are excellent fighters, of course. I know you have two more bother's, Leonardo and Rapheal. That's it." She shrugged, jolting the car again to speed past a line of cars.

"Well, she obviously didn't trust you enough to give you all of our information." Donnie noted, giving her a smug smirk as she sighed.

"Well I was to only observe and then all this fighting and owning the city nonsense. I don't understand how someone can _own_ a city. It's a bloody city! She's insane." She sighed shaking her head. "I only did this to get out of London. There's nothing there, nothing scientifically speaking, for my field at least and-"

"Your field?" Donnie interrupted.

"I study rare species of reptilians and their hab-"

"Of course you do…" Mikey sighed shaking his head. "I don't think they have anything about us in those fancy books you read at Oxford." He laughed harshly, with a horrible British accent.

"No, I believe you're right. Nothing quiet like you in those books." She smirked meeting Donnie's eyes again in the mirror.

* * *

"It's no use Pip we need the key, or at least chain cutters…"

"No!" Alex scream, slamming her already sore shoulder into the cold metal door once more.

"Alex! Knock it off!" Raph screamed from the other side. "You're tirin' ya-self out, harmin' ya-self, and you think that'll help us? Stop it! Get ya-selves outta 'ere and then come back for me! It's not that hard of a fuckin' decision!"

"We're not leavin' you!" Alex screamed back.

Leonardo sighed as he watched what he could through the hazy dark as Alex pulled harder on the chains. Her whole body leaned backwards as her boots slide slowly towards the door on the wet cement.

"We're never getting out of here are we?" Hayley whispered softly into Leo's shoulder. Her condition worsening by the second. Her face was clammy and cold, her hands constantly sweating. He was scared she had a fever but, he couldn't tell.

He couldn't really see her eyes and her forehead was warm but, she wasn't saying anything. She'd mumble something about shutting up, or breath heavily for a few moments, leaning her head against the cool concrete before giving him a weak smile and sliding his hand from her forehead repeating 'I'm fine Leo' for the thousandth time.

"We're going to be fine." He whispered back, kissing her warm, clammy forehead. "Are you?"

"Yes. Leo, Jesus. I can handle this."

"You don't have to be strong for anyone Hayley. If you're sick then-"

"I'm not sick! Please, leave it alone!" She hissed, pulling from his grasp as he tugged her back.

"Sorry, I will, just say where I can see you." He sighed, kissing her sweating shoulder as she leaned her head against his.

"Even if we tried to get out of here, where do we start?" Casey asked, looking around at nothing. "We could wonder?"

"You mean what we've been doin' for the past two hours?" Alex snapped, rubbing her shoulder.

"We need to do something." Casey sighed shaking his head.

"No shit." Alex sighed to herself with a roll of her eyes.

She turned her back towards the others, walking down the hall a ways, dragging her hand against the cool concrete feeling the tips of her fingers become numb.

"Wait…" She said softly, as a creaking and almost echoing of a door slamming came from to her left, or right. She couldn't decipher which. She heard foot steps and swear she saw a small light bounce and disappear. "Did you guys see that?"


End file.
